Te has enamorado de mi
by fr-yumi-chan
Summary: Konoha high school es una escuela de artes muy reconocida en Tokio, de ella han salido los más grandes ídolos de la música de Japón, muchos son los estudiantes que intentan ingresar a ella todos los años y pocos son los que ingresan.- Sakura y Sasuke son alumnos de esta prestigiosa escuela, ambos tienen sueños los cuales piensan cumplir con ayuda de sus amigos y de...
1. Capitulo 1 chico engrído,chica diferente

****_Este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado :)_

_Es un Sasusaku, por lo que la historia gira principalmente en los personajes de Naruto, pero más adelante dentro de la historia entrarán personajes de otros animes y mangas..._

**Capitulo 1: Chico engreído, chica diferente.**

Konoha high school es una escuela de artes muy reconocida en Tokio, de ella han salido los más grandes ídolos de la música de Japón, muchos son los estudiantes que intentan ingresar a ella todos los años y pocos son los que ingresan.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy una estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria de esta famosa escuela, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es de un extraño color rosa pálido y mis ojos son de color verde jade. Me encanta la música y es por eso que me inscribí en esta escuela a pesar de mi problema…

En estos momentos me encuentro junto a mi mejor amiga Hinata Hyuuga ordenando nuestra habitación, pues además de ser una escuela de artes Konoha high school es un internado y mañana comienzan las clases. Hinata y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria y hemos sido mejores amigas desde entonces, ella es una chica muy amable y simpática, siempre me ayuda cuando la necesito, posee el pelo hasta la cintura de color negro azulado y sus ojos son de un extraño pero hermoso color perla.

-Menos mal que somos compañeras de habitación de nuevo- me dijo mi amiga.

-Sí, ahora solo tenemos que esperar que quedemos juntas en el mismo curso- le dije.

-Así es, ojala Neji también este con nosotras-

Neji es el primo de Hinata y es también mi mejor amigo, con él también nos conocemos desde la primaria, posee el pelo largo de color castaño y sus ojos son del mismo color de su prima, él siempre ha estado a nuestro lado, tiene un carácter amable pero a veces sus miradas intimidan.

-Ojala Hinata, ojala-

Pasamos toda la tarde ordenando nuestra habitación, el año anterior también nos había tocado juntas y por eso estábamos contentas, las habitaciones siempre habían sido de dos pero este año nos extrañó que en la nuestra hubieran tres camas en vez de dos, este hecho lo tomamos como equivoco de los funcionarios y lo pasamos por alto.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche cuando me dio hambre y decidí ir por algo de comer a la cafetería del colegio, si bien no atendía gente a esa hora había una máquina de golosinas en ese lugar.

-Hina voy a buscar algo de comer vuelvo luego-

**Sasuke pov**

-Aquí tienen su paga de hoy- dijo el jefe de Oto´s

Oto´s es el bar en cual nosotros acostumbramos tocar los fines de semana.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, estudiante de la escuela Konoha high school, tengo 16 años y este año ingreso a segundo de preparatoria. Mi cabello es de un color negro azulado y mis ojos son de color negro. Soy el vocalista y guitarrista de la banda. Para mí la música lo es todo, el por la cual logro liberarme y mostrarme tal cual soy.

En este momento me encuentro junto a los miembros de mi banda, los que además son mis compañeros de clases y amigos, caminando hacia nuestra escuela, mañana es el primer día de clases y nosotros deberíamos estar ordenando nuestras piezas, pero decidimos tocar por última vez en el bar antes de que comiencen las clases, algo así como una despedida de las vacaciones.

-Hey chicos, ¿por donde entraremos?- Preguntó Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki es mi mejor amigo, lastimosamente, digo lastimosa porque puede ser el mejor amigo que una persona puede tener pero es extremadamente escandaloso, hipertinético y chillón, a pesar de eso es un gran amigo, nos conocemos desde la primaria y aunque al inicio teníamos algo así como una rivalidad con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Naruto tiene el pelo rubio, de estatura como la mía y sus ojos son azules. Él es el baterista de la banda.

-Por la puerta de la cocina- le respondí.

Ya estábamos dentro cuando se escucha un ruido, mire hacia atrás y casi golpeo al rubio de mi amigo al darme cuenta que el ruido lo había provocado él.

-Naruto baka, ten más cuidado- habló Gaara.-si nos pillan te mato.

Gaara Sabaku no es otro de mis amigos miembro de nuestra banda, él es uno chico de cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina, nos conocemos desde la primaria al igual que con Naruto. Gaara es el guitarrista.

-Ya, ya, ya cálmense, no creo que quieran comenzar una pelea en estos momentos o ¿si?- dijo Sai, mientras observaba las miradas de odio entre Naruto y Gaara.

Sai Kuzo es el bajista de la banda, es el más calculador de los cuatro, muchos dicen que nos parecemos físicamente pero yo no lo creo así, él el más pálido que yo y su cabello es más corto y más negro, aunque nuestros ojos son parecidos, ambos de color negro.

-Callense-dije- lo mejor será que yo valla atrás de ustedes- los chicos asintieron y me ubique detrás de ellos.

Cuando creímos que todo iría mejor escuchamos pasos, en ese momento le hice unos gestos con la mano a los chicos para que se adelantaran sin mi, pues ellos ya habían pasado hacia los pasillos que dirigían hacia las habitaciones. Ellos lograron darse cuenta de mis señas y se fueron. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que la persona de la cual habíamos sentido los pasos se fuera.

Cuando creí que aquella persona se había ido salí de mi escondite para dirigirme a mi habitación , pero no lo logre, pues en el momento que me disponía atravesar el comedor cuando…

**Sakura pov**

Me dirigía tranquilamente al comedor del colegio cuando escuché un ruido proveniente de la cocina, a la cual solo tenían acceso personas del personal de ella, al inicio me asuste pero luego pensé que era mi imaginación, porque quien andaría a esas horas en la cocina ¿cierto?. El comedor quedaba justo al lado de la cocina y los conectaba una puerta y una ventana, por la cual se entregaban las comidas.

Me acerque a la máquina de golosinas ubicada al final del comedor, cerca de la puerta de la cocina cuando oí pasos, en ese momento realmente me asusté, tome uno de los servilleteros de las mesas y me acerque donde provenían los pasos. Aparenté salir del comedor y me escondí apegada a la pared, como todo estaba oscuro no me veía.

Realmente me asuste cuando vi la sombra de una persona aparecer por entremedio de las mesas y avanzar hacia los dormitorios, junte todo el valor que tenía y apreté con fuerzas el servilletero que tenía en mis manos me acerque lentamente a la persona y lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza, la persona cayó sujetándose la cabeza.

Me asuste más cuando me di cuenta de que esa persona parecía un estudiante y si era así.. yo había golpeado a un ESTUDIANTE, me desesperé y entre en pánico cuando aquel chico, si chico me había dado cuenta que la persona a la cual golpee era un chico, me miro y se desmayó.

Rápidamente me acerque al chico y comencé a hablarle para ver si despertaba, poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento, se sentó y abrió sus ojos, me sonrroje al notar al sexy chico que tenía ante mí, era poseedor de un hermoso rostro, su cabello negro azulado realmente le ayudaban y para que hablar de sus ojos, esos ojos podrían hipnotizar por completo a cualquier chica.

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo aquel chico.

-Yo… yo lo siento, es que…- me corte con lo que decía, ya que aquel chico me miraba directamente a los ojos.

**Sasuke pov**

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba medio mareado.

-Yo… yo lo siento, es que…- escuche que me decía una suave voz, levante la vista y la vi… vi a una chica de una belleza realmente exótica, poseía un cabello largo color rosado, ¿pueden creerlo? ROSADO, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde jade. Jamás me había llamado tanto la atención las chicas, a decir verdad nunca antes he estado con alguna, todas las que se me confesaban o me perseguían eran realmente empalagosas por lo que lo único que lograban eran que las encontraran locas, además yo solo me he preocupado de la música estos años, no es como si las chicas no me importaran, es más bien que no había ninguna que había captado mi atención.

-¿Te sientes bien?- La voz de esa chica me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

-No, como quieres que me sienta si me acabas de golpear- aquí vamos de nuevo, como siempre aquí iba yo con mi "escudo protector-aleja-chicas-locas"

En eso pude notar que ella fruncía el ceño y me respondía-Como quieres que reaccionara si tu apareciste como un ladrón en medio de la oscuridad, además todavía no me queda claro si realmente lo eres o no-

Valla, eso realmente me sorprendió, ninguna chica se había atrevido a contestarme de esa forma antes, por lo general todas se me quedaban mirando como bobas y se hacían las coquetas conmigo.

-Pues no lo soy- le dije en un tono nada agradable- al igual que tu soy un estudiante de esta escuela-

-Y si lo eres ¿Por qué entras a ella de manera sospechosa?- esta chica realmente capto mi atención totalmente.

-Eso a ti no te importa- otra vez aquí mi actitud frívola.

**Sakura pov**

Este chico realmente me sacaba de mis casillas, realmente todo lo lindo que pude haberle encontrado se fue al momento en que abrió la boca.

Ya estaba por pegarle otra vez cuando caí en cuenta de que me podía acusar por haberlo golpeado, así que decidí ayudarlo.

-Mira no me interesa hacer amistad contigo ni mucho menos, pero cayendo en cuenta de que te golpee y de que me siento culpable por eso te voy a ayudar- si, si, si, Sakura Haruno iba a hacer su buena obra del día.

-Hmp- lo que me faltaba, que ahora se pusiera a hablar con monosílabos.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, que estaba abierta gracias al chico que se las daba de espía encubierto o no sé que cosa al cual golpee, y saque del refrigerador un poco de hielo, lo envolví en un paño de cocina y lo lleve a donde estaba ese chico.

-Toma- le dije pasándole el paño con los hielos- póntelos en la cabeza para que por lo menos no se hinche-

-hmp-bueno supongo que ese era su forma de agradecerme, aunque debo decir que no me agrada en absoluto su manera de agradecer.

-Bueno ya que no te moriste o algo por el estilo me retiro-le dije, ya no aguantaba estar con ese chico, aparte de desagradable ni siquiera hablaba, aunque debo de decir que lo sexy no se lo quitaba nadie… Sakura concéntrate, da lo mismo que sea sexy recuerda que no te cae nada de bien.

No espere a que me respondiera solo me fui del lugar camino a mi cuarto.

**Sasuke pov**

_Bueno ya que no te moriste o algo por el estilo me retiro_, eso me había dicho ella antes de irse, ni siquiera me había dado el tiempo de responderle o algo cuando ya se había marchado del lugar y me había dejado ahí solo y con un chichon en la cabeza.

Esa chica realmente era interesante, ninguna y cuando digo ninguna es ninguna chica me había dejado en esa situación y me había dicho esas palabras o usado ese tono conmigo antes.

-Creo que este año será interesante…-

Estaba al frente de mi habitación cuando algo me llamo la atención, de adentro se escuchaban voces, una era del dobe de Naruto y la otra no la logre identificar, sin darle más vueltas al asunto me adentre en mi pieza.

-…. Y así fue como el teme se calló de la cama cuando lo desperté con un megáfono…- relataba mu amigo rubio, una venita se me hincho en la frente al darme cuenta que estaba contando una vergonzosa historia mía a un chico castaño que estaba en la habitación junto a Naruto.

-Hey dobe ¿Qué estas contando?- le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-eeee…. ¡TEME!... mira tenemos otro compañero en la habitación, ya no seremos dos, seremos tres- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y desviando completamente el tema y lo peor es que lo logró porque el tema me intereso.

-¿Cómo es eso de que las habitaciones serán para tres este año?- pregunte.

-Un profesor a cargo nos lo informo esta tarde- hablo en chico con el que tendría que compartir habitación.- A todo esto mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga, un gusto-se presento.

-Sasuke Uchiha- le dije.

-Hey Neji ¿tu eres de segundo también cierto?- peguntó Naruto.

-Si, así es- respondió el castaño.

Decidí dirigirme a ordenar un poco, ya que no había ordenado en la tarde, mientras Naruto seguía interrogando al pobre chico y este solo se limitaba a responderle lo justo y necesario.

Me disponía a dormir cuando el dobe de mi amigo me pregunta…

-Sasuke teme ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza? y a todo esto ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- já buena pregunta me dije mentalmente.

-Cuando me disponía pasar de la cocina a las habitaciones una chica me golpeo en la cabeza pensando que era un ladrón, me desmayé un momento y luego cuando me desperté, me dio un poco de hielo para que se me deshinchara la zona donde se me había hinchado.- relate de lo más normal.

-¡Woo!... esas cosas solo te pasan a ti teme- me dijo Naruto.

Neji solo se limitaba a escuchar, ese chico me estaba cayendo bien, después de todo se notaba calmado y lo mejor de todo no era ruidoso como el dobe.

Ya había amanecido y Naruto, Neji y yo nos disponíamos salir de la habitación para dirigirnos a ver en que cursos habíamos quedado.

Llegue a la pizarra donde se encontraban las listas de los cursos y me busque. Este año pertenecería a la clase A.

-¡Sasuke! Seremos compañeros este año otra vez- gritaba Naruto.

Y así era Naruto, Gaara, Sai e incluso Neji estarían conmigo este año.

-Neji seremos compañeros también- le dijo alegremente mi amigo rubio.

El Hyuuga solo miraba la lista y buscaba con la mirada algunos nombres y al parecer lo encontró porque lanzo un suspiro de satisfacción y luego relajo el rostro.

-Al parecer si seremos compañeros-dijo Neji.

-Hola- dijeron Sai y Gaara al unisono.

Naruto se dedicó a presentar a los chicos a Hyuuga, y luego de las presentaciones fuimos al salón. Como siempre con los chicos nos sentamos al final del salón, los puestos eran de dos y de tres, Sai y Gaara se ubicaron delante de nosotros con Naruto, y paralelamente Neji se sentó en los puestos de tres, guardando los otros dos puestos.

Me iba a sentar en mi puesto cuando una voz se me hizo familiar, mire hacia adelante y me sorprendí cuando la vi a ella, la misma chica que ayer me golpeo en la cabeza anoche, ingresando de lo más contenta al salón.

-Este año realmente va a ser interesante – dije...

¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Compañeros de curso

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero que les guste ^^_

**Capitulo 2: Compañeros de curso**

**Sakura Pov**

La noticia de que otra chica se iba a quedar con nosotras en nuestra habitación no me había emocionada para nada, pero que le iba a hacer.

En cuanto había llegado al cuarto Hinata me había contado que una profesora había ido a informar que ahora las habitaciones eran de tres y no de dos, pero que la chica que se iba a quedar con nosotras iba a llegar mañana.

-Por cierto Saku-chan, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- me pregunto mi amiga.

Le conté lo que había ocurrido detalladamente, eso sí le oculte que me había parecido sexy y lindo. Después de contarle a Hinata lo que me había pasado me acorde escuchando mi ipod, escuchaba la música de Sasori Akasuna no, un cantante famoso de mi edad, realmente me encanta su música, además se puede decir que es mi amor platónico…

Al día siguiente me levante con sueño, pero me levante, me coloque el uniforme que consistía en una falda tipo escocesa de color azul con negro, blusa azul, calcetas azules, corbata negra y chaqueta del mismo color que la corbata con la insignia del colegio al lado izquierdo de esta, el de los chicos era igual solo que con pantalones. Con Hinata nos dirigíamos a ver las pizarras donde están las listas de los cursos. Llegamos hasta ella y nos dispusimos a buscarnos…

-¡Hina-chan! Estamos juntas de nuevo, y Neji también esta con nosotras- dije alegremente, realmente estaba feliz, mis dos amigos estaban conmigo en el mismo curso otra vez.

-¡Si!- me dijo alegremente ella, pero su rostro cambio al leer nuevamente la lista- Sakura… ¿viste quien está también con nosotras este año?

Mi rostro se volteó inmediatamente cuando mi amiga me dijo eso, escanee la lista con mi mirada y mis ojos se detuvieron en un nombre… Karin Hiwaza… ¡NO PUEDE SER!... Esa chica realmente me caía pésimo, el año pasado habíamos tenido algunos roses a pesar de ser de clases distintas, y este año me vería obligada a verla todos los días en mi salón, realmente esto no me podía estar pasando.

-Tranquila Saku recuerda que a pesar de esto, estamos juntas otra vez este año- Hinata realmente sabia como tranquilizarme.

No iba a dejar que Karin arruinara mi felicidad, oh no. La iba a afrontar como lo hice el año pasado, esa chica nunca había ganado en las discusiones que teníamos y no me iba a ganar este año.

Decidida a pasar por alto este suceso caminé al salón junto a Hinata. Al ingresar a éste pude ver inmediatamente a Neji que se encontraba casi al fondo del salón, le sonreí ampliamente y me iba a dirigir hacia él cuando algo me detiene, más bien alguien de cabellera y ojos rojos… Karin.

-Oh pero a quien tenemos aquí-dijo ella con una voz que intentaba sonar sorprendida- pero si no es la pelos de chicle Haruno- cálmate Sakura, cálmate.

Intente pasarla de largo pero me agarró de brazo y me hizo darme vuelta.

-¡Me estas evadiendo Sakurita?- me dijo. Okey me estaba buscando y me encontró.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?- le dije tratando de parecer normal- ¿qué me abrace a ti por estar juntas este año?, pues créeme que no lo voy a hacer, me da miedo que se me pegue lo puta- cuando termine de decir esto le dedique una sonrisa ladina, le había ganado el primer raund.

-Já déjame reirme Haruno, ¿creíste que con eso me ganabas?, pues no, mírame bien zorra este año yo te gano ¿me escuchaste?.

-¡Wou qué miedo!- le dije con cara de susto fingido- sabes que a mí no me ganas zanahoria parlante, me da lo mismo lo que hagas y dejes de hacer, es más me tienes aburrida de tus tonterías, sabes que siempre te gano, así que deja de hacer el ridículo de una buena vez y suéltame ¿Quieres?- Si! Sakura Haruno ha ganado otra vez.

Terminada esta discusión mire a Hinata que me miraba con una cara triunfadora y nos fuimos donde Neji nos esperaba, pero mientras más me acercaba me di cuenta que alguien me miraba, es decir después del numerito con Karin todos nos miraban, pero esa mirada me daba unos pequeños escalofríos, busque al o la autor de ella y lo vi… vi al chico al que ayer golpee en la cabeza, nos quedamos viendo por un segundo pero a mí me parecieron siglos, cuando despegue mi vista de la de él, ya me encontraba frente a Neji.

-¡Neji!- lo abrace- Te extrañe- le dije.

-Pero Sakura si te vi ayer por la tarde- me dijo mi amigo.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes Neji-nii si sabes que Saku es así- dijo Hinata, a lo que su primo asintió.

**Sasuke pov**

Sakura Haruno… ese es su nombre… se lo había oído decir a Karin, la chica con la cual ella estaba discutiendo en esos momentos.

Sakura se me estaba haciendo cada vez más interesante, había logrado dejar con la palabra en la boca a la loca de Karin, si dije loca porque esa chica nos viene persiguiendo desde la secundaria diciendo que es fan de nuestra banda y sobre todo mía, dice que está enamorada de mí, pero ¿cómo se puede estar enamorada de una persona sin siquiera conocerla?, jamás he tenido una conversación con ella, a decir verdad ella me habla y yo la ignoro.

Noto que la chica pelirrosa que ha captado mi atención se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me mira, en su rostro se puede ver que se sorprendió al verme pero despega la mirada al encontrarse frente a Neji.

-¡Neji!-le dice y acto siguiente lo abraza, algo en mí se molestó por aquel momento. ¿Qué se supone que son aquellos dos? ¿Novios? Y ¿por qué me molesta?.

-Hey, Sasuke teme- me habla Naruto- ¿esa chica será la novia de Neji?

-hmp- no tenía ganas de hablar, o a decir verdad si tenía ganas de hablar pero no con Naruto.

-Hey tu niña- le digo a Sakura, ella se voltea y me mira- considerando que me golpeaste y me dejaste solo sin esperar a que por lo menos me levantara, te exijo una disculpa- bien, bien Sasuke te intentas acercar a la chica y no único que lograras es alejarla… un momento, dije acercar oh no, claro que no, yo… solo intento….

Ella me mira con cara de pocos amigos y me respondes- Sakura Haruno y la boca te queda ahí mismo- se me acerca- a mí no me vienes a tratar de niñita ¿me escuchaste?, acerca de que te golpee ya sabes mis razones, a no ser que quieras que las diga frente al todo el salón, y por último no pienso darte las disculpas ya que nadie le exige nada a Sakura Haruno ¿me oíste?

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente hasta que Neji habla…

-¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen?

-Creo que escuchaste la historia anoche hyuuga- le dije.

-Es decir que ¿la chica que te golpeo anoche fue Sakura?- pregunto Neji.

-Así es-

-Neji ¿cómo es que conoces a este chico?- preguntó Sakura

-Es mi compañero de habitación-al parecer a Sakura no le gusto la idea de que su "noviecito" compartiera habitación conmigo, porque al instante frunció el ceño.

**Sakura pov**

-Es mi compañero de habitación- no puede ser, neji tiene como compañero a ese chico tan desagradable.

-Si y yo también soy su compañero- hablo un chico rubio- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- termino de hablar con una gran sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Naruto kun- le dije- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, aunque ya debes de haberme escuchado.

Detrás de Naruto aparecieron dos chicos más uno pelirrojo y otro pelinegro.

-Mucho gusto Sakura chan- hablo el pelirrojo- mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku no y el es Sai kuzo- dijo apuntando al pelinegro.

-Gusto en conocerlos igualmente- les dije con una sonrisa- ella es mi mejor amiga Hinata Hyuuga- Les dije apuntando a Hina.

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella.

Pude notar que al chico que golpee no le gustaba nada la idea de nuestras presentaciones puesto que cada vez se veía más molesto, cosa que me agrado completamente por lo cual seguía ignorándolo hasta…

-Pueden dejar ya las presentaciones- dijo ya molesto.

-Relajate Sasuke teme - dijo naruto con cara de perro mojado.

Realmente le quedaba bien ese sobrenombre teme. Su nombre era Sasuke…

-Oye Sasuke y tu no te presentas, mal educado- dijo Sai, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa frente a la reprimenda que le estaban dando.

-Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha- dijo si más, asique ese era su nombre…

-Alumnos de Konoha high school-se escuchó decir por alto parlante- reúnanse todos en el gimnasio del colegio para la ceremonia de apertura del inicio escolar.

Ya estábamos todos en el gimnasio cuando se escucha la voz de Tsunade Senju, la directora del colegio- Chicos este año será distinto a los demás, muchos se habrán dado cuenta de que muchas las habitaciones ya no son de dos sino de tres, algunas se mantienen de dos, ese es uno de los cambios del colegio, además de que todos los profesores han sido cambiados- palidecí frente a este comentario, como es eso que cambiaron a los profesores, ellos eran los que sabían de mi problema y ahora…- además de eso la compañía de entretenimiento H&S me han solicitado el integro de sus jóvenes estrellas a este colegio-en todo el gimnasio se escucharon murmullo- eso quiere decir que muchos chicos famosos estarán en el colegio, quiero pedir que no se alboroten frente a este hecho y guarden la calma-tarde lo dijo pues ya se había formado un alboroto en el gimnasio.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba alterado por los famosos que ingresarían al colegio, yo no aguantaba la idea de que hubieran cambiado a los profesores, rápidamente me escabullí del desorden que se había formado en el gimnasio y me dirigí a dirección. Cuando llegue toque la puerta y la directora Tsunade me dejo pasar.

-Haruno- me dijo- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Tsunade-sama usted sabe acerca de mi problema y quería saber ¿por qué cambio a los profesores?

-Sakura tu sabes que para estar en este colegio debes pararte frente al público, lo único que te puedo decir es que los nuevos profesores saben acerca de tu caso, pero no permitirán que sigas así por mucho tiempo. Haruno los métodos de las pruebas han cambiado este año… las pruebas se harán frente a todo el colegio, algo así como un mini concierto.

-No… puede ser…- me quede helada, no podía creer que me hicieran esto, el año pasado me habían aceptado a pesar de mi problema y ahora…

-Lo siento… no puedo hacer más- me dijo la directora.

En eso se escucha la puerta- pase- dijo la directora. -en ese momento me quede en shock, frente a mi estaba Sasori Akasuna no junto a su compañero Deidera… frente a mi estaba el mayor de mis ídolos.

...

¿Les gustó? comenten... quiero saber sus opiniones :D


	3. Capítulo 3: Famosos

_Tercer capitulo de mi fanfic..._

**Capítulo 3: Famosos...**

**Sakura pov**

Así es, frente a mí se encontraba Sasori Akasuna No, miembro del famoso dúo "Suna", junto a su compañero Deidara, me quede en shock.

-Haruno, ya todo está dicho, puedes retirarte- dijo Tsunade.

Asentí y pase por al lado de mi ídolo, solo atiné a sonreír y él solo me miro con ¿desprecio?, no sabía si realmente había sido esa exactamente su mirada, pero por lo menos entendí que no le gustaba la típica actitud de fan desquiciada, así que me propuse acercarme a él, primero como amiga y luego… bueno el tiempo lo dirá ¿no?, después de todo no por nada Sasori había sido mi amor platónico por tres años.

-Saku chan, ¿dónde estabas metida?, después del discurso de la directora te perdiste de mi vista- me hablaba Hinata. Estábamos en las afueras del salón.

-Lo siento Hina chan, es que fui a hablar con Tsunade sama por lo de los cambios de profesores- le dije a mi amiga.

-¿Qué paso? Dime ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Hay alguna solución para tu asunto?- me preguntó

Hinata y Neji eran los únicos que sabían de mi problema, y cuando digo los únicos es porque son los únicos, ni mi papá ni mi hermano sabían de eso... Realmente no me gustaba hablar de ese tema y es por eso que mis antiguos profesores solo sabían que debían evaluarme distinto a los demás.

Le conté a Hinata lo que me había dicho la directora, y creo que en cierto modo Tsunade tenía razón, yo no podía seguir huyendo de mi problema, pero también era cierto que solo yo sabía el dolor que me producía el tratar de afrontarlo. Yo realmente amo la música y amo cantar, pero ¿Que cantante no puede pararse frente a una audiencia y mostrar su voz? Pues yo, y ese era mi problema… Yo sufría de pánico escénico. Era algo que yo realmente no podía controlar. El cómo pude ingresar a esta escuela se debe al hecho de que las pruebas solo se hicieron frente a la directora…

-Sakura, solo tienes que estar tranquila- me dijo mi amiga. Yo solo asentí.

Ingresamos al salón y fuimos a nuestros puestos, me senté al medio de Hinata y de Neji, debido a que nuestros puestos eran de tres. Luego de esperar quince minutos llego el profesor, era un hombre joven de unos aparente 26 años de edad, tenía el cabello color gris y uno de sus ojos estaban tapados al igual que su nariz y boca.

-Bueno chicos mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y desde hoy soy su tutor, lo primero que tengo que informarles es el ingreso de nuevos estudiantes a este grado, adelante- en eso ingresan Sasori y Deidara y luego las integrantes de un grupo también conocido, AIM, Akemi Sakuraba, Ino Yamanaka y Matsuri.

**Sasuke pov**

Esto realmente era irritante, resulta que ahora iba a tener por compañeritos a estrellas de la canción juvenil…pfff… basura…

Cuando el profesor ingreso al salón se presentó a todos, y luego nos presentó a nuestros nuevos compañeros… el primero en ingresar fue un chico pelirrojo de ojos miel, seguido a él venía un rubio de cabello largo atado en una media coleta y ojos celestes, más atrás de ellos venían tres chicas, la primera era pelinegra de dos coletas altas y ojos morados, de rostro afilado y muy femenina, la siguiente era rubia de ojos celestes llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta alta, ella era la más alta de las tres y por último venia la más bajita, era una castaña de cabello corto.

-Ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros-dijo Kakashi- Sasori Akasuna no, Deidara, Akemi Sakuraba, Ino Yamanaka y Matsuri, bienvenidos chicos, pueden ir a tomar asiento- los cinco se ubicaron en las primeras bancas del salón, de todos los demás solo se oían murmullos.

Bien, bien Sasuke, seguramente hoy es tu día, primero me peleo con la Haruno, si, si sé que eso fue por mi culpa, segundo los chicos me molestan por eso…

_Flash back_

_-Oye teme, Sakura-chan te dejo con la boca cerrada ah jajajajja- el dobe de Naruto había comenzado a molestarme en cuanto llegamos al salón después de la "gran" noticia que la directora nos había dicho._

_-Tienes razón Naruto-baka- le dijo Gaara- Sakura-chan es la primera mujer que trata de esa forma a Sasuke ¿No es así?- me pregunta._

_-Hmp- no voy a permitir que me moleste, relájate Sasuke, relájate. Estos idiotas no me van a lograr molestarme._

_-Además de todo…-Vamos que Sai diga algo coherente por favor-Haruno es bastante linda- una aura asesina se apoderó de mí en cuanto oí ese comentario.- Okey, no vuelvo a decir que la chica que por primera vez te ignora y no besa el suelo por el que pasas es bastante linda-le dedico una mirada de odio, ese Sai puede ser demasiado calculador- Es más Sasuke de ahora en adelante le diré fea, ¿Contento?_

_-Ya basta ¿No? ¿Acaso soy su objeto de burla el día de hoy?- les dije en un tono un poco alterado. Si, si sé que perdí la calma._

_En ese momento ingresa el que sería nuestro nuevo profesor a la sala._

_Fin flash back_

**Sakura pov**

La clase había transcurrido rápidamente, yo casi ni preste atención a ella, solo miraba a Sasori… Hinata estaba tan sorprendida como yo cuando vio a los miembros de Suna…

_Flash back_

_-Sa..kura- me dijo Hinata- ellos son suna..- si, ella también era fan de Suna._

_-Así es Hinata, yo los vi en la dirección- mi amiga me mira con cara de ¿por qué no me dijiste?_

_-Era mejor ponerle emoción al asunto- la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella solo da un suspiro que creo era de resignación._

_-Creo que se les cumplió su sueño chicas- el que había hablado era Neji, el cual solo se había limitado a escuchar._

_Hinata y yo lo miramos y solamente sonreímos. En ese momento mi amiga me mira con cara sospechosa y me dice- Saku-chan la loca de Karin te estaba buscando después del anuncio de la directora en el gimnasio pero como no te encontró me dijo que te dijera que al toque del timbre se verían las caras-_

_-Al parecer era algo complicado, al menos para ella, porque parecía más loca de lo común-dijo Neji._

_-pfff…-solté un bufido-¿Quizás que cosa se le ocurrió a esa zafada ahora?- _

_Fin flash back_

Durante toda la clase Karin me estuvo mirando fijamente, yo solo la ignoré puesto que solo miraba a mi ídolo.

La clase termino y en el mismo momento en que sonaba el timbre Karin se levantó de su silla y se paró en frente mío- Haruno- me dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Quién te crees para hablarles de esa manera a mis "Blue on fire"?- _"Blue on fire_" ese nombre nunca lo había oído, realmente Karin estaba totalmente loca. La atención del todo el curso nuevamente estaba en nosotras, incluso la de nuestros nuevos compañeros famosos.

-¿De qué hablas loca? No conozco a ningún Blue… no sé qué más, habla más claro…- si quería que yo les respondiera debería hablarme claro ¿no?

-¡BLUE ON FIRE! Pelo de chicle… Así se llaman y te estoy hablando de la banda de mi Sasukito-kun- wou, wou, wou, que era lo que mis oídos oían, ¿Qué Sasuke tenía una banda?, mi cara era de una completa sorpresa.

-No me digas de esa manera Karin- el que hablaba ahora era el Uchiha- y tú- me dijo apuntándome- Para tu información los chicos y yo tenemos una banda.

-Jajaja- me reí- ¿y resulta que Karin es tu única Fan?- le dije en tono despectivo.

-Te equivocas Sakura-san- la que habló era Ten Ten, una compañera de clases con la cual veníamos del año pasado, nos conocíamos y hablábamos de vez en cuando- Ellos son un grupo super conocido en la escuela y de hecho casi la mayoría de los alumnos los conocen- ahora si que estaba en shock.

- Ves Sa-ku-ra –Me dijo Sasuke acercándose a mí- todos nos conocen- el salón completo asintió ante lo que decía el Uchiha, obviamente menos Hinata, Neji y los ídolos.

La rabia se apoderó de mi al darme cuenta de que estaba quedando como idiota frente al salón por lo que me fui acercando cada vez más al Uchiha, solo nos separaba una pequeña distancia cuando le dije…

-Mira Uchiha, no todos te conocen porque YO no te conocía hasta ayer lastimosamente, me da lo mismo que seas famoso en la escuela porque no por eso me vas a caer bien a mí, además ni pienses que te voy a tratar mejor, porque no me simpatizas y punto.- terminado esto se escucharon murmullos por toda la sala hasta que…

-¡Wou! Sakura-chan tu realmente me impresionas, me alegra que no te dejes llevar por eso de que somos "conocidos"- dijo Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto yo no soy de esas- le dije con una sonrisa.

La cara del Uchiha era de enojo, después de todo lo había dejado callado frente a todos, me aburrí de la cara de todos y decidí salir del salón, mire a HInata y a Neji y ellos me comprendieron de inmediato. Cuando me di la media vuelta para salir de la sala me encontré con la mira de Sasori, creo que ahora debe de pensar que estoy algo loca, asique decidí salir pasándolo por alto.

¿Qué les pareció? comenten :)


	4. Capítulo 4: Nuestras vidas

**Capitulo 4: Nuestras vidas...**

**Sasuke pov**

Esa chica me había dejado callado frente a todo el curso, además de eso no le importó que todos en la escuela nos conocieran y encima de todo se había ido de la sala apenas había terminado de hablar… Realmente me interesa esa chica…

-La feita realmente te interesa ¿no es así?- me pregunto Sai.

-Hmp- me limite a decirle.

-Que conste que no me lo negaste- hablo Sai antes de dirigirse donde estaba Gaara y Naruto- Vienes o ¿te vas a quedar parado ahí?- luego que dijo esto los seguí no sin antes mirar al resto del curso que solo murmuraba cosas y alguno ya se les tiraban encima a los famositos.

El día transcurrió sin ningún otro contratiempo. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el comedor cuando a Gaara se le ocurrió una "gran idea", nótese el sarcasmo.

-Vamos a sentarnos con los chicos-dijo apuntado al grupo de la Haruno.

-¡Siiii!- dijo emocionado Naruto- Vamos, vamos-

Acto seguido el dobe me arrastro junto a ellos a la mesa de la molesta pero interesante pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan ¿podemos sentarnos junto a ustedes?- le pregunto Gaara. Ella miró a sus amigos y asintió, dando a entender de que si aceptaban.

-Oye feita ¿desde cuándo conoces a Hinata-san y Neji-san?- pregunto Sai

-¿Me hablas a mí?- le pregunto Sakura, a lo que mi amigo pelinegro solo asintió- ¿Y por qué me dices feita?

-Porque a Sasuke no le gustó que te llamáramos linda y por eso decidí decirte feita- hablo Sai.

Sakura me miro con cara de no entender, yo solo la mire con indiferencia. Supongo que no le interesó mucho el tema porque después todos comenzaron a hablar sobre asuntos diferentes, todos excepto yo que solo me limitaba a mirar y contestar lo justo y necesario.

Durante la conversación me di cuenta de que Neji si hablaba más de lo que lo había hecho el día anterior, supongo que porque ahora estaba con sus amigas, si amigas porque resulta que la molesta y mi nuevo compañero de habitación no eran novios sino que eran amigos desde la primaria junto a Hinata.

**Sakura pov**

Estábamos en nuestra habitación con Hinata, cuando sentimos que tocaron la puerta.

-Chicas ella es su nueva compañera de habitación- dijo Kurenai-sensei, la profesora asesora de las habitaciones de mujeres, señalando a… Akemi Sakuraba… Así es, nosotras seriamos compañeras de habitación de una famosa.

Ella entro a la habitación y la sensei se fue dejándonos solas con ella, dejó sus maletas en el piso y se puso a inspeccionar la habitación, una mueca de desagrado se formo en su rostro cuando vio los poster que teníamos en nuestra habitación de Sasori y Deidara, luego se sentó en la que seria su cama y nos miró.

-Mucho gusto- le dije- mi nombre es..

-Sakura Haruno ¿no es así?- me dijo con voz altanera, note la voz de desagrado en ella.

-he.. así es ¿pero como..- otra vez me interrumpio. Hinata solo se limitaba a mirar.

-¿Te parece poco el numerito que te pegaste en la mañana?- bien ese comentario me había caído pésimo.

-Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto- se presentó mi amiga, la conozco y sé que lo hizo para cortar la tensión que se había formado.

-Asique además de la chica que arma numeritos en la mañana ¿tendré que compartir habitación con la que interrumpe conversaciones?- dijo la chica de coletas. El comentario que hizo realmente me saco de casillas…

-Te voy a decir una cosa-le dije furiosa, ella solo me miro- uno tú eres la intrusa en esta habitación, dos, ni a mí ni a mi amiga nos vienes a tratar así, tres, tanto para ti como para nosotras lo más cómodo seria si no nos dirigiésemos la palabra.

-Cálmate Saku- me dijo, luego la miro a ella- estoy de acuerdo con mi amiga asique mientras vivas aquí no nos hables- dijo duramente, realmente me sorprendió la actitud de Hina.

Había transcurrido una semana desde comenzaron las clases, con los chicos nos estábamos llevando muy bien excepto con Sasuke que cuando nos hablábamos solo nos limitábamos a pelear y lanzarnos malas palabras. Con Akemi solo nos mirábamos mal, pero en ningún momento nos volvimos a hablar a pesar de estar en la misma habitación. Con Sasori no había logrado ningún acercamiento lo cual me deprimía.

-Saku apúrate – Me decía Hinata que me esperaba junto a Neji en la puerta de salida del colegio. Hoy era viernes y como todos los viernes en la tarde podríamos irnos a nuestras casas a pasar el fin de semana. Estaba contenta ya que por fin vería otra vez a mi papá.

Me encontraba ya en la puerta de mi casa, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta, llamé a mi papá y enseguida bajo las escaleras y me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, él era muy sobreprotector conmigo y sé que lo es porque me ama.

El nombre de mi papá es Aruto Haruno, su cabello es de un extraño pero lindo color azul oscuro, sus ojos son verdes jades como los míos, es un hombre muy alegre y no aparenta para nada su edad. En estos momentos solo vivo con mi papá porque mi hermano se encuentra en Inglaterra realizando sus estudios, en cuanto a mi mamá… ella murió cuando yo tenía once años...

-Sakura hija mía te extrañe tanto- me dijo mientras me apretaba más.

-Pa…pá…me…es..t..as… as…fixi…ando- le dije ya desesperada, realmente sentía que me moría en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento pequeña- me dijo, ya dejándome de abrazar- Saku te tengo una sorpresa- me dijo con un tono de suspenso.

Yo lo miré con cara de expectación dándole a entender que ya me dijera su sorpresa, él me miró y dijo- Pasa ya- quede en shock cuando vi a mi hermano entrando por la puerta que conectaba el living con la cocina.

-Ikuto-nii- corrí y lo fui a abrazar, mientras una lágrima corría por mi mejilla, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermano, hace aproximadamente un año o más.

-Saku, estas bastante grande hermanita- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ikuto es dos años mayor que yo, su cabello es del mismo color que el de mi papá pero sus ojos son azules oscuros, iguales a los de mi madre.

-Papá ¿por qué no me dijiste que mi hermano había llegado?- le pregunte.

-Porque se habría arruinado la sorpresa- me dijo sonriente.

El fin de semana transcurrió muy rápido para mi desgracia, pues estaba pasando unos lindos días con Ikuto y mi papá, mi hermano me había contado que durante la semana tendría que ir a buscar sus cosas a Inglaterra pues se venía a vivir definitivamente con nosotros, esta noticia me hizo muy feliz, por fin tendría a mi nii-san cerca.

Ya era domingo y tenía que irme al colegio

-Saku, creo que mañana iré al colegio para hablar con la directora, así que creo me pasaré por tu salón- Ikuto estudio en Konoha high school también, aunque solo por dos años puesto que cuando se encontraba cursando su segundo año le ofrecieron irse a Inglaterra por dos años para mejorar sus estudios musicales. Él es un genio con el violín y tiene una gran voz.

Asentí feliz y me encamine al colegio.

**Sasuke pov**

El fin de semana había pasado sin ninguna novedad, había sido los mismos que todos los fines de semana de todos los años. Los chicos y yo vivíamos juntos desde la secundaria, nuestras razones eran variadas.

La mía era principalmente mi padre, él tiene un carácter totalmente rígido y frío, siempre vivía diciéndome que es lo que tenía que hacer cosa que a mí me molestaba, cuando se enteró que me encantaba la música se enfadó demasiado y me lo prohibió, yo no permití que me la quitara por lo que decidí irme de la casa, a pesar de ser joven lo logré y con la ayuda de mi hermano me fui de la casa y compre un departamento. Mi hermano es mayor que yo por dos años y su nombre es Itachi, él hacía todo lo que mi padre de ordenaba cosa que me molestaba, tiene un carácter muy pasivo para mi parecer, por lo que solamente se dedica a sus estudios y para mí no tiene vida, a pesar de todo es el que me ayuda a pagar el departamento a escondidas de mi padre, y no es que yo no pudiera pagarlo es que mi hermano realmente me había convencido diciéndome que no podría ya que estaría interno, y en cierto modo tenía razón.

La razón de los chicos eran muy diferentes a las mías, Gaara se fue porque ya no soportaba volver a su casa y no encontrar a nadie en ella, su padre vivía en su empresa, su hermana mayor estaba en las mismas y su otro hermano vivía en fiestas, Gaara al igual que yo era hijo de un empresario importante, lo que quiere decir mucho dinero y nada de cariño. Sai por su parte ya no quería vivir con su tío, el cual desde pequeño le había influenciado no expresar sus sentimiento, es por eso que al pelinegro de mi amigo le costaba expresar lo que sentía. Naruto decidió irse en el momento que su padre decidió volverse a casar.

Nos encontrábamos con Naruto ya en nuestra habitación cuando entra Neji junto a su prima.

-Lo siento chicos es que Sakura todavía no ha llegado y Neji-nii me dijo que viniera mientras tanto- dijo Hinata.

Observe como Naruto esbozaba una gran sonrisa y se aproximaba a hablarle, creo que al dobe de mi amigo le interesa la prima del hyuuga.

Mientras Naruto conversaba animadamente con Hinata y Neji yo estaba recostado en mi cama, escuchando mi ipod, la música me relajaba completamente.

**Sakura pov**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, pensé que Hina-chan estaría ahí pero no estaba, ni siquiera la pesada de Akemi estaba ahí, pensé en llamar a mí amiga a su celular, pero me di cuenta de que lo había dejado encima de su cama asique salí a buscarla.

Iba en búsqueda de Hinata cuando tropecé con alguien- disculpa no me dí cuenta…- ensanche los ojos al darme cuenta de que había chocado con Sasori…

-No te preocupes- me dijo en un tono frío. Se iba a poner en marcha cuando le hable…

-Oye disculpa- le dije para que se detuviera, se volteó y me miro- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y quería que supieras que me gusta tu música- le dije sonriendo- eso era adiós.- dicho esto me fui, no quería que él viera el sonrojo que tenían mis mejillas en esos momentos.

Traté de caminar lo más rápido posible pero alguien detuvo mi paso sujetando mi brazo, obligándome a darme vuelta, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver otra vez a Sasori, pero esta vez muy cerca de mí-lo siento por llamarte de esta forma, es que necesito hablar con alguien y me gustaría que me escucharas- oh si, esto realmente me había sorprendo de sobremanera, Sasori Akasuna no, mi amor platónico, me había pedido que lo escuchara. Sus ojos demostraban algo así como ¿Tristeza?

-Por supuesto…- le dije.

Estábamos en el patio del colegio, específicamente debajo de los árboles de éste, ya era tarde pero no hacía frío, el viento soplaba lentamente…

-Ettoo…- no sabía que decir, desde que habíamos llegado no había dicho nada y yo sinceramente me estaba desesperando.

-Lamento haberte hablado así como así, sé que no nos conocemos pero siento que tú eres la única sincera en este lugar-soltó, su voz sonaba afligida, decidí abandonar todo el sentimiento de nerviosismo y le hablé.

-Debo ser sincera contigo, realmente soy tu fan, pero no soy como de esas típicas locas que se abalanzan frente a las personas famosas, me encanta tu música y la manera como la interpretas…- no pude seguir pues una pequeña risita proveniente de sus labios me descolocó.

-Lo siento-me dijo con una sonrisa- es que creo que ya me he dado cuenta de eso, lo digo por esa vez que te escuche decírselo al Uchiha, y por la manera que me has tratado desde que llegue al colegio- wou, este chico sí que sorprende.

-Eso es cierto- le dije apenada- lo de Uchiha es otra cosa, ya que no lo paso, pero contigo he sido distinta porque el primer día que me encontré frente a frente contigo me di cuenta de que no te gustaba ese tipo de gente, me propuse acercarme a ti para poder comprender tu música y de paso comprenderte a ti- me sinceré.

-Al parecer no me equivoqué al pedirte hablar contigo- dijo- sabes… siento que dentro de este colegio soy solo una marioneta de la agencia, yo no quería venir aquí pero ellos me obligaron, además creo que todos se me acercan por mi fama, me siento atrapado y no sé qué hacer…-

-Creo que quizás deberías abrirte a la posibilidad de permanecer en este colegio, sabes creo que aquí puedes aprender todo lo que te falta para seguir triunfando, no te cierres a los demás y aprende a conocerlos no creo que todos se quieran acercar a ti por tu fama, además tienes la música y esa es la mejor manera de liberarte-

Me sonrió nuevamente y me dijo- Gracias- yo solo le sonreí y me paré se me estaba haciendo tarde y debía ir a mi dormitorio, me despedí y lo dejé ahí, creo que necesitaba un momento a solas en ese lugar.

Cuando iba a pasar por la puerta que conectaba el patio con el colegio me encontré con Akemi, me miraba seriamente y sus ojos me reflejaban todo el odio de mundo, no entendí el porqué de este hecho por lo que la pase y me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía que contarle todo a Hinata, por fin había hablado con mi amor platónico…

-Hina-chan ¡no sabes lo que me paso!- le dije entrando a la habitación. Hinata estaba recostada en su cama, me miró y me dio a entender que prosiguiera con mi relato. Le conté todo, se sorprendió con lo que me había pasado, y quien no, si esto no lo ocurría a cualquiera.

**Sasuke pov**

Estábamos comenzando nuevamente la semana, y como siempre Naruto hablaba y hablaba, decidí ignorarlo como siempre y dirigí mi vista a una cabellera pelirrosa, no podía evitarlo pero siempre que estábamos en clases la miraba, creo que debo estar loco para fijarme en esa chica, pero que le iba a hacer, después de todo era simple curiosidad ¿o no?, si seguramente era solo eso ya que ella era la primera chica en tratarme de esa manera.

El timbre había sonado indicando que era el recreo, Sakura se había levantado de su asiento junto a los primos Hyuugas, cuando alguien la detiene… Sasori Akasuna no le estaba hablando y ella no hacía más que sonreírle, me había enterado por Neji que ella era fanática de esa tal Sasori y que era algo así como su amor platónico, mi cuerpo se invadió de una tremenda ira cuando los vi hablar tan animosamente...

-Hey Sasuke ¿vamos a al comedor?- me preguntó Sai.

Trate de calmarme para no contestarle de mala manera a mi amigo, ¿por qué me sentía tan furioso? Ni yo lo entendía- si vamos- respondí.

Estábamos a punto de atravesar la puerta cuando…

-Hey chicos, ¿van hacia el comedor?- preguntó Hinata, atrás de ella venia Neji y un poco más atrás estaba Sakura, la cual había dejado de hablar con ese idiota de Akasuna no.

-Así es Hina-chan- respondió mi rubio amigo.

-Entonces vamos todos juntos, nosotros también vamos hacia allá- volvió a hablar Hinata.

Íbamos entrando por el comedor cuando Sakura se separa de nosotros para dirigirse corriendo hacia el centro de ésta, la siguiente escena logro enojarme más de lo que había estado, la Haruno salto hacia un chico abrazándolo de manera demasiado cercana diría yo, el chico le respondía de igual manera, un aura asesina invadió mi cuerpo…

-¿Ese chico es el novio de Sakura-chan?- pregunto Gaara.

-No, ese es el hermano de Sakura- dijo Neji, al oír esta respuesta me relaje completamente. Al parecer voy a tener que ponerme a meditar porque tengo estos cambios de humor, que realmente no me gustan nada.

**Sakura pov**

-Ikuto-nii – salte sobre mi hermano abrazándolo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Ikuto-nii – dijo Hinata, ella conocía a mi hermano desde pequeños al igual que Neji, todos los chicos se habían acercado a nosotros, seguramente a saludar.

-Wou sí que estas grande y hermosa Hinata-chan – Pude notar que Naruto fruncía levemente el ceño, al parecer algo hay ahí.- y tú también estas muy grande Neji- terminó de hablar mi hermano.

-Tiempo sin verte Ikuto- le decía Neji.

-Wou, ¿y estos chicos son tus amigos Saku-chan?- me dijo Ikuto apuntando a los blue on fire.

- Así es – le dije con una sonrisa- ellos son Naruto, Gaara , Sai y este chico que está aquí- le dije apuntando al Uchiha- es nuestra mascota- el mencionado me miro con cara de pocos amigos, le seguí el juego, así fue como hicimos una guerra de miradas, eran negros vs verdes.

-Ya chicos cálmense- decía Sai- mucho gusto- le decía a mi hermano- ah y por cierto él es Sasuke- le dijo apuntando a Uchiha.

-Jajajaja, gracias por tu aclaración Sai- habló mi hermano- Mucho gusto a todos, por cierto Saku ya me tengo ir- iba a hacer un reproche cuando siguió hablando- Tengo que ir a ordenar mis cosas, saque el pasaje para mañana, para volver el viernes- me dijo.

-Está bien puedes irte- le dije abrazándolo por última vez, él se despidió de todos y se fue.

-Sakura, ¿Ikuto se viene definitivamente?- me preguntó Neji, yo asentí con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Feita tu hermano vivía en el extranjero?- preguntó Sai

-Así es, vivía en Inglaterra, se fue para allá para terminar sus estudios, y ahora que los terminó se vuelve a Japón- le dije todavía sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Por cierto, Sakura-chan ¿Cómo es que ahora hablas con Sasori?- preguntó Naruto.

-Se podría decir que somos algo así como amigos…-

...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan?


	5. Capitulo 5: Decisiones

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones**

**Sasuke pov**

_-Se podría decir que somos algo así como amigos…- _Cálmate Sasuke, cálmate. Su voz me resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza, siempre que los veía hablar las palabras de Sakura se me volvían a repetir.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura hablaba con ese bastardo de Sasori, no hacía nada más que sonreírle y dedicarle ciertos sonrojos, cosa que me irritaban en exceso, me estaba desesperando realmente.

-Sasuke-teme, hace varios días que te noto extraño, ¿te sucede algo? Cada vez te noto más enojado- me pregunta Naruto. Nos encontramos en nuestra habitación, solo los dos ya que Neji había salido a no sé dónde.

Los chicos cada vez se hacían más amigos de Sakura y de los primos Hyuugas y yo era el único que peleaba con ella o me dedicaba a molestarla.

_Flash back_

_Me encontraba en mi cuarto cuando oigo que tocan la puerta, la voy a abrir y cuál es mi sorpresa al ver que Sakura era la que la tocaba, ella cambio su expresión inmediatamente al verme y me pregunta- ¿Esta Neji?_

_-¿Cuál Neji?- le pregunto tratando de molestarla._

_-Baka deja de molestarme y llama a Neji- me dijo ya enojada._

_-Wou pero que sin respeto esta la juventud de hoy, mira que presentarse en la pieza de otros dando órdenes y tratando mal a la persona que vive en ella.- jajaja, como me gusta molestar a esta chica, pone unas caras que realmente me gustan…_

_-En serio Uchiha necesito a Neji rápidamente- me dice tratando de ocultar su visible enojo._

_-Pues no está, salió hace unos minutos- le digo con una sonrisa arrogante de esas que dejan loca a cualquiera._

_-¡IDIOTA! No pudiste decirlo antes, baka- me grita indignada y se va._

_-Como me gusta molestarte… Sakura…- murmuré cuando ella ya se había ido._

_Fin flash back_

Bien, bien Sasuke ordena tu cabeza y piensa bien lo que le responderás al dobe de Naruto.

-Nada, no me pasa Nada dobe- le respondí, lo mejor era evitar el tema, como le diría a Naruto que me molestaba el simple hecho de ver a Sakura cerca del Akasuna no… a decir verdad me molestaba verla cerca de cualquier otro chico… este sentimiento realmente me desespera, tiene que ser solo obra de mi cabeza, no pueden ser celos ¿o sí?

-Sasuke, sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí, sé que te pasa algo, dímelo, a lo mejor te puedo ayudar- supongo que por algo el dobe es mi mejor amigo, sabe perfectamente cuando algo me molesta…

-Naruto- le dije totalmente serio a mi amigo- ¿Cuándo te molestas porque otro chico está cerca de una chica a que se debe?-solté.

Mentalmente pedía que no me dijera la palabra que no quería escuchar- Celos- dijo sin más, mierda, así por más que intentara decirme a mí mismo que no eran celos ya no lo podía negar- Sasuke… ¿Te gusta alguien?- la pregunta que menos quería escuchar se hizo presente.

-Naruto no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ni yo mismo se lo que me pasa- le dije y creo que mi rostro mostraba verdadera aflicción porque Naruto me miró y dijo:

-Está bien no te preguntaré nada más pero quiero que sepas que los celos solo se presentan con algún familiar, amigos y sobretodo y los más fuertes son con la persona que te gusta.- termino de decir esto y salió de la habitación.

_Sobretodo y los más fuertes son con la persona que te gusta, _la frase que me dijo Naruto rondaba en mi cabeza, Sakura no era ningún familiar, tampoco se podía decir que éramos amigos ya que solo peleábamos, solo quedaba que ella… me gustaba, así es Sakura Haruno me gustaba esa era la razón de mis extraños sentimientos, no podía creer que esa chica se hubiera metido así como así en mi corazón, ninguna chica lo había logrado, pero a decir verdad ella no era como ninguna otra, había sido la primera en insultarme, la primera en ignorarme, la primera en dejarme callado y la primera… en gustarme.

-Sakura me gustas- susurre, tenía que decirlo para convencerme que era así.

Todo el fin de semana estuve pensando en mis sentimiento y había llegado a la conclusión de conquistarla, así es yo Sasuke Uchiha conquistaría a Sakura Haruno, no permitiría que se la llevaran de mi lado, eso sí que no.

-Sasuke ya llego la pizza- me gritaba Gaara desde el living de nuestro departamento.

-Ya voy- le grite desde mi pieza, después de llegar a mi conclusión me sentía completamente renovado, me paré y me dirigí a donde estaban los chicos con una sonrisa de seguridad en mi boca.

-Wou Sasuke parece que vienes de buen humor- me dijo Sai, frente a este comentario solo seguí sonriendo.

**Sakura pov**

Dos semanas, dos semanas llevaba hablando con mi ídolo, con mi amor platónico, con Sasori, realmente estaba muy feliz por esto. Desde que empezamos a conversar me siento demasiado cercano a él, cada vez que puede se acerca a mí y eso me alegra en demasía.

Me encontraba ordenando mis cosas para volver al colegio ya que hoy es nuevamente domingo, mientras lo hacía cantaba una canción de mi nuevo amigo, wou que lindo suena, hasta que…

-Me encanta tu voz hermanita- me dijo Ikuto, él había entrado a mi habitación sin que me diera cuenta.

-Hermano- le dije sonriente- no había notado que estabas aquí-

-Lo siento, es que iba pasando por afuera cuando oí tu hermosa voz- me dijo.

Me quede helada ante este comentario, mi madre siempre me lo decía de la misma manera que lo hacia él, yo sé que tengo una linda voz pero… mi problema no me permite demostrarlo, esto realmente me deprime, me gustaría que todo el mundo pudiera escucharla, pero de solo pensar que tengo que pararme frente a una audiencia, se me eriza la piel.

-¿Por qué no me cantas algo antes de irte?- soltó sin más mi hermano- pero lo quiero con acompañamiento de piano.

-Yo… está bien- no podía negarme a Ikuto, además frente a él no aplicaba mi problema.

Bajamos al piano que estaba cerca del living y comencé a tocar y cantar… cuando terminé no pude evitar soltar una lagrima, la canción que había interpretado siempre la tocaba mi mamá para nosotros… como la extraño.

-Me encanta como tocas el piano pequeña- dijo mi papá, al parecer había llegado hace un momento.

-A mí también- dijo mi hermano.

Desde pequeña había aprendido a tocar el piano, mi mamá me había enseñado, fue el primer instrumento que había aprendido a tocar. Con el tiempo mi papá también me había enseñado a tocar el violín. Al crecer iba mostrando más interés por los instrumentos hasta aprender todos los que yo quisiera…

Recuerdo que cuando hice la audición para Konoha high school la directora Tsunade me había catalogado como una genio musical ya que para ese entonces sabía tocar el piano, violín, guitarra acústica y eléctrica, bajo, teclado, flauta dulce y traversa, y comenzaba con la batería. Creo que por este hecho y porque a ella también le mostré mi voz fue porque me dejo permanecer en el colegio a pesar de mi problema, creo que ella todavía confía en que pueda superarlo y pueda mostrar mi talento frente a los demás.

-Creo que voy a terminar de ordenar mis cosas- le dije a mi papá y a mi hermano.

Había decidido llevar mi guitarra y mi teclado al colegio, no quería tenerlos encerrados en mi pieza, quería que me acompañaran. Mi cuarto se veía más amplio sin estos dos instrumentos, ya que el teclado se ubicaba entre mi escritorio y mi ventana, dejando un gran espacio libre, la guitarra por su parte siempre estaba en su funda cerca de mí ropero. Antes de irme observé el mural de fotos que tenía en mi pieza, me encantaban las fotos que habían en ellas, en algunas salía con mi familia y en otras con Hinata y Neji, muchas de ellas la había tomado mi amiga ya que le encanta hacerlo, yo creo que ella sería una gran fotógrafa.

-Supongo que tengo que tratar de afrontar mi trauma- susurre.

Para mí era un gran paso el solo pensar en afrontar el pánico escénico que tengo, pero supongo que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, mi papá y mi hermano habían influido en esta decisión, quería que ellos me escucharan cantar otra vez, pero quería que lo hicieran desde abajo de un escenario junto a muchas personas que estuvieran de acuerdo con ello.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación acomodé mi guitarra y teclado bajo la mirada de Akemi, Hinata todavía no había llegado ya que sus cosas no estaban en su cama.

-No porque toques más instrumentos le lograras gustar a Sasori- soltó con veneno Akemi.

-No toco instrumentos por esa razón, además si a Sasori le gusto o no, a ti no te interesa- al momento que termine de decir esto, ella salió de nuestra pieza demasiado enojada.

Hace tiempo que he notado que su actitud empeora cada vez conmigo, creo, no, no creo, estoy segura que tiene que ver con Sasori…

_Flash back_

_Iba caminado sola desde el baño hacia el salón, hinata no me había acompañado porque se había quedado conversando con los chicos, específicamente con Naruto, no quería molestarla ya que he notado que entre esos dos algo hay aunque ambos son tan idiotas que no han pasado de ser solo amigos, cuando escucho voces desde un pasillo cercano a nuestro salón…_

_-Te he visto demasiado cercano a Haruno- decía Akemi. Al oír mi nombre me tensé._

_-Creo que eso a ti no te incumbe- contesto frio Sasori- hace tiempo que no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, además hace tiempo que ni me hablas y ahora me preguntas por eso, no te entiendo Akemi, no te entiendo- eso era verdad había notado que Sasori apenas hablaba con Akemi, con las demás chicas de su grupo siempre hablaban pero con ella no._

_-Solo te lo digo por tu bien, no creo que a la compañía me le guste que estés hablando con una niñita que no es como nosotros-_

_-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, además la compañía nos metió aquí sin siquiera preguntarnos y además no creo tu preocupación por mí- y sin más Sasori se fue del lugar._

_Yo rápidamente seguí por mi camino hasta llegar al salón. Después de esa escena le quise preguntar a Sasori acerca de lo que había oído pero no lo hice._

_Fin flash back_

Hasta el día de hoy he tenido la duda de lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos ese día…

Decidí que para despejar mi mente iría a tocar un poco el piano, asique me fui a la sala de música sonde se encontraba el instrumento que me ayudaría a relajarme un rato, lo estaba terminando de tocar cuando…

-Tocas lindo Haruno- Era Uchiha el que me había hablado, me sorprendí al verlo apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con esa sonrisa arrogante en su boca, se veía realmente bien allí en esa posición, la camisa que llevaba en esos momentos lo beneficiaba al máximo, el color azul le acentuaba el reflejo de sus cabellos y los pantalones claros hacían el perfecto contraste con sus ojos, pude notar que sus orbes tenían un brillo diferente, un brillo que lo hacía lucir extremadamente bien e interesante… maldito seas Uchiha, estúpido y sensual Uchiha.

Lo mire a los ojos e inmediatamente sentí algo raro en mi asique decidí desviar la mirada…

-Gracias…- me limite a decir.

-Creo que tu música relaja a cualquiera- me decía acercándose a mí- me gusta la esencia que transmites con ella- esto último lo dijo cuando ya estaba sentado a mi lado. Se había hecho un lado en mi asiento y él lo había ocupado. Mi corazón se había acelerado y no sabía por qué. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, como podría ser que mi corazón se acelerara por Uchiha, el chico con el que constantemente estaba discutiendo y peleando, creería si eso me ocurriera con Sasori, después de todo él es el que me gustaba ¿no?.

-Otra vez gracias- le dije, mi corazón todavía no dejaba de latir rápidamente asique decidí pararme de aquel asiento- ¿y tú que estás haciendo por aquí?- le pregunté.

-Estaba caminando cuando escuche el sonido del piano, me gustó tanto que decidí venir a ver quién tocaba…- estaba diciendo, cuando lo interrumpí…

-Y seguramente te dijiste… Wou así que después de todo la Haruno tiene algún talento ¿no?- le dije imitando su voz, él solo sonrio, y wooo que sonrisa que me mostró el condenado, y dijo:

-Algo así- dijo mientras mantenía esa sonrisa que tanto me había gustado… ¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?... dije gustado… nooo… dije impresionado… si eso si…

-Oye Haruno ¿el piano es el único instrumento que tocas?- me pregunto, wou, wou, wou, ¿Sasuke estaba entablando una conversación conmigo sin buscar pelea?... este chico si que me sorprende…

-Hey Uchiha ¿Te ocurre algo?, siempre me buscas pelea y ahora me hablas como si nada…- solté sin más, realmente quería saber esa respuesta.

-Cálmate Haruno, no es tan raro ¿o si?, bueno si, pero realmente me interesa tu música, además no podemos estar peleando toda la vida ¿no es así?- me dijo, cada vez me iba sorprendiendo más…

-Quizás tengas razón, aunque déjame decirte que estas muy raro hoy…- le dije- creo que me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos Uchiha, a y porsiacaso la respuesta a tu pregunta es piano, violín, teclado, guitarra acústica y eléctrica, bajo, flauta duce y traversa y la batería- y al terminar de decir esto me fui.

**Sasuke pov**

Cuando iba caminado por afuera de la sala de música sentí que alguien tocaba el piano, en ese momento me invadió una increíble paz interior, cuando me acerque a ver quién era aquella persona que interpretaba esa hermosa melodía, la vi a ella, se veía increíble tocando el piano, tenía los ojos cerrados, dando señal de lo relajada que se encontraba esos momentos, en su cara se demostraba la pasión con la que tocaba aquel instrumento, cada vez me iba acercando más al salón, cuando Sakura terminó de tocar aquella hermosa pieza abrió sus bellos ojos y me miro sorprendida, tenía que decirle lo maravillado que me había dejado con su manera de tocar, y así fue, se lo dije, pero lo que no tenía en cuenta era las ganas que tenia de acércame a ella, cuando lo note ya estaba sentado a su lado, ella me miro y luego de un momento de estar sentados juntos se paró, en ese momento sentí como si me faltara algo… esa chica realmente estaba causando estragos en mí, decir que me gustaba era poco… esa chica me estaba enamorando, Sakura estaba logrando que la extrañara en cuanto me separaba de ella, que la necesitara en todo momento, ella estaba logrando que mi atención se posara solo en ella, creo que mi condición es crítica…

Sakura me preguntó si algo raro me ocurría, y creo que era de esperarse, solo me limite a decirle que era por su música, aunque claro está que esa era en parte una mentira, mi cambio se debía principalmente a la aceptación de mis sentimientos. En lo que no le mentí fue en que había pensado en que ya no debíamos pelear, después de todo ya no la quería alejar de mí, aunque de vez en cuando la haría enojar, después de todo me encantaba esa expresión que mostraba cuando se irritaba por algo.

Cuando ella se fue de la sala de música otra vez sentí aquel vacío, me quedé mirando aquel piano, el piano que ella había tocado en tan solo unos momentos.

Debo decir que quede completamente sorprendido cuando antes de marcharse me nombro todos los instrumentos que tocaba, esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

-Sasuke-teme ¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntaba Naruto cuando estaba ingresando por la puerta de nuestra habitación- Me sentía muy solo, dijiste que solo ibas a buscar algo que comer y te ¡demoraste un montón!- gritó el dobe.

-Ya déjate de gritar dobe, por cierto ¿Hyuuga no ha llegado?- pregunté.

-No, por eso estaba solito- dijo con cara de perro mojado, yo solo lo ignoré y me fui a mi cama, me recosté y recordé en el momento que Sakura estaba tocando el piano, sonreí sinceramente.

-¡Wou! Teme ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonreíste de la nada y de esa manera?- dijo entre asustado e impresionado Naruto. Ante esta pregunta solo sonreí de manera arrogante y me di vuelta hacia el rincón dejando al dobe hablando solo- ¡TEME NO ME IGNORES!- grito Naruto.

En ese momento llega Neji como caído del cielo por qué en cuanto atravesó la puerta mi rubio amigo se calló y dirigió su ruidosa voz hacia él.

**Sakura pov**

¿Qué había ocurrido hacia algunos momentos? Sasuke Uchiha me había dicho que no discutiéramos más… no me lo creo, además de eso ¿por qué se me había acelerado el corazón? Creo que voy a tener que decirle a mi papá que me lleve al cardiólogo, a lo mejor tengo algún problema con mi corazón, esa es la única solución que encuentro…

-Sakura ¿Qué te pasa te noto rara?- me dijo Sasori, me sobresalte al verlo frente mío, iba tan ensimismada con mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado su presencia, creo que estoy mal…

-No me pasa nada…- le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno, creí que te había ocurrido algo malo- me dijo, aw, como puede ser tan tierno conmigo, este último tiempo que llevamos de amigos él se ha portado demasiado lindo conmigo…

-Gracias por preocuparte…- Iba a continuar hablando cuando siento que suena mi celular, miro la pantalla y veo que es Hinata- Disculpa- le digo a Sasori- pero tengo que contestar- él asintió y me corrí hacia un lado- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Hinata?-

-Sakura vente inmediatamente para la habitación, es Akemi, arrasó con todos nuestros posters y recuerdos de los Suna- En ese momento creí que lo mejor sería ir con Sasori para ver que le ocurría a Akemi, pero después decidí que debía afrontar a mi compañera de habitación yo sola, bueno con Hinata.

Le dije a Sasori que Hinata me necesitaba para algo urgente y corrí hacia mi habitación, cuando entré encontré todos mis posters en el suelo rasgados, Hinata estaba recogiéndolos pedazo por pedazo, de Akemi no había rastro…

-Sakura-chan, Akemi salió hace algunos momentos, cuando entre a la habitación ella estaba rompiendo los posters y nuestras cosas de ellos… Además creo que alcance a entrar… porque-dirigió su mirada a mi guitarra- si llego un minuto más tarde creo que algo le hace a tu guitarra…- dijo esto último en un susurro. Al escuchar esto sentí como si me invadiera una tremenda ira, después de todo era mi guitarra, uno de mis instrumentos que tanto amaba…

-¿Por dónde se fue?- le pregunté a Hinata con un enojo evidente, ella no me contesto-¡DIME POR DONDÉ SE FUE HINATA!- pregunte alterada, como vi que no me respondía nada, salí de la habitación rápidamente…

**Hinata pov**

Sakura había salido rápidamente de nuestra habitación, me asusté cuando vi su rostro al informarle lo que había estado a punto de hacer Akemi, muy pocas veces la había visto en ese estado, por lo general ella siempre guardaba la calma ante las situaciones complicadas, y en esta ocasión no lo había hecho creo que por qué se trataba de algo muy preciado para ella…

-¿Alo? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué me llamas?- me contestó Neji, mi primo sabía que algo había ocurrido después de todo tan solo lo había visto hace algunos momentos.

-Neji, necesito que me ayudes- le dije, necesitaba encontrar a Sakura antes de que hiciera algo sin pensar- estoy buscando a Sakura, salió muy enojada de la habitación en búsqueda de Akemi- le dije.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando Hinata?-

-Neji te digo que Sakura salió enojada en búsqueda de Akemi, de esa manera que tú y yo sabemos de la que se puede enojar- le dije sin más, necesitaba que me ayudara lo más rápido posible.

-No puede ser, está bien, saldré a buscarla, si la encuentras no permitas que haga nada hasta que yo llegué- me dijo.

**Neji pov**

-Neji ¿qué ocurre? te veo preocupado- me dijo Naruto en cuanto corte el celular, estaba pensando en no contestarle nada cuando pensé que en mientras más ayuda sería mejor.

-Naruto, Uchiha, necesito que me ayuden- le dije mirándolos a ambos- busquen a Sakura por favor y si la encuentran me llaman- les dije. Ellos inmediatamente se levantaron de la cama cosa que no me sorprendió de Naruto pero de Uchiha…

-¿Qué le pasó a Sakura-chan?-preguntó el Uzumaki cuando íbamos saliendo de la habitación.

-Al parecer tuvo algún tipo de pelea con Akemi, por lo que se alteró y anda en su búsqueda, Hinata me llamo preocupada, por lo que debo imaginar que no es cualquier enojo y cuando Sakura se altera de verdad…-

-Ya veo- dijo Uchiha- creo que ahora debemos separarnos, si alguien ve a Akemi aunque este sola también tenemos que avisarnos, ya que es a ella a la que Sakura busca-

-Buena idea, nos vemos- le dije separándome de camino…

**Sasuke pov**

Por la cara que tenía Neji el asunto tiene que ser de cuidado, me dirigí al salón de música, luego al patio y no había rastro de Sakura, de pronto vi como ella atravesaba la puerta que conectaba el patio con el comedor, me dirigí corriendo a la dirección a donde ella iba, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla me di cuenta de que Naruto y Neji venían ambos de direcciones distintas hacia el comedor y en el centro de este se encontraba Akemi. El Hyuuga me hiso señas para que me fijara en Sakura, ella iba caminando rápidamente en dirección hacia la Sakuraba, reaccioné y corrí hacia ella…

-Sakura- le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo- espera, ¿hacia dónde vas?- le pregunte.

-Suéltame Uchiha, no interfieras en esto- me dijo entre seria y furiosa.

-¿Interferir en qué?- le dije haciéndome en desentendido

-Solo suéltame quieres-

-Sakura detente- le dijo Neji ya cerca de nosotros, su rostro notaba entre enojo y preocupación.

La solté del brazo y note que todas las personas que estaban en el comedor, incluida Akemi, miraban hacia donde estábamos, Naruto y Hinata, la cual también había llegado, se acercaban donde nosotros estábamos.

-Neji hazte a un lado que yo a esta loca la mato- dijo Sakura apuntando a Akemi, la señalada se paró de su silla y camino quedando atrás de Neji.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué me quieres matar?- pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa altanera.

-No te hagas la tonta Sakuraba, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- dijo la pelirrosa. No sabía a qué se refería pero no había visto en aquel estado de enojo a Sakura.

Neji sujetaba de la cintura a Sakura mientras ésta trataba de abalanzarse a Akemi, noté que el idiota de Sasori venia caminado hacia el lugar donde estábamos…

-No sé de qué hablas Haruno, creo que estás loca- dijo la Sakuraba, esto último que dijo logro alterar más a Sakura la cual trataba con más fuerza soltarse del agarre del hyuuga.

-Maldita loca, como puedes sonreír de esa manera cuando te metes en las cosas de los demás y las destruyes…-

-Tanto show por unos cuantos posters…- iba a continuar pero Sakura logró zafarse del agarre de Neji y le dio una cachetada a Akemi.

-Aunque hayan sido lo que hayan sido eran mis cosas no tenías derecho a romperlas, además no es eso por lo que te estoy reclamando- le dio otra cachetada- por lo que te estoy reclamando es por mi guitarra, Hinata me dijo que te vio con ella en las manos…- hubo un silencio en el comedor, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla- esa guitarra me la regalo mi mamá…- otra lagrima cayó por su rostro, en esos momentos lo único a lo que atiné fue a correr a su lado y abrazarla.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, Sakura todavía lloraba en mis brazos…

-Akemi, necesito hablar contigo- Hablo el Akasuna no- esto no puede seguir así, solo haces sufrir a las personas- dijo mirando a Sakura- vamos, no quiero que todos se enteren de lo que voy a decir- y sin más la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a otro lugar…

Sakura rompió el abrazo, me miró y me dedico una débil sonrisa…

-Sakura vamos- dijo Neji. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Pude notar como el Hyuuga la miro con cariño, le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo algo al oído. Ella asintió y rompió el abrazo, Hinata se le acerco caminaron juntos a la pieza de las chicas. Naruto y yo nos miramos y decidimos irnos a nuestra habitación, lo mejor sería que los dejáramos conversar a solas…

...

¿Que les pareció? Comenten :)


	6. Capitulo 6: El apartamento de los chicos

**Capítulo 6: El apartamento de los chicos**

**Sakura pov**

-Saku, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Neji.

-Si- le sonreí- creo que ya estoy mejor.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde mi pelea con Akemi, Hinata y Neji se habían quedado conmigo en nuestra habitación…

-Creo que será mejor que te acuestes y descanses Saku-chan- me dijo Hinata.

Asentí- Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo Neji- le dije a mi amigo- me voy a vestir.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti pequeña- me sonrió tiernamente, como solo lo hacía conmigo y con Hina-chan.

Cuando salí del baño solo estaba Hinata en nuestra habitación, le di las buenas noches y me acosté en mi cama, estando en ella recordé todo lo que había pasado durante esta tarde, encontrarme con Uchiha en el salón de música, la pelea con Akemi… Recordé que durante este último hecho Sasuke me abrazo… ese abrazo había sido tan reconfortante, me sentí demasiado protegida en él… me quede dormida pensando en aquel hecho.

A la mañana siguiente note que Akemi no estaba en su cama pero si había dormido allí, con Hinata nos dirigíamos al comedor cuando…

-Sakura- me voltee para ver quien me hablaba, era Sasori- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Asentí, mire a Hinata y ella me hizo señas de que había entendido.

Estábamos en el patio, específicamente en el mismo lugar donde habíamos conversado por primera vez…

-Yo… lo siento… - me dijo, lo mire con cara de no entender, cuando yo iba a preguntar él dijo- siento lo ocurrido con Akemi…-

- Tú no tienes nada que ver, no tienes para qué disculparte…-

-Te equivocas, todo lo que ocurrió fue por mi culpa- lo mire con extrañeza- veras, Akemi y yo nos conocimos hace cuatro años atrás, cuando ambos éramos aspirantes a cantantes, como nuestros grupos "suna" y "AIM" eran de la misma edad, decidieron entrenarnos juntos. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, siempre estábamos los cinco juntos… A medida que pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustaba Akemi- Lo mire sorprendida- Hice lo posible porque ella se fijara en mí, y lo logre porque al cabo de dos meses tratando de conquistarla ella acepto ser mi novia… el tiempo paso, ellas y nosotros debutamos, pero aun así nosotros seguíamos con nuestro noviazgo, creí que todo iría bien pero al paso del tiempo ambos fuimos cambiando, habíamos mantenido nuestra relación en secreto de la compañía, solo lo sabían los chicos, me di cuenta de que Akemi no era la chica que conocí, estaba más distante y más fría, pero quería creer que en fondo era la misma… una tarde cuando habíamos decidido salir en grupo con los chicos, me cito un poco antes, sabía que algo raro pasaba pero decidí ignorar aquel presentimiento, cuando llegue al punto de encuentro ella me dijo: "Sasori quiero que cortemos, ya no estas a la altura para ser mi novio, no quiero seguir más contigo", en aquel momento sentí como si el mundo se me viniera encima, después de todo creo que la amaba…- suspiro.

-Yo… no sé qué decirte, a lo mejor por eso es que hizo lo que hizo con mis posters, pero creo que no hay excusa para lo que iba a hacer con mi guitarra-le dije.

-No quiero buscarle excusas y créeme que tampoco sé por qué lo hizo, mi única hipótesis es que no quiere verme cerca de otras personas o quizás no quiere que sea feliz…-

-Gracias…- le dije, me miro sorprendido- por confiar en mí y decirme todo lo que ocurrió con ella…- me miro con una sonrisa…-Note que por el comedor pasaba Sasuke se sentaba con los chicos- Creo que me voy a ir- le dije, necesitaba agradecerle a Uchiha por lo de ayer, Sasori asintió y me fui al comedor…

**Hinata pov**

Deje que Sakura-chan se fuera con Sasori, al parecer él tenía algo que decirle, y para que estamos con cosas, sabía que él le subiría el ánimo después de todo era el chico que le gustaba ¿no?

Llegué a la mesa donde estaba Neji, Gaara, Sai y Naruto… Siempre me animaba el tan solo ver a ese chico rubio, él era tan energético, lleno de vida… realmente creo que me gusta aquel chico, no sabía decirlo con exactitud, pero cada vez que podía lo miraba y hablaba con él…

-Hola chicos- les sonreí- ¿Y Uchiha? Me parece raro no verlos con ustedes- les dije mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-Lo llamó su hermano asique creo que se demorará en llegar, por cierto Hinata-chan ¿Cómo está la feita?, los chicos me contaron lo que ocurrió, aunque creo que todo el colegio lo sabe ya-hablo Sai.

-Está mejor, en estos momentos está hablando con Sasori…- les dije.

-Ya veo, supongo que eso hará que se le suba el ánimo- dijo mi primo con su semblante serio, todavía no podía demostrarse completamente frente a los chicos.

-¿A Sakura-chan realmente le gusta ese chico?- pregunto Naruto.

-Al parecer si- respondió Gaara…

**Sasuke pov**

-…Está bien, si, si lo sé Itachi, no tienes por qué repetirlo tantas veces, nos vemos, si, gracias- Mi hermano me había llamado para ver cómo me había ido en el colegio… creo que de él es el único que espero esas muestras de afecto…

Cuando iba al comedor pude notar que en la mesa donde estaban los chicos estaba Hinata pero no Sakura… caminé hacia ellos y escuche que ella estaba con el bastardo de Sasori, de mí se apodero un aura negra al escuchar esto, pero trate de disimular mi enojo…

-Sasuke-teme, ¿Cómo está Itachi?- me pregunté el dobe.

-Bien- conteste secamente, no quería que los demás notaran que estaba furioso por el hecho de que la pelirrosa estaba con su "amor platónico", pero realmente me costaba no demostrarlo…

-¿Te pasa algo Sasuke?- preguntó Sai.

-No… -contesté.

-Hola chicos- dijo una voz que yo reconocía muy bien, me voltee y vi a Sakura, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, me quede como tonto mirándola hasta que dijo…

-Hola Sakura-chan/Sakura/feita- dijeron los chicos.

-¿Tú no te piensas sentar Uchiha?- me dijo Sakura, la miré y asentí bobamente.

**Naruto pov**

Cuando llego Sakura-chan noté como Sasuke la miraba extrañamente… cuando ella le dijo algo acerca de sentarse en la mesa él asintió de lo más sumiso, eso sí que fue raro… _¿Cuándo te molestas porque otro chico está cerca de una chica a que se debe?…_ Recordé la pregunta que hace algunos días el teme me había hecho… No podía ser, no creo que a Sasuke…

-Sakura-chan ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Gaara.

-Sí, no te preocupes- le dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo.

-Saku-chan es muy fuerte, ¿No es así?- le dijo mirando a su amiga Hinata… Hinata, ella se veía tan linda con esa sonrisa en su rostro, así es, había notado que desde hace algún tiempo la prima de Neji me atraía demasiado, la encontraba linda y simpática, me encantaba mirarla a sus ojos perlas, que a pesar de ser iguales a los de Neji no transmitían lo mismo, ella me miraba de manera diferente, me hacía sentir en paz…

-Así es Hina-chan- La voz de Sakura me había sacado de mis pensamientos, cuando me quedaba mirando a Hinata-chan se me detenía el mundo…

**Sakura pov**

Terminamos de comer y nos íbamos a dirigir al salón para comenzar con las clases del día, yo aún no le había dado las gracias a Uchiha, por lo que decidí hablarle para hacerlo antes de que las clases comenzaran…

-Uchiha- hablé, el mencionado me miró, los demás chicos también habían detenido el paso- Necesito hablar contigo- le dije en un tono serio, los chicos entendieron y decidieron seguir con su marcha al salón.

-Dime que pasa- me dijo él.

-Yo…yo…yo…- no sé porque las palabras no me salían, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban un poco- te quería dar las gracias por lo de ayer… Realmente me ayudaste- le dije sonriéndole, él me miro entre sorprendido y desconcertado…

-Esto…- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada y su rostro se tapaba con sus cabellos- no me tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice porque quise hacerlo- termino de decir.

Me quede en silencio un momento, al parecer Uchiha no era un mal chico después de todo, la reacción que tuvo al darle las gracias me pareció linda y tierna… al parecer mi visión sobre él ha cambiado un poco, solo un poco, creo…

-Pero aun así siento que tenía que agradecerte- le dije- será mejor que nos vallamos al salón, las clases ya van a comenzar-

**Sasuke pov**

Me había quedado en blanco cuando Sakura me dio las gracias por lo que había hecho ayer, creí que a lo mejor se molestaría por haberla abrazado de esa manera, pero no fue así, ella me había dado las gracias con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa que me había parecido lo más lindo que había visto en la vida, ella realmente era especial…

Mientras caminábamos al salón nos mantuvimos en silencio por un momento hasta que…

-Tu guitarra es muy especial para ti ¿no es así?- le pregunte, note que ella ponía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, a lo mejor no fue bueno que le preguntara acerca de ese tema…

-Así es- me contesto ella con la misma expresión- A decir verdad todos mis instrumentos tienen un valor especial, solo que hay algunos que me lo regalo mi mamá y eso los guardo como tesoro…-soltó

-Lo siento, si este tema te incomodó- Realmente no sabía que había pasado con su mamá pero creo que ese tema era delicado para ella.

-No te preocupes- dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa- supongo que no sabes pero mi mamá…- hizo una pausa- … ella está muerta…- Me sorprendí ante esta confesión, no dije nada solo caminaba a su lado, ella me volvió a mirar- valla, valla otra vez te deje callado Uchiha- me dijo recobrando su tono de voz habitual…

-Hey Haruno no te pases, es solo que no sé cómo actuar en momentos como este…- le dije, al parecer esta era su manera de recobrar su ánimo, yo solo le seguí el juego…

Volvió a sonreír, y yo volví a quedarme mirándola…

-Sakura- me dijo, yo la mire extrañado, ella miraba al frente- dime Sakura, al parecer nos estamos llevando, aunque sea un poco- me miró- además mis amigos al parecer son los tuyos y los tuyos son los míos, y como tu dijiste no vamos a estar toda la vida peleando ¿no?

-Tienes razón, bueno al decir verdad yo tengo razón pues yo lo dije primero ¿No es así?- la mire arrogantemente.

-A mí no me ganas con miradas arrogantes, Uchiha- dijo ella.

-Sasuke- le dije- también puedes llamarme así…- ella me sonrió.

-No pienses que por esto te dejaré tratarme como quieras Sasuke, recuerda que conmigo no va- ella había dicho mi nombre y sonaba de lo mejor si provenía de ella.

No me había dado cuenta y ya estábamos en la puerta de la sala, entramos y nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos…

La semana se pasó rápidamente, Sakura y yo nos estábamos llevando mejor y creo que se notaba ya que todos nuestros amigos nos miraban entre extrañados y sorprendidos cuando ella y yo hablábamos y no nos peleábamos. En estos momentos me encuentro con los chicos en nuestro departamento esperando a Sakura, Hinata y Neji. Naruto había tenido la gran idea de invitarlos a nuestro hogar…

El timbre de la puerta había comenzado a sonar y Gaara fue a abrir…

-Hola Gaara- Escuche desde afuera…

-Hola chicos- dijo mi pelirrojo amigo- pasen- les hizo pasar…

**Naruto pov**

Durante la semana había invitado a los chicos a nuestro departamento… ¿mi objetivo?, no, ninguno, o si, jajajajaja, bueno a decir verdad si tenía uno, según mis cálculos al teme le gustaba Sakura-chan y lo quería corroborar, y de paso así podía ver a mi Hinata…

-¡Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Neji!- grité.

-Naruto-baka ¿Puedes bajar la voz?- dijo Sakura-chan pegándome en mi cabezita, últimamente tanto nos habíamos acercado que siempre que yo levantaba mi voz o decía una estupidez ella me golpeaba…

-Wow feita me gusta tu actitud- Decía Sai, lo miré feo- ¿Qué? yo creo que a todos aquí nos irritan tus gritos Naruto-

-Gracias amigo- le dije mirándolo con decepción.

-Déjense de tonterías- dijo Gaara- vengan, siéntense chicos- les decía a nuestros invitados.

**Sakura pov**

El departamento de los chicos realmente era lindo, creí que por ser casa de hombres sería más desordenada pero me equivoque… Éste constaba de un living, las puertas de las habitaciones y del baño se veían desde éste y al lado se conectaba con la cocina…

Cuando Naruto nos invitó creí que estaba bromeando pero cuando note que hablaban de que película veríamos y que comeríamos comprendí que era verdad…

Ahora nos encontramos con Hinata, Sasuke y Sai en la cocina sirviendo el helado y las galletas mientras que Naruto, Neji y Gaara arreglaban el living para ver la película.

-Oye feita ¿me puedes alcanzar los platos?, están en el estante a tu lado…- me dijo Sai.

-¿Este?- le pregunte apuntando el estante, el asintió, saque los platos y se los pasé.

Sai y Hinata habían salido a dejar las cosas mientras Sasuke y yo ordenábamos las cosas…

-Oye Sasuke ¿De qué trata la película que veremos?-

-De terror- dijo el Uchiha mientras que su voz imitaba a la de un monstro,- creo que trata de un joven que vuelve de la muerte para llevarse con él a los chicos que lo mataron- se me erizó la piel al oír de que trataba la película- ¿Así que a la pequeña Sakura le dan miedo ese tipo de películas?- me preguntó en tono burlón.

-No…no sé de qué hablas… no me dan miedo- dije tratándome de convencer a mí más que a él.

-Chicos está todo listo, vengan- esa era la voz de Naruto.

**Sasuke pov**

Me reí mentalmente ante la reacción que tuvo Sakura cuando le conté de qué trataba la película, se veía tan asustada pero a la vez tan linda… cuando llegamos con los chicos todos ya estaban ubicados en los sillones, solo nos habían dejado los puestos a nosotros…

Naruto estaba sentado con Hinta y Neji en uno de los sillones, Gaara estaba Ubicado en el suelo con una almohada en su cabeza, y por último Sai estaba sentado en el otro sillón donde Sakura y yo nos sentamos con él.

Durante lo que iba de la película Sakura no dejaba de saltar cuando las imágenes de suspenso aparecían, yo por mi parte casi ni miraba la película me entretenía más mirarla a ella, sus reacciones, sus caras… al parecer realmente me había enamorado de esta chica…

-Aahhh…- todos los chicos habían puesto cara de horror cuando mataban a uno de los personajes… Sakura se había asustado tanto que por un impulso me había tomado la mano, sentí como el calor se me iba a las mejillas, ella apenas se había dado cuenta y yo casi me moría por su contacto… Cuando al fin logró darse cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos, Sakura rápidamente quitó su mano de la mía, yo me hice el desentendido y mire la película como si nada pasara, pero mi corazón me traicionaba, éste latía a mil por hora… La película siguió sin ningún otro suceso… Al terminar ésta casi todos nos paramos de nuestros puestos, digo casi todos porque el dobe se había quedado dormido en el hombro de Hinata, los miré sospechosamente y digo sospechosa porque sabía que mi torpe amigo sentía algo por la pelinegra de ojos perlas…

-Hinata-chan ¿Puedes moverte de ahí?- preguntó Gaara con cara de maldad.

-Emm… creo que sí, haber…- la hyuuga se movió delicadamente dejando a un Naruto durmiendo de lo más relajado en el sofá. Gaara rápidamente tomo posición al lado del sillón e iba a poner sus manos en los pies del dobe cuando…

-¿Gaara vas a despertar a Naruto asustándolo?- preguntó algo preocupada Sakura a lo que mi pelirrojo asintió dudosamente, seguramente pensaba que la ojijade se interpondría a este suceso, la cara de Sakura cambió a una de cómplice- Espera falta algo- dijo y rápidamente fue a la cocina, rápidamente volvió de esta con un frasco con kétchup- ponte esto el baka de Naruto creerá que es sangre-

-Eres un genio Sakura-chan- le dijo Gaara, posterior a esto, comenzó a aplicarse el kétchup en la cara y en la ropa, mientras todos nosotros mirábamos con expectación. Hinata pareció estar en contra de todo esto pero Sakura no le permitió protestar…

-Gaara espera- dijo Sai cuando el Sabaku No iba a comenzar- iré por mi cámara, hay que dejar grabado esto- dijo mientras reía. Por mi parte solo sentía un poco, pero solo un poco de pena por el dobe. Neji se mantenía al margen de esta broma al igual que yo asique decidimos solo mirar, Hinata si no es por Sakura que le tenía una mano en la boca ya hubiera ido a despertar a Naruto, al perecer ella se preocupa mucho por mi amigo…

Ya estaba todo listo para que la broma comenzase, Sakura había añadido un poco más de "emoción" al cerrar las cortinas y al poner un foco que apuntase a Gaara que con todo el kétchup en la cara parecía como si realmente tuviera sangre, claro si no fuera por el olor a tomate que salía de él… Sai por su parte ya estaba comenzando a grabar…

-Naa..ruu…too-hablaba Gaara con voz terrorífica- Naa…ruu…too…vengo por ti…- el aludido abrió lentamente los ojos pero cuando vio al pelirrojo frente a él con el rostro cubierto de "Sangre" y le hablandole como queriéndoselo llevar al otro mundo, abrió sus ojos como platos y se levantó más que rápido girando en círculos por el living agitando los brazos por arriba de su cabeza, de tan desesperado que estaba que gritaba:

-Noo, Gaara se murió y me quiere llevar al más allá, soy muy joven y apuesto para morir, no quiero que me lleve con él todavía ni siquiera conozco a algún duende o algún OVNI, además todavía no le he dicho a Hina…- me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el tarado de mi amigo así que decidí ayudarlo…

-¡Naruto detente!- le grité el aludido me miró y ahí recién se dio cuenta de que nosotros habíamos estado ahí todo el tiempo mientras el gritaba pero no se había dado cuenta, los chicos estaban muertos de la risa al ver tan desesperado al rubio, además se había dado cuenta de que lo estábamos grabando, cambio su rostro de desesperación a uno de "necesito ayuda" y sin pensarlo otra vez corrió a donde estaba Hinata y la abrazó…

...

¿ Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta como esta tornando las cosas? Comenten :)

Jannette-BlackWeasley gracias por tus comentarios :)


	7. Capítulo 7: Fiesta y revelaciones

**Capítulo 7: Fiesta y revelaciones...**

**Sakura pov**

Con Gaara habíamos formado algo así como un dúo para hacerle una broma a Naruto y lo mejor sería que Sai lo iba a grabar… Todo había salido muy bien, el rubio había despertado de lo más asustado… todos nos reíamos demasiado, es que verlo ahí corriendo como loco y gritando cosas fue de lo más chistoso, cuando Naruto iba a gritar algo Sasuke lo detuvo y nos miró pidiendo ayuda, cuando creímos que todo quedaría ahí éste chico corrió a donde estaba Hina-chan y la abrazó, todos quedamos como para adentros principalmente mi amiga que se posó como un tomate…

-Wow, Naruto no te aproveches de la situación- el que había hablado era Gaara, rápidamente el Uzumaki se alejó de Hinata y miró hacia otra dirección, él también estaba de lo más colorado, mi amiga por su parte todavía estaba en shock, creo que debería preguntarle si realmente le gusta Naruto, aunque creo que está de más preguntarle…

-Yo… etto…- Naruto trataba de decir algo pero al parecer le era imposible.

Neji miraba la situación callado y serio, al parecer estaba pensando algo parecido a mí, realmente deberíamos hablar con Hinata-chan…

-Ya déjense de tonterías- dijo Sai- Gaara ve a lavarte la cara y a cambiarte la ropa, Naruto cálmate un rato, y ustedes- nos dijo apuntándonos a Neji y a mí- traten de que Hinata-chan reaccione-

Cuando mi amiga finalmente reaccionó, Naruto ya se había calmado y Gaara ya estaba cambiado…

-¿Qué haremos ahora?, todavía es temprano- Dijo Gaara.

-Gaara tiene razón, yo creo que deberíamos salir a un lugar a bailar- dije.

-Sakura-chan tiene toda la razón- hablo nuevamente el pelirrijo- wow, creo que somos una buena dupla ya que pensamos lo mismo- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y abrazándome por los hombros- primero lo de Naruto y ahora esto, dame esos cinco- yo levanté mi mano y las chocamos.

-¿QUÉ? Sakura-chan, ¿tú también planeaste esto con Gaara?- me preguntó Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto pero se veía muy tentador… pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué les parece mí idea?- los chicos se miraron entre sí y asintieron dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo.

Nos encontrábamos ya en una disco, la música estaba de lo más movida por lo que Gaara y yo inmediatamente nos fuimos a bailar, note que los demás se sentaban en una mesa que había cerca de la pista de baile.

-Sakura-chan, creo que deberíamos formar un dúo de bromas…- me dijo Gaara mientras bailábamos.

-Creo que tienes razón - le dije con una gran sonrisa traviesa mientras seguíamos bailando...

**Naruto pov**

Estábamos sentados en una mesa mirando mientras Gaara y Sakura-chan bailaban al centro de la pista, el lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes ya que era fin de semana, el ambiente estaba de lo mejor, pero yo me encontraba de lo más nervioso ya que desde que abracé a Hinata no la había podido mirar a la cara debido a la vergüenza que tenía. Por otra parte el teme miraba hacia la pista, para ser exactos donde estaba Sakura-chan, con el ceño fruncido, me pareció divertido la expresión de celos de Sasuke, ya que nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera… esperen un momento, ¿dije celos?, entonces es cierto…

-¡TEME!- dije sobresaltado, era normal después de todo, es decir mi amigo más frio, amargado y apático se ¡había fijado en una chica! Y no era cualquier chica era Sakura-chan…-ERA CIERTO, LO QUE TENIA PENSADO ERA CIERTO- seguí gritando, el teme y los demás me miraban como si estuviera loco, me di cuenta de eso…- Sasuke-teme tenemos que hablar- le dije serio- ven- lo tomé del brazo y lo llevé hacia afuera, donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente.

-Sasuke a ti…-

**Hinata pov**

Naruto había salido con Sasuke a no sé dónde… desde que me había abrazado después de la broma de los chicos no me había vuelto a mirar, estaba muy decepcionada después de eso, pues creí que las al llegar aquí el volvería a ser el mismo, de hecho tenía la esperanza de que me invitara a bailar…

Neji y Sai se habían parado a buscar bebidas y tragos, mientras que yo estaba sola en la mesa…

-Hola- me dijo un chico, era muy lindo a decir verdad, era castaño y tenía unos lindos ojos color verde, aunque yo prefería unos azules…

-Hola- le conteste

-¿Quieres bailar?- me dijo el chico. Yo lo miré y asentí, me hacía falta despejar mi mente un momento…

**Sasuke pov**

-Sasuke a ti… te gusta Sakura-chan ¿cierto?- me preguntó dudoso Naruto, me quede sorprendido- teme me di cuenta- me dijo- confía en mí, dímelo, ¿Es cierto?-

-Yo…- el calor subió a mis mejillas, para que el dobe no se diera cuenta de esto moví mi cabeza hacia otro lugar- tie..nes razón- le dije casi en un susurro que él alcanzó a escuchar.

-Yo lo sabía- dijo felizmente, me abrazó- me alegra que realmente tengas a alguien que te gusta teme y me alegra más que sea Sakura-chan, ella es una muy linda persona- decía mi amigo, mientras me soltaba.

-Eso ya lo sé…- le dije- pero por otra parte- lo miré- a ti te gusta Hinata ¿No es así?- tenia que desviar un poco el tema, ya que sentía mi corazón cada vez latir con más fuerza, decirle a Naruto que Sakura me gustaba no era nada fácil, a pesar de que él era mi mejor amigo, por lo que decidí preguntarle acerca de sus sentimientos por la Hyuuga.

-Así es…- me dijo de lo más sonriente pero colorado hasta las orejas, realmente me sorprendí que lo dijera tan abiertamente y que no le costara tanto como a mí- a mí me gusta Hinata-chan pero ahora no sé cómo mirarla a la cara después del abrazó que le di- me dijo medio apenado, me reí mentalmente por la reacción de mi amigo…

-Eso es fácil- dijo una voz conocida para los dos, cuando nos dimos cuenta de quién era nos miramos sorprendidos…

**Sakura pov**

Estaba bailando de lo más animosamente con Gaara cuando llega Hinata-chan al lado de nosotros junto a un chico, ella nos miró, nos sonrió y comenzó a bailar con el chico, yo creí que ella iba a querer bailar con el baka de Naruto pero no era él con quien bailaba… miré hacia la mesa donde deberían estar los chicos y solamente vi a Sai y a Neji, por lo que intuí que Naruto y Sasuke se habían ido a bailar con otras… Un sentimiento raro se apoderó de mí ante este pensamiento, creo que debe ser porque el Uzumaki dejo a mi amiga para irse con otra… si debe ser eso porque por Sasuke no tenía razón para enojarme…

-Oye Sakura-chan- me habló Gaara- ese chico que está ahí no deja de mirarte- me dijo apuntándome a un chico que estaba atrás mío, era rubio de ojos cafés, era lindo había que decirlo pero no sé por qué no tenía ganas de bailar con él.

-No dejes que me saque a bailar por favor compañero de dupla- le dije a Gaara con ojos de compasión…

**Neji pov**

Cuando volvimos con los tragos y las bebidas hinata ya no estaba ahí, la busqué con la mirada y la encontré bailando con un chico cerca de Sakura y de Gaara, por un momento me enojé, siempre había sido muy sobreprotector con mi prima, bueno y con Sakura también, pero decidí calmarme ya que después de todo solo estaban bailando, además sabía que mi prima no haría nada malo ya que había notado que ella tenía sentimientos a Naruto… Debo decir que cuando me di cuenta, al inicio no quería que estuvieran juntos porque creí que el Uzumaki la haría sufrir pero después me di cuenta que Naruto no era ese tipo de persona… pero ahora la pregunta es ¿A Naruto le gusta Hinata?...

Me senté por un momento con Sai en la mesa…

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a los chicos para tomarnos lo que trajimos- dijo Sai.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero no podemos dejar las cosas solas, mejor yo voy por los chicos y tu te quedas- le dije, el asintió y yo salí a buscar a mis compañeros de habitación.

Cuando salí del lugar pude notar que ellos estaban un poco alejados de la entrada, caminé a hacia su dirección cuando me acerqué a ellos…

-Yo lo sabía- escuché que decía Naruto- me alegra que realmente tengas a alguien que te gusta teme y me alegra más que sea Sakura-chan, ella es una muy linda persona- me quedé en shock al oír esto, ¿que a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura?, como por impulso me escondí cerca de un árbol que había cerca…

-Eso ya lo sé…- le decía Sasuke- pero por otra parte a ti te gusta Hinata ¿No es así?- ahora sí que estaba en shock…

-Así es…- escuche que le decía el rubio-a mí me gusta Hinata-chan pero ahora no sé cómo mirarla a la cara después del abrazó que le di- así que a Naruto igual le gusta mi prima… no lo podía creer ambos se correspondían sus sentimientos y no se habían dado cuenta, salí del lugar donde estaba y me acerque a ellos…

-Eso es fácil- le dije, ellos me miraron de lo más sorprendidos, reí mentalmente al ver sus expresiones.

-Ne…ji- me dijo Naruto- tú… ¿escuchaste lo que dije?-

-Así es Naruto- me miro incrédulo- déjame decirte que no me gustaba la idea de que tú tuvieras algo con mi prima- su cara se desfiguró- pero creo que no eres mal chico así que creo que te ayudaré- ante lo que dije quedó totalmente sorprendido, Sasuke que estaba a su lado me miro igual que Naruto.

-¿Lo dices en serio Neji?- pregunto el rubio a lo que yo asentí- eres el mejor, creí que te enojarías he notado que eres sobreprotector con Hinata-chan- me dijo.

-Créeme que si no te conociera te hubiese ahuyentado como lo he hecho con varios chicos que se acercan a mi prima- a Naruto le brillaron los ojos y me abrazó- hey suéltame, sino no te ayudo- me soltó rápidamente- Por cierto Sasuke- el aludido me miró- también escuche que te gusta Sakura- al Uchiha casi le da un ataque al oír esto último.

-Esto… yo…- desvió su mirada avergonzado, de lo que llevaba conociendo al pelinegro jamás lo había visto de esta manera, al parecer sí que le gustaba Sakura .

-Tranquilo, no diré nada, aunque no creo que pueda ayudarte ahí- le dije sinceramente- Saku esta encaprichada por Sasori.

-No te preocupes, ya lo sé, pero aun así ya me decidí que voy a hacer lo posible por conquistarla Hyuuga- me dijo sonriendo arrogantemente, le correspondí con una sonrisa ladina.

-Wow teme, jamás pensé verte así por una chica- hablo Naruto- antes nunca te había interesado una como Sakura-chan- me sorprendí ante esto, pero decidí no decir nada.

-Hmp dobe- dijo ocultando su sonrojo, estos chicos sí que me daban risa en el estado en que estaban, sonreí.

-Por cierto será mejor que entremos- les dije.

**Naruto pov**

Neji me había dicho que me ayudaría con Hinata-chan, estaba de lo más feliz, por lo menos tenía la aprobación de su primo, me sentía renovado…

Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa solo vi a Sai sentado en ella, mire a la pista donde estaban todavía Sakura y Gaara bailando, pero al lado de ellos vi algo que no me gustó para nada, Hinata estaba bailando con un chico que nunca antes había visto, por acto de impulso y de ira camine hacia donde estaban, me gane tras el chico y le toque la espalda, él se volteó a mirarme y lo empujé, Hinata me miró confusa, el chico estaba dispuesto a golpearme cuando Gaara que estaba al lado lo detuvo, Sakura me miró y me dijo…

-Naruto detente- me sostuvo del brazo y se acercó a mi oreja- Cálmate, Hinata-chan se puede asustar, ahora vete con ella antes de que el otro chico se la lleve, éxito Naruto- la mire entendiendo lo que me quería decir, tomé a Hinata de la mano y ella todavía con su rostro de preocupación no me dijo nada…

**Gaara pov**

Estaba bailando tranquilamente con Sakura-chan cuando veo que desde la mesa viene Naruto hacia nosotros, se veía que tenía una cara de enojo… Él se ganó detrás del chico con el que bailaba Hinata, no sabía que se traía entre manos jamás había visto a Naruto en el estado en que estaba, él se encontraba entre furioso y desesperado, el chico se volteó a verlo, en eso el rubio de mi amigo lo empuja haciendo que el chico casi cayera, éste rápidamente se estabiliza y se tira a Naruto tratando de golpearlo, no sé cómo me di cuenta antes de que lo hiciera y lo tomé para que no comenzaran una pelea, noté como Sakura caminaba hacia Naruto y le decía algo al oído, éste la mira agradecido y se lleva a Hinata que estaba como en estado de shock… mi amiga pelirosa camina había donde yo estaba sosteniendo todavía al chico…

-Gaara suéltalo- me dice, le hice caso, luego lo mira a él- Lo siento el chico rubio que acaba de empujarte es el novio de la chica con la que estabas bailando y al parecer le dio celos verte con ella, discúlpalo por favor- le dice, yo la miro incrédulo y empiezo a juntar algunas cosas…

-A Naruto le gusta Hinata-chan ¿Cierto?- le pregunté a Sakura-chan cuando el chico ya se había ido.

-Al parecer- me dice ella- creo que lo mejor será volver con los chicos-

**Sasuke pov**

Noté como Naruto después de armar aquel alboroto se llevaba a Hinata del lugar…

-Al parecer Naruto decidió por fin demostrarle a Hinata-chan que le gusta- decía Sai.

-¿Tú lo sabias?- preguntó Neji.

-Creo que todos nos habíamos dado cuenta, después de todo Naruto era muy evidente- dijo.

-No creo que haya sido muy evidente, es más creo que tú lo sabias porque eres demasiado calculador, es más yo me acabo de enterar- decía Gaara que venía de la mano con Sakura, esperen ¿de la Mano?... si la mirada matara creo que el pelirrojo estaría muerto…

-Puede ser- decía Sai- por cierto ¿Qué haces de la mano con la feita, Gaara?-

-jajajaja es que para que un chico que miraba todo el rato a Sakura-chan no se le acercara se me ocurrió tomarla de la mano en cuanto terminamos de bailar- decía Gaara, ante este comentario me relaje pero luego me volví a tensar, cómo que un chico miraba hace un rato a MI Sakura, fruncí el ceño…

**Hinata pov**

Vi como Naruto-kun venía hacia nosotros pero jamás creí lo que pasaría después, él había empujado al chico con el que bailaba y estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, por suerte Gaara y Sakura estaba cerca porque o si no creo que eso era pelea segura… Gaara había sujetado al chico y Sakura le había dicho algo a Naruto al oído, éste al oír lo que mi amiga le decía relajó el rostro y la miro agradecido, después de esto él me tomo de la mano y me llevó a fuera del local…

-Hinata-chan, yo….

...

¿Les gustó? Disfruté haciendo este capítulo, ojala que a ustedes también le haya gustado... Comenten :)


	8. Capitulo8:La segunda parte de la fiesta

**Capítulo 8: Segunda parte de la fiesta y una nueva pareja**

**Naruto pov**

Estaba que moría por los nervios… Me había armado de valor y me había llevado a Hinata a fuera del local…

-Hinata-chan yo…- decía- yo… lo siento no debería haber actuado de esa manera, pero pensé que ese chico te estaba haciendo algo malo- dije.

-Na..ruto-kun- decía ella con un rostro un tanto ¿decepcionado?- gracias, sé que eres mi amigo y por eso me defiendes ¿no es así?- ella me sonrió forzadamente, por mi parte no sabía que hacer después de todo no lo había hecho por ser amigos lo que había hecho eran por celos.

-Hinata yo…- me armé de valor- yo… no quiero que seamos más amigos- ella me miró asustada- todo lo que hice fue por celos Hinata-chan, yo no soporte verte con otro chico, me enfurecí al verte tan cerca de él, yo no quiero que seamos amigos… Hinata tu me gustas- solté, tenía que decírselo después de todo Sakura-chan me había deseado éxito y sabía que Neji me ayudaría.

Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida, note como desviaba su rostro hacia otro lado, en ese momento creí que no me quería ver porque no correspondía a mis sentimientos, el miedo se apoderó de mí…

-A mí también… a mí también me gustas Naruto…- dijo ella mientras me volvía a mirar con las mijillas completamente sonrojadas, sonreí como nunca antes, estaba de lo más feliz ante esta confesión… Antes había tenido alguna novia pero jamás me había sentido así en un momento como este, al parecer Hinata Hyuuga me había enamorado… Me acerqué lentamente a ella, con mis manos acaricie sus mejillas, ella me sonreía, me acerque más, tanto que podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi boca, corte la distancia que nos separaba y la besé, nunca había besado a alguien tan delicadamente, tan dulcemente… Cuando me separe de ella la miré, se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa en si rostro…

-Hinata-chan ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le dije. Ella me miró media aturdida…

-Si, si quiero Naruto-kun- me respondió. En ese momento fui el hombre más feliz de esta tierra, la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello, ella me correspondió.- Sera mejor si entramos- me dijo- los chicos deben de estar preocupados- me separé de ella y asentí, es verdad después de nos habíamos ido después de la casi pelea con aquel chico.

**Sakura pov**

-Chicos sírvanme algo que todo este asunto me dio sed- decía Gaara.

-A mí también por favor, la noche recién comienza y ya tenemos este tipo de sucesos, esto sí que se viene emocionante- dije de manera ansiosa.

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan, no sé por qué no me había dado cuenta antes que podíamos formar un gran dúo- me dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa- Chócalas- me dijo levantando las manos y chocándolas con las mías.

-¿Alguno de ustedes no está preocupado de Naruto y Hinata?- el que hablo fue Sai.

-Aunque Naruto sea un baka sé que no arruinaría esta oportunidad, además conozco a Hinata-chan y sé que ella sabrá qué hacer ante estas situaciones- le dije.

-Saku tiene razón, Hinata es muy madura- habló Neji- toma- me dijo extendiéndome un vaso que contenía mi trago favorito, le sonreí y lo tome en manos.

Cuando estaba tomando un poco de mi vaso, vi que por al lado de nuestra mesa pasaba Ten Ten, una compañera de clases con la que me llevaba muy bien…

-¡Ten Ten!- le dije parándome de la mesa para ir a saludarla- Hola- ella me miró y me sonrió.

-Hola Sakura, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí-

-Sí, y tú ¿Con quién andas?- le pregunté, en esos momentos ella estaba sola.

-Con Kiba y con Shikamaru- me respondió- pero Shikamaru fue al bar y Kiba está bailando con una chica que ni conozco-

-jajajaj como siempre, Kiba de mujeriego y Shikamaru creo que de flojera ¿no?- Kiba y Shikamaru eran compañeros de clase con los que me llevaba bien también, el primero era conocido por lo fácil que cambiaba de chica y el segundo prácticamente todo le daba flojera, aun así era uno de los mejores de la clase-si quieres te puedes venir a sentar con nosotros por mientras- le ofrecí a lo que ella aceptó gustosa, llegamos a la mesa- chicos TenTen-chan se sentará con nosotros- les dije, ellos me miraron y asintieron.

-Hola TenTen-san- dijeron ellos.

-¿Y Hinata-chan?- preguntó ella.

-Digamos que está resolviendo unos asuntos, pero no tarda en llegar- le dije, los chicos me sonrieron cómplices.

Cuando estábamos comenzando una conversación con TenTen, Hinata llega de la mano con Naruto, al parecer ese baka había entendido mi mensaje, realmente me alegre por ellos…

-¡Wow, Naruto por fin te enfrentaste a tus sentimientos!- exclamó Gaara. El aludido nos sonrío…

-Chicos, Hinata-chan y yo somos novios- dijo ensanchando más la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Dicho esto con los chicos nos miramos y nos pusimos de pie…

-¡Felicitaciones!- dijimos al mismo tiempo, TenTen no comprendía mucho lo que ocurría pero aun así decidió felicitar a la nueva pareja.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo- gritó Gaara, a lo que yo grité igualmente que tenía razón, al parecer mi pelirrojo amigo y yo nos estábamos volviendo unos escandalosos a la hora de festejar o de hacer bromas…

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que estábamos celebrando por la nueva pareja, los tragos no faltaban, ya estábamos todos medios acalorados por la acción del alcohol… de repente me paré de golpe, los chicos me miraron y yo grité:

-ES HORA DE BAILAR- grité, el alcohol realmente estaba causando estragos en mí.

-LA ROSADA TIENE RAZON- gritó también Gaara poniéndose de pie inmediatamente- pero hay un problema Saku-chan- me miro- somos más hombres-

-Tienes razón rojito- le dije- PERO NADIE SE QUEDARÁ SENTADO- dije otra vez gritando- espérenme un momento- rápidamente busqué dos chicas para que se nos unieran y las encontré, habían dos chicas cerca del bar, una era castaña con el cabello largo y ojos azules, la otra era pelinegra con el cabello hasta los hombros y con los ojos cafés, las fui a buscar y les dije- oigan ustedes- las apunté- si ustedes, vengan conmigo- no les di tiempo de nada, las tome del brazo y las lleve donde los chicos me esperaban- aquí tenemos las que nos faltan, AHORA VAMOS A BAILAR- comencé a gritar nuevamente.

-Yo no quiero ir- dijo Neji.

-Yo tampoco- decía Sasuke.

-Ya les dije nadie se queda sentado, ¿me escucharon?, ESTA NOCHE HAY QUE DISFRUTARLA- si tengo que admitirlo, el alcohol me había puesto demasiado eufórica…

-Saku-chan tiene razón, HAY QUE CELEBRAR- decía Gaara.

Las chicas que había llevado se habían quedado como tontas mirando a los chicos, pero lo que realmente me molesto fue que la castaña mirara tan descaradamente a Sasuke… JA ¿Dije molestó?... no quise decir…nota mental: Sakura el alcohol te hace mal…

-Como la nueva pareja va a bailar juntos, nosotros tenemos que ver con quien quedaremos…- note como Gaara miraba a la castaña- Gaa-chan tu elijes primero- JA, hay tienes castaña estúpida…

-Yo elijo a la castaña- dicho esto la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la pista, donde Naruto y Hinata ya bailaban.

-ESA ES LA ACTITUD ROJITO- le grite a Gaara, haciéndole barra- bien, bien ya me dieron ganas de bailar, wow- dije de lo más motivada…

-Está bien Saku elije tu ahora y vete a bailar…- decía Neji, al parecer había entendido el mensaje oculto en mis palabras.

-¡SI! WOW, ENTONCES, VAMOS SASUKE- dije tomando de la mano al Uchiha y llevándomelo a la pista, nos ubicamos al lado de Gaara- VAMOS GAA-CHAN MUESTRAME TUS PASOS- le dije para que bailara más cerca de la chica y para que ésta dejara de mirar a Sasuke, y así lo logre… note como después llegaba Neji con TenTen a nuestro lado y Sai con la pelinegra se ubicaban al lado de Naruto y Hinata…

**Sasuke pov**

-TU TURNO ROSADA, MUESTRAME LO QUE TIENES- le decía Gaara a Sakura, ésta apenas escucho lo que mi amigo pelirrojo le decía se acercó a mí y comenzó a moverse sensualmente frente mío, sentía que se me saldría el corazón en cualquier momento… Al principio no me gustó la idea de ir a bailar pero en cuando Sakura me tomo de la mano y me llevó al centro de la pista, la idea comenzó a agradarme más, ahora me encontraba junto a ella muy cerca debido a nuestro baile, realmente sentía como mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido… Sakura estaba demasiado eufórica para mi gusto debido al alcohol…

-Vamos Sasuke, muévete más o acaso… ¿no quieres bailar conmigo?- me decía ella poniéndome cara de perro mojado, se veía demasiado adorable de esa manera…

-Te equivocas-le dije, me acerqué a su oreja- ahora veras de que esta hecho Sasuke Uchiha, Sa-ku-ra- Le susurré sensualmente, ella se estremeció ante este contacto, dicho esto comencé a bailar apegándome al cuerpo de mi acompañante, teníamos un perfecta conexión… bailamos un buen rato, nos mirábamos y nos acercábamos el uno al otro…

-SASUKE, SAKU-CHAN, BAILAN REALMENTE INCREIBLE-gritaba Gaara.

- LO SÉ GAA-CHAN, TE PATEAMOS MIL VECES EL TRASERO A TI Y A LA ZORRA DE TU AMIGA- dijo ella, me sorprendí ante la manera en la que le había hablado a la chica, al parecer el alcohol sí que estaba causando estragos en Sakura. La acompañante de Gaara inmediatamente al oír esto miró a la pelirrosa con odio…

-No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Sakura-dijo tétricamente el pelirrojo, la chica al parecer comprendió porque inmediatamente se volvió a su lugar…

-No te preocupes Gaarita yo me sé defender muy bien…-dijo enseñando su brazo, creo que su intención era mostrar sus músculos o algo así…

-Aun así, no voy a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie te golpee- dijo serio- bien, SIGAMONOS DIVIRTIENDO- gritó otra vez Gaara, cambiando su rostro serio a uno sonriente. Al parecer mi amigo pelirrojo se estaba poniendo sobreprotector con Sakura…

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Neji nos fue a hablar a cada uno para decirnos que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos… Casi todos estuvimos de acuerdo, y digo casi porque Sakura y Gaara querían seguir "mostrando sus dotes de bailarines" a todos, los convencimos rápidamente y nos fuimos, cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento Neji dijo:

-Chicos, yo estoy bien para manejar así que nos podemos ir altiro…-

-Está bien ¿Pero estas seguro de que puedes manejar bien? Acuérdate que igual tomaste algo- dijo Sai.

-Si estoy bien, no se preocupen, el alcohol no me alcanzó a hacer efecto, además solo me tome un trago…- dijo Neji

-NOO-gritó Sakura- YO QUIERO SEGUIR DIVIRTIENDOME, APOYAME GAA-CHAN-decía mirando a Gaara.

-NO SE LLEVEN A LA ROSADITA- decía el pelirrojo.

Neji y Hinata tomaron a Sakura de los brazos para poder llevársela, mientras Sai llevaba a Gaara a su habitación para que no tratara de soltar a la pelirosa…

-SASUKE NO ME ABANDONES…- me decía, me sorprendí cuando ella me pidió ayuda a mí, como por inercia sonreí ladinamente, ella hizo fuerza para librarse del agarre de sus amigos y lo logró, se soltó de ellos y corrió a donde yo estaba, acto seguido me abrazó. Me quede en blanco, jamás pensé que me abrasaría…

-Vamos Sakura-chan, tu hermano y tu papá se van a enojar si llegas muy tarde- le decía Hinata tratando de que la pelirosa me soltara y se fuera con ellos.

-No me quiero ir- decía ella en forma berrinchuda, mientras más se aferraba a mí…

-Sakura- le hablé, ella me miro pero sin soltarme- lo mejor será que te vallas, tu papá y tu hermano se pueden preocupar- le dije, no quería que la castigaran y no la dejaran saliera más con nosotros…- en otra ocasión nos divertiremos otra vez ¿Está bien?-

-Me lo prometes ¿Cierto?- me pregunto ella a lo que yo asentí dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, Sakura se fue separando lentamente de mi… en realidad no quería que lo hiciera pero tenía que hacerlo para que su papá no se enojara con ella…

Luego de esto Sakura y los primos Hyuugas se fueron, no sin antes de que Hinata se despidiera de su nuevo novio Naruto…

-Hey teme- me dijo Naruto cuando cerraba la puerta, yo lo miré- Realmente te gusta Sakura-chan ¿Cierto?- su pregunta me sorprendió, no sé por qué lo preguntaba en un momento como este- Note la sonrisa que le mostraste a ella antes de que se fuera…-

-Ya veo…- sonreí- al parecer esa chica me ha enamorado Naruto- el me miró con sorpresa- Jamás pensaste oírme decir esto ¿no es así?- el asintió- pues ya ves, aquí me tienes como un bobo enamorado- suspire- me voy a acostar y felicitaciones por tu noviazgo- tenía que decírselo personalmente…

...

¿Les gustó? denme sus opiniones :) ¿Les agrada como van las cosas?


	9. Capítulo 9: La verdad detrás del trauma

**Capítulo 9: La verdad detrás del trauma…**

**Sakura pov**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, recordé todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior… no, no puede ser… ¿yo me había comportado de esta manera?, me avergoncé por mi comportamiento…

_Flash back_

_-No me quiero ir- dije en forma berrinchuda, mientras más se aferraba a Sasuke…_

_-Sakura- me habló, yo lo miré pero sin soltarme- lo mejor será que te vallas, tu papá y tu hermano se pueden preocupar- me dijo con voz suave- en otra ocasión nos divertiremos otra vez ¿Está bien?- _

_-Me lo prometes ¿Cierto?- le pregunté, a lo que Sasuke asintió dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa, antes no lo había visto sonreír de aquella manera, una descarga eléctrica corrió por mi cuerpo al verlo así tan lindo… me fui separando lentamente de él, aunque por una extraña razón no quería hacerlo, quería abrazarlo por más tiempo…_

_Fin flash back_

Me Sonrojé fuertemente al recordar cómo me había hecho sentir Sasuke… cada vez que estaba cerca de él algo raro me pasaba…

-Saku…- escuche que decía mi hermano abriendo lentamente la puerta- ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Cómo está la resaca?- decía mientras se reía de mí.

-No te rías, me duele la cabeza…- le dije.

-jajajaj deberías haberte visto, jajajaja decías algo como "la próxima vez me divertiré mucho más ya lo veras Neji, porque Sasuke me lo prometió", jajajaja hay hermanita…- decía mientras se reía escandalosamente.

-Ikuto-nii ¿podrías dejar de molestarme?, además no tengo la culpa de que el alcohol me ponga tan eufórica…- le decía con pesar.

-Si lo note, por cierto Saku parece que te estas llevando mejor con ese Sasuke…-me dijo, me sonrojé al recordar lo de la noche anterior.- no me digas que te gusta…-

-NO… no, como se te ocurre…-le dije- solo somos amigos, por eso nos llevamos mejor- Ikuto me miró con duda.

-Si tú lo dices hermanita, si tú lo dices- note algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras…

Habían pasado acerca de dos semanas desde que habíamos salido con los chicos y dos semanas desde que Naruto y Hinata eran novios, en la escuela todos comentaban acerca de su relación, casi todos coincidían que eran una muy linda pareja…

-Chicos-decía Kakashii-sensei, nos encontrábamos en la primera clase del día- se acerca la primera evaluación práctica de este año- me tensé- lo que quiere decir que tendrán que demostrar sus habilidades musicales frente a todo el colegio, me gustaría que todos cantaran en esa evaluación…- no, no puede ser…- esta se efectuará dentro de dos semanas y para ella deberán formar dúos, lo mejor sería que fueran mixtos, no se apresuren y elijan al azar, dedíquense a pensar bien con quien cantaran…- dicho esto el profesor se disponía a irse a sentar cuando…- Haruno- me paré de mi asiento- ven, necesito hablar contigo. Me encaminé hacia su escritorio, cuando llegué allí él me dijo:- Haruno tú también tendrás que dar la prueba…- me quede estática.

-Pero como, ustedes saben que yo… no puedo- trate de decirle.

-Lo siento pero no podemos esperarte por más tiempo, tendrás que hacer algo para presentarte ese día…si no tendremos que evaluarte con la nota mínima- me dijo, sentí como si algo me callera encima, sabía que tenía que superar mi trauma pero jamás creí que dentro de tan poco tiempo…

Me iba a ir a mi asiento cuando…

-Hey, frentona por qué no nos cantas, nunca te he oído cantar, es más creo que lo haces horrible y por eso nunca lo has hecho frente a la clase, te sacaras un cero en la evaluación- dijo Karin riéndose… No sabía qué hacer ante este comentario, yo nunca perdía ante Karin pero ahora no podría hacerlo, no podía cantar ahora…

-¡Que cante! ¡Que cante!...- decían los demás. Me quede parada al frente de la clase sin saber qué hacer, note como Hinata y Neji me miraban desde sus puestos con cara que no debía hacerlo… Kakashi-sensei se paró de su asiento y me miro.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?- me pregunto el Sensei. Tome valor de no sé dónde y asentí.- Yo haré el acompañamiento- me dijo sentándose en el piano.

Miré hacia donde estaban los chicos, Hinata y Neji me miraban con desesperación y desaprobación, Naruto, Sai, Gaara y Sasuke me miraban como diciéndome que lo haría bien… Noté como Sasori también me miraba… no podía decepcionarlo, no podía mostrar mi lado débil a nadie…

El piano comenzaba a sonar y el momento en el cual yo debería empezar a cantar ya estaba cerca… miré nuevamente a la audiencia y me congelé, nuevamente me ocurría lo mismo, no podía mover ningún musculo, la música seguía sonando y yo no podía cantar, las imágenes que tanto me atormentaban desde los once años volvían a aparecer… unas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas ya no podía soportarlo más, no podía estar frente a todos, salí corriendo del salón…

**Sasuke pov**

Cuando Sakura salió corriendo del salón me pare de golpe de mi asiento, noté como Hinata y Neji también lo hacían…

-Chicos cálmense-decía Kakashi-sensei- Haruno no se sentía bien pero aun así ella había decidido cantar, fue error mío el haberla dejado hacerlo.

-Ese es el asunto sensei, no debió dejar que Sakura cantara en estos momentos- decia Neji enojado. Hinata que estaba su lado le tomo el brazo para que no siguiera protestando- aahh- gruño el Hyuuga, miró a su prima- Vamos, tenemos que ir por Sakura- dijo, acto seguido él y Hinata salían de la sala. Kakashi-sensei no dijo nada, al parecer las palabras de Neji lo había dejado callado.

Me desesperé no podía dejar las cosas así, miré a los chicos y estos me entendieron rápidamente ya que se pararon de sus asientos y salimos de la sala, en cuanto estuvimos afuera vi como unos metros más allá corrían los primos Hyuugas, corrimos detrás de ellos. Cuando detuvieron el paso nosotros también lo hicimos…

-Chicos- nos decía Neji dándose la vuelta para mirarnos- debo encontrar a Sakura lo antes posible- en su rostro y en su voz se podía mostrar la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, realmente me preocupe por la reacción que éste tenía, algo muy malo debería estarle pasando a Sakura para que Neji actuara de esa manera…- Necesito que me ayuden-

-Para eso estamos Neji- decía Naruto- vinimos a ayudar a buscar a Sakura-chan-

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos en parejas, Sasuke ve con Neji, Naruto con Hinata y yo iré con Gaara, cuando alguien la encuentre tiene que avisarle a los demás- dijo Sai, todo asentimos y nos separamos para buscar a Sakura.

Buscábamos por todo el colegio y no podíamos encontrarla, cada vez me desesperaba más… De repente Neji detuvo el paso…

-¿Dónde estará? ¿DONDE?- gritó con desesperación.

-Neji cálmate, ella va a estar bien…-le dije tratando de que se tranquilizara.

-Ella no va a estar bien Sasuke, tú no sabes nada- me dijo, me sorprendí por la manera que me lo dijo, cada vez el Hyuuga perdía más la calma- tu no… sabes nada… Sakura… ella… necesito encontrarla…- decía, le toque el hombro para demostrarle que podía confiar en mí…- Sakura tiene un trauma, ella tiene pánico escénico- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- Desde pequeña ella cantaba muy hermoso, muchas persona se lo decían… cuando ella tenía once años decidió ir a un casting para una famosa academia de canto, su mamá y yo la acompañamos, ella estaba muy feliz porque le encantaba cantar y el hecho de mostrárselo a todas las personas la emocionaba más, cuando llegó su turno, nos dieron la opción de entrar con ella a la sala donde le harían la audición… Sakura estaba cantando frente a los jurados y frente a nosotros cuando a su mamá le empezó a dar un paro cardiaco, ella sufría del corazón y ese día había estado más agitada de lo normal, todas las personas que estaba en la sala notaron que la señora Haruno estaba mal y Sakura solo atinó a callarse, de pronto todo era un caos en la sala a la señora Haruno la estaban tratando de reanimar y yo solo tenía a Sakura en mis brazos mientras ella lloraba descontrolada- unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de la mejilla de Neji- frente a nuestros ojos la señora Haruno murió- me quede estático frente a lo que oía- Desde entonces Sakura no puede pararse frente a un escenario, si ella lo hace las imágenes de su mamá muriendo llega a su mente- dijo tratando de parar de llorar- Sasuke- dijo mirándome fijamente- yo necesito encontrarla, soy el único que puede calmarla en estos momentos, después de todo yo fui el único que pudo apoyarla en esos momentos…- Neji estaba muy afligido, yo no sabía qué hacer, esa historia me había dejado helado, de un momento a otro sentí que yo también tenía que apoyarla en esos momentos…

-Neji, tenemos que encontrarla lo más rápido posible- dicho esto salimos en su búsqueda otra vez, pasado diez minutos de buscarla, la encontramos debajo de las escaleras que conectaban el patio con el segundo piso…

-Sakura-habló Neji, la pelirosa estaba llorando desconsolada sentada debajo de las escaleras, él bajó hasta llegar a su altura, el corazón se me apretó totalmente al verla en ese estado, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla- tranquila- le decía él abrazándola- todo va a estar bien, me tienes aquí- ella lo abrazó desesperadamente mientras seguía llorando, no podía verla así, me sentía inútil frente a esto… había pasado un rato desde que habíamos llegado…

-¿Sa..su..ke?- escuche que me decía ella mientras me miraba, las lágrimas todavía corrían por sus mejillas…

-Sakura- dijo el Hyuuga, ella lo miro- Sasuke lo sabe todo…lo siento-

-Ne..ji, no te preocupes- dijo tratando de detener su llanto, pero al parecer no podía sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, él deshizo el abrazo y la miró.

-Gracias Sakura- le dijo él

-Gracias a ti Neji-nii- le dijo ella. Él la miró y sonrió, acto seguido se paró del suelo.

-Saku, necesito avisarle a los chicos que te encontramos- ella asintió- Sasuke quédate con ella un momento por favor- dicho esto él camino un poco más allá de donde estábamos.

-Sakura- le dije ubicándome al lado de ella- yo.. yo lo siento- no sabía que decir- quiero que sepas que conmigo también puedes confiar- le dije. Ella me miró a los ojos, trato de sonreírme y me abrazó.

-Sasuke, por favor no me dejes sola- me pidió, yo le devolví el abrazo, ella estaba aferrada a mí, aun lloraba pero menos que antes, yo solo le acariciaba el cabello y la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola Sakura, nunca- le dije al oído. Ella me miró y me volvió a abrazar. Cuando Neji llegó donde estábamos, me miró y me sonrió sinceramente al vernos abrazados…

**Neji pov**

Note como Sakura estaba abrazada con Sasuke… Ella nunca había permitido que nadie se le acercara en esos momentos solo yo, para ella el Uchiha debe ser alguien realmente especial… a lo lejos vi como los chicos venían hacia donde estábamos…

-Neji ¿Cómo esta Sakura?- me preguntaba Hinata.

-Ésta mejor- le respondí a mi prima- Sasuke esta con ella en estos momentos- les dije apuntando donde ellos estaban.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Sakura dejó que Sasuke se le acercara?- me pregunto ella.

-Sí…-

-Neji, ¿Qué tiene Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto, no te puedo contar…- le dije.

-Siento preocuparlos chicos- decía Sakura, ella venía abrazada con Sasuke…- yo… Yo le voy a contar lo que me pasa…- dijo aferrándose más al Uchiha, él por su parte no la soltaba en ningún momento…

Cuando Sakura terminó de contarles a todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, sentí un alivio en mí, ella por fin había encontrado más personas en las cuales confiar… Los chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar con lo que se habían enterado…

-Sakura-chan, lo lamento- dijo Naruto tratando de acercarse a Sakura, ella inmediatamente trató de esconderse detrás de Sasuke…

-Naruto-kun, lo mejor será que no te acerques a ella por un momento, todavía está muy afectada…-dijo Hinata-… Sakura-chan no permite que nadie excepto de Neji se acerque a ella en momentos como este, aunque viendo cómo van las cosas nadie excepto de Neji y Sasuke…- les dijo a los chicos mirando como Sakura se escondía detrás del Uchiha…

Cuando llegamos a la pieza de Sakura, la dejamos sola para que descansara…

-¿Cómo esta Haruno?- preguntó Kakashi-sensei cuando ingresamos al salón.

-Bien- dije secamente.

-Neji- me dijo Hinata en tono de reproche- lo siento sensei, después de todo usted no sabia nada…-

-Pero aun así él sabía que no debía hacer cantar a Sakura frente al salón- dije interrumpiendo a mi prima.

-Neji basta- me volvió a reprochar ella- no culpemos a nadie…-

-Hinata-chan tiene razón Neji…- habló Naruto a lo que yo decidí ignorar e irme a mi asiento.

**Sasuke pov**

-Discúlpelo sensei, él solo…- decía Hinata.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo…- dijo Kakashi.

-Lo mejor será volver a nuestros puestos- habló Sai.

La clase pasó lentamente, a la hora de recreo decidimos ir a ver como se encontraba Sakura pero ella todavía dormía. Cuando era la hora de almuerzo decidimos que lo mejor sería despertarla…

-Sakura- decía Neji mientras la movía suavemente a la pelirosa para que despertara, ésta abrió lentamente sus ojos…

-Ne…ji- dijo ella, luego nos miró a nosotros- chicos…-

-Feita, será mejor que te levantes para almorzar- decía Sai

-Así es Saku-chan, reponte rápido para que podamos hacer bromas- le decía Gaara con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Gaa-chan- ella le dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa- gracias chicos… gracias por estar conmigo…-

-Para eso están los amigos Sakura-chan- le dijo Naruto. Ella se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a seguirnos… Los chicos caminaban adelante y yo decidí quedarme con Sakura atrás…

-¿Estas mejor?- le pregunté.

-Si- me dijo con una sonrisa- Sasuke- yo la miré- gra…

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?- decía Sasori interrumpiendo lo que Sakura me iba a decir. Ella lo miró y le sonrió, unas ganas enormes de golpearlo me invadieron… después de todo había interrumpido NUESTRA conversación y más encima le robaba sonrisas a ella… tranquilo Sasuke, tranquilo…

**Sakura pov**

Cuando los chicos me fueron a despertar ya me sentía mucho mejor, me levanté para ir con ellos a comer después de todo ellos tenían razón debía reponerme luego… Sasuke y yo íbamos un poco más atrás que los demás, él me pregunto si me sentía mejor y ahí encontré el mejor momento para agradecerle por haberme apoyado… a decir verdad ni yo sabía que ocurría, es decir, jamás a nadie había permitido acercarse a mí cuando estaba en ese estado excepto de Neji y ahora Sasuke había rompido eso, cuando él me abrazó me sentí protegida y aliviada, él logró calmarme, además cuando me soltó sentí como si algo me faltara… no quería separarme de él, Sasuke, él…

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Sasori sacándome de mis pensamientos, le sonreí.

-Sí, ya me siento mejor-le dije.

-Estaba muy preocupado, no sabía que te había ocurrido…- me dijo el pelirrojo.- Sakura ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ya entendí- dijo Sasuke- me voy- dijo con el ceño fruncido, cuando sentí que él se alejaba lo detuve…

...

¿Les gustó? este capítulo fue más sentimental... denme sus opiniones, me gustaría saber que piensan acerca de como van las cosas :)...


	10. Capítulo 10: Verdaderos sentimientos

**Capítulo 10: Verdaderos sentimientos**

**Sakura pov**

-Ya entendí- dijo Sasuke- me voy- dijo con el ceño fruncido, cuando sentí que él se alejaba lo detuve…

-Sasuke…- le dije-yo…- no sabía por qué lo había detenido…

-Tranquila- me dijo- conversa con él- habló mirando con enojo a Sasori- y luego me dices lo que querías decirme- me dijo dedicándome una cálida sonrisa, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver la expresión de su rostro…

-Vamos- me dijo Sasori sacándome otra vez de mis pensamientos, cuando llegamos al patio él se sentó en una banca que había ahí y yo me ubiqué a su lado- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué huiste así del salón?

-Yo…- no sabía que decir- yo… lo siento Sasori-kun pero no puedo hablar de eso ahora… -le dije.

-Está bien pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo- me dijo.

-Haruno-san- sentí como me llamaban por mi espalda, me voltee y me encontré con Ino y Matsuri.

-Si- le respondí dudosa, no sabía para qué me hablaban

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas mejor?- me pregunto Ino.

-Sí, estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar- les dije.

-Uff, eso es bueno, creímos que te había ocurrido algo- habló Matsuri. Me sorprendí por su comentario, ¿ellas se estaban preocupando por mí?

-Yo les he hablado de ti- me dijo Sasori.

-Así es, sabemos que eres una gran persona- me dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa- es por eso que nos enojamos con Akemi por lo que te hizo- me dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Se enojaron con ella por mí?- les pregunté. Ellas asintieron tristemente.

-Sabes Akemi ha cambiado mucho desde que empezamos a ganar fama, ella no es la misma…- dijo Matsuri.

-Pero bueno no es momento para deprimirse- dijo Ino- por cierto Haruno-san, ¿Te puedo decir Sakura?- yo asentí- gracias Sakura… - le sonreí.

-¿A mí también?- me preguntó Matsuri a lo que también asentí, ella me sonrió…

**Sasuke pov**

Me mentalicé totalmente cuando le dije a Sakura que fuera a conversar con ese idiota de Sasori, realmente no quería que ella fuera, pero tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal…

En estos momentos estaba comiendo el almuerzo con los chicos…

-¿Por cierto con quien harán pareja para la evaluación?- preguntó Sai.

-yof hafréf pafrefjaf…- decía Naruto con la boca llena.

-Naruto termina de comer y después hablas baka- le dijo Gaara golpeándole la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me golpeas Gaara?- dijo el dobe sobándose el lugar donde el pelirrojo le había pegado- les decía que yo haré pareja con mi Hinata-chan- decía con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eso es cierto Hinata-chan?- le preguntó Sai a la Hyuuga.

-Así es- decía ella…

Sakura llegó casi al terminar la hora de almuerzo, diciendo que ella había comido algo que le había regalado Ino y Matsuri… Debido a esto no pudimos seguir conversando y lo peor que tampoco pudimos hacerlo en la tarde porque ella se había ido a una reunión extraordinaria con la directora y con Kakashi-sensei…

Estaba en mi habitación con Naruto y Neji, el rubio jugaba en su celular y el castaño anotaba algo en un cuaderno de música, yo por mi parte estaba recostado en mi cama.

-Neji, por cierto ¿tu tocas algún instrumento?- preguntó el dobe parándose de repente de su cama.

-Sí- le contestó el Hyuuga prestándole más atención a lo que escribía que a Naruto- el violín y la flauta traversa-

-Wow, tú también tocas el violín- dijo Naruto- Hinata-chan también lo toca.

-Sí y Sakura también aunque ella aprendió desde más pequeña- dijo Neji.

-Chicos voy a buscar algo de comer- les dije parándome de la cama.

-Ok- escuche que el dobe me decía…

Iba caminando por afuera de la sala de música cuando oí el piano, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que esa hermosa melodía la tocaba Sakura, me acerque a la puerta y la vi, la vi tocando pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, rápidamente me acerque a ella, en cuanto Sakura me vio paró de tocar…

-¿Sakura estas bien?- le pregunté- ¿Qué te pasó?- ella me miró…

-Sasuke, al parecer voy a tener que dejar la escuela- me dijo mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos, yo no podía creerlo ¿Ella tendría que dejar la escuela?, no puede ser…- si no me presentó el dia de la evaluación me expulsaran, y yo… sabes que yo no podría pararme en el escenario…-

-Pero, ¿le explicaste tu situación a la directora?- tendría que haber una manera para que ella se quedara…

-Ella lo sabe Sasuke, pero me dijo que ya no podía hacer nada por mí…- me acerque a ella y le limpie las lágrimas, ella se sorprendió por mi gesto y me miró a los ojos…

-Yo no permitiré que te expulsen Sakura, yo te voy a ayudar a superar tu miedo, confía en mí y no te dejes vencer- le dije con una decisión tremenda, jamás permitiría que ella perdiera su sueño, jamás permitiría que la alejaran de mí…

-Sa..su..ke- la abrace- gracias-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- le dije- enfrentaremos tu trauma-

**Sakura pov**

Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke me estaba ayudando a enfrentar mi problema, nos juntábamos todas las tardes en el salón de música, cada día el traía algo nuevo para tratar de superarlo, sentía que lo estaba logrando con su ayuda pero aun así tenía miedo, tenía miedo de defraudarlo, después de todo él me había escogido como su compañera de evaluación…

_Flash back_

_-Sakura, estas mejorando- me decía Sasuke._

_-Yo también creo lo mismo- le dije con una sonrisa- todo gracias a ti-_

_-Sakura, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de evaluación?- me preguntó, me sorprendí ante esta pregunta._

_-Pero… Sasuke, ¿no tienes miedo de que te abandone en el escenario?... yo no sé si pueda hacerlo- le dije._

_-Confió en ti Sakura sé que podrás hacerlo…- me dijo, ese comentario realmente me hizo sentir bien, Sasuke me transmitía su confianza y valor…_

_-Está bien Sasuke… acepto ser tu pareja de evaluación- le dije, él me sonrió con esas sonrisas que me encantaban, desde hace un tiempo me he puesto adicta a ellas… no sabía que me ocurría con Sasuke…_

_Fin flash back_

Durante esa semana también había hablado varias veces con Ino y Matsuri, ellas realmente eran unas chicas amables, los chicos de vez en cuando también hablaban con ellas… Naruto y Hinata seguían de lo más amorosos, Akemi estaba cada vez más sola y eso me hacía sentirme mal por ella…

Ahora me encuentro en el salón de música…

-Con que aquí estabas- me sorprendí al ver a Sasori sentarse a mi lado en el asiento del piano, así como alguna vez estuvo sentado Sasuke…

-Sasori-kun, me sorprendiste- le dije.

-Lo siento- me dijo- te estaba buscando- me dijo mientras me sonreía, me quede viéndolo y por acto de inercia me toque el corazón, por alguna razón a pesar de que Sasori, mi amor platónico por tres años, estuviera a mi lado mi corazón no se aceleraba, es más estaba al igual que antes que llegara, a diferencia de cuando Sasuke lo estaba…

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- le pregunte, me sentía rara…

-¿Quería preguntarse si ya tienes pareja para la evaluación?- me quede sorprendida ante su pregunta.

-Sí, si la tengo…- note como él se entristecía un poco.

-Ya veo- me dijo- al parecer me ganaron- yo asentí-Sakura quiero que sepas que me interesas más que una amiga, tenlo presente- dicho esto se fue de la sala. Quede totalmente sorprendida con lo que me había dicho antes de irse, ¿Estaba diciendo que yo le gustaba?, había esperado esto durante tres años y resulta que no me emocionaba demasiado… Al parecer algo realmente raro me pasaba… estuve tocando por un rato más el piano hasta que llegó Sasuke…

-Sigo diciendo que me encantas como tocas- me dijo, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco cuando lo vi entrando al salón, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos hipnotizantes…

-Yo…- no sabía que decir…

-Será mejor que comencemos con el ensayo- me dijo- por cierto ¿Qué vamos a cantar?- me preguntó, a decir verdad yo ya tenía pensado un poco lo que íbamos a hacer respecto a eso…

-Sasuke- le dije- yo tenía pensado en escribir una canción para la evaluación, de hecho ya tengo la música…-

-Me parece excelente- me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tenía…- pero ¿Cómo grabaremos la música?

-Tranquilízate Uchiha, Sakura Haruno lo tiene todo bajo control- le dije- mi hermano me viene a buscar como a las 9 pm y me llevará a grabar la canción-

-Ya veo, lo tenías todo pensado ¿no Haruno?- me preguntó.

-Para que veas- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante, como las que él hacia…- cuando vuelva mañana tendré la música y la letra lista-

-Confió en eso Sakura…- dijo él.

Cuando terminamos de ensayar ya faltaban menos de diez minutos para las nueve, rápidamente me fui a cambiar de ropa y me encontré con mi hermano en la recepción del colegio…

-Bien Sakura, pedí el permiso hasta mañana por lo que no vendrás a clases- yo asentí, ya sabía que Ikuto haría eso después de todo yo se lo había pedido…

-Vamos entonces – le dije a mi hermano…

Fuimos a grabar la música donde un amigo de la infancia de mi hermano, el cual yo también conocía…

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos pequeña Sakura- me dijo Kai, él era alto de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos cafés.

-Así es Kai-kun- le dije sonriente.

Cuando terminamos de grabar nos despedimos de Kai y nos fuimos a la casa, cuando estábamos en ella subí a mi habitación a escuchar lo que sería la música de nuestra canción, me puse mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar la pista, muchas imágenes de Sasuke vinieron a mi mente, de cómo me había apoyado, de cómo había estado conmigo, de lo importante que era para mí… Rápidamente vino a mí la inspiración y comencé a escribir… me quedé hasta tarde, pero cuando me di cuenta la letra ya estaba escrita, me había esforzado y lo había logrado… me dormí tranquilamente…

A la mañana siguiente mi hermano me fue a despertar diciéndome que quería que lo acompañara a comprar algo… me fui a bañar pero cuando volví…

-Sakura, ¿Tu escribiste esta letra?- me preguntó mi hermano con la letra de la canción en las manos.

-Eehh, sí ¿Por qué?- le pregunte entrando a mi habitación.

-Ya veo, así que… ¿Quién es el afortunado?- me pregunto Ikuto. Su pregunta me confundió.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sakura, sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo- me dijo, realmente no entendía nada- ¿Quién te gusta? Porque para que escribieras esa letra tienes que estar flechada por alguien- me quede estática, le quité las letras de la mano y comencé a leerlas, me sorprendí a mí misma cuando las termine de leer, esa canción había llegado a mí cuando estaba pensando en Sasuke… es decir que… ahora lo entendía todo, ahora entendía porque latía tan rápido mi corazón por él, porque quería que siempre estuviera a mi lado, Sasuke Uchiha me gustaba, no, más que eso Sasuke no solo me gustaba estaba segura que lo que sentía por él era más que eso…

-Sakura ¿Te sientes bien? Pareciera que acabas de descubrir algo realmente increíble…- me dijo Ikuto.

-Hermano- le dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama, a su lado- Yo creo… que…- le decía- Ikuto parece que…-

-Hermanita, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de lo que escribiste- me dijo él, lo miré dándole a entender de que estaba en lo correcto- entonces, ¿también te acabas de dar cuenta de quién te gusta?- yo asentí- wow, Saku sí que eres especial- me decía mientras me desordenaba el cabello- ahora dime ¿en quien pensabas cuando escribiste la canción?-

-En… Sasuke…-le dije en un susurro que él alcanzó a escuchar…

-Sakura, ¿te gusta Sasuke?, wow yo creí que era ese tal Sasori…- me decía Ikuto.

-Yo también creía que era Sasori, pero no…- lo mire fijamente- yo…-le decía mientras me llevaba una mano al corazón- hasta cuando pienso en Sasuke mi corazón se alborota, hermano, yo no me había dado cuenta… no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta Sasuke… de que lo quiero tener cerca, yo…- toda la emoción que tenía por haberme dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos se estaba desbordando, sentía mi corazón latir a mil… mi hermano me abrazó.

-Felicidades hermana, me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de tus sentimientos- me decía sin soltar el abrazo- al parecer Sasori solo te gustaba por su música- y ahí caí en cuanta de que lo que decía mi hermano era verdad, a Sasori solo lo veía como a un amigo, a un amigo del cual su música me tenía encantada…- jajajajaja- reia suavemente- mi pequeña hermana se ha _enamorado_…

...

¿Cómo estuvo? Espero haya sido de su agrado :) ... Saku por fin se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...


	11. Capítulo 11: Parejas de la evaluación

**Capítulo 11: Parejas de la evaluación y una conversación necesaria**

**Sasuke pov**

Sakura había vuelto hoy día, note algo extraño en ella, pero pensé que a lo mejor solo era obra de mi imaginación… Estaba en mi habitación ya que en cuanto Sakura había llegado Hinata se la había llevado a su habitación creo que a conversar…

-Neji, ¿Es verdad que cantaras con TenTen para la evaluación? –Naruto preguntó.

-Así es, la vi ensayando y note que su calidad de voz podría venir bien con la mía, además ella es la única chica, después de Sakura y Hinata con la que me llevo- decía Neji.

-Ya veo-dije- Es decir que solo Gaara y Sai faltan que elijan pareja-

-Esos dos deberían apurarse en elegir, solo quedan cuatro días para la evaluación- decía Neji, y era verdad la evaluación sería el Sábado en la tarde y hoy ya era Martes… de repente sentimos que tocan la puerta, el dobe se para a abrir la puerta y Gaara y Sai entran en la habitación…

-Hola chicos- nos saluda Gaara- veníamos a contarles las nuevas noticias…-

-¿Qué noticias? ¡Cuéntenme, cuéntenme, de verás!- decía un impaciente Naruto.

-Tenemos parejas para nuestra evaluación- dijo Sai- y no se imaginan quienes son…- esto lo decía con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Y que conste que ellas nos lo pidieron porque- dijo Gaara- "les interesábamos"- esto último lo dijo tratando de imitar la voz de una mujer.

-wow, ¿alguien interesada en ustedes?- hablo Naruto- eso debe ser obra de su imaginación- Gaara y Sai miraron con odio al dobe.

-¿Y bien nos contaran quiénes son?- peguntó Neji.

-Es verdad le están dando muchas vueltas al asunto- les dije.

-Pues nada más y nada menos que Ino Yamanaka y Matsuri- dijo el pelirrojo.

-jajajajajjajajajajja, no pudieron inventar algo más creíble jajajajja- decía Naruto.

-¡Cállate baka que es verdad!- gritó Gaara.

-Yo les creo, además hace un tiempo que ustedes hablan con ellas, pero lo que no me calza es… que les vieron de interesantes a ustedes- les dije, Neji y Naruto se rieron y yo solo sonreí arrogante, por su parte Gaara y Sai me miraron enojados- ya cálmense…

**Hinata pov**

"_Hina-chan tengo que contarte algo muy importante… me acabo de dar cuenta de eso y siento que debo decírtelo… Sakura." _El mensaje de Sakura me había dejado muy interesada y curiosa…

Durante toda la clase estuve pensando en lo que me contaría mi amiga, ella se había ido ayer en la noche para poder grabar la música para la evaluación… Realmente no me gustaba el hecho de que tuviera que presentarse en público, tenía miedo de que ella no pudiera enfrentarse a su problema… pero últimamente la he notado con más confianza en sí misma, así que quiero creer que lo logrará. Me dijo que la letra de la canción la iba a hacer ella por lo que pude notar lo emocionada que estaba con poder mostrarles a todos su talento, pero creo que más que nada con ese gesto le quiere agradecer a Sasuke por haberla escogido para ser su pareja de evaluación…

-¿En qué piensas amor?- habló Naruto, mi novio, ya llevamos tiempo desde que lo somos y cada vez ese rubio me enamora más… Todo el colegio comenta nuestro noviazgo, hasta el día de hoy, muchas chicas quieren que terminemos para poder abalanzase sobre MI Naruto… Pero hay que decirlo, ellos y cuando digo ellos me refiero a los "blue on fire" son muy famosos dentro de la escuela, bueno además de los "Suna", "AIM", entre otros…

-En que quiero que llegue luego Sakura-chan- le dije.

-¿Tanto extrañas a Sakura-chan?- me preguntó él.

-Jajajaja… bueno si y no, de extrañarla si la extraño pero no para tanto después de todo solo se fue ayer- le decía- lo que pasa es que Saku-chan me tiene que contar algo…-le dije en modo de secreto.

-Ya veo- me dijo él.

-Hey ustedes ¿Qué tanto se secretean? Aunque sean novios eso es de mala educación después de todo nosotros estamos presentes- decía Gaara en tono de reproche.

-Cálmate Gaara-kun y lo siento no fue nuestra intención hacerlos sentir mal- le dije.

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, Gaara está molesto porque la feita se fue ayer sin decirle nada- decía Sai burlándose del pelirrojo.

-PUEDEN CREERLO, PUEDEN CREERLO- gritaba Gaara haciendo que todos en el comedor voltearan vernos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado se calló- mi rosada se fue ayer y no me dijo nada…- dijo más callado pero más melodramático. Gaara y Sakura siempre se la pasan juntos molestando a los demás y por eso creo que ella le hace falta, aunque también él se ha puesto más sobreprotector con ella, a veces creo que Gaara ve a Sakura como su hermanita pequeña…

-Cálmate Gaara, yo tampoco lo sabía- le decía Sai… luego de este comentario comenzó una batalla de palabras entre estos dos…

Las clases de la tarde se me pasaron más lentas y yo lo único que quería era que terminaran luego… cuando por fin terminaron, me disponía a ordenar mis cosas pero…

_Hina-chan ya llegue al colegio, estoy en la recepción, tengo que esperar a mi hermano que tiene que hablar con la directora, así que ven a buscarme… Sakura… _El mensaje de Sakura hizo que me levantará rápidamente de mi asiento, cuando me iba a ir a buscarla…

-Hey Hinata, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Piensas dejar tus cosas aquí?- me preguntó Neji.

-Ah- exclamé, se me había olvidado por completo mis cosas, las ordené rápidamente – es que Saku-chan ya llegó y la voy a buscar – le dije mientras aun guardaba mis cosas.

-¿Ya llego la rosadita?- me preguntó Gaara, asentí- ¡VAMOS A BUSCARLA! – gritó los chicos lo miraron y ordenaron sus cosas y nos fuimos en búsqueda de Sakura.

-¿SAKU-CHAN POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE IBAS? – dijo dramáticamente Gaara mientras corría a abrazar a mi pelirrosa amiga.

-Lo siento Gaa-chan- le decía ella devolviéndole el abrazo al pelirrojo- Hola chicos ¿Me extrañaron? – dijo ya soltándose del abrazo de Gaara. Todos los chicos la saludaron, note como Sakura extraño, a lo mejor tenía que ver con lo que iba que decirme…

-Hola chicos- decía Ikuto saliendo de la oficina de la directora, nosotros nos encontrábamos afuera de ella… nosotros respondimos su saludo y pude notar como el hermano de mi amiga miraba de reojo a Sasuke y ella solo le golpeaba el brazo con su hombro, algo raro había entre los hermanos Haruno, ambos estaban actuando raro- Bueno Hermanita yo me voy…- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente- nos vemos chicos, me cuidan a mi pequeña- dijo esto último mirando fijamente a Sasuke, pero al parecer este no lo notó.

Apenas Ikuto se fue agarré a Sakura del brazo y les dije a los chicos que me la llevaba porque teníamos algo que conversar…

-¿Y bien? ¿Dime de que te diste cuenta?- le pregunte sin más cuando ya estábamos en nuestra habitación, solo estábamos las dos ya que Akemi había salido a no sé dónde…

-Veo que te deje curiosa jajajaja- me decía ella de forma burlona.

-Vamos Saku-chan me estuviste toda la mañana con la intriga…- le dije, la verdad es que no sé por qué razón sabía que algo realmente interesante me tenía que decir…

-Hinata- cambio su tono a uno serio – me… me di cuenta de algo…- decía ella – sabes terminé de escribir la canción que cantaremos en la evaluación- quede mirándola con cara de ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que me tienes que contar?... ella sacó de su bolso un papel, el cual me extendió, lo leí. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que se trataba de la canción que ella había escrito…

-Sakura ¿En quién te inspiraste cuando escribiste esta canción?- le pregunté, la letra era realmente hermosa…

-Ese es el punto Hinata… mi hermano me preguntó lo mismo, tú sabes que yo siempre creí que el que me gustaba era Sasori, pero me di cuenta con ayuda de Ikuto de que al él solo lo veo como a un amigo del cual me gusta su música…- quedé anonadada ante aquel comentario, siempre había creído que a mi amiga le gustaba el Akasuna No- Hinata… yo escribí las letras de esa canción pensando en Sasuke- la miré sorprendida- Así es, me gusta Sasuke… yo…- mi amiga se había sonrojado ante lo que me había dicho, sonreí, al parecer era verdad…

-Saku… me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de sus sentimientos- le dije, ella me miró y me abrazó- yo te voy a ayudar en todo, ya lo sabes- le dije guiñándole un ojo- para eso están las amigas…-

-Gracias Hina-chan, pero aun no sé qué haré, yo… yo no quiero perder la amistad de Sasuke por mis sentimientos…-

-Sakura, si no se lo dices él nunca…-

-Hina no quiero pensar en eso todavía, acabo de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos...- me dijo- además tengo que ir a dejarle la letra de la canción a Sasuke… Por cierto no le digas nada a Naruto-

-Saku…-le dije tomándola de la mano cuando ella ya se disponía a irse de la pieza- ¿Crees que podrás cantar…?- tenía que preguntárselo…

- Yo creo que puedo hacerlo Hina-chan- me dijo con una gran sonrisa- tengo que hacerlo, por mí y por Sasuke, él siempre ha tenido confianza en mí- decía ella con dulzura en su voz, al parecer el solo nombrar al Uchiha causaba estragos en ella, sonreí.

**Sakura pov**

Caminé en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke con la letra en mis manos, cuando estaba en la puerta de ésta comencé a sentir nervios, mi estómago se revolvía completamente, era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a Sasuke desde que tenía noción de mis sentimientos por él…

-¡Sakura-chan!- me saludaba Naruto.

-Hola Naruto-baka- le dije, este al oír cómo le había dicho me miro ofendido.

-Sakura-chan- me dijo en tono de reproche.

-Ya cálmate Naruto, por cierto ¿Esta Sasuke?- le pregunté.

-Sí, el teme está adentro, pasa- me dijo. Pasé a la habitación y noté que ni Neji ni Sasuke estaban…- Sasuke-teme está en el baño y Neji está practicando con TenTen- me dijo dándose cuenta de que iba a preguntar por ellos.

-Ya veo- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama de Neji a esperar a Sasuke…

-¡Dobe, deja de sacarme el Shampoo!- escuche que gritaba Sasuke mientras abría la puerta del baño…

-Teme no te enojes, yo… yo no tenía shampoo y no sabía con qué lavarme el pelo así que decidí usar el tuyo ya que estaba más cerca- se excusaba el rubio, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que estaba ocupado dedicándole miradas asesinas a Naruto.- por cierto Sasuke-teme Sakura-chan te busca…- dijo apuntándome.

-Hola- le dije sonriendo nerviosamente, él se veía realmente hermoso, se notaba que venía saliendo de una ducha, su cabello estaba mojado…

-Hola Sakura- me dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente, Sakura contrólate, contrólate…

-Sasuke- le dije tratando de no perderme en sus ojos- ya tengo la letra de la canción- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa-toma- le pasé la hoja.

-Eres increíble Haruno- me dijo…

-Lo sé Uchiha- le dije arrogantemente, tenía que ocultar mi nerviosismo- Sera mejor que vallamos a ensayar- le sugerí.

Nos encaminamos al salón de música…

**Sasuke pov**

Cuando estábamos en la sala de música leí la letra de la canción, un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió al darme cuenta de esa letra era para otro chico, después de todo tendría que ser para Sasori ¿no?, al ella le gustaba él ¿No es así?...

-Sasuke, ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Acaso no te gustó la letra?- me pregunto ella con un deje de tristeza.

-No me pasa nada- le dije- y la letra si me gusto- traté de mostrarle una sonrisa, pero me costaba… después de todo el saber que a ella le gustaba otro chico no me agradaba en lo más minimo…

Durante toda la semana estuvimos ensayando la canción, podía darme cuenta de que a Sakura le costaba menos enfrentarse a su problema y eso realmente me gustaba, quería que ella pudiera mostrar lo hermosa que era su voz…

**Sakura pov**

Ya solo faltaba un día para la evaluación, con Sasuke habíamos ensayado la canción pero sentía como que si él cantara con tristeza, no sabía que le pasaba y cada vez que le preguntaba que le pasaba me respondía que no le pasaba nada… No me gustaba verlo así, su voz no era la misma cuando cantaba, no era la misma que me transmitia valor, normalmente su voz era reconfortante, me encantaba, espero que para mañana sea el mismo Sasuke de siempre…

Cuando habíamos terminado nuestro último ensayo antes de la evaluación me dirigí a mi habitación pero cuando iba pasando por el patio escuche una voz suave… busque de dónde provenía y me asombré al ver a Akemi Sakuraba cantando en el patio trasero del colegio, me acerqué cuidadosamente para que ella no me viera, pude notar que cuando cantaba lo hacía distinto a como se escuchaba por la radio, televisión o CD, su esencia era distinta… Me senté al lado de un árbol que había cerca, estaba escuchando como cantaba, la canción que estaba ensayando seguramente sería la de la evaluación, me había enterado por Sasori que ellos habían sido obligados a cantar juntos para ésta por la agencia por la que trabajaban…

-¿Ahora te dedicas a escuchar a los demás sin su permiso Haruno? – La voz de Akemi me asustó, estaba muy concentrada escuchando su canto…

-Cantas diferente Sakuraba… no es igual a como te había escuchado antes- le dije ignorando su pregunta anterior, no quería pelear con ella…

-Yo…-ella miró hacia otro lado – no sé de qué hablas yo siempre canto igual- dijo tratando de esquivar mi mirada.

-Te equivocas… tu voz no es igual a como cantas frente a todos- le dije parándome de donde estaba- ¿Has ensayado con Sasori-kun?-

-Eso no te importa- me dijo secamente- si quieres saber de Sasori no me preguntes a mí-

-No quiero saber de Sasori-kun, solo quería saber si él te ha oído cantar de esa manera- le dije, a decir verdad sentía que Akemi algo ocultaba…

-Yo… yo no sé qué hago aquí hablando contigo y no sé qué pretendes tú, hasta hace poco no me querías ni mirar ¿Qué pretendes?-

-No pretendo nada- le dije seriamente- algo escondes Sakuraba- ella me miro desentendida- no sé por qué pero pienso que escondes algo…

-Deja de pensar en tonterías, yo no escondo nada…-su expresión cambio de nerviosismo a enojo- me tienes harta Haruno, no te compro tu cara de niña buena, yo sé bien que lo único que quieres es hacerte novia de Sasori y escúchame bien- me dijo mirándome fijamente- no te lo voy a permitir…- la miré incrédula, si había entendido bien ella me estaba diciendo que no permitirá que me quedara con Sasori, acaso ella estaba ¿Celosa?

_Sakura quiero que sepas que me interesas más que una amiga, tenlo presente…_Recordé lo que me había dicho Sasori, no había vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de eso cuando habíamos hablado durante la semana… Al parecer a Akemi todavía le gustaba Sasori, pero a él…

-Sakuraba- le dije- ¿todavía estás enamorada de Sasori? – ella me miro sorprendida.

-Yo… yo… no sé de qué hablas- me dijo nerviosa, note que había acertado por su expresión.

-Ya veo- dije- no te preocupes por mí- decía mientras me daba vuelta para irme- a mí no me gusta Sasori-kun…

...

¿Qué creen que pasará?... descubranlo en el próximo capítulo xD...

Ojala les haya gustado...

Por cierto ya queda poquito, muy poquito... pero no para que se termine, para otra cosa...


	12. Capítulo 12: El día de la evaluación

**Cap 12 El día de la evaluación**

**Sakura pov**

-Ya veo- dije- no te preocupes por mí- decía mientras me daba vuelta para irme- a mí no me gusta Sasori-kun…- Akemi tomo mi brazo para que me detuviera.

-Haruno no mientas- me dijo volteándome- yo sé que a ti te gusta…-

-Ya basta- le dije, esa chica me estaba hartando- si me quieres creer o no, no es mi problema- suavicé mi voz- hasta hace poco también creía que Sasori-kun me gustaba- me sinceré, no sé porque lo hacía, después de todo estaba hablando con Akemi Sakuraba, la chica con la cual había chocado desde un inicio, pero había algo en ella en ese momento, algo que mi inspiraba confianza- pero me di cuenta que lo que me gusta de él solo es su música, él como persona solo me gusta como amigo- le dije. Ella me miró con duda…

-Yo… no sé si creerte, pero… hay algo que me dice que no mientes- me dijo ella- sabes… tienes razón… yo todavía estoy enamorada de Sasori…- ella se sentó en una banca que había cerca, yo la imite y me ubique a su lado- hace cuatro años Sasori, los chicos y yo nos conocimos siendo aspirantes a cantantes- decía ella con el rostro hacia abajo- la agencia había decidido entrenarnos juntos para debutar, a pesar de ser dos grupos distintos, los cincos nos volvimos amigos y con el tiempo pude notar que Sasori tenía un interés en mí, yo estaba muy feliz- pude notar que en su rostro había una sonrisa, su rostro aun miraba hacia abajo- él estuvo dos meses tratando de conquistarme y yo estaba de lo más encantada, después de todo él también me gustaba. Nos hicimos novios y todo iba perfecto, hasta que…- su voz cambio, Sasori también me había contada su historia, hasta aquí era lo mismo…- hasta que la compañía se enteró…-

-¿Pero cómo? Sasori me había dicho que la compañía jamás se enteró de lo suyo- le dije, realmente me había sorprendido lo que me había dicho, ella me miró con duda…

-Así que él lo había dicho- rio- debe confiar mucho en ti- me dijo- Sasori no lo sabe- la miré no entendiendo lo que me decía- Él no sabe que la compañía se enteró de lo nuestro, ellos me dijeron que teníamos que terminar por el bien de ambos grupos, si los fans se enteraban muchos de ellos se opondrían a nuestra relación… yo me opuse rotundamente a eso ya que estaba totalmente enamorada de Sasori, yo no quería dejarlo – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla – pero ellos me dieron un ultimátum, si no terminaba con él lo despedirían…- me quedé anonadada – yo no podía permitirlo por lo que decidí dejarlo, fue una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida, sabes no sé cómo junté valor y un día lo cité y le dije: "Sasori quiero que cortemos, ya no estas a la altura para ser mi novio, no quiero seguir más contigo" – las lágrimas corrían por su rostro – tuve que armar la máscara de una chica fría que no le importaban los demás a la cual la fama se le había subido a la cabeza, no pude decirle nada a las chicas, ellas piensan que cambie y Sasori… él me odia…- no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar abiertamente, me acerqué a ella y la abrace, desde que la conocí pensé que era una chica insensible pero me equivoque, yo solo me limité a ver lo que mostraba, no como era realmente, me sentí mal…

-Yo… yo lo siento- le dije, ella me miró entrañado, sus ojos todavía tenían lágrimas- Yo solo me fije en tu "mascara" no me preocupe de buscar a la verdadera tú, pero de ahora en adelante no te voy a dejar sola- ella me miró sorprendida, le sonreí…

-Gracias…- me dijo- gracias… pero te quiero pedir un favor- yo la miré- no le cuentes a nadie lo que te dije…-

-Está bien…

**Sasuke pov**

Mañana sería la evaluación y realmente deseaba que Sakura pudiera enfrentar su trauma… por mi parte me sentía tranquilo, no sentía miedo ni nada por el estilo…

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo ha estado Sakura?- me preguntó Neji, el dobe me miraba queriendo saber la respuesta también…

-Bien, creo que como vamos mañana pueda hacerlo, yo confío en ella- les dije, el Hyuuga me miró con comprensión y Naruto, él…

-Wow teme- grito emocionado- si vieras como te brillan los ojitos cuando hablas de ella- me dijo, como por impulso escondí mi rostro mirando hacia otro lado, no quería mostrar mi evidente sonrojo… Neji rio y Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Cállate dobe- le dije todavía mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Por cierto Naruto- dijo Neji- ¿Cómo van tú y Hinata?

-Sabes que mi Hina-chan y yo somos el uno para el otro, y para el canto no tienes para que decir- decía el rubio.

Hoy a pesar de ser viernes nos tocaba quedarnos en el colegio debido a la evaluación de mañana…

**Hinata pov**

Estaba en mi cuarto sola, ya que Sakura seguramente estaría ensayando y Akemi, ella…

-Hola Hina-chan- me dice alegremente Sakura, ella estaba entrando a la habitación con Akemi… esperen, ¿Dije Akemi?...

-Hola Saku…- miré extrañada a mi amiga, desde cuando venía con Akemi tan alegremente…

-Tranquila Hina-chan, no pasa nada raro, es solo que Sakuraba y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias- decía, yo estaba que no me lo creía…

-Lo siento si te parece extraño- me dijo ella con un timbre de voz más ¿Suave?- yo… solo…-

-Wow, ¿qué paso con la Akemi mala?, o más bien ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con ella?- le dije, era raro que ella hablara de esa manera o acaso tenía que ver con lo que había hablado con Sakura… Para que mi amiga la perdonara debe haber descubierto algo en Akemi.

-jajajajaja tú también pensaste lo mismo Hina, dame los cinco- me decía Sakura, yo choqué las manos con mi amiga todavía sin entender nada.

-Verás – decía la Sakuraba- digamos que por alguna razón yo estaba molesta con Haruno, hablamos las cosas y las arreglamos…- decía ella.

-Creo que entiendo esa parte- le dije- lo que no entiendo es tu cambio de actitud-

-Digamos que nunca me pude mostrar como realmente era, lo que viste antes es una careta que tuve que inventar…- wou no entendía mucho pero si es así la que más debió sufrir era ella, no poder mostrarse tal cual es debe de ser difícil…

-Ya veo- les dije como analizando la situación- eso quiere decir que ahora podemos llevarnos bien las tres ¿No es así?- ellas asintieron, no estaba segura de lo que hacía pero en cuanto vi el rostro de Sakura sentí como si estuviera en lo correcto- bueno, creo que esto es mejor y me gusta- le estire mi mano a Akemi- empecemos de nuevo, mucho gusto Sakuraba- ella tomo mi mano y me sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Hyuuga- me dijo ella a lo que yo sonreí.

A la mañana siguiente salimos las tres de la habitación a desayunar, tenía entendido, por Naruto, que los ellos (Naruto, Neji, Sai, Gaara y Sasuke) comerían después porque se habían despertado recién…

Cuando entramos al comedor muchos nos miraban extraños, creo que debe ser por el hecho de haber entrado con Akemi, para nadie pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que Saku y yo nos llevábamos mal con ella… Nos sentamos en una mesa y cuando empezábamos a comer las demás integrantes de AIM llegaron donde nosotras…

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo es que tú y Akemi…?- Preguntaba incrédula Ino.

-Supongo que conversamos y arreglamos las cosas- decía mi amiga como si estuviera hablando de algo muy lógico. Ellas se miraron con duda…

-Creo que también debería hablar con ustedes chicas…- dijo de pronto Akemi, ella asintieron y la Sakuraba se fue con sus amigas, supongo que tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos… Apenas ellas se fueron Sasori llego a donde nosotras estábamos, él se sentó al lado de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué pasó con Akemi? – le preguntó él.

-Arreglamos las cosas- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- tu deberías hacer lo mismo con ella- le dijo, él se sorprendió con su comentario.

Durante la tarde no vimos a los chicos, estuvimos ensayando individualmente, habíamos quedado de acuerdo en esto… Ya solo quedaba una hora para la evaluación y Sakura y yo nos estábamos arreglando para ella. Yo decidí ponerme un vestido blanco hasta arriba de las rodillas que caía desde el pecho ya que Naruto y yo habíamos decidido ir de ese color, Sakura y Sasuke por su parte se habían decidido por el azul, mi amiga usaba un vestido de ese color también arriba de las rodillas pero el de ella era ceñido al cuerpo…

**Sakura pov**

No podía negarlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, tenía miedo, miedo de que no pudiera cantar, de fallarle a Sasuke… A la evaluación estaban invitados los padres de los alumnos de segundo grado de todas las clases, lo que quería decir que habrían muchas personas mirándonos entre ellas mi papá y mi hermano, ellos nos sabían de mi pánico escénico y yo no quería que se enteraran hoy… La hora se acercaba y con Hinata ya íbamos camino al lugar donde se haría la evaluación, el salón donde ésta se efectuaría era un auditorio gigante contaba con muchos asientos para recibir a la gran cantidad de personas que vendrían al colegio…

Cuando llegamos al Auditorio lo primero que hice fue buscar a Sasuke, necesitaba su apoyo, lo necesitaba cerca de mí…

-Sakura…- me dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de mí, me voltee rápidamente y lo vi, vi a Sasuke más guapo que nunca, llevaba un pantalón de jeans negro, su camisa azul la llevaba desabotonada al inicio dando un aspecto un tanto rebelde, su cabello como siempre lo llevaba despeinado… Lo quede mirando y él me miró a mí, me sonrojé pero traté de que él no lo notara y al parecer lo logré.- te ves hermosa- me dijo, sentí que me desmayaba, su voz había sonado muy sexy…

-Tú también te vez muy guapo- le dije tratando de parecer normal, como una amiga…

-Queridos padres…- escuche que hablaba Tsunade, me tensé al darme cuenta de que la evaluación había comenzado…

-Tranquila- me dijo Sasuke. Yo tome aire y traté de calmarme…

Gaara y Matsuri ya se habían presentado al igual que Sai e Ino, Neji y TenTen y Naruto y Hinata, sus actos habían sido muy lindos, había quedado encantaba con la voz de mis amigos, me había encantado, en estos momentos estaban frente al público Sasori y Akemi…

Al terminar su actuación Akemi se acercó a mí y me abrazó, me sorprendí hasta que me dijo…

-Gracias- la miré- gracias a ti pude hablar con Sasori y a pesar de que no sabe la verdad por lo menos ya nos llevamos mejor- le sonreí.

Escuché como el público aplaudía y como después de esto la presentadora nos anunciaba a Sasuke y a mí, los chicos se acercaron a nosotros…

-Sakura-chan confiamos en ti- decía Naruto- en ti también teme-

-Éxito chicos- dijo Sai.

Junte todo el valor que tenía y avancé al escenario… La música comenzaba a sonar…

Sasuke: _Viviendo día a día enfrentándome a este mundo_

_Cuando estas cosas se ponen difíciles…_

Me paralicé, no sabía qué hacer, otra vez las imágenes de mi mamá estaban frente a mí, no podía superar mí miedo… la música había avanzado, si no comenzaba al próximo tiempo arruinaría nuestra presentación… mi voz no salía, me sentí tonta, había estado practicando tanto tiempo… Sasuke se había dedicado a ayudarme y yo… El público miraba extrañado, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo cuando… cuando Sasuke sostuvo mi mano, lo miré y él me transmitió confianza, la confianza que me faltaba… sentí que no podía fallarle a él, a mí, ni a nadie…

Sakura: _Cuando sientas que no eres más que una sola persona_

_Entre la gran multitud de gente…_

Sasuke me miró orgulloso mientras que el público estaba en silencio, me sentí muy bien… Sasuke me había ayudado a superar mi trauma… lo miré…

Sasuke: _Cuando veo tus ojos, mirándome cariñosamente, me siento especial_

Sakura: _Cuando me sostienes en tus brazos cálidos_

_Todas las cicatrices en mi cuerpo se sanan_

Sasuke y Sakura: _Cuando estamos juntos, cuando estamos juntos_

_Sasuke: Todo se convierte en bien, recuerdos dolorosos desaparecen_

Sasuke y Sakura: _Cuando estamos juntos, cuando estamos juntos_

_Sakura: Soy feliz otra vez, sin darme cuenta comienzo a reír_

Solo miraba a Sasuke, sentía como si nadie más estuviera alrededor… Solo lo miraba a él mientras le cantaba mi canción, la canción que había hecho pensando en él, la canción que le había hecho a él… Sasuke me miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que me cautivaban…

Sasuke: _Cuando la amargura llega a mí_

_Cuando de repente me siento como que estoy solo_

_Sakura: En el momento en que todo se siente extraño_

_Y de repente no tengo confianza_

_Sasuke: Tu voz que cree en mí y me da valor_

_Me permite salir al mundo otra vez_

_Sakura: El hecho de que estés un paso atrás de mí_

_Siempre velando por mí, es tan precioso para mí_

**_Coro:_**

Sasuke y Sakura: _Cuando estamos juntos, cuando estamos juntos_

_Sasuke: Todo se convierte en bien, recuerdos dolorosos desaparecen_

Sasuke y Sakura: _Cuando estamos juntos, cuando estamos juntos_

_Sakura: Soy feliz otra vez, sin darme cuenta comienzo a reír_

_Sasuke: De esta manera, tal y como estamos en estos momentos_

_Sakura: Si estas a mi lado_

_Sasuke: Cualesquiera que sean las dificultades que puedan ocurrir_

_Sakura: Puedo ganarlo_

**_Coro:_**

Sasuke y Sakura: _Cuando estamos juntos, cuando estamos juntos_

_Sasuke: Todo se convierte en bien, recuerdos dolorosos desaparecen_

Sasuke y Sakura: _Cuando estamos juntos, cuando estamos juntos_

_Sakura: Soy feliz otra vez, sin darme cuenta comienzo a reír (x2)_

_ (Together- JB y JiYeon- Dream High 2)_

No podía creerlo había cantado junto a Sasuke… si junto a él lo logré, junto a la persona a la cual amaba… El sentimiento que tenía por Sasuke era demasiado grande…

-Estuviste genial Sakura- Me decía él aun sin soltarme de la mano, sus ojos demostraban felicidad…

-Todo gracias a ti- le dije sonriendo- Gracias Sasuke- Él me guiaba detrás del escenario, yo todavía estaba extasiada por nuestra presentación…

Cuando llegamos los chicos nos estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa, nos felicitaron…

-¡Sakura-chan eres increíble, no sabía que cantaras tan bien!- decía Naruto.

-¡Eres la mejor Saku-chan!- me dijo Gaara.

-Cantas muy bien feita- habló Sai.

Hinata me abrazó- Felicidades Saku-chan- me dijo.

-Me alegra que hayas podido cantar otra vez Sakura- me dijo Neji con una sonrisa sincera.

Yo los miré agradecida por su apoyo, realmente me alegraba de tenerlos como mis amigos- Gracias Chicos- les dije- por cierto todavía no han felicitado a Sasuke-

-Muy bien Teme- decía Naruto- mereces ser el vocalista de nuestra banda- reí, se me había olvidado que los chicos tenían una banda por lo que a ellos se le debía hacer más fácil presentarse en público…

**Sasuke pov**

Durante nuestra presentación sentí una conexión con Sakura, por un momento creí que la canción que ella había escrito era para mí, creo que debo ser un tonto, aun mantengo la esperanza de que ella me quiera…

Cuando estábamos con los chicos la directora Tsunade llegó donde nosotros estábamos…

-Felicitaciones chicos todos los hicieron muy bien- dijo ella- Felicitaciones Haruno, por fin mostraste tu talento- dicho estos se fue.

Nos miramos y sonreímos, después de esto nos fuimos a donde estarían los "padres" de cada uno, los chicos y yo no nos movimos mucho sabíamos que nadie nos iría a ver, solo acompañamos a los chicos…

Noté como Neji y Hinata se iban con el padre de esta última, según tenía entendido Neji vivía con ellos porque sus padres habían muerto cuando él era pequeño, bueno y la madre de Hinata se había ido de su casa hace un tiempo… Sakura por su parte se fue con su papá y con su hermano, me sorprendí cuando vi a su padre, era demasiado parecido a Ikuto, incluso se podría decir que era solo un poco mayor, no demostraba su edad, sus ojos eran como los de Sakura…

Cuando los familiares de cada alumno se marcharon nosotros decidimos ir a ordenar nuestras cosas para irnos a nuestras casas… Cuando tenía todo listo recibí un mensaje de cierta pelirrosa que me traía como bobo enamorado….

_Sasuke tengo que decirte algo antes de que nos vayamos, puedes venir al patio trasero un momento, te espero… Sakura_… Rápidamente terminé de ordenar mis cosas y fui a donde Sakura me había citado, por alguna razón estaba nervioso…

-Sasuke- me dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando me vio, ella estaba sentada en una banca que había cerca, me senté a su lado- Sasuke te dije que vinieras aquí porque…- estaba ansioso aunque no sabía por qué… - Porque quiero agradecerte por todo, por ayudarme a superar mi trauma, por estar cuando te necesito, enserio gracias- de algún modo me sentí defraudado...

-No tienes nada que agradecer Sakura- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, la tomé de la mano involuntariamente, ella se sorprendió pero no la quitó, pasó un momento en que no dijimos nada, solo estábamos mirándonos en silencio, un silencio agradable… Nos fuimos acercando lentamente, sentía su respiración cerca de mí… ella acortó aquella distancia que me estaba matando, sentía que estaba en las nubes, el roce de sus labios con los míos se sintió mejor de lo que pensaba, el beso comenzó lento, delicado, tierno, pero luego se tornó más apasionado, estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que el aire nos empezó a faltar… Ella me miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas, me miró y…

...

Les dije que quedaba poco ¿No? xD

La canción la saqué de un dorama... cuando la escuche me pareció muy linda, espero que les haya gustado...

¿Qué les pareció?... comenten :)


	13. Capítulo 13: Viaje para aclarar la mente

**Capítulo 13: Viaje para aclarar la mente...**

**Sakura pov**

Había citado a Sasuke para agradecerle por todo… Cuando él llegó al lugar lo vi tan guapo, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, se sentó a mi lado y le dije lo que quería decirle, luego de esto nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, nos mirábamos a los ojos, por impulso me iba acercando lentamente a él, cuando ya podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca por inercia acorté la distancia que nos separaba, aquel beso al inicio fue tierno, despacio, pero luego algo más apasionado, sentía mi corazón demasiado acelerado, aquel fue el momento más lindo… hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos, cuando termino ese hermoso beso lo miré y caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho, no lo podía creer… mil veces me había dicho que no podía pasar nada entre nosotros, no podía arruinar la amistad que tenía con él… Lo miré otra vez y salí corriendo, no podía estar en ese lugar, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, había arruinado mi amistad con Sasuke, tomo por no haber podido controlar mis sentimientos, no podía estar más frustrada, yo no me quería alejar de él, no podía…

Cuando llegué donde me esperaba mi hermano él notó mi cara…

-Saku ¿qué te pasa?- me preguntó Ikuto, le había dicho a mi hermano que me esperara para que me pudiera ir con él.

-No te preocupes, es solo que…- creo que él me entendió, me hizo una seña para que me subiera al auto, durante el viaje le conté a Ikuto lo que había ocurrido y lo mal que me sentía… Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa mi papá nos estaba esperando, cenamos juntos y después me fui a mi habitación, me sentía muy mal…

-Hermanita, ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Ikuto entrando a mi pieza.

-Sabes que no- le dije mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara.

-Tranquila Saku- me dijo él abrazándome- No te dejaré sola, sabes que estaré para ti-

Durante esa noche Ikuto se quedó conmigo en mi pieza, me quedé dormida en sus brazos…

-Saku, despierta- escuche que me decía mi hermano – despiértate Sakura-

-¿Qué pasa Hermano?- le dije media adormilada.

-Despierta, no me puedo mover si tu estas encima de mí hermana, tengo que ir a ordenar mis maletas- lo mire sin entender ¿maletas?, él pareció entenderme – En la noche me voy a Inglaterra, tengo que arreglar los últimos papales que deje pendiente…-

-Llévame contigo Ikuto-nii- le dije, él me miró no entendiendo.- déjame acompañarte a Inglaterra.

-Pero Saku, el colegio…- decía él.

-Puedo faltar por unos días, tu más que nadie sabes que necesito despejarme un momento y que mejor que visitar Inglaterra… no sabría cómo volver el Lunes a clases…- Ikuto pareció entenderme.

-Está bien, lo conversaré con papá, no te prometo nada sabes que él es el que da la última palabra- me dijo- haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance- le sonreí, estar un tiempo fuera me haría bien…

Durante la mañana estuve tocando mi guitarra, me relajaba totalmente tocar los instrumentos, al igual que cantar…

-Saku- decía mi papá detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Pasa- le dije.

-Sakura, hija, Ikuto me dijo que querías acompañarlo a Inglaterra- asentí- me dijo además que era porque te notaba cabizbaja- mi hermano jamás le diría la verdadera razón a mi papá sin que yo lo hubiera dicho que lo hiciera.- ¿eso es verdad?- hice un gesto con mi cabeza para entendiera estaba en lo cierto- Creo que es bueno que vallas con tu hermano, además no tienes evaluaciones durante esta semana ¿cierto?- asentí otra vez- tienes permiso mi pequeña- me dijo tiernamente, deje mi guitarra en la cama y salté a donde estaba mi papá, lo abrace con fuerza y le agradecí por haberme dado permiso, cuando ya lo solté me puse a ordenar mis cosas, después de todo nos iríamos en la noche…

Mientras ordenaba mis cosas decidí llamar a Hinata, tenía que decirle que me iba a Inglaterra por la semana y que no iría a clases…

-_Aló Saku-chan ¿Qué pasa?- _me decía Hinata desde el teléfono.

-Hina-chan tengo algo que contarte- le dije- voy a faltar una semana al colegio- solté.

-¿_Por qué Saku? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?- _me preguntó ella.

-Tranquila Hina estoy bien- sí, sabía que mentía en cierto modo pero no podía preocupar a mi amiga- Voy a acompañar a Ikuto-nii a Inglaterra, vuelvo la próxima semana, dile a Neji también y a los chicos…- hice una pausa, si le decía a los chicos también le diría a Sasuke…- pero no les digas cuando vuelvo por favor…- no sabía por qué lo hacía pero no quería que él supiera cuando volvía… creo que soy una tonta, después de todo yo lo amaba pero Sasuke no sentía lo mismo por mí, lo quería cerca de mí aunque sea como amigo pero lo había arruinado…- por favor- dije en un susurro, mi voz se había quebrado…

-_Saku ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Pasó algo? Estas llorando ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Por qué? deberías estar feliz por ir a Inglaterra, Saku vas a conocer otro país ¿Por qué estas triste?-_ me decía mi amiga.

-Hinata yo… yo lo arruiné todo- le dije sollozando- yo besé a Sasuke…- no podía ocultárselo más a mi amiga

-_¿Pero cómo ocurrió?- _me preguntaba ella.

Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido y ella me entendió, le pedí que no le contara a Neji la razón por la cual había decidido a ir a Inglaterra…

-_Está bien Sakura, pásalo bien y piensa bien en lo que harás cuando vuelvas, te quiero amiga-_ me dijo Hinata.

-Yo también te quiero amiga- le dije.

Ya era hora de irme… me despedí de mi papá y con mi hermano nos fuimos al aeropuerto…

**Sasuke pov**

Cuando Sakura se fue después de habernos besado sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos… seguramente ella se había arrepentido de haber acortado la distancia entre los dos, después de todo a ella le gustaba el tarado de Sasori… me sentía horrible… arreglé las cosas para volver al colegio…

-Sasuke ¿Estas mejor?- me preguntó Naruto, él sabía lo que había ocurrido…

-No- le dije secamente- será mejor que nos vallamos al colegio- le volví a decir.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación Neji ya estaba allí, Gaara y Sai también estaban con nosotros, ellos habían ido a dejar sus cosas a su habitación…

-Hola chicos- nos saludó Neji. Nosotros le devolvimos el saludo.

-Neji- dijo Hinata entrando por la puerta- chicos llegaron, hola- nos dijo- Naruto-kun- dijo abrazando al dobe- te extrañe- le dio un pequeño beso.

-Yo también te extrañe Hina-chan- le decía el rubio.

Los chicos estuvieron hasta tarde en nuestra habitación, yo solo podía pensar en por qué Sakura no estaba aquí… quería preguntar por ella pero tenía miedo de la respuesta, seguramente no quería oír que ella no me quería ver… me sentía realmente mal…

-Sasukito-kun- me decía con su voz chillona Karin- Cantaste demasiado bien en la evaluación, me encantó- decía ella.

-Karin déjame en paz- le dije secamente, no estaba de humor para soportarla. Ella me miró y se pegó más a mí.

-Deja de andar de regalada Karin- dijo Hinata, ella estaba entrando en la sala… sola… ¿dónde estaba Sakura?

-¿Quién eres tú para decírmelo?- le desafiaba la pelirroja.

-Ya déjate Karin y no le hables nunca más de esa manera a mi Hinata-chan- le decía el dobe, dicho esto Karin se fue indignada del lugar, no sin antes cerrarme un ojo, rayos, que regalada podía ser esta chica…

-Oye Hinata-chan- dijo Gaara, la aludida lo miró- ¿Dónde está mi rosada?-

-Sakura se fue a Inglaterra- dijo Neji detrás de su prima, lo miré sin entender, había dicho Inglaterra… no podía ser ¿Por qué ella..?

-Así es- dijo Hinata- Saku está acompañando a Ikuto pero volverá pronto, aunque no me dijo cuándo…-decía, una parte de mí se relajó, ella volvería pero no sabía cuándo… sentí un vacío dentro de mí…

**Sakura pov**

Ya había pasado unos días desde que llegué a Inglaterra, para ser exactos habían pasado cuatro días desde que había llegado, los paisajes me habían dejado encantada, habíamos visitado muchos lugares, este país me fascinaba… Había acompañado a mi hermano a todos los lugares a los que él necesitaba ir para poder despejarme pero aun así lo único en lo que pensaba era en Sasuke, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, aún no había decidido cómo actuar cuando llegara a Japón, al colegio…

-Saku vamos a comer- me decía mi hermano, yo asentí.

Mi hermano me había apoyado en todo y siempre trataba de subirme el ánimo cuando me notaba triste…

Cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos a la universidad donde mi hermano había estudiado.. Cuando llegamos me sorprendí al ver el gran y hermoso edificio, su estructura era como las edificaciones antiguas, pero éste estaba muy bien cuidado…

-Wau- expresé.

-Bueno hermanita aquí es donde estudie estos años- me decía Ikuto.

Entramos al lugar, era realmente hermoso, llegamos a secretaria, lugar donde mi hermano tenía que ir a buscar sus papales… mientras él hablaba con la secretaria me quedé afuera sentada en un sillón, miré como pasaban los estudiantes de aquella universidad, mi hermano había estudiado aquí, me sentí orgullosa de él… De pronto volví a recordar a Sasuke, sonreí tristemente…

-Hola- me decía una voz en ¿japonés? Me voltee a verlo- Hola eres Japonesa ¿No es así?- S e trataba de un chico de mi edad, sus rasgos eran orientales por lo que deduje que también era japonés, sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello era rubio, traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro… - Mucho gusto me llamo Akito, me alegra ver a un japonés por acá-

-Mucho gusto Akito- le dije, ese chico me inspiraba confianza- mi nombre es Sakura, y sí, si soy japonesa-

-¿Estás triste? Pude notar tu rostro de tristeza- me dijo. Solté una risa.

-Así es- cambié el rostro- supongo que no puedo ocultar mi tristeza-

-Si quieres me puedes contar- me dijo él sentándose al lado- sé que recién me vienes conociendo pero contarle tus cosas a un desconocido te puede ayudar a desahogarte-

Le conté lo que me pasaba, aquel chico me escucho sin interrumpirme, algunas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas…

-Sabes, yo creo que deberías de decirle lo que sientes a ese tal Sasuke, no puedes mentirle a él ni a ti misma, tú no lo quieres como amigo…- lo miré, él tenía razón, pero todavía tenía el miedo de alejarlo de mí…- Piénsalo Sakura puedes perderlo por no hablarle de manera sincera-

-Gracias- le dije, Akito me había transmitido un poco de valor.

-De nada, me tengo que ir Sakura, ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver- me dijo sonriente, parándose de mi lado.

-Ojala así sea Akito- le dije, él se fue y no paso mucho tiempo para que Ikuto saliera de la secretaria…

-Vamos Saku- me dijo- ¿Te pasó algo? Te noto más tranquila-

-Digamos que un desconocido me ayudó- me reí, mi hermano no parecía entenderme…

El día paso rápido cuando llegamos al hotel donde nos estábamos quedando ordenamos las maletas después de todo nos iríamos al otro día… Antes de irnos le dije a mi hermano que me acompañara a un lugar, iba a hacer un cambio…

**Sasuke pov**

Ya no aguantaba más, quería verla, quería decirle la falta que me hacía, no sabía que hacer…

-Sasuke extrañas a Sakura ¿cierto?- me preguntó Neji, estábamos nuestra habitación, el dobe miraba expectante a mi respuesta…

-Si…- dije sin más, ellos me miraron sorprendidos por la rapidez de mi respuesta- que puedo hacer, quiero verla…-

-Sasuke ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- me preguntó Neji, él no sabía nada acerca del beso.

-Neji, Sakura y yo nos besamos- él me miró sorprendido- pero al parecer ella no quería hacerlo porque después de besarnos Sakura salió corriendo, desde ahí no la veo, siento que tengo un vacío aquí- le dije apuntándome el corazón- yo…

-Sasuke- teme, ¿les dirás tus sentimientos cuando vuelva?- me preguntó Naruto.

-Yo… no lo sé Naruto, no quiero alejarla de mí, pero no quiero ser solo su amigo, yo quiero jugármela por ella-le dije

-Entonces debes decirle tus sentimientos Sasuke…- me dijo Neji.

-Pero como lo hago si ella no está aquí- dije elevando la voz- y tampoco sé cuándo vuelve…-

-Tranquilo Sasuke, sabes Hinata me dijo que no le dijera a nadie pero tengo que decírtelo, ella vuelve mañana- lo miré sorprendido, ella volvía mañana, yo tenía que hacer algo…

-Neji, Naruto- les dije, ellos me miraron- Necesito que me ayuden- dije decidido, ya sabía lo que haría…

...

Las cosas se complicaron ¿no?...

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Ustedes que creen?

Sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán xD

Comenten, con solo eso me animan a seguir :)


	14. Capítulo 14: Confesión

**Capítulo 14: Confesión…**

**Sakura pov**

Ya había llegado a mi casa, mi papá me había abrazado como si nos hubiéramos visto en años… Cuando llegué fui a ordenar mis cosas, estaba en eso cuando…

_Saku ya llegaste ¿no es así? Por qué no salimos hoy, me contaron de un lugar muy bueno, también invité a Akemi, Ino, Matsuri y a TenTen… nos vemos a las 9:00… yo te paso a buscar, nos vemos, te extrañé… Hinata_

Wou, no tenía ganas de salir, pero al parecer Hinata tenía todo listo, no podía dejarla así, además yo también la extrañaba…

Ya eran las 8.45 y yo estaba lista, le había dicho a mi papá y me había dado permiso…

Hinata pasó por mi como lo había dicho, subí de copiloto y nos dirigimos al lugar, ella me contó que durante la semana que no había ido había escuchado comentarios de que a muchos les había gustado mi voz, que es más ya era algo así como famosa… también me dijo que se había juntado con los chicos y cuando quería hablar cosas de chicas hablaba con TenTen y las chicas de AIM…

-Por cierto Saku, me gusta tu nuevo corte- dijo mi amiga, y así era me había cortado el cabello, si antes lo tenía hasta la cintura ahora me llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Ya habíamos llegado, el lugar se llamaba "Face", era algo así como un pub, cuando entramos nos encontramos inmediatamente con las chicas, buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos a su alrededor…

-Sakura-chan me gusta tu nuevo corte- me decía Matsuri. Las demás chicas asintieron dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo…

-Bien chicos, ahora viene lo que estaban esperando- decía un chico parado en el escenario, al perecer ahí se presentaban grupos o algo por el estilo- con ustedes después de un tiempo "Blue onfire"- me quede estática…

**Sasuke pov**

_Flash back_

_-Neji, Naruto- les dije, ellos me miraron- Necesito que me ayuden- dije decidido, ya sabía lo que haría._

_-Claro tu solo dinos y nosotros te ayudamos- dijo el dobe de Naruto._

_-Cuenta con nosotros- dijo Neji- Ahora cuéntanos lo que planeas hacer-_

_-Gracias chicos- les dije- Bien, Naruto necesito que le digas a Hinata que cuando llegue Sakura la lleve a Face- el me miró sin entender- quiero que nos vea actuar, pero no quiero que le digas que vamos a tocar ahí, Neji por tu parte quiero que le sugieras a tu prima que lleve a las demás chicas, pienso que Sakura no va a querer ir si van tan solo las dos, en cambio si ve que esta todo organizado no querrá dejarlas plantadas- los chicos me miraron sorprendidos._

_-Wau teme realmente conoces a Sakura-chan- decía el dobe a lo que solo Neji asentía, sonreí ladinamente…_

_Fin flash back_

Estábamos con los chicos esperando a que nos anunciaran, les había pasado la letra de una canción, una canción que había escrito durante la ausencia de Sakura, una canción pensando en ella, una canción para ella… Había decidido cantarle la canción en este momento…

-Sasuke ¿Decidiste mostrarle tus sentimientos a la feita?- decía Sai, su comentario me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE TE GUSTA SAKU-CHAN?- decía gritando Gaara.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- decía Sai mirando a Gaara.

-RAYOS, NUNCA ME DOI CUENTA DE NADA-decía tomándose la cabeza- no lo puedo creer, Sasuke…-

-Tranquilízate Gaara- decía Neji entrando a donde nosotros esperábamos- Las chicas ya llegaron, entre ellas esta Sakura- dijo él, me tensé, me puse nervioso, los chicos lo notaron- Wou, realmente te debe de gustar mucho la rosadita para que te pongas así Sasuke jajajajajajja- decia burlándose de mí, yo solo lo ignoré…

-Bien chicos, ahora viene lo que estaban esperando… con ustedes después de un tiempo "Blue onfire"- escuche que nos presentaban, los chicos tomaron sus instrumentos a excepción de Naruto, su batería ya estaba instalada, nos paramos en el escenario, nos pusimos en nuestra posición, Naruto estaba al fondo con su batería, Gaara estaba a mi lado derecho con su guitarra eléctrica, Sai al otro lado con el bajo y yo adelante con mi guitarra acústica y el micrófono frente a mí, miré al frente y la vi, la vi en una mesa junto a las chicas, ella estaba muy sorprendida, me miraba sin entender…

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos- dije, el público empezó a gritar- Pues verán hoy les cantaremos una canción de mi autoría, esta canción la hice pensando en una persona muy especial para mí, esa persona se encuentra aquí esta noche acaba de volver de un viaje por lo que no pude verla en una semana, escucha atentamente esta canción…- dije, miré a los chicos y les di las señas para que comenzáramos…

_Y siempre el mismo día  
Solo una cosa es diferente  
Es que tú no estás aquí_

_Sin que nada me faltara  
No, No  
Todavía no he sido capaz de dejarte ir_

_Estoy anhelándote a ti  
Por qué te estoy anhelando a ti  
Te llamo y te llamo todos los días_

Te extraño, te extraño a ti  
Estoy extrañándote a ti  
Ahora grito tu nombre  
Como si fuera un hábito  
Incluso hoy..

Día a día siento que estoy muriendo  
Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Te amo, te amo  
Yo te amo a ti  
No soy capaz de decirte esto  
Tuve que dejar irte así

Lo siento, lo siento  
Yo lo siento  
¿Puedes escucharme?  
¿Podrías escuchar mi confesión  
Aunque sea demasiado tarde?  
Te Amo.

_ (Because I miss you-Jung Yong Hwa, Hearstring)_

**Sakura pov**

No lo podía creer, esa canción… ¿Él me estaba cantando esa canción?... _esta canción la hice pensando en una persona muy especial para mí, esa persona se encuentra aquí esta noche acaba de volver de un viaje por lo que no pude verla en una semana…_ Sasuke había dicho esas palabras antes de comenzar a cantar… eso quería decir que…

-Sakura- escuche que Sasuke me nombraba- Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí- ¿A qué se refería?- todo lo que escribí en esta canción fue pensando en ti- Había un silencio en el lugar, solo se escuchaba a Sasuke hablando, pude notar que en el lugar habían mucho compañeros de colegio, todos ellos miraban expectantes, las chicas también…- Desde hace un tiempo que yo siento algo más que amistad hacia ti, cuando me di cuenta ya no podía alejarme de ti, cada vez que te veía cerca de otro chico sentía como si te arrancaran de mi lado, siempre te observaba en todo lo que hacías y me derretía cada vez que me mostrabas esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes… me encanta la manera en la que eres, como tocas el piano o como cantas, siento que el aire me falta cuando te vas, yo ya no resistía más tiempo lejos de ti…- no lo podía creer… el rostro de Sasuke estaba sonrojado- Yo… yo te amo Sakura, amo a Sakura Haruno.- Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, no podía creerlo, el chico del cual yo estaba enamorada me había confesado sus sentimientos por mí en público, estaba demasiado emocionada…- Lo siento si te incomoda, pero no podía seguir callando mis sentimientos, cuando me besaste fui él hombre más feliz pero cuando te fuiste no sabes como me sentí… No te sientas en deuda conmigo por esto, sé que a ti te gusta otro chico…-

-¿De qué hablas?- lo interrumpí, hable muy fuerte para que me escuchara- ¿A qué te refieres?- decía con lágrimas en los ojos- yo… ¿Por qué crees que te bese, Sasuke?- el me miró sin entender- Yo no beso a cualquier persona… Si me fui a Inglaterra fue porque no quería, no quería enfrentarme a ti, tenía miedo de que porque te bese te alejaras de mí, pensé que me querías solo como amiga, yo… YO TAMBIEN TE AMO SASUKE UCHIHA- le dije gritando, el rostro de él se notaba sorprendido, mientras yo todavía lloraba por la emoción, él bajo del escenario y corrió hacía mí, cuando estaba frente a mí me abrazó, inmediatamente correspondí a su abrazo…

-Vamos- dijo él, acto siguiente nos sacó de ahí de la mano y me llevó a la parte trasera del lugar…- Sakura, te amo- me dijo directamente a los ojos, me sonrojé de inmediato, él se acercó a mí lentamente, cerré mis ojos cuando sentí su respiración cerca de mí, esta vez fue él el que acortó la distancia entre los dos, el beso era tierno y lento, sentía como si Sasuke tuviera miedo de lastimarme, subí mis manos hacia su cabello y él por su parte me tomo de la cintura acercándome más a él, el beso se fue tornando más desesperado, como si ambos lo ubieramos necesitado todo este tiempo…

-Sa…suke- le dije cuando habíamos terminado le beso- te amo- una hermosa sonrisa había adornado su rostro, nunca antes había visto una tan radiante en él, sus mejilla también estaban sonrojadas, se veía tierno y sexy… Él tomo mi mejilla y me limpio lo que quedaba de lágrimas de mi cara…

-No quiero verte llorar- me dijo- me gusta verte con una sonrisa en tu cara- se me iba acercando a mi oreja- me encanta tu sonrisa y tu nuevo corte de cabello- me susurró sensualmente, me sonrojé demasiado… Sasuke se alejó de mi oreja pero sin soltarme de la cintura, me volvió a mirar fijamente con esos ojos profundamente negros- Sakura- dijo serio- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me sorprendí…

-Cla…Claro que quiero Sasuke- le dije abrazándolo, el me correspondió, me sentía extremadamente feliz…

**Gaara pov**

Sasuke se había mandado la media confesión frente a muchas personas en el pub… realmente me había sorprendido el hecho de que Sasuke, el chico que siempre fue frió con las chicas se había enamorado de Sakura, no me sorpredia que se enamorara de ella, de hecho cualquiera lo haría, ella era muy linda, además de ser muy simpática y amable… pero el hecho de que él se haya fijado en alguien me parecía totalmente raro, pero como se dice a todos nos llega la hora… yo lo único que espero es que a mí no me llegue todavía, quiero disfrutar al máximo con chicas…

Después de la confesión de Sasuke nos fuimos a ganar con las chicas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, es decir después de que Sasuke dijera todos sus sentimientos frente a todos escuche que muchos decían cosas así como "que suertuda chica" "que linda confesión" "Wow que lindo"… como también decían cosas así como "Maldita Haruno, nos robo a Sasukito" me reí fente a este tipo de comentario, después de todo ellas no tenía oportunidad con Sasuke, no podían competir con la Rosadita, ella era la mejor… Sakura para mí era como una hermana y no iba a permitir que ninguna chica loca le hiciera algún daño… hablando de loca no había visto a Karin esta noche, jajajaja ya veo la cara que pondrá cuando se entere…

-Wow Gaara que pensativo estas - me decía Naruto.

-Para que veas- le dije asiéndome el interesante…

**Naruto pov**

-Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué no me habías contado lo que Sasuke tenía pensado hacer?- me preguntó mi hermosa novia.

-Lo siento Hina-chan, es que el teme me lo había prohibido- le dije- me disculpas- le puse cara de perro mojado.

-Esta bien- me dijo, yo la abracé y deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Sasuke realmente me había sorprendido, primero recién hoy nos había pasado las partituras de su canción, jamás hubiese creído que él le había hecho esa letra a Sakura-chan, de hecho creía que él solo quería que ella lo escuchara cantar… lo segundo que me había sorprendido era el hecho de que mi frió amigo se decidiera por decir sus sentimientos frente a todas las personas del pub…al parecer ella si había cambiado a mi amigo…

-Naruto-kun mira- me dijo Hinata-chan apuntando a a Sasuke y a Sakura que venían de la mano, al parecer el teme había logrado lo que tanto deseaba…

-Wou rosada así que decidiste fijarte en el cubo de hielo Uchiha- decía bromeando Gaara. Sakura rió y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada…

-Oye rojito que te pasa con mi novio- dijo ella… wow, ella dijo novio…

-¿Así que ya son novios?- preguntó Sai, a lo que Sakura y Sasuke asintieron sonrojados, ese teme si que hacia reír se veía muy chistoso de esa manera jajajajajaja…

-ENTONCES HAY QUE CELEBRAR- gritó Gaara- ¿QUÉ PIENSAS SAKU-CHAN?-

-A CELEBRAR SE HA DICHO-gritó ella también- Gaa-chan trae los bebestibles- noté como Sasuke le decía algo al oído, ella le hizo un puchero y Sasuke asintió pesadamente…

**Sakura pov**

Sasuke me había dicho al oído que no quería que bebiera alcohol a lo que yo le dije que solo un poquito haciéndole un puchero, el accedió a regañadientes…

-APÚRATE ROJITO-le dije, ya quería celebrar…

Al rato después estábamos todos en la mesa tomándonos nuestros tragos, estábamos conversando amenamente, Sasuke me tenía abrazada todavía y yo me sentía mut feliz con él cerca…

-Saku ¿vamos a bailar?- me dijo sexymente al oído, se me erizó la piel…

-Es..esta bi..en- le dije nerviosa, su cercanía me ponía así…- chicos- les dije a los demás más tranquila- Nosotros vamos a bailar,¿ nos siguen?-

-SI, vamos a bailar- gritó Gaara, al parecer ya le había agarrado un poco el alcohol, noté que Naruto, Ino, TenTen y Akemi también estaban bajo el efecto de este.

Todos nos pusimos de pie TenTen se llevó a Neji, Naruto a Hinata, Ino a Sai, Akemi tomó de la mano a un chico que pasaba por ahí y Gaara saco a bailar a Matsuri…

-VAMOS SAKU-CHAN PONLE BUENO-me decía Gaara, él estaba al lado mio, por mi parte yo seguía bailando con mi novio… Aww, que lindo sonaba… mi novio… estaba realmente muy feliz por esto…

-¿De qué te ríes amor?- me dijo Sasuke… esperen un momento, ¿él me dijo amor?, wow que lindo es…

-Nada, solo pensaba en nosotros… todavía no me lo creo- le dije. Él me miró y me sonrió.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo…-dijo en un susurro que pude oír, se acercó a mí y juntó su frente con la mía- te amo bonita- decía… ya me había dicho antes aquellas palabras pero aún así cada vez que la oía me sentía emocionada y feliz- sé que te lo he dicho varias veces ya pero quiero repetírtelo cada vez que pueda- me decía, yo estaba que me moría de la lindo que podía llegar a ser, es decir cuando lo conocí era un chico extremadamente frío y fastidioso, siempre me molestaba y yo no lo aguantaba y ahora véanos aquí, yo enamorada de este chico y él siendo tan tierno conmigo… él acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me beso, cada vez que lo hacía sentía una descarga eléctrica en mí, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, como sis se fuera a salir de mi cuerpo… el beso era salvaje, Sasuke me mordió el labio inferior como pidiéndome permiso para que su lengua entrara, accedí totalmente y empezamos un juego entre ellas, nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente…

...

¿Qué les pareció? Ahora si que están juntos C:

La canción que ocupe para la confesión de Sasuke me encanta, a decir verdad me encanta el cantante también xD... creo que más adelante saldrán más canciones de él jiji

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos :)


	15. Capítulo 15: La celebración del noviazgo

**Capítulo 15: La celebración del noviazgo**

**Sai pov**

Ino me había sacado a bailar, ella y yo nos llevábamos bien, desde que ella me había pedido que fueramos pareja de la evaluación nos habíamos vuelto algo así como cercanos… ella era muy simpática y atractiva… por otra parte Ino estaba un poco, no, no era un poco, estaba bien pasada de copas…

-SAI MUEVETE CON MÁS GANAS- me decía ella mientras bailaba descontroladamente, una chica pasó por detrás de Ino corriendo haciendo que ella perdiera la estabilidad, rápidamente la tome de la cintura para que no cayera…

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, ella me miró y pude notar un ¿sonrojo?... ella se estabilizó y se soltó de mi agarre…

-Gra…gracias… Sai-kun- me dijo, al parecer el alcohol no la dejaba hablar bien, esa era la única razón que encontraba pora que su voz se encontrara entrecortada…

-No te preocupes, solo ten cuidado…- le dije, no sé por qué ella me produciaa ganas de protejerla…

**Gaara pov**

Estaba bailando con Matsuri, ella era buena en esto, se veía realmente sexy moviéndose de esa manera, esa corta falda negra y esa polera blanca le favorecían al máximo… no podía negarlo esa chica era realmente linda y deseable… vamos Gaara no puedes estar pensando en eso, con ella no, sabes perfectamente que a ella la verias todos los día en el colegio, tienes que buscarte una chica que no veas más para que sea la conquista de la noche…

-¿Te sucede algo Gaara-kun?- me decía ella, miré sus labios eran demasiado apetesibles… desde que había formado pareja con ella para la evaluación me había acercado bastante a ella, desde que llegó al colegio me había parecido linda pero últimamente estaba pensando mucho en ella y eso no me gustaba…

-No, no pasa nada, no te preocupes…- le dije…

-TE NOTO CALLADO GAA-CHAN- me decía Sakura, la miré y le sonreí, esa chica si que me subia el ánimo…

Comencé a bailar más animado…

**Neji pov**

El alcohol estaba causando efectos en mí, me sentía mareado y más eufórico, pero trataba de disimularlo… TenTen bailaba cerca de mí, ella también estaba en el mismo estado que yo…

-Neji-kun bailas muy bien- me decía ella, se veía muy bien bailando de esa manera… Desde que habíamos comenzado a ensayar juntos por lo de la evaluación me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba estar en su compañía, sabia perfectamente que lo más probable es que ella me gustara pero no quería asimilarlo todavía, además no sabia si ella sentía algo por mí… no quería pasar por lo mismo que Sasuke, vi como él sufria por pensar en el desamor de ella…

-Tú también TenTen- le dije acercándome a ella, no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo, era más bien por impulso o por que lo deseaba, ella me miró media sonrojada por la cercanía que estábamos teniendo, por mi parte solo seguía bailando como si nada pasara, de hecho me estaba haciendo el interesante con ella, quería que ella se acercara más a mí esta vez…

Ella comenzó a bailar más provocativamente y yo me estaba dejando llevar, asi comenzamos un baile sumamente coqueto, realmente me estaba sorprendiendo de mi mismo…

**Sakura pov**

-Sakura detente- me decía Sasuke, yo ya iba por mi cuarto vaso de alcohol y este ya estaba causando estragos en mí…

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun- le dije mientras lo abrazaba- solo uno más ¿si?- él me miró dándose por vencido…

Cuando me terminé mi vaso nos dirijimos otra vez a la pista, noté como Gaara miraba a Matsuri… algo pasa ahí… Por otra parte vi a Hinata con Naruto, mi amiga estaba media avergonzada ya que el idiota de su novio "estrenaba nuevos pasos", según él, todo esto lo hacia abajo la influencia del alcohol… Neji bailaba muy coquetamente con TenTen… esperen ¿Coquetamente?, no puede ser, me habían cambiado a mi Neji-nii, aunque se ve muy bien es esa faceta, al parecer por ahí también hay algo… Sai por su parte se preocupaba por que Ino no se cayera al suelo debido a lo tomada que estaba…

Nos volvimos a ganar al lado de Gaara y Matsuri, mi amigo pelirrojo no notó mi presencia, al parecer estaba más pendiente de su acompañante de baile…

Por mi parte yo bailaba cada vez más cerca de Sasuke… él solo me miraba sexymente y me sonreía… Como me encantaba esa sonrisa de él…

**Sasuke pov**

Sakura seguía con la idea de tomar y yo no quería dejarla… me prometió que el cuarto sería el último y lo estaba cumpliendo, pero aún así se notaba que estaba tomada…

-Saku ¿Vamos a descanzar?- le pregunte, quería que se le pasara un poco la borrachera…

-No quiero- me dijo inflando los cachetes en señal de berrinche- no me quiero ir a sentar-

-Vamos- le dije- no querrás que me sienta solo sentado o ¿Si?- le pregunte dándome cuenta que había chicas que me miraban y que Sakura las había notado. Ella arrugó el ceño…

-Está bien- me dijo con pesar- pero antes de eso-miró a Gaara- ROJITO- le gritó, el aludido la miró- tu puedes, eres el mejor, el más divertido y genialisimo Gaa-chan- la miré sin entender… ¿A qué se debía lo que Sakura le había dicho a mi amigo pelirrojo?... él al perecer tampoco había entendido…- Si quieres algo debes hacer algo para lograrlo- Gaara la miró entendiendo lo que ella le quería decir, yo por mi parte seguía sin entender…

-Gracias rosadita, tu también eres la mejor- le dijo él. Acto seguido mi novia me tomo de la mano y me llevó a la mesa donde habíamos estado antes…

**Gaara pov**

Sakura me había dicho que si quería algo debería hacer algo para lograrlo ¿no?... lo que yo quería era a Matsuri y creo que mi amiga pelirosa lo sabía… ella me había dicho eso de esa manera porque no quería que nadie más se diera cuenta…

-Gaara-kun ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Matsuri sacándome de mis pensamientos…

-No, nada solo estaba pensando un poco…-le dije, ella me sonrió.

La música seguía sonando y yo me estaba acercando más a Matsuri, ella por su parte seguía bailando de la misma manera que antes…

-Te ves muy linda- le dije en su oído. Acto seguido me fui alejando de su oreja lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, ella me miró sorprendida, la distancia entre los dos era mínima, podía sentir su respiración, seguíamos bailando de la misma manera sin separarnos ni un milímetro… Cuando ya no pude soportarlo más la besé, el beso era apasionado, ella me seguía perfectamente, con sus manos me tomaba la cabeza acercándome más a ella mientras yo la sujetaba de la cintura, no quería detenerme, aquel beso era el mejor que había dado en mi vida… Nos besábamos desesperadamente nuestras lenguan ya formaban parte de esto… Cuando nos hizo falta el aire cortamos el beso pero sin soltarnos…

**Matsuri pov**

Me había besado con Gaara… Desde un inicio me dije que no podía fijarme en él, desde que formamos pareja para la evaluación el chico pelirrojo me había parecido interesante, nos habíamos acercado bastante desde aquel entonces y sabia la clase de chico que era, muchas chicas me habían dicho que él no era de relaciones serias, que de hecho solo buscaba chicas por una noche, yo lo sabia perfectamente pero aún así lo había besado… Desde que me había sacado a bailar me moría por hacerlo, debía aceptarlo aquel chico me encantaba…

-Besas bien- Me dijo, me sonrojé pero trate de que no lo notara…

-Tú no lo haces nada de mal- le dije. Luego de haber dicho esto me volví a hacercar a él, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, él solo me veía como la conquista de la noche pero no podía evitarlo quería volver a besarlo… Acorte la distancia que nos separaba y lo besé…

-Vamos- me dijo él cuando habíamos terminado de besarnos, me tomo de la mano y me llevó a la parte trasera del local- Eres hermosa- me dijo para volverme a besar, yo me deje llevar… estuvimos así un buen rato…

-Gaara-kun…- le dije en medio del beso…

-No digas nada- me dijo voviendome a callar con un beso…

**Sakura pov**

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que me había ido a sentar con Sasuke, el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido, me estaba dando sueño…

-Sasuke- le dije a mi novio- me quiero ir, me dio sueño, le voy a decir a Hina… - le dije.

-Vamos- me dijo- yo te voy a dejar- me tomo de la mano y caminamos en dirección donde bailaban Hinata y Naruto…

-Hinata, Saku y yo nos vamos primero- le dijo.

-Está bien- dijo ella. Yo todavía no procesaba… le había dicho a Sasuke que le iba a avisar a Hinata para que ella me fuera a dejar pero él dijo que me llevaría…

-Un novio debe llevar a su novia a su casa…- me dijo cuando ya estábamos por subir a su auto- sé que querias decirle a Hinata que ella te llevara pero yo no lo iba a permitir, yo te voy a llevar- decía con una sonrisa ladina…

-Ya veo- le dije subiendo al su auto, la sonrisa de mi rostro nadie la quitaba, después de todo mi novio me estaba llevando a mi casa…

Ya era domingo por la tarde y yo estaba ordenando mis cosas para irme al colegio cuando…

_Amor, yo te paso a buscar a tu casa, de hecho ya voy en camino, quiero aprovechar para hablar con tu papá y hermano, te veo luego, te amo… Sasuke…_

¿Sasuke me iba a venir a buscar para hablar con mi papá y mi hermano?... No lo podía creer, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro… a todo esto él dijo que venía en camino… Rapidamente bajé al primer piso cuando llegaba al living, donde estaban mi papa y Ikuto, tocaron el timbre…

-Buenas tardes señor Haruno- escuche la voz de Sasuke…

-Buenas tardes…- le dijo mi papá- ¿quien es…?-

-Sasuke- Ikuto también se había parado y acercado a la puerta- Pasa- le dijo mi hermano- ¿Buscas a Sakura no es así?-

-Así es- dijo él ingresando a la casa- Pero también necesito hablar con ustedes, si me lo permiten- habló educadamente…

Mi papá me miro extrañado mientras invitaba a Sasuke a tomar asiento en el living, mi hermano se sentó a mi lado y Sasuke al otro mientras que mi papá se sento al frente nuestro…

-Bueno…- decía Sasuke aparentemente nervioso, sonreí al verlo en ese estado- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- decía mirando a mi papá- soy compañero de Sakura… creo que usted se debe preguntar por qué estoy aquí, bueno eso es porque que quiero pedirle formalmente su autorización para ser el novio de su hija- mi hermano miró sorprendido, después de todo el no sabía nada… mi papá estaba en shock, creo que no se lo esperaba- yo a ella la amo- siguió diciendo mi novio, él seguía nervioso, para relajarlo un poco tomé su mano…- seguramente creerá que esto es apresurado ya que resien me acaba de conocer, pero yo hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de su hija, para mi un día sin ella es terrible, es mi felicidad, es todo para mí- lo miré con ternura, cuando él hablaba me hacia sentir extremadamente feliz…

-Saku ¿Por qué no me habias contado que tu y sasuke son novios?- me preguntó Ikuto, mi papá al parecer todavía no reaccionaba…

-No había tenido el momento… solo somos novios desde ayer- le dije…

-Yo… yo…- mi papá intentaba hablar- no sé que decir, jamás creí que mi pequeña tuviera novio…-

-Vamos papá no te pongas sentimental… además Sasuke es un buen chico y a Saku le gusta desde hace tiempo- hablaba mi hermano, yo me sonrojé por lo que decía.

-Pero… pero- le decía como un niño pequeño- está bien, acepto que seas el novio de mi pequeña- dijo mirando a mi Uchiha…- Solo porque se ve que eres un buen chico como dijo mi hijo, pero quiero que si le llegas a hacer algo no te lo perdonaré, quiero que la respetes y que la protejas, voy a confiar en ti…- dijo serio, Sasuke relajo el rostro y me apretó la mano…

-Gracias papá- le dije- no te arrepentiras Sasuke es el mejor- le dije mirando a mi novio…

Después de esto subí a buscar a mis cosas a la pieza, me demoré ordenando un par de cosas pero cuando bajé a donde estaba Sasuke, mi papá y mi hermano me sorprendí al verlos… los tres estaban sentados en el sillón jugando play mientras se reian…

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- les pregunté…

-Solo te esperábamos tranquilamente- decía Ikuto el cual estaba al parecer esperando su turno, ya que Sasuke y mi papá tenían los controles mientras miraban emocionadamente la televisión, estaban jugando un juego de carreras de autos e iba ganando mi novio…

-NOOOO- gritó mi papá, parece que había perdido- Sasuke eres un digno oponente…- le decía serio- dale un abrazo a tu suegro, eres genial…- cambio su rostro a uno emocionado… mi papá si que era cambiante, pero al parecer ya se llevaba con Sasuke y eso me gustaba…- Sakura-chan- me decía, al parecer recien me había notado…- Debes traer más seguido a Sasuke- yo reí y asentí…

Estaba dejando mis bolsos en mi cama, Sasuke se había ido a su habitación, habíamos quedado de juntarnos más tarde… cuando veníamos viajando me dijo que mi papá había conversado solo con él cuando yo estaba en mi pieza y que después se habían puesto a jugar play con mi hermano… me dijo que cuando nos juntaramos me contaria mejor…

Cuando iba a entrar al baño sineto que tocan la puerta… Sabia que no podían ser ni Hinata ni Akemi, ellas tenían sus llaves… cuando abrí la puerta vi a Gaara…

-Sakura-chan necesito hablar contigo- me dijo ¿Triste?...

...

Sasuke si que esta de protector jijiji xD... Y los demás se están dando cuenta de sus sentimientos...

¿Les gustó el capi? Comenten :)


	16. Capítulo 16: Consecuencia de la fiesta y

**Capítulo 16: Consecuencia de la fiesta y orgullo**

**Sasuke pov**

Cuando llegué a mi habitación Naruto ya estaba ahí, me preguntó como me había ido con la familia de Sakura y le dije que su papá me había aprobado, me sonrió y me dijo que él también pensaba pedirle permiso al padre de Hinata para estar oficialmente con ella, según tenía entendido el señor Hyuuga ya sabia del noviazgo de su hija con mi amigo rubio pero todavía el dobe no había ido a conversar con él ya que el padre de Hinata no tenia tiempo debido a su empresa…

Me recosté en mi cama y recordé la conversación que había tenido con el señor Aruto Haruno…

_Flash back_

_Sakura se había ido ya a su pieza y Ikuto se había parado y estaba en la cocina de la casa…_

_-Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo de hombre a hombre- me dijo el padre de mi novia._

_-Está bien señor- le dije._

_-Para mí mi hija es mi pequeño tesoro, bueno para mí y para Ikuto, quiero que sepas que confío en ti porque mi hijo confía en ti, te vengo recién conociendo y créeme que si no hubiese visto el rostro de mi hija cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por ella no te hubiese permitido ser el novio de Sakura… sabes jamás había visto a mi hija cantar como lo hizo contigo el día de la evaluación aquel día, cuando llegó después de dicha prueba estaba muy triste, yo no sabia que había ocurrido y ahora creo que tenia que ver contigo, pero también se que esta mañana amaneció con la sonrisa más linda que pude hacer visto en su rostro… Realmente quiero que la cuides y quiero que la ames como ya lo haces, creo que eres sincero con tus sentimientos…- me dijo, su expresión era más suave…_

_-Créame lo haré, no quiero perderla por nada del mundo- sonreí de medio lado- sabe, yo jamás me había interesado en una chica antes, las encontraba muy pegotes y ahora estoy aquí enamorado como un loco de su hija, jamás creí que me sentiría de esta manera… Y créame que para mí ella también es mi tesoro…-_

_-Gracias por entenderme Sasuke- me dijo él…_

_-Bueno, bueno creo que ahora hay que divertirse, mucha charla- dijo Ikuto entrando al living, acto siguiente el hermano de Sakura prendió el play Station y comenzamos a jugar…_

_Fin flash back_

Luego de eso nos pusimos a jugar play…

**Gaara pov**

Sakura y yo estábamos en su habitación, me había dicho que me sentara en su cama mientras ella se sentaba al frente mio en la cama de Hinata…

-Gaara-chan, ¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó.

-Lo que ocurrió fue…-

_Flash back_

_Había llegado temprano al colegio, quería hablar con Matsuri de lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior… Nos habíamos besado casi toda la noche, por alguna extraña razón me sentía feliz… sus labios eran adictivos para mí, lo único que quería era volver a probarlos…_

_Caminé hacia su habitación, toqué la puerta y ella salió a atenderme y al parecer se sorprendió al verme…_

_-Matsuri necesito hablar contigo- le dije, ella me hizo pasar a su habitación…- yo… ayer…-_

_-Tranquilo Gaara-kun, seguramente quieres hablarme de lo que paso ayer, de hecho yo también quería hablar contigo de eso…-hizo una pausa- no tienes porque preocuparte para mí es lo mismo que para ti…-no entendía a que quería llegar…- Solo una aventura de una noche ¿No?- por alguna razón sentí como si me atravesaran un puñal- no te preocupes ¿Si?-_

_-Tienes razón, bueno entonces todo normal- le dije sonriendo aunque no quería hacerlo- Adiós salí de la habitación, cuando salía de esta me encontré con Ino, ella estaba en la entrada, creo que debe haber escuchado todo…_

_Fin flash back_

-Pero ¿Cómo?- me preguntaba Sakura-Matsuri-chan no es así-

-Al parecer estábamos equivocados o no sé que le pasa pero eso me dijo- le dije, no sabia por qué razón me sentía tan mal ni por qué había recurrido a Sakura…

-Tranquilo Gaa-chan- me abrazó- no te sientas triste-

-No entiendo por qué me dices eso- le dije separando un poco el abrazo- no tengo porque sentirme triste…-

-No te engañes a ti mismo Gaara, los dos sabemos que a ti algo te pasa con Matsuri- dijo ella…

-Te equivocas Sakura, para mi ella solo es una chica más- por alguna razón lo que me decía mi amiga pelirosa me decía me enojaba, era obvio que Matsuri solo era una conquista más…

-Vamos Gaara, no seas orgulloso, eso lo dices porque ella te dijo que solo fuiste su "aventura de la noche"… pero tu sabes que…- hablaba Sakura.

-Yo nada… yo nada Sakura- le dije seriamente parándome de la cama, mi enojo era evidente- lo siento pero debo despejar la mente…- luego de decir esto salí de la habitación de la rosada…

**Ino pov**

Cuando llegaba a mi pieza con Matsuri (solo somos las dos en nuestra habitación) escuche como ella y Gaara hablaban… cuando escuche de que se trataba me quede helada… ¿entre mi amiga y el pelirrojo había pasado algo?

Cuando terminaron de hablar me encontré con Gaara…

-Matsuri ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté. Ella no me respondía, estaba como ida…

**Matsuri pov**

Ino me había pregunto que había pasado y yo todavía no le respondía… tener frente a mí a Gaara tratándome de decir que yo había sido su chica de la noche, por que eso me venía a decir ¿no?... en la mañana había decidido que no iba a quedar como una conquista más de él por lo que decidí actuar de su misma manera, no iba a permitir que jugara conmigo…

-Matsuri, me vas a responder ¿o no?- me volvió a hablar Ino.

-Ino… lo que pasó fue…- le decía…

Le conté todo a Ino, ella no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo pero dijo que no diría nada, según mi rubia amiga debí haberle dicho a Gaara que era un idiota por pensar en mi como una chica más dentro de su lista pero yo le dije que no sería así, yo no quedaría como la tonta, no…

-¿Pero y si él siente algo por ti?- me preguntó.

-No lo creo, además sabes que la compañía no me permitiría tener una relación… ya sabes lo que ocurrió con Akemi y Sasori- Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido con mis amigos Akemi nos lo había contado…

-Pero…- iba a decir ella.

-Ya Ino basta- le dije- no quiero seguir hablando del tema- me recosté en mi cama dándole la espalda a mi amiga…

**Sakura pov**

Realmente me daba rabia Gaara, como era tan idiota para no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos… pero que se le iba a hacer después de todo estábamos hablando de Gaara Sabaku No… Lo único que pedía era que cuando se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba no fuera tarde o se hubiera mandado alguna cagada antes…

Hinata y Akemi todavía no lleganban y yo estaba aburrida en mi pieza, así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire antes de juntarme con mi novio… Cuando iba caminando por el patio vi a Sasori… sentí que debía decirle lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y yo, después de todo él me había insinuado que me quería como más que amiga… Caminé hacia él, Sasori me vio y me sonrió…

-Hola sakura- me dijo- hace tiempo que no hablábamos-

-Hola Sasori-kun- le dije tomando asiento a su lado- él estaba bajo un árbol- tienes razón hace tiempo que no hablábamos…-

-Me gustó mucho tu presentación- me dijo- aunque no pude decírtelo la semana pasada ya que no viniste…-

-Tienes razón, acompañé a mi hermano a Inglaterra, y gracias- le decía.

-Ya veo, la canción que cantaron ¿era tuya?- me preguntó.

-Así es, yo la escribí- le dije con una sonrisa, el solo acordarme de la letra, de como la escribí y de como la cante junto a Sasuke…- mmmm… Sasori-kun, quería preguntarte algo…-solté.

-Pregunta lo que quieras- me dijo, su rostro cambio a uno más serio.

-Como decirlo… ¿recuerdas cuando me pediste ser tú pareja para la evaluación?-

-Así es- me dijo- ya veo- seguía diciendo- ¿quieres que te diga si era cierto lo que te dije después de eso?- asentí nerviosamente- Sí es verdad, para mí tú eres especial, más que una amiga… pero creo que yo no soy lo mismo para ti…- lo miré sorprendida- ¿A ti te gusta Uchiha no?- me pregunto, yo asentí, él sonrió- vi la manera en la que cantaban en la evaluación- respondió como si hubiera entendido lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Sabes Sasori-kun creo que debo decirte que te quiero mucho, eres un gran amigo para mí y por esa misma razón debo contarte que…-tome aire, no quería decircelo tan directamente…- Sasuke y yo… somos novios- solté, el me miró entre sorprendido y triste- tenia que decírtelo, ya que tu fuiste sincero conmigo y yo quería serlo contigo, quería que te enteraras por mí…-

-Gracias- me dijo él- gracias por ser así conmigo- me sonrió- creo que debo irme, Deidara me está llamando- decía mientras me mostraba su celular. Luego de esto nos despedimos y él se fue dejándome sola en aquel lugar…

**Gaara pov**

Había salido muy enojado de la habitación de Sakura, no sabía por qué me afectaba tanto el tema, a lo mejor la rosada tenia razón… NO, no puede ser verdad… Iba muy irritado cuando me encontré con Sakemi, una chica con la que yo había tenido algo…

-Gaara-kun- me dijo chillonamente- Mucho tiempo sin vernos-

-Así es- le dije pesadamente, de pronto una idea cruzó por mi mente… Iba a sacar a Matsuri de mi cabeza y que mejor manera que...-Sakemi- le dije acercándome provocativamente- Te extrañé- la chica se puso nerviosa, já, todas caen con esa… Luego de eso me acerqué a ella y la bese salvajemente, ella correspondió inmediatamente al beso, obviamente antes de hacerlo me aseguré de que nadie estuviera cerca, para que nadie nos viera… Estuvimos así un buen rato, solo besándonos, no sé por qué pero no me sentía bien haciéndolo… de pronto me acordé de la noche anterior, del beso de Matsuri, inmediatamente me alejé de esa chica enojado, sí, estaba enojado, ¿la razón? Fácil, primero la chica no era Matsuri y segundo, ya estaba pensado en ella otra vez… Sakemi me miró sin entender- Esto no debió pasar- le dije demasiado molesto para mi gusto, no la deje responder porque me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento… Iba camino a mi pieza cuando me encontré con…

**Sasuke pov**

Miré la hora en mi reloj y vi que faltaba 20 minutos para juntarme con Sakura, ya no podía estar más sin ella por lo que decidí ir a buscarla aunque faltara para la hora acordada, me paré de la cama y salí de la habitación dejando a Naruto solo y gritándome dramáticamente por haberlo hecho…

Cuando iba caminando me encontré con Gaara, éste venia un poco alterado no sé por que causa…

-Hey Gaara ¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunté. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido…

-Nada, no me pasa nada- me respondió con un enojo aparente.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado?- volví a preguntar.

-Te dije que NADA- me gritó para después salir con un paso rápido en dirección a las habitaciones…

-Valla, valla ¿Qué le habrá pasado a este?- pregunte más que nada para mí mismo.

Iba camino a las Habitaciones de las chicas cunado vi que mi hermosa novia estaba sentada bajo un árbol del patio, me dirigí hacia ella, cuando me acerqué noté que ella tenia los ojos cerrados… Me aproximé sileciosamente hasta quedar frente a ella… Sakura se sobresaltó y abrió sus ojos al sentir a alguien cerca de ella… me pareció muy divertido la cara que ella puso al verme tan cerca…

-Sasuke, me asustaste…- me dijo ella.

-Es que te veías muy linda en la posición que estabas que me fue inevitable tratar de besarte- le dije muy cerca de sus labios, ella me sonrió y acortó las distancia que nos separaba, nos comenzamos a besar…

-Me vas a hacer adicto a ti y a tus besos- le dije cuando terminamos de besarnos, ella volvió a sonreírme…

-Sasuke, le conté a Sasori-kun de lo nuestro- me tensé, no me gustaba verla cerca de ese tipo…-Tranquilo Sasuke, él es solo mi amigo, tú eres el único que me interesa…- la volví a besar…

Me senté a su lado y le comencé a contar lo que había hablado con su padre, ella me escuchaba atentamente…

...

Pobre Gaara...

Sasori se entero de lo de Sasuke y Saku... ¿Qué hará ahora?

Todavía no aparece la loca de Karin ¿Qué hará cuando se entere? xD

Espero que les haya gustado... Comenten no cuesta nada xD

Gracias a aquellas personas que siempre comentan... me alientan a seguir ^^

Cuídense, saludos :)


	17. Capítulo 17: Salidas y celos

**Capítulo 17: Salidas y celos**

**Sakura pov**

Iba junto a Akemi y Hinata camino al salón, íbamos conversando, Akemi nos contaba acerca de una actuación que tendría el fin de semana junto a las AIM…

-Asi que chicas ya saben que no tienen que hacer planes para el fin de semana por que le conseguí boletos para el vip y para la fiesta que hay después del concierto…- decía Akemi

-Así que nos vamos de fiesta- les dije- gracias Akemi-

-De nada, por cierto los chicos también pueden ir a la fiesta, aunque al concierto no creo por que no hay más boletos-

-Esta bien- dijo Hinata- así que por fin veremos en vivo y en directo la actuación de las AIM- nos reímos.

Cuando entramos a la sala varios de nuestros compañeros nos miraron, no entendía el porque… Caminé hacia mi puesto, los chicos todavía no había llegado… Akemi se fue a su puesto y me quede solo con Hinata… A los pocos minutos llegaron los chicos… Escuche muchos murmullos cuando ellos entraron, todos estaban como expectantes… Sasuke se fue directo a donde estaba y me saludo con un pequeño beso en los labios, yo me sorprendí, no pensé que me saludara de esa manera, me sonrojé Varios gritos se formaron en la sala y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que varios de mis compañeros habían estado el día en que Sasuke y yo nos hicimos novios…

-¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?- escuche que alguien gritaba, más bien chillaba. Karin venía con un aparente enojo en dirección a donde estábamos, Naruto y Hinata se taparon los oídos… Sai, Neji y Gaara se reían burlonamente, ellos habían estado frente a nosotros pero se cambiaron a un lado seguramente para dejarle el camino a Karin para que viera el beso entre Sasuke y yo…

-Wou, wou, wou, baja el tonito zanahoria- le dije mientras me paraba y quedaba al frente de ella.

-¿SASUKITO-KUN QUÉ HACES BESÁNDOTE CON ESTA CABEZA DE CHICLE?- chilló otra vez.

-Karin basta- le dijo Sasuke- no grites a esta hora de la mañana, molestas a todos aquí en la sala-

-Pero… pero Sasukito…-decía ella- si yo te amo… además no sé por qué besas a esta…-

-Cállate- habló Sasuke interrumpiéndola- No vuelvas a hablar así de Sakura, además si beso o no a mi novia no es problema tuyo-jajajajajajajjaja, la cara de Karin realmente era para la risa jajajaja…

-¿Có..Cómo… que… novia?- su cara de asombro era muy cómica…

-Lo siento zanahoria, pero como escuchaste bien Sasuke y yo somo novios- ahora si que su cara se deformó.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LO SIENTO PERO NO AGUANTO MÁS LA RISA, SU CARA, SU CARA JAJAJAJAJA- Gaara estalló en risas, los demás no aguantaron tampoco y comenzaron a a reírse, Karin hecha una furia salió corriendo de la sala…

El día transcurrio rápidamente, en estos momentos me encontraba con los chicos, teníamos la tarde libre y habíamos salido a dar una vuelta al centro de la cuidad, estábamos caminando al centro comercial…

-Vamos a comer un helado ¿Si?- decía Hinata. Los chicos asintieron… Note como Gaara todavía se veía medio enojado…

-Rojito sube el ánimo, no me gusta verte así de apagado- le dije abrazándolo, él me miró y relajó el rostro, los demás nos miraban…

-Bien rosadita, lo haré por ti- me sonrió y me devolvió el abrazó- Lo siento por gritarte ayer- me dijo al oído.

-Por cierto chicos- les hablé cuando nos habíamos sentado con nuestros helados en la mano- Akemi nos dijo que nos había invitado a la fiesta después de su concierto el sábado-

-WOU NOS VAMOS DE FIESTA-dijo Gaara emocionado, pero al parecer después se dio de cuenta de algo por que su cara cambio… me dí cuenta de que su cambio de actitud se debía a Matsuri…

El resto de la tarde nos dedicamos a divertirnos… traté muchas veces de acerle entender a Gaara que él estaba interesado en Matsuri, les mandé mucha indirectas pero al parecer el rojito no entiende con nada…

Cuando nos íbamos Sasuke recibió una llamada, él al ver de quien se trataba se corrió unos metros más lejos de donde estábamos… los chicos siguieron conversando mientras yo seguí a Sasuke…

-Si, si estoy bien, si ya te dije que si- escuché que hablaba Sasuke- sabes que no, no pienso encontrarme con él, no… ya chao- cortó, cuando se dio vuelta se sorprendió al verme atrás de él…-Saku ¿Qué haces?- me preguntó.

-Sasuke ¿Con quién hablabas?- evadí su pregunta…

-Con mi hermano- suspiro.

-Sasuke, tú sabes todo sobre mi familia y yo en cambio no sé mucho sobre ti…- le dije, hace tiempo venía pensando en esto, desde que solo eramos amigos… Él sabía mucho acerca de mí y mi familia, en cambio yo solo sabía que él vivía con los chicos desde hace años ya…

-Sakura…- me dijo acercándose a mí- ¿Tú quieres saber acerca de mí?- yo asentí automáticamente, él por su parte me tomo una mejilla y la acarició, se acercó a mí y me dijo- Te diré lo que quieres saber, pero te lo diré mañana… hoy ya es muy tarde y tenemos que volver al colegio…-

-Pero ¿Por qué mañana?- quería preguntarle hoy…

-Salgamos mañana ¿está bien?, quiero que estemos solo los dos, tranquilos…- se acercó a mis labios y me besó…- te amo…- dijo cuando se había acabado el beso, me sonrojé, aun no me acostumbraba a eso…

-Yo… yo también te amo Sasuke- le dije- y está bien, mañana saldremos…-

Luego de esto volvimos con los chicos, ellos nos estaban esperando mientras discutían sobre no sé qué cosa, lo único que sabía era que Naruto y Gaara estaban muy alterados gritándose mutuamente algo que tenia que ver con su color de cabello, mientras Hinata trataba de calmar a su novio…

Cuando íbamos llegando al colegio pude ver que también venia llegando TenTen con un chico…

**Neji pov**

Iba escuchando como Naruto y Gaara todavía discutían… estos chicos si que eran idiotas, pensar que todo empezó porque…

_Flash back_

_-Ayer estaba viendo un programa de televisión y me acorde de ustedes chicos- dijo Sai apuntando a Gaara y a Naruto._

_-¿De nosotros?- dijeron al unisono apuntándose con el dedo a sí mismos._

_-Así es, en el programa Había un chico pelirrojo y un rubio, y ambos decían que su color de cabello era mejor que el del otro… a decir verdad ambos chicos eran muy estúpidos y la razón por la que peleaban era más todavía- terminó de decir Sai._

_-Que tonto- dijo Naruto- si todos aquí sabemos que el rubio es el mejor color de cabello, de veras- _

_-Si como no, todos sabemos que el color que la lleva es el rojo, supéralo Naruto-baka- dijo Gaara._

_-RUBIO-_

_-PELIRROJO-_

_Fin flash back_

Y hasta ahora la discusión todavía no terminaba… Ya estábamos cerca del colegio cuando me di cuenta que TenTen también venía llegando con ¿un chico?... una rabia tremenda nació dentro de mí, pero como siempre la disimulé…

-No sabía que TenTen-chan tuviera novio- dijo Sakura ¿ mirándome a mi?... no puede ser, si yo lo disimule bien ¿No?...

-Yo tampoco, nunca lo ha mencionado a lo mejor es su nueva conquista…- decía Hinata, la cual también me miraba de reojo y sonreía cómplice con Sakura, decidí ignorarlas algo me decía que si les demostraba algo más ellas no para rian de molestarme…

Caminamos dentro de colegio mientras TenTen se quedaba con el chico afuera de este, tenia claro que lo que sentía en esos momentos eran celos pero no iba a permitir que ellos salieran a flote, sabía perfectamente que ella me gustaba, es más me encantaba, pero iba a retirar todos esos sentimientos de mi cabeza y corazón… Neji Hyuuga no iba a sufrir por una chica, menos por una que ya tenía novio…

**Hinata pov**

Nos estábamos despidiendo de los chicos para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones, noté como mi amiga pelirrosa se despedía de Sasuke, realmente me encantaba la pareja que ellos formaban, y creo que no era a la única… durante la mañana había escuchado a muchas chicas decir que les gustaba la pareja que formaban… al parecer mi Naruto y yo ya habíamos quedado atrás en cuanto a pareja más linda o la pareja revelación… Esto realmente no me importaba en lo más minimo lo único que me importaba era la felicidad de mi amiga…

-Nos vemos Hina-chan- me decía mi novio acercándose a mí.

-Duerme bien Naruto-kun- le dije besándolo…

-Eres realmente hermosa- me dijo tomándome la barbilla- te amo- me derretí al verlo así, mi corazón latia a mil por hora…

-Yo también te amo pequeño- le dije abrazándolo siempre que estábamos los dos solos le decía de esa manera… Los chicos ya se había ido solo quedábamos Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y yo…

-Vamos Hina-chan- me dijo mi amiga- tengo que hablarte de cierto plan- me dijo con cara maliciosa creo que ya sabes de que hablo- claro que sabía, Sakura al igual que yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que mi primo tenia cierto interés por cierta amiga nuestra, cierta amiga castaña…

-Tienes razón- le dije, los chicos no entendían nada, nosotras solo sonreímos…

Mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra habitación Sakura me decía que teníamos que hacer algo por esos dos…

-Ambas sabemos que a TenTen le gusta Neji- decía ella, yo asentí, recuerdo que cada vez que hablamos con ella y se acerca mi primo, nuestra castaña amiga comienza a ponerse nerviosa y a sonrojarse…-Y por lo que las dos vimos a Neji no le es indiferente- reí por la manera en que lo dijo- Sabes, para la fiesta en la que Sasuke y yo comenzamos a ser novios, noté como Neji bailaba coquetamente con TenTen, ¿Puedes creerlo?- wou, eso si que me había dejado sin palabras, como que coquetamente, nunca he visto a Neji de esa manera… es más nunca lo había visto interesado en alguna chica…

-Mmmm… ya veo, creo que tenemos que darle un pequeño empujoncito ¿No?- ella asintió.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra pieza vimos que Akemi se encotraba en su computador, la saludamos y ella nos preguntó como nos había ido, nosotras le contamos lo que habíamos hecho, ella por su parte nos dijo que había estado con las chicas ensayando para su concierto del Sábado…

-Es cierto chicas, realmente estoy agotada- nos dijo- Saben, hoy en el ensayo nos dijeron que los chicos de Suna presentaran una canción en nuestro concierto- nosotras nos miramos sorprendidas- Les digo ya que ustedes son fans de ellos y como irán a vernos ese día tendrán la posibilidad de verlos-

-WOU- dijo Sakura feliz, desde que ellos debutaron Sakura y yo hemos sido fans de Suna y a pesar de que los conocemos en persona y sabemos como son todavía nos emocionamos por su música…

-Kyaa- dije, nunca los hemos oído cantar en vivo en un concierto… y era verdad solo los habíamos oído en clases o en la evaluación, cosa que ara nosotras no era lo mismo, después de todo no eran sus canciones…

**Sakura pov**

Estaban a punto de terminar las clases y yo lo único que quería era salir… Sasuke y yo le dijimos a los chicos que no estaríamos en la tarde porque teníamos una cita… aww SI, UNA CITA, estaba feliz después de todo era mi primera cita a solas con él, habíamos decidido que durante ella hablaríamos acerca de su familia…

-Saku- hablo Hinata- mira- apuntó a TenTen que al parecer se estaba mensajeando con alguien, rapidamente comprendí lo que me quería decir…

-Wou, TenTen si que debe tener a alguien- dije Neji que estaba al lado donde más se veía la escena frunció el ceño, Hina y yo nos reímos disimuladamente.

-Tienes razón, se ve emocionada- decía mi amiga… Estábamos tratando de sacar a flote los celos de Neji, aunque el muy condenado los manejaba muy bien…

El timbre sonó y yo me apresuré en ordenar mis cosas, rápidamente me fui a mi habitación, tenia que ver que me pondría…

_Amor saliste muy rápido de la sala, ni siquiera me dejaste decirte que yo pasaré por tu habitación a buscarte, en 15 minutos estoy allá, por cierto te aconsejo que lleves algo abrigado, te amo… Sasuke_

¿Algo abrigado? ¿Para qué sería?... Pero bueno tenía 15 minutos para ver que me pondría… Busqué entre mi ropa y no sabia que ponerme, arme muchos estilos y no me conformaba con ninguno…Al final me decidí cómoda y sencilla… Me puse unos Jeans negros apitillados, una polera con tiras azul, debido al poco frió que hacia decidí ponerme encima un suéter del mismo color de mi polera, este era delgado ya que sobre él me puse una chaqueta a juego con los colores de mi ropa, y en los pies zapatillas… Cuando me estaba vistiendo Hinata y Akemi entraron a la pieza…

-¡Oh ouh! Tú si que tienes un gran desorden aquí- dijo Akemi.

-Dejala es comprensible- decía Hinata- hoy tiene una cita con Sasuke-

-Aaaah ya veo-

Mientras ellas hablaban sentí que tocaron la puerta, debía ser Sasuke y yo todavía no terminaba de ordenar, ya estaba vestida pero la pieza era un desastre…

-Ya, ya enamorada, ve tranquila nosotras ordenamos tu desorden- dijo Akemi, la miré como si ella fuera mi gran salvadora.

-Sale luego si no Sasuke se va a aburrir- dijo Hinata, las abracé y salí de la habitación… Cuando lo vi esperándome afuera mi corazón estaba como un loco… Llevaba unos jeans claros, polera gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra, su cabello estaba como siempre, sexy…

-Te ves muy linda, amor…- me dijo depositándome un corto beso en mis labios.

-Tú también te ves guapo- le dije…

Cuando íbamos saliendo del colegio noté que varia chicas me miraban con odio, otras con envidia y otras con ¿Admiración?... Mientras caminábamos me di cuenta de que Sasuke fruncía el ceño…

-Sasuke ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté.

-Pasa que cada vez que pasamos por algún lado donde hayan chicos, ellos te miran, eso pasa- me dijo notoriamente enfadado, sonreí por la manera en la cual se ponía celoso…- ¿De qué te ríes?-

-De lo lindo que te ves celoso- le dije, él se sonrojo… aww si que es adorable…- tranquilo, además yo también tengo que soportar las miradas poco disimuladas de algunas chicas- él relajo el rostro.

-Lo que más me molesta es que a pesar de que te llevo de la mano, ellos te siguen mirando…- volvió a decir con molestia…

-Jajajaja…-ya no aguanté la risa, se veía demasiado adorable de esa manera, él me miró sin entender- No me mires así, es solo que te ves muy, pero muy lindo así- me detuve al notar que las chicas que pasaban por el lado también lo veían por las caras que ponía, también me dio una ataque de celos y lo abracé- No les muestres esas caras a nadie más que a mí- le dije sin soltarlo… Al parecer se sorprendió por lo que le dije…

-Mis caras, mis besos, mis sentimientos… todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo es solamente para ti- me dijo, sentí como mis piernas me flaqueaban, al decirme todo eso sentí mi corazón inflarse por completo…-Te amo-

-Gracias Sasuke- le dije- te amo demasiado- le dije aferrándome más a él, no quería separarme de él…

...

Lo siento por la demora es que tenía problemas con el internet :|

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado... La loca de Karin se enteró...

Sasuke si que es celoso jijijiji...

Comenten, Me gusta ver sus opiniones ;)


	18. Capítulo 18: Conociendo más de ti

**Capítulo 18: Conociendo más de ti**

**Sasuke pov**

Íbamos llegando a mi departamento, Sakura no sabía por qué nos dirigíamos a él, y yo tampoco le había dicho el por qué…

-Sasuke ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- me preguntó ella.

-Ven- le dije tomándola de la mano, la lleve al estacionamiento de el departamento, saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y se las mostré- Vamos a dar un paseo- le dije señalándole mi moto que estaba estacionada, pocos sabían de su existencia, los chicos y mi hermano…

-Sasuke ¿esa moto es tuya?-

-Así es, no muchos saben que tengo una moto- le sonreí- vamos, no por nada te dije que salieras abrigada…-

-Vamos- me dijo feliz- sabes siempre he querido subirme en moto…- me reí por su comentario…

Le pasé el casco y yo me puse el mío y arranqué la moto, le dije que se abrazara a mi cintura por seguridad, al cabo de 15 minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, Sakura no sabía hacia donde la llevaba, yo quería que fuera una sorpresa… Cuando nos bajamos ella notó que estábamos en un parque la tomé de la mano y y caminamos… No nos demoramos mucho en llegar al final de este, el lugar era muy hermoso, había un lago y a los alrededores se encontraban muchas flores y árboles, Sakura miró el lugar con emoción…

-Wou es hermoso- dijo ella.

-Si, lo sé- le dije- Cuando era pequeño solía venir a este lugar con mi hermano y mi madre-

-Ya veo…- le hice una seña para que nos fuéramos a sentar debajo de un árbol que había cerca del lago…

**Sakura pov**

Nos sentamos debajo de ese gran árbol, uno al lado del otro… Noté como Sasuke miraba el lugar con nostalgia…

-Sabes- me dijo mirándome- No venía a este lugar desde el día que decidí irme de la casa…- decía mirando al lago, me sorprendí por lo que dijo, por lo que sabía eso ocurrió hace años…-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras…- me miró directamente a los ojos…

-No es como si yo quisiera preguntarte algo- le dije- más bien quiero que tú me cuentes a mí sobre ti- él soltó una pequeña carcajada, lo miré sin entender su reacción.

-Eres realmente especial ¿Sabes?- me dijo tocándome la mejilla, los colores subían a mi cabeza- Cualquiera en tu posición me hubiese bombardeado de preguntas- me beso cortamente, se acercó más a mí pasando un brazo por mi cintura quedando abrazados debajo de aquel árbol, me acurruqué en él…- ¿Por dónde debería empezar?- se dijo más para él- ¿por dónde crees tú?- no lo veía pero sabia que Sasuke me estaba mirando para que yo le entregara una respuesta…

-Yo creo que por el inicio…-le dije.

-Ya veo, con que desde el inicio… a ver…- decía como haciendo memoria- Cuando era pequeño siempre creí que mi familia era perfecta, un padre, una madre y un hermano ¿Cómo cualquier familia no?, a medida que crecia me di cuenta de que no todo era normal, mi padre prácticamente vivía en el trabajo, salía muy temprano en la mañana y llegaba muy en la noche… mi hermano es dos años mayor que yo, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño siempre jugábamos juntos pero a medida que iba pasando los años él comenzó a ser como títere de mi padre, lo complacía en todo y se desvivía por estudiar, hasta el día de hoy obedece completamente a mi papá… de mi madre no tengo nada que decir, creo que mi única queja para ella fue el haberme dejado tan tempranamente, ella murió hace 8 años debido a una enfermedad terminal- sentí como su voz se quebraba cuando hablaba de su mamá- Ella influyó en mi en cuanto a la música, gracias a ella conocí la guitarra y ella fue la que me regalo la que hoy tengo- recordé la guitarra que me había mostrado en su departamento- Cuando ella murió algo cambió en mí, me volví más frió y distante, mi único amigo era Naruto, y él era mi gran apoyo y era el único que me soportaba con mi mal carácter, en la secundaria conocí a Sai y a Gaara y ellos también se volvieron en mis amigos a pesar de lo antipático que podía llegar a ser… Los cuatro eramos inseparables, pronto notamos que todos teníamos interés por la música, Naruto escogió la batería, Sai el bajo y Gaara al igual que yo la guitarra, así fue como formamos nuestra banda… Todo iba bien hasta que mi padre se enteró, hace tiempo que él y yo discutíamos por todo, principalmente por que yo no obedecía todas sus ordenes, no era como Itachi, puso el grito en el cielo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una banda de música, comenzó a restrirgirme las salidas… A pesar de todo, lo digo por que los chicos también tenían sus problemas, continuamos con el grupo, cuando teníamos 15 años ya no soportamos todas las trabas que nos ponían, yo estaba arto de que mi padre controlara hasta cuanto comía… me sentía como prisionero en mi casa, estando consiente de lo que iba a ocurrir tomé mis cosas y decidí irme de la casa, los chicos decidieron seguir mi idea y salieron de su casa, teníamos todo listo, hasta departamento habíamos arrendado, ya que con la banda tocábamos en un local para tener el dinero… Cuando mi padre se enteró de que me había marchado de la casa me buscó hasta con la policía y me llevó a la casa, estando en ella le dije que no pensaba vivir más bajo su mismo techo, él por su parte dijo que si yo pensaba hacer eso tenia que estar consiente de que él no me ayudaría con dinero, Itachi trató de ayudarme para que por lo menos me diera una mesada, yo por mi parte le dije que no quería su dinero, que lo único que me interesaba era irme de la casa- Sasuke hablaba tranquilamente- Y así fue, me fui de ese lugar, y desde ese entonces es que con los chicos vivimos en nuestro apartamento, Itachi me convenció para que aceptara algo de dinero de su parte diciendo que nos servía para las cosas para comer, los chicos también han aceptado algo de sus familiares y así nos mantenemos…-

Me separé de su lado y me quede frente a él, lo abracé- debiste sufrir mucho- él me respondió el abrazo con fuerza… -Gracias por contarme tu historia Sasuke-

-Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado- me dijo él…

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio abrazándonos cuando me separé de él me coloque a su lado, así como habíamos estado antes cuando me contaba su historia…

-Sasuke- él me miró- ¿Cuál es tu sueño?- de pronto esa pregunta se formulo en mi mente…

-¿Mi sueño?- pregunto él, yo asentí- Varias veces me pregunte lo mismo y creo que siempre llegó a lo mismo… mi sueño es que todo el mundo pueda conocer mi música- me sorprendí por su respuesta- Sabes creo que la música es la única manera de expresar todo lo que siento, es la manera de mostrar el legado que me dejo mi madre, por ella y por mí me gustaría que todos pudieran oírla se detuvo- Aunque ahora he agregado algo nuevo a mi sueño- lo miré interrogante- Espero que tu estés a mi lado para cumplir mi sueño- me dijo con una sonrisa ladina- ¿Y tu sueño cual es?- preguntó.

-Mi sueño es parecido al tuyo- le dije- tú sabias bien que cuando no podía pararme frente a las personas a cantar lo único que quería era que ellos escucharan mi voz, ahora deseo que más y más personas lo hagan- sonreí- aunque también quiero aprender a tocar muchos más instrumentos-

-¿Más? Wou pero si ya sabes muchos- decía Sasuke.

-Pero yo quiero aprender a tocarlos todos- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo conversando que le gusta a cada uno, él me contó como comenzó a fijarse en mi y yo por mi parte también le conte la manera de como me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por él…

-¡Oh!, si que es tarde- dijo Sasuke viendo la hora- Ya son las 7:30 pm- me dijo, me sorprendí por lo rápido que había pasado la hora- Vamos- me dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándome su mano.

Llegamos a donde estaba su moto, nos subimos a ella y partimos rumbo al departamento de Sasuke… Cuando llegamos, él guardó su moto y me dio la mano para caminar al colegio… Camino a este Sasuke me miró…

-Saku, ¿Quieres que comamos algo? Todavía tenemos tiempo- me dijo deteniéndonos fuera de un local de comida, miré la hora y me di cuenta de que eran las 8 pm, todavía teníamos 30 minutos para llegar al colegio y estábamos cerca de este…

-Está bien- le dije. Él me guió hacia adentro, buscamos una mesa libre y nos sentamos, pedimos lo que comeríamos y nos dispusimos a esperar, ambos pedimos una hamburguesa…

-Sasuke ¿Cómo es la relación con tu hermano?- le pregunte.

-Mmmm… Cuando noté que era el títere de mi padre debo decir que nuestra relación era horrible, no soportaba tenerlo cerca, luego me di cuenta que su carácter era así de sumiso, contrario al mío, ahora nos llevamos mejor… Él siempre me llama y estamos en contacto a pesar de que no nos vemos hace aproximadamente un año- me dijo.

-¿QUÉ?- grité, las personas del lugar me miraron, sentí mis mejillas arder- ¿Hace un año que no lo ves?- le pregunte, él asintió- No puede ser, ¿lo tienes tan cerca y no lo ves?, cuando mi hermano se fuea Inglaterra sentía como si algo me faltara…-le dije.

-Supongo que las cosas son distintas- me dijo.

-Aquí tienen su pedido- dijo la camarera sonriéndole coquetamente a Sasuke, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke con su semblante frío, ella se le quedó viendo como boba, unas ganas incontrolables de golpearla y decirle "no mires así a MI NOVIO" me invadieron…-Puede retirarse- volvió a hablar Sasuke pero esta ves más cortante y dedicándole una mirada de "ándate", reí por la actitud que puede tomar mi novio… la chica decidió irse, no sé si por la mirada de este o por el aura negra que se formaba sobre mi…

Cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos directo al colegio, nos despedimos y me diriguí a mi habitación… Cuando llegué a esta las chicas me invadieron de preguntas acerca de como lo había pasado, que habíamos hecho, etc… Cuando me logre safar de ellas me acosté… Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño me puse a pensar en Sasuke y su hermano, él había dicho que no se veían en aproximadamente un año… En ese momento recordé… recordé que Sasuke estaba de cumpleaños dentro de poco, seguramente desde su cumpleaños no veía a ¿Itachi?, sí ese era el nombre de su hermano si mal lo recuerdo… me quede dormida pensando en esto…

**Naruto pov**

Estábamos ya en la hora del almuerzo cuando Sakura-chan me tomo del brazo y me llevó cerca del patio, me sorprendí cuando de repente me agarró y me arrastro a este lugar…

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?- le pregunté.

-¿Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de Sasuke cierto?- me preguntó.

-ES CIERTO, SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE PRONTO SERIA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL TEME- dije histérico, com podía haber olvidado el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo.

-CALLATE BAKA- me dijo ella pegándome en la cabeza.

-Sakura-chan ¿Por qué me golpeas?-

-Porque no quiero que lo grites tan fuerte baka- ella tomo un suspiro- Quiero hacer algo que lo sorprenda para ese día- me dijo- pero para eso necesito tu ayuda y la de los chicos, creí que lo mejor sería decirte a ti primero, aunque no sé en que estaba pensando cuando tome esa decisión-

-Vamos Sakura-chan no seas así- le dije- por cierto ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Bueno este es el plan…-

**Gaara pov**

Ibamos caminando tranquilamente hacia el comedor cuando de pronto nos dimos cuenta de que nos faltaba la rosadita y el rubio baka…

-Sasuke ¿Tú no sabes donde se fueron?- preguntó Neji.

-No- dijo con el ceño fruncido, al parecer estaba muy enojado por el hecho de que Sakura haya desaparecido.

-¿Y tu Hinata-chan?- preguntó Sai.

-Tampoco- dijo ella con preocupación.

-Tranquilos ya llegaran- les dije- mientras tanto que les parece si vamos a buscar la comida- ellos asintieron, bueno casi todos asintieron menos Sasuke que salió con su típico "Hmp", aunque debo decir que hace mucho que no se lo oía…

Cuando llegamos al comedor vi algo que no me gustaba para nada… Matsuri estaba de lo más feliz conversando con un chico, unos instintos se apoderaron de mí… Tranquilizate Gaara, esto no te tiene porque afectar, ella es una más del montón, una más…

Estábamos comiendo cuando Naruto y Sakura llegaron a donde estábamos…

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Sasuke con un aparente enojo.

-En el baño- dijo Sakura, los miramos sin entender- Es que a Naruto le dieron unas ganas terribles de… bueno ustedes ya saben, y como no tenia papel me pidió a mí que fuera a su pieza a buscarle porque él ya no aguantaba, y entonces fui por el papel y se lo deje, después me dijo que lo esperara y así fue-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- me reí fuertemente- ¿Y no te pudiste aguantar que tuviste que mandar a la pobre Saku-chan? JAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Callate baka- me dijo Naruto.

-Así no más es- dijo ella, noté como ella se dio cuenta del enojo de Sasuke… Rápidamente se ubicó atrás de su novio y lo abrazó, este se sonrojo levemente, me reí por la manera de actuar de mi amigo ex-cubito de hielo… Mientras observaba a Saku-chan y a Sasuke vi a Matsuri que todavía hablaba con aquel chico… tranquilo Gaara… inhala, exala, inhala…

**Ino pov**

Estaba con Akemi y con TenTen almorzando, Matsuri estaba hablando con un chico que la había invitado a comer con él…

-Matsuri-chan tiene suerte- dijo TenTen- mira que un chico tan guapo como ese te invite a comer, eso si que es emocionante-

-Tienes razón TenTen- le dije- yo que no daría para que Sai-kun me invitara a comer- dije sin pensar… pero luego caí en cuenta… ¡le había dicho a las chicas que quería que Sai me invitara a comer!...

-Ino ¿Te gusta Sai?- preguntó Akemi.

-Yo…yo…yo… creo que si- dije sin más, no sacaba nada con negarlo si después de todo ya lo había dicho…

-Wuou- dijo TenTen- te lo tenías guardado Ino-chan-

-TenTen tiene razón- dijo Akemi- Pero Ino tu sabes que…- ya sabia a lo que iba esta conversación… a lo que había pasado entre Akemi y Sasori… la agencia jamás permitiría que uno de nosotros tuviera una relación…

-Lo sé- le dije- pero que le puedo hacer, además por lo visto ni siquiera le intereso a Sai-kun- dije tristemente.

-Akemi-chan- habló TenTen- ¿tú no has pensado en decirle la verdad a Sasori-kun?- ella sabía hace poco la historia de Akemi, al parecer mi amiga y compañera de grupo confiaba en TenTen, creo que de hecho ya la considera su amiga, tal como con Sakura y Hinata…

-No, de hecho no sé si me gustaría que descubriera la verdad-

-Pero ¿tú lo amas todavía cierto?- le pregunté.

-Así es pero me gustaría que él volviera a amarme así sin saber la verdad, además estoy consiente de que él siente algo por Sakura, pero aún así estoy dispuesta a recuperar su amor- admiré su coraje…

-Pero Akemi ¿No tienes miedo por la agencia?- le pregunté.

-Ya no- dijo ella- si te lo pregunté a ti fue para ver que tanto estabas dispuesta a dar por Sai, por mi parte estoy preparada para lo que venga…- Eso si me transmitió valentía… Sonreí

-Yo también lucharé por lo que quiero- dije decidida- prepárate Sai-kun Ino esta dispuesta a conquistarte y luchar por tu amor- dije.

-Wooow, chicas ustedes si que son aguerridas- dijo Tenten…

-Por cierto Tenten, ¿Tú que harás con respecto a Neji?- todas sabíamos que a la castaña le gustaba el primo de Hinata.

-Yo…- estaba demasiado sonrojada- yo simplemente quiero ir despacio…-

**Matsuri pov**

Por alguna razón pelirroja de ojos celestes no podía concentrarme en el guapo chico que me había invitado a almorzar, el chico me hablaba y hablaba y yo lo único en lo que pensaba era en Gaara, me ragañé mentalmente por esto, mientras yo lo tenia siempre en mi mente él… él…

_Flash back_

_-Chicas- nos hablaba Deidara cuando íbamos camino a nuestras habitaciones después de desayunar._

_-Dei- dijimos las tres, Akemi, Ino y yo._

_-¿Han visto a Sasori? Lo he estado buscando pero no lo encuentro- dijo él, de pronto vi como Gaara y Sai pasaban cerca de nosotros saludándonos… Nosotras le devolvimos el saludo cortésmente, Ino me toco el hombro dándome apoyo por lo que había ocurrido…- Por cierto Matsuri- me dijo Dei-tú actuaste con el pelirrojo que pasó recién en la evaluación ¿Cierto?- asentí- ya veo-_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas Dei?- preguntó Akemi._

_-Nada solo por que no sabia que ese chico tuviera novia, de hecho creí que Matsuri y él tenían algo debido a la química que mostraron en el escenario- dijo él._

_-¿Tiene novia?- preguntó Ino, no podía ser de hecho yo sabia que a Gaara no les gustaban las relaciones largas…_

_-Pues yo creo, por que o si no no lo hubiese visto dándose el medio beso con una chica ayer- dijo, sentí como si el mundo se me viniera encima, ¿él estaba besándose con una chica ayer? ¿Ayer cuando fue a hablar conmigo?... ahora me quedaba claro él no tenia novia solo había jugado con esa chica al igual de como lo había hecho conmigo, después de todo él no se iba a amarrar a una chica… me sentí tonta, tonta por haber caído en su juego, pero me las iba a pagar, lo juro… si quería juego, juego iba a tener…_

_Fin flash back_

Juguemos Gaarita…

...

Sasuke le contó su vida a Saku n.n

Al parecer a Gaara le salió batalla xD

Las chicas están decididas a todo :D

¿Les gustó? Comenten :)


	19. Capítulo 19: ¿Populares? ¿Famosos?

**Capítulo 19: ¿Populares? ¿Musical?**

**Gaara pov**

Estaba que estallaba en llamas, Matsuri le coqueteaba visiblemente al idiota ese… ¡Mierda! Como me molestaba esta situación… Pero no, a Gaara Sabaku No no le puede estar pasando esto… Ella pensaba que me molestaba esa situación JÁ pero que ilusa es, no me molestaba para nada…

-¡GAARA!-gritó Sakura.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté desorientado.

-¿Cómo que "qué pasa"?- dijo ella- hace rato que te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención- decía en tono de reproche.

-Eeee… Lo siento Saku-chan- dije tratando de disculparme, al parecer había estado muy metido en mis pensamientos, tanto había sido que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la pelirrosa de mi amiga se había sentado al lado de Sasuke… Ella volteó la cabeza disimuladamente hacia atrás, luego me miró.

-Ya entiendo- dijo ella, los demás miraban sin entender…

-Nada de ya entiendo, no es lo que piensas, solo me estaba acordando de algo…-le dije.

-Si ohh- dijo con un tono sarcástico, la fulminé con la mirada…

**Sakura pov**

Gaara seguía empecinado en decir que a él no le interesaba Matsuri cuando se le notaba en su rostro los celos que sentía al verla con otro chico… Pensándolo bien ¿A quién le gustaba Matsuri? Osea yo creía que a ella por lo menos le atraía mi pelirrojo amigo pero por lo que le había dicho y por lo que acababa de ver al parecer no…

-¿Qué piensas amor?- me dijo Sasuke al oído…

-Ah, no nada solo es que estaba pensando en las chicas- le dije, para no mencionar tan solo a Matsuri, sabia que si lo hacia Gaara se tensaría por completo.

-¿Las chicas?- me volvío a preguntar mi novio.

-Sip, digamos que son cosas de chicas- le dije.

Estábamos en clases cuando el profesor habló de la próxima evaluación… Él dijo que esta sería individual y que podíamos utilizar cualquier recurso, es decir, se podría cantar o solamente tocar algún instrumento… También dijo que esta vez las evaluaciones serían cerradas, es decir que solo los vería el profesor y la directora y que debido que eran individuales habrían varios días de evaluación Nos habían dado una semana de plazo para estas y nos dijeron que nos llamarían al azar por lo que todos nos debíamos preparar para la primera fecha, la cual sería el próximo jueves…

-¿Qué harás tú Saku-chan?- me preguntó Hinata.

-Mmmm… no lo sé todavía pero creo que cantaré y tocaré algún instrumento ¿y tú?- le dije.

-Creo que yo tocaré el violín esta vez- me sonrió- ¿Y tú Neji-nii?-

-También- le dijo a Hinata- creo que el violín es más cómodo para mi-

-Ya veo- les dije.

No sabía bien qué es lo que haría, además tenia que pensar en lo del cumpleaños de Sasuke…

-Chicos por cierto aquí están sus notas de la última evaluación, la escala utilizada es de máximo puntaje 100- dijo Kakashi-sensei pegando una hoja en el mural de la sala-Por cierto solo una pareja logró el puntaje máximo- decía- Ahh y pueden venir a verla- dicho esto casi todo el mundo se paró a ver las notas como loco, con los chicos decidimos ver las notas al final…

Muchos tipos de expresiones se podían observar de nuestros compañeros después de ir a ver sus notas… unas de felicidad, otras de decepción…

-Vamos- dijo Sai cuando notó que el lugar se despejaba. Nos paramos en dirección a las notas…

-98- dijeron Hinata y Naruto con sonrisas en sus rostros…

-95- dijo Sai.

-97- dijo Gaara.

-97- dijo Neji.

Cuando Sasuke y yo fuimos a ver las nuestras nos sorprendimos demasiado…

-¿Cuanto, cuanto?- preguntaba impaciente Naruto- ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?-

-Ci…-trataba de decir- Cien- solté sin más.

-Wou- gritó Gaara-FELICITACIONES CHICOS-

-FELICITACIONES-dijeron los demás

Miré a Sasuke el cual tenía la misma expresión que yo… Habíamos sacado el único 100 del curso y estábamos muy sorprendidos, cuando caí en cuenta de teníamos la nota máxima lo abracé, jamás creí que nosotros obtuviéramos esa calificación, después de todo yo recién estaba superando mi problema, el correspondió a mi abrazo mientras escuche que algunos chicos del salón nos aplaudían…

-Chicos a sus asientos- nos dijo, le hicimos caso- Bueno ustedes se preguntaran que criterios utilizamos para evaluarlos ¿no es así?- muchos asintieron-Muchos de ustedes aquí tienen una voz envidiable y un talento increíble, pero creo que olvidaron el hecho de que estaban cantando en pareja, siempre debe existir una conexión con ella, cosa que muchos pasaron por alto… Como dije anteriormente solo una pareja obtuvo los 100 puntos y como se podrán haber dado cuenta esa pareja fue la señorita Haruno y el señor Uchiha- nos miró- ambos mostraron una calidad vocal perfecta además de una interacción increíble entre ambos…- sonreí por tal alago, miré a Sasuke y el solo soltó una sonrisa arrogante, típica de él, cuando noto que lo miraba me sonrió pero esta vez sinceramente…-Felicitaciones chicos… Por cierto la directora quiere hablar con ustedes- dicho esto toco el timbre anunciando que la hora de clases terminaba…

-Felicitaciones, realmente lo hicieron muy bien- nos dijo Sasori, Sasuke frunció el ceño al acercamiento del pelirrojo…

-Felicitaciones- gritaron Akemi, Ino, Matsuri y Tenten.

Muchos de nuestros compañeros nos felicitaron, Sasuke respondía con su rostro frió mientras que yo con una gran sonrisa…

**Sasuke pov**

Cuando llegamos a la dirección la secretaria Shizune le avisó a Tsunade que nosotros estábamos esperándola, ella dijo que pasáramos y así lo hicimos…

-Buenos días chicos- dijo la directora, le hicimos una reverencia en señal de respeto- Tomen asiento- apuntó a las sillas que estaban al frente de su escritorio- Primero que todo los llamo para felicitarlos por su calificación…-

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- le dijimos al unisono.

-Bueno tengo una pregunta que hacerles- dijo ella- ¿Quién escribió la canción que cantaron?-

-Yo- dije como respuesta a su pregunta, ella sonrió.

-Creo que me lo imaginaba- dijo ella- Felicitaciones por eso también Haruno-

-Gracias- le dije.

-Bueno la segunda razón por la que los llamé fue porque el colegio va hacer un musical y me gustaría que ustedes formaran parte del grupo de música de esta- decía la directora- Obviamente que ustedes tendrían que reclutar a los músicos que crean que son necesarios- Sakura y yo nos miramos ¿Formar parte del musical?- ¿Qué me dicen?-

-¿Nosotros? ¿Está segura?- preguntó Sakura.

-Así es, que mejor que tener a unos grandes músicos en este musical además creo que a ti Haruno te gustará estar en este proyecto- ella la miró sin entender- no te voy a decir la razón hasta que me digan su respuesta-

-A mí me gustaría hacerlo- le dije, se me hacia interesante este asunto, además de esta manera podría probar mis habilidades…- ¿Qué dices Saku?- sabia que ella quería hacerlo, solo le faltaba más confianza en ella, tomé su mano para darle coraje…

-Está bien, acepto- dijo apretándome la mano.

-Muy bien chicos, no se van a arrepentir- Tsunade tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Bien, creo que ahora debo presentares al director del musical con él tendrán que trabajar codo a codo ne este proyecto, espérenme- decía mientras marcaba unos números por el teléfono- Aló, Shizune dile al director que pase- dicho esto colgó, a los segundos después tocan la puerta- pase- gritó la directora- la puerta se abrió dejando ver al director… ¿Ikuto?, así era Ikuto Haruno había entrado por la puerta de la dirección…

-¿Ikuto-nii?-pregunto sorprendida mi novia, yo por mi parte miraba también sorprendido la escena.

-Hola Saku-dijo mirándola- cuñadito- me dijo a mí-

-Hola- le dije cuando salí de mi sorpresa, Sakura todavía no reaccionaba…

-Reacciona enana y saluda al director del musical de Konoha High School- dijo sonriente, Sakura por fin reaccionó.

-Hermano ¿Por qué no me lo habías di…?-

-Por que quería que aceptaras sin saber que yo era el director, cuando le plantee el tema a Tsunade-sama ella inmediatamente pensó en ti y en Sasuke, por esa razón no quise decírtelo…-

-Así es- dijo la directora del colegio- por cierto… ¿Por qué le dijiste cuñado a Uchiha?-

-¿Qué no lo sabe?- habló mi cuñado- Sasuke y mi hermanita son novios- ella se sorprendió por lo que le dijo…

Cuando salimos de la oficina de la directora decidí dejar a Sakura a solas con Ikuto para que conversaran mejor…

**Sakura pov**

Cuando Ikuto me explicó él trama de la obra inmediatamente me llamó la atención, sabía que mi hermano era talentoso, pero ahora no me quedaba ninguna duda…

-¿Cómo lo piensas hacer para escoger a los actores?- le pregunté.

-Con un casting- me dijo- Por cierto la coreografía la hará Utau Hoshina- me sorprendí frente a este nombre, ella había sido la novia de mi hermano hace algunos años, es una gran bailarina- En el sonido Kai Miyagusuku y para la música y preparación Haji- Kai y Haji eran amigos de hace años de Ikuto-nii, los conocía perfectamente, muchas veces habíamos compartido juntos…

-Ya veo, un equipo de expertos- le dije, él asintió y me sonrió- ¿Cuándo harán el casting?- le pregunté.

-Pondré los carteles hoy en la tarde para avisar, el casting se hará el viernes de la próxima semana, tengo entendido que muchos tendrán la evaluación el jueves por lo que decidimos hacerlo el viernes- me dijo, yo asentí… Mi hermano se despidió de mí y se fue en búsqueda de los carteles…

Iba camino al salón ya que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre para ingresar a clases cuando…

-Disculpa- me decía una chica que había chocado conmigo, se notaba que ella era menor que yo, creo que era de primero, su cabello era rosa igual que el mio, aunque un poco más oscuro, y sus ojos eran color miel…

-No te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa a la cual ella respondió. Cuando me disponía a irme…

-Disculpa- me detuvo- tú eres Sakura Haruno ¿Cierto?- yo asentí- wou, así que tu eres la famosa Haruno- me sorprendí por el como me dijo…

-¿Famosa?- le pregunté.

-Así es, ¿No lo sabias?- me pregunte, yo negué con la cabeza- creo que casi todo el colegio te conoce, muchos chicos hablan de lo linda que eres y muchas chicas hablan de lo lindo que cantas, además eres novia de Sasuke Uchiha, él chico frío y sexy de segundo año, todos hablan de su relación, son algo así como los príncipes del colegio- dijo emocionada, yo estaba sorprendida por todo lo que me había dicho- creí que eras algo antipática debido a lo popular que eras pero veo que no- dijo con una sonrisa- Aahh por cierto…-me estiró la mano- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Amu Hinamori y voy en primer año- le correspondí el saludo estrechándole la mano.

-Wooo… realmente me dejaste sorprendida con todo lo que me dijiste, no sabia todo lo que se decía de mí… en todo caso también me da gusto conocerte Hinamori- le sonreí, esa chica me daba una buena impresión…

-Dime Amu- yo asentí- y acerca de lo que te dije pensé que lo sabias- yo negué es vedad, hasta a los chicos de tercero te conocen, bueno a ti y a tu grupo de amigos, creo que de hecho son hasta más populares que los mismísimos famosos que llegaron este año…-

-Ohh, cada vez me dejas más anonadada- escuche como sonaba el timbre- bueno Amu me tengo que ir a clases sino me regañaran, nos vemos- le dije- aahh por cierto dime Sakura-

-Nos vemos Sakura- me dijo ella caminando en dirección a lo que creo que era su sala…

Cuando llegué a la sala le conté a los chicos lo de mi hermano y les dije que obviamente Sasuke y yo los íbamos a necesitar para la música, ellos aceptaron ayudarnos… También les conté lo que Amu me había dicho…

-¿Enserio? ¿Somos famosos?- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Pero cómo es que nosotros estamos tan ajenos a eso?- preguntó Neji.

-No creo que tan ajenos chicos, creo que más que nada no nos damos cuenta- habló Sai, todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a él- ¿Acaso no han notado que siempre nos saludan en los pasillos?- nosotros negamos con la cabeza- Aaahh no hay caso con ustedes, siempre nos saludan pero como por lo general vamos hablando con alguien no lo notan, bakas-

-Ahhhh- regañaba Gaara tomándose de la cabeza- nunca noto nada- decía.

-Si eso ya lo sé- le dije, indirectamente me refería a Matsuri, el pareció no darse cuenta, como siempre, suspiré.

-Chicos dejen de conversar y trabajen- decía Kurenai-sensei- no se olviden que estamos en clases- era verdad, estábamos en clases haciendo un trabajo en grupo, por eso es que estábamos sentados todos juntos… Decidimos concentrarnos en el trabajo…

_ Saku-chan podrías decirles a los chicos que nos ayuden a pegar los carteles, necesitamos manos y creo que con ustedes estaría bien, por cierto se me olvido preguntarte aunque creo que está de más la pregunta ¿Los chicos van a ser parte de la banda del músical no es así?... nos vemos hermanita, te espero en la puerta del colegio… Ikuto._

-Chicos ¿dice mi hermano acaso si podemos ayudarle a pegar los carteles del casting del músical?- les pregunté.

-Oohh yes- dijo emocionado Naruto, los demás asintieron, yo les sonreí…

_Ikuto-nii, los chicos dicen que aceptan… ahh y lo que respecta a la pregunta que mi hiciste, sí esta demás, los chicos formaran parte de la banda, nos vemos… Sakura_

Le respondí el mensaje a mi hermano inmediatamente para que supiera que contaba con nosotros…

Cuando tocó el timbre salimos rápidamente de la sala en dirección a la puerta del colegio, lugar donde debería estar Ikuto… Cuando llegamos pude ver a mi hermano, a Kai y a Haji…

-¡Kai, Haji!- le dije dándole un abrazo a cada uno, ellos me correspondieron el gesto- Que gusto verlos chicos-

-Lo mismo digo pequeña- me dijo Haji, siempre me trataba de esa manera, él es un chico alto, cabello hasta los hombros color negro, sus ojos son grises…- que grande y hermosa estas-

-Te lo dije Haji, Sakura había cambiado mucho- le dijo Kai, él era el mismo chico que me había ayudado a grabar la pista de la canción de la evaluación…

Noté como los chicos nos miraban y como Sasuke fruncía el ceño, creo que debido al comentario de Haji…

-Chicos- les dije a mis amigos- ellos son Haji y Kai Miyagusuku, son los que estarán trabajando junto a nosotros con lo del musical y también son amigos de Ikuto-nii- luego miré a los ya presentados- Ellos son mis amigos, el es Naruto, Gaara, Sai- los iba señalando mientras los presentaba- Neji, Hinata y mi novio Sasuke- dije mientras lo abrazaba, el correspondió mi abrazo apretándome más fuerte a él, sonreí.

-Wow pequeña así que tienes novio- dijo Kai, yo asentí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos pegando los carteles de la audición en el colegio, mientras lo hacíamos pude notar que lo que había dicho Sai era verdad, muchos chicos nos saludaban además de que se ofrecían a ayudarnos… Jamás creí que nosotros fueramos algo así como los populares, de hecho ni siquiera ahora sabiéndolo me sentía así…

-Sakura-chan- escuche que me hablaban, me giré y vi a Amu- Hola, ¿Qué haces?-

-Amu-chan, hola-le sonreí, vi que ella estaba acompañada de un chico de su porte, cabello rubio y ojos violetas.- hola- le dije al chico- estoy pegando estos carteles para un casting para un musical- le mostré el cartel para que lo viera.

-Ya veo- dijo emocionada- creo que audicionaré, por cierto él-apunto al chico- es mi novio se llama Tadase Hotori- habló emocionada.

-Mucho Gusto Hotori-kun, ¿Enserio piensas audicionar?- le pregunté

-Sip, me gustaría ser actriz sabes- me sorprendí.

-Saku-chan- escuche que Hinata me llamaba- Ikuto-nii nos llama- me dijo- Hola- le dijo a Amu y a Hotori.

-Hina-chan ella es Amu Hinamori y él es Tadase Hotori- le dije- Ella es Hinata Hyuuga- mi amiga les sonrió.

-Mucho gusto- les dijo.

-El gusto es nuestro- dijeron al unisono.

-Lo siento chicos pero el director nos llama, espero verte en las audiciones Amu-chan…

...

Aparecieron nuevos personajes :D ... Como había dicho al inicio del fic tomaré varios personajes de otros animes xD

Los chicos acaban de darse cuenta de que son famosos... ¿Cambiaran en algo?

¿Un musical a cargo de Ikuto?

Espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo :D

Comenten para saber sus opiniones ;)


	20. Capítulo 20: El celular de Sasuke

**Capítulo 20: El celular de Sasuke**

**Sasuke pov**

Estábamos todos reunidos, Ikuto nos había llamado para decirnos algo…

-Chicos, tengo entendido que ustedes serán parte de la banda del música- todos asentimos- bueno quiero decirles que estoy trabajando en las canciones, por lo que todavía no se preocupen por eso, además tengo entendido que ustedes tienen una evaluación el jueves y quiero que mis músicos se enfoquen primero en sus calificaciones-todos reímos ante este comentario-aah y por cierto, Sasuke y Sakura serán los "jefes" de la banda, por lo que deben hacerles caso en los que les digan… gracias por ayudarme a pegar los carteles y espero verlos el día de las audiciones- nosotros nos miramos sin entender- quiero que me den sus opiniones a cerca de los chicos que se presentaran… me tengo que ir así que nos vemos- se despidió.

Ikuto tenía razón, la evaluación era el jueves y tenía que prepararme para eso… Al parecer tengo que pensar en que es lo que haré…

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me recosté en mi cama… Sabía que para la evaluación cantaría y tocaría la guitarra, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué canción tocar?... Trate de buscar la canción adecuada para interpretarla pero no la encontraba… Pensé en tocar la canción que le escribí a Sakura pero sentía que no la interpretaría de lo mejor después de todo la letra era melancólica y yo no me sentía en ese estado… Me puse a pensar en Sakura, cada vez que me acordaba de ella sonreía como un idiota… De pronto una melodía empezó a sonar en mi cabeza… Ya sabía lo que haría…

**Sakura pov**

Ya lo tenia claro, iba a tocar mi guitarra para la evaluación y obviamente iba a cantar, ¿Qué iba a cantar?... la respuesta era fácil… Una canción escrita por mí, durante la semana se me había ocurrido una letra y la había escrito, la música ya la tenia a la mitad solo me faltaba terminarla y ensayarla…

-Saku, ¿Cómo harás para conseguir el número del hermano de Sasuke?- me preguntó Hinata, solo estábamos las dos en la pieza, Akemi estaba ensayando para su concierto…

-No lo sé todavía- necesitaba el número de Itachi para poder comunicarme con él por lo del cumpleaños de Sasuke, Hinata ya sabía lo que tenía planeado hacer, a decir verdad todos los chicos ya lo sabían y estaban dispuestos a ayudarme…- creo que la mejor opción es distraerlo y sacarle el número del celular- le dije mientras tocaba mi guitarra…

-Tienes razón- me dijo- Por cierto Saku, que linda melodía la que estas tocando…-

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunte, ella asintió- esta va a ser la canción para la evaluación- le dije escribiendo las notas que se me vinieron a la mente mientras tocaba…

-Otra canción compuesta por ti, wou si que eres talentosa Saku-chan- reí por su alago.

_Naruto vamos a ir con Hinata para tu pieza, tenemos que comenzar con el plan… Sakura_

-Listo Hina-chan ya le mandé el mensaje a Naruto- le dije a mi amiga- vamos, después continuo con mi canción- dejé mi guitarra en la cama.

-Pasen chicas-dijo Naruto cuando estábamos en su habitación- Te extrañe Hina-chan- le decía dramáticamente mientras la abrazaba… este Naruto si que era exagerado…

-¡NEJI!- grité tirándome encima de el aludido, él estaba recostado en su cama escuchando música, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando él estaba concentrado en algo.

-Hace mucho wue no hacia eso ¿No?- me dijo- pero ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lo haces- me dijo en tono malicioso, oh ouh yo ya sabia lo que venía…

-Oh no- dijo Hinata tapándose los oídos, Naruto y Sasuke nos miraban sin entender… De pronto Neji comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo reia como loca, siempre había sido muy cosquillosa y mi amigo de ojos perla lo sabia…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NEJI POR FAVOR DETENTE JAJAJAJAJAJA ME ARREPIENTO, ME ARREPIENTO PERO POR FAVOR DETENTE JAJAJAJA- gritaba para que se detuviera…

-No escucho lo que tienes que decir Saku- me decía él…

-YA, YA, YA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA… NEJI HERMOSO PRECIOSO…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ… TU QUE ERES EL MÁS GENIAL DEL MUNDO…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… PODIAS DEJAR A TU HUMILDE SERVIDORA EN PAZ…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… PARA QUE PUEDA TRABAJAR COMO ESCLAVA…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…PARA EL MEJOR DE LO REYES… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… QUE ERES TÚ…- Neji se detuvo, así es, esa era la "contraseña" que había hecho mi amigo para momentos como este…

-jajajajajajajajajajaja… ¿qué fue eso Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto.

-Callate baka, es una contraseña que me dio Neji para liberarme- le dije con los cachetes inflados- Sasuke defiéndeme- le dije a mi novio acurrucándome a su lado, Sasuke le hecho de esas miradas que matan a Naruto, este se calló- Gracias- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí amor?- me dijo al oído, así es, a Sasuke todavía le costaba mostrar su faceta tierna frente a los chicos.

-Te vengo a ver- le dije, él me sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

-Wou creo que soy el único sin pareja aquí- dijo Neji.

-Si quieres voy a buscar una para ti- le dije, al parecer él entendió a lo que me refería por que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo. Hinata también comprendió mi mensaje oculto…

-Eeehhh… no gracias, por cierto voy a buscar algo que comer, me dio hambre- dicho esto se paró de su cama y salió de la habitación, me reí por la reacción que había tenido Neji frente a mi comentario…

Naruto y Hinata me miraban esperando la señal para poner en marcha nuestro plan… Sabía que Sasuke nunca dejaba su celular… ¿La razón?...

_Flash back_

_Estábamos Gaara, Naruto, Hinata y yo en mi pieza buscando la manera de obtener el número telefónico de Itachi…_

_-Naruto ¿Tú no tienes el número? Después de todo eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke desde la primaria…-le pregunté, Hinata miró a su novio…_

_-Nop, una vez se lo pedí a Sasuke pero no me lo quiso dar porque decía que yo lo llamaría para fastidiarlo…- respondió._

_-Yo tampoco le daría el número de mis hermanos a este baka- dijo Gaara._

_-¿Y tú, Gaara?- le pregunté._

_-No, a decir verdad nunca se lo he pedido, nunca me interesó…- habló Gaara._

_-Y si lo sacamos de su celular- dijo Hinata, la miré como si fuera nuestra salvación…_

_-Hay un problema con eso…-dijo Naruto un tanto nervioso…_

_-¿Problema?- le pregunté-¿Qué problema?-_

_-Naruto- dijo Gaara, nosotras las miramos sin entender…-Naruto es el problema, por su culpa Sasuke nunca suelta su celular, ni para bañarse, ni para dormir- dijo con pesar y fulminando con la mirada al rubio… _

_-No me mires así Gaara- dijo Naruto- si sé que es mi culpa pero no tienes por qué mirarme de esa manera…-_

_-¿Pero como es qué…?- iba a preguntar Hinata…_

_-Está bien, les contaré- dijo el Uzumaki- Cuando íbamos en primero de secundaria a Sasuke le regalaron un celular, pues como yo no tenia uno se lo pedia para jugar- Hinata y yo mirábamos interesadas frente a la historia de Naruto- Él siempre me lo pasaba… Yo jugaba siempre, en clases, todos los días y pues… pues se sobrecalentó tanto que un día se apago y no se prendió más- una gota resbalaba por nuestra frente- a las semanas después le volvieron a regalar otro celular…- volvimos a mirar intrigadas- y como Sasuke ya no me pasaba su celular para jugar cuando lo dejaba encima de la mesa yo lo sacaba y jugaba, una vez me pillo y yo salí corriendo con el celular en la mano…- nos miró culpablemente- pues se calló y lo pisé- este Naruto no podía ser más baka, con razón Sasuke no dejaba su celular en cualquier parte- El tercer celular- me sorprendí cuando me dí cuenta de que la historia continuaba- se me calló en el baño, específicamente en la taza del baño- no podía ser más baka…- y el cuarto se calló del departamento hasta abajo…- ¿QUÉ? ¿Naruto había arruinado cuatro teléfonos?, ¿y el último se le calló desde el quinto piso?, después de todo el departamento de los chicos se encontraba en el quinto piso…_

_-Naruto-baka- le dije, él me miró como si estuviera arrepentido de lo que había hecho… Suspiré…_

_Fin flash back_

-Oye teme- habló Naruto-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta con las chicas al patio?- le preguntó.

-Mmmm… Está bien- dijo Sasuke después de meditarlo un rato, se paro y me tomo de la mano…

Ibamos caminando cerca de la piscina del colegio, cada uno iba con su respectiva pareja de la mano…

-Wow… pasando por la piscina me dieron ganas de bañarme- dijo Naruto.

-Baka ya es tarde y tú te quieres meter en la piscina- dijo Sasuke con su típico tono frío…

-Que aburrido eres teme- volvió a hablar Naruto- apuesto a que las chicas si quieren…-nos miraron…

-A decir verdad nunca me he metido a la piscina a esta hora…- decía Hinata, de pronto recordé algo…

-No sea mentirosa Hinata-chan- le dije burlona- a caso no te acuerdas de que si lo habíamos hecho, no niegues tu pasado oscuro- Hinata me miró con los ojos ensanchados mientras, me reí…

-¿Qué pasado oscura Hinata-chan?- preguntó Neruto…

-El mismo tuyo Saku-chan- me dijo- no te acuerdas cuando te caíste en la piscina por lo borracha que ibas- wou golpe bajo, claro que no debí haber sacado el tema en el medio del plan… pero se me era irresistible…

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Sasuke- Sakura- una mirada de intriga se posaron en mí, unos oscuros ojos llenos de intriga…

-Ya, ya, ya, mejor metámonos a la piscina- dije desviando el tema, Hinata me miró victoriosa, yo solo sonreí ladinamente…

-AL AGUA SE HA DICHO-gritó Naruto con los brazos arriba, lo que paso después ocurrió en cámara lenta para nosotros… Naruto comenzó a sacarse la camisa, los zapatos y calcetines, quedando solo con pantalones, luego de esto corrió donde estábamos nosotros empujando más que nada a Sasuke, él cual por estar desprevenido perdió el equilibrio cayendo de lleno al agua con toda su ropa puesta…

-NARUTO BAKA EL PLAN ERA QUE DEJARA EL CELULAR Y NO QUE SE FUERA CON EL AL AGUA- le grité.

-¡Oh ouh!... creo que ahí se fue el quinto- dijo Naruto con pesar.

-DOBE-gritó Sasuke cuando sacó su cabeza después de caer al agua- ESTA ME LAS PAGAS-

Sasuke salió rápidamente del agua, Hinata y yo solo mirando mientras que Naruto corría despavoridamente alrededor de la piscina…

-SASUKE-TEME ESTO NO ES DE DIOS, NO GOLPEES A TU PRÓJIMO, MENOS CUANDO ES TU AMIGO DEL ALMA- gritaba Naruto aun corriendo…

-ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE BAKA- dicho esto Sasuke aumenta de velocidad y agarra a Naruto, lo siguiente no me gustaría relatarlo…

-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata.

-NOOoo… -dijo con pesar un Naruto con un gran chichón en la cabeza y en el ojo izquierdo, el labio partido y uno que otro moretón se empezaba a formar en su cuerpo.

-Sasuke creo que te pasaste- le dije, en su rostro todavía se veía el enojo…

-No lo creo- decía mientras se sacaba la polera para tratar de secarla dejando a la vista su torso bien formado… Me quede mirándolo como boba…-Además- dijo captando mi atención sacando algo de su pantalón- este es el quinto celular que me hecha a perder ese dobe- dijo mostrando su celular todo mojado.

-Creo que lo mejor será desarmarlo para ver si se seca- le dije, había escuchado que cuando un celular se mojaba lo mejor era que se secara, en algunas ocasiones funcionaba…

-Lo mejor será que nos vallamos a las habitaciones- dijo Hinata, Sasuke se paró junto a sus cosas pasó por al lado de Naruto y lo fulminó con la mirada…

-Vamos Sakura- me dijo con un tono de voz más suave, me paré y me dirigí a su dirección no sin antes pasar por donde estaba Naruto y mirarlo con lastima, a decir verdad tenía enojo había él después de todo había hecho que nuestro plan fallara y lo peor era que había arruinado el celular de Sasuke, pero a la vez me daba pena ver como lo había dejado mi novio…

Le dijé a Sasuke que lo iba a acompañar a su habitación para ver que podía hacer con respecto a su celular… Cuando llegamos a ella Sasuke se fue al baño para cambiarse mientras yo le pedí un secador para ver si lograba algo con su móvil…

-Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación- ¿Prende?- preguntó refiriéndose al celular.

-Todavía no he probado, esta muy mojado aún- le respondí.

-Dobe- escuche que Sasuke dijo saliendo del baño, Naruto lo miro con culpa- déjalo, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado a tus tonterías- al rubio le brillaron los ojos de emoción y lo fue a abrazar- Déjame baka-

-Teme- dijo emocionado- este es la primera vez que no te enojas tanto por arruinarte tu celular- una gota de sudor corrió por mi nuca… ¿Primera vez que no se enoja tanto?, miré a Naruto y se notaba los golpes que mi novio le había propinado… no quise imaginarme como había sido las veces anteriores…

-Sasuke- el mencionado me miró- Me voy a mi habitación, ya es tarde y no quiero que me vallan a cachar los vigilantes- le dije, me paré y le di un beso corto…

-Adios Naruto-baka- le dije agitando la mano cuando estaba en la puerta, escuche como mi rubio amigo se quejaba por como le dije…

Ya era sábado y con Hinata-chan estábamos preparándonos para ir al concierto de las AIM… Miré la hora y noté que faltaba 30 minutos para que comenzara la actuación de las chicas…

-Hina-chan apúrate vamos atrasadas- le dije a mi amiga que todavía no salía del baño de mi pieza, nos habíamos juntado en mi casa para arreglarnos juntas…

-Ya voy- gritó desde adentro…-¿Llamaste a Sasuke?- me preguntó ella… Era verdad tenía que llamar a mi novio, pues él me dijo que le avisara cuando nos fuéramos, ¿La razón?, pues para que ellos se despertaran y así se pudieran arreglar para la fiesta que habría después…

Tomé mi celular y marqué al número de Sasuke… Sí al número de Sasuke, su celular había sobrevivido al ataque de Naruto, en cuanto al plan, lo habíamos dejado para otro día…

-¿_Aló?-_ Escuche la voz adormilada de mi novio al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sasuke, Hinata-chan y yo ya nos vamos, despierta a los chicos- le dije.

-_Está bien, que les valla bien en su concierto-_ dijo con cierto recelo…

_Flash back_

_Estaba junto a Sasuke en su habitación, precisamente en su cama, él me tenía abrazada por la espalda mientras mi novio se afirmaba en la pared de si habitación, yo por mi parte tenía tomadas las manos de él mientras hablábamos… Naruto había ido con Hinata a comer algo y Neji estaba ensayando con su violín en el patio…_

_-¿Cómo que en el concierto también estarán los "Suna"?- dijo con cierto enojo._

_-Así es- le dije mientras mantenía sus manos en las mías…_

_-No quiero que te acerques a Akasuna No- me dijo él cortante…_

_-Sasuke, sabes que Sasori-kun es solamente mi amigo, además no quiero alejarme de él- le dije tranquilamente._

_-Pero a mi me molesta verte cerca de un tipo que se le nota a kilómetros de distancia que te interesas- me dijo ya enojado…_

_-Ya vasta Sasuke- le dije levantando mi voz y soltándome de su abrazo para poder voltearme a verlo- Sabes perfectamente que el único que me interesa eres tú, Sasori-kun es solamente mi amigo- él me miró con el ceño fruncido, me acerqué a él y lo bese, noté como Sasuke cedía de a poco ante mi beso, pasé mis manos por detrás de su cabeza enterrando mis dedos en su cabello mientras él ponía sus manos en mi cadera, cada vez el beso se intensificaba más, cuando el aire comenzó a faltar nos separamos…_

_-No me gusta que me compres de esta manera- dijo mi novio en tono de reproche…_

_-No te compro- le dije tranquila…_

_Fin flash back_

-Sasuke deja los celos- le dije- sé que te refieres a Sasori-kun- escuche como es soltaba un bufido.

-_Ya…-_dijo con pesar- _Nos vemos después Saku_-

-Nos vemos amor- le dije, esa era la mejor manera de que se tranquilizara…

-WOOOW- gritábamos Hina y yo mientras cantábamos las canciones de los Suna… habían pasado acerca de dos horas desde que el concierto había comenzado… Las chicas había estado de lo mejor, tanto Akemi como Ino y Matsuri se veían hermosas, además sus canciones habían sonado de los mejor… en estos momentos Sasori y Deidara estaban en el escenario cantando su segunda y última canción…

-Gracias- decía los suna moviendo sus manos, en son de despedida…

-Chicos espero que les haya gustado nuestra presentación- decía entrando Ino seguida de Akemi y Matsuri, las tres vestían un short pequeño ajustado de cuero negro, botas del mismo color, polera blanca y encima de esta traían puesto una chaqueta ajustada de color Café para la castaña, Morada para la pelinegra y celeste para la rubia…

-Gracias por su apoyo contante y por haber estado hoy aquí- dijo Matsuri.

-Sigan apoyándonos de esa manera, los queremos- termino de decir Akemi- Hasta la próxima…

...

Perdón por la demora es que comencé con las clases...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

El plan de los chicos no funcionó... Ese Naruto casi se hecha el quinto celular de Sasuke xD

En el próximo capítulo se verá la fiesta de las AIM

Ley-83: Gracias por tus comentarios :)... Espero que te siga gustando la historia ;)


	21. Capítulo 21: La fiesta de las AIM,1part

**Capítulo 21: La fiesta de las AIM primera parte**

**Sasuke pov**

Estábamos con los chicos esperando a Hinata y a Sakura afuera del lugar donde se efectuó el concierto de las AIM, mi novia me había llamado hace más o menos 15 minutos para que las viniéramos a buscar…

-CHICOS- gritó Sakura mientras corría hacia nosotros moviendo sus manos, Hinata venia atrás de ella…

-Saku…- le dije mientras la besaba cortamente en los labios.

-Hey Sasuke siempre acaparas toda la atención de la rosada- decía en tono de reproche Gaara, lo miré fulminándolo… Sakura se separó de mí y corrió para abrazar al pelirrojo…

-Gaa-chan- le dijo ella lanzándose en los brazos de Gaara.

Tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara al local donde se haría la fiesta… Cuando llegamos allá nos dimos cuenta que el lugar ya estaba lleno y que todos esperaban impacientes a las AIM, después de todo ellas eran las reinas de la noche, o algo por el estilo había escuchado…

-¿Cómo estuvo el concierto chicas?- preguntó Neji.

-GENIAL- dijeron ambas chicas con los ojos brillantes… nosotros las miramos como si estuvieran locas… de repente me acorde que en tal concierto había estado Sasori, una furia me invadió al acordarme de tal detalle…

-Sakura- la llamé de manera cortante y fría, con un enojo evidente en mi voz, ella parecio notarlo porque rápidamente me miró sin entender quitando la cara que había puesto anteriormente, los chicos también notaron mi tono de voz ya que todos me quedaron mirando con cara de no entender lo que pasaba…

-Sasuke, ¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó ella…

-Así que lo pasaste muy bien ¿No?- le dije con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz… Ella se acercó a mi deduciendo a lo que me refería…- Ah ya sé- le dije cerca de su oreja solo para que ella me escuchara- la pregunta debería ser ¿Viste a tu querido Sasori?- Sakura frunció su ceño.

-Sasuke, déjate- dijo con el ceño fruncido- ya basta…- Sakura iba a decir algo más cuando su oye un alboroto en la entrada del lugar…

-AIM- se escuchaba como gritaba ¿Su club de fans?, ¿Habian invitado a su club de fans a su fiesta?... vi como esas chicas se les lanzaban sobre las AIM, estas trataban de sacárselas mientras atrás de ellas venían los Suna, si, también venia el idiota de Sasori, rápidamente unas chicas que estaban anteriormente tranquilas a nuestro lado se les tiran en cima a ellos, eran aproximadamente cinco chicas atosigando a las AIM y cuatro a los Suna, a los que además de pedirles autógrafos y esas cosas le quitaban la ropa mientras los manoseaban y les daban besos de lo lindo, estos al no poder hacer nada gritaban por lo que nos guardias de seguridad trataban de quitarlas de ellos, noté como Sasori trataba de sacárselas de encima mientras Deidara estaba de lo más entregado a esas chicas… Sonrei burlonamente hacia donde estaba el idiota pelirrojo mientras que éste estaba desorientado…

-Realmente no sé lo que pasó- decía Akemi ya cambiada y arreglada después del altercado que tuvieron- supuestamente ellas no estaban invitadas…-

**Gaara pov**

-Según los guardias dicen que se colaron a la fiesta- dijo Ino… A decir verdad a mi me pareció demasiado gracioso ver la escena de esas fanáticas echándose encima de las chicas a las cuales le pedían autógrafos y le sacaban fotos como locas, pero lo que más me divertio fue ver la cara de Sasori cuando lo estaban toqueteando en sus partes… Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar seguramente habría actuado como lo hizo Deidara, él cual aprovechándose de la situación se entregó por completo a las chicas que lo acosaban para el también comenzar a toquetearlas y besarlas, ese chico realmente la supo hacer…

-Pero por suerte ya esta todo controlado- dijo Matsuri… Sí, así era la responsable de esas sensaciones tan raras que tenía yo estaba junto a nosotros hablando como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, no sé porque esa situación me hizo sentir mal… ¡Ya esta bien!, Gaara deja de ser tan idiota y concéntrate en la gran cantidad de chicas lindas que hay en esta noche, porque hoy Gaara Sabaku No se dedica a dejar loquitas a las nenas del lugar…

-En verdad no sé porque se llevaron a mis chiquititas de hacer rato- escuche que decía Deidara apareciéndose detrás de Ino.

-Idiota, deja de decir tonterías- le decía la rubia pegándole en la cabeza…- Tú mismo viste como nos tenían y como tenia a Sasori-

-Es verdad baka, no sé como lo disfrutabas tanto- decía Sasori llegando a donde estábamos, noté como Sasuke fruncía el ceño ante la presencia de este último…

-Baaa… ¿Cómo no disfrutarlo querido amigo mio?- decía el rubio de media coleta pasándole su brazo por los hombros al pelirrojo de su amigo.

-Tú no cambias no Deidara- le decía este sacándo la mano de su amigo con muecas de fastidio.

-Hay que ver no Sasorito- dijo con burla- Antes de lo más bien que me acompañabas en todas y sabes a lo que me refiero- le decía- Y no sé que te esta pasando chico, es que antes eras re chévere…- decía con acento Venezolano, una gota de sudor se nos formo a todos por la manera de hablar de este rubio…- Pero bueno, ahora ya estoy solito, sin ningún compadre, amigo, pana, ni nada por el estilo para irme de casería de nenas- decía dramático, valla que este chico si que cambiaba de emociones…- No sé que haré- dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente en señal de uqe se iba a desmallar…

-DEIDARA CONTRÓLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- decía Akemi con un muy visible enojo-DEJA EL DRAMATISMO-

-Esta bien pero no se enoje mi capitana- decía ahora con un saludo militar, este si que no aprendía pero de repente algo hizo que viniera una excelente idea a la cabeza…

-Hey Deidara- le dije mientras ponía mi brazo alrededor de su cuello…. Los chicos me miraron sin entender lo que iba a hacer…-¿Qué tal si cambias a un pelirrojo por otro?- Este me miró sin entender- Yo puedo ser tu compadre, amigo, pana, o lo que quieras para ir de casería de nenitas- le dije con una sonrisa socarrona, a Deidara le comenzaron a brillar los ojos provocando que una aura brillante saliera de él... Los chicos me miraban incrédulos, Matsuri frunció el ceño y yo sonreía burlon…

-SIIII- gritó Deidara- VAMOS QUERIDO AMIGO, TU SI QUE ERES CHEVERE, GENIAL, SUPER, Y TODO LO BUENO QUE EXISTE, PERO PRIMERO A AGARRAR ENERGÍAS DEL POZO DEL AGUA SAGRADA JOJOJO- decía mientras me daba vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia el bar…

-ESPEREN-Gritó Sakura- ¿Van al bar?- nos preguntó, el rubio asintió- Pues vamos- decía caminado hacia nuestra dirección cuando Sasuke la detiene del brazo.

-¿Dónde vas?- le decía Sasuke molesto. Deidara y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer…

-Solo voy a conocer el lugar con los chicos ¿No es así?- ambos asentimos…

-No vas a ir- le dijo el pelinegro- menos con esos idiotas-

-Hey, no somos idiotas- dijimos al unisono.

-Vamos Sasuke deja de andar enojado vinimos a divertirnos- dijo sonriente Sakura.

-ESA ES LA ACTITUD ROSADA- le dije eufóricamente, Sasuke me fulmino con la mirada, yo lo ignoré.

-Wow ¿saben qué?- dijo Naruto- YO TAMBIÉN ME PRENDÍ-dijo con lo brazos arriba, luego miró a Sakura para ir hacia ella tomarle la mano y sacarla corriendo como si de una muñeca se tratara, luego llegó donde nosotros estábamos, me tomo del cuello de la polera y al estar abrazado a Deidara nos arrastró a ambos perdiéndonos en la masa de personas que había esa noche…

**Neji pov**

-A ese dobe yo lo mato- dijo Sasuke con una aura asesina creciendo en cada minuto.

-Sasuke cálmate- le decía indiferente Sai- Deja que la fea se divierta, supéralo ya te dejó- dijo luego mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-Que no me dejó baka, ese idiota de Naruto se la llevó- dijo más molesto que antes…- Ese dobe junto con el Idiota pelirrojo que tengo por amigo, además del estúpido rubio afeminado son hombres muertos- dijo tétrico para después salir en dirección en donde antes se había metido Naruto junto a Sakura, Gaara y Deidara…

-Lo siento Hinata-chan pero al parecer quedaras viuda antes de casarte- Decía Ino.

-Eso parece- decía mi prima con lastima, seguramente sabia lo que le esperaba a su novio cuando Sasuke lo encontrara…

-¡Qué hay!- decía Tenten apareciendo a nuestro lado… Esperen ¿Dije Tenten?... y así era Tenten estaba a nuestro lado y se veía realmente hermosa…- ¿Qué les pasa?-

-Ten-chan Hinata se quedó viuda- decía dramáticamente Ino- Sasuke va a asesinarlo, cruel y dolorosamente-

-¿Ah?- decía ella sin entender, por alguna razón que yo conozco perfectamente pero que no quiero asumir no dejaba de mirarla.

-Da lo mismo- decía Akemi moviendo su mano en señal de que no importaba- Que bueno que viniste Tenten-

-Así es, después de mucho rogar a mis padres me dejaron salir- dijo ella…

-Si me disculpan chicos- dijo Matsuri- los dejo voy a jugar un rato- dijo coquetamente, luego buscó algo con la mirada y al parecer lo encontró porque se encamino hacia ese lugar…

-Yo voy al baño- decía mi prima.

-¿Sai-kun vamos a tomar algo?- dijo Ino, Sai la miró y asintió, luego de eso se fue con ella.

-Creo que voy a ver si Deidara pudo escapar o esta muerto- dijo Sasori- y yo que no quería que nuestro dúo terminara así de rápido- decía caminando en dirección al lugar donde Sasuke tenia pensado dejar como escena del crimen…

-Te acompaño- le dijo Akemi- no quiero hacer mal tercio- dijo burlona mirándome a Tenten y a mí, me sonroje ante este comentario, pero lo disimulé…

-Ahh… etto… yo- decía ella ¿Nerviosa?... no, no lo creo después de todo ella estaba saliendo con otro chico ¿no?, no tendría porque ponerse nerviosa ante el comentario de Sakuraba o ante mi presencia…

**Ino pov**

Me había decidido a hablarle a Sai para que fuéramos a tomar algo… Ahora estábamos sentados en una mesa ambos con un trago en la mano… Estábamos conversando amenamente, bueno más bien yo conversaba y él me respondía…

-Sai-kun, ¿Crees que Sasuke le haga algo a los chicos?- le pregunté, a decir verdad tenia esa duda…

-Yo creo que si, después de todo se llevaron con ellos a la feita- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro, esas que él siempre hacía, las que a mi parecer aveces eran falsas…- Sasuke es muy celoso y posesivo, yo creo que de esta si que no se salva Naruto-baka-

-Woo ya veo- le dije…

-Ino-chan- dijo Takeru, unos de los invitados a nuestra fiesta, él era un actor de la misma compañía de nosotros, era un chico alto de piel tostada, ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro…- Hola, pensé que estabas con las chicas-

-No- le dije- se me perdieron- le dije con fingiendo tristeza a lo que el sonrio, miré a Sai él cual no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro, por alguna razón eso me decepcionó, creí que al verme con Takeru por lo menos se enojaría aunque sea un poco…- Por cierto Takeru-kun él es Sai-kun- le dije presentándolo, Sai lo miro y lo saludó respetuosamente…

-Mucho gusto- dijo el actor, luego me miró a mí- por cierto Ino-chan no te había dicho que te vez muy linda esta noche- me dijo coqueto, yo le sonreí forzadamente…

-Gracias- le dije…

-Ino- escuche que me decía Sai el cual estaba parado de la silla, al parecer se había aburrido y había decidido irse…- Vamos a bailar- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero noté como esta vez era diferente, o por lo menos así lo sentí…

-Si- le dije automáticamente sin quitar la mirada de su sonrisa, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en Takeru, lo único que me importaba era aquel pelinegro que me había invitado a bailar…

**Hinata pov**

Saliendo del baño me dispuse a buscar a mi novio, el cual por idiotes se había sentenciado a muerte con Sasuke al irse con Gaara, Deidara y Sakura… Mientras caminaba lo buscaba con la mirada pero no pasaba nada, lo estuve buscando por alrededor de 20 minutos y no pasaba nada, suspiré resignada, decidí dejar de buscarlo al fin de cuentas lo encontraría pronto, ya que lo más probable es que si tomaba comenzaría con sus shows…

Mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarme vi desde lejos a Neji y Tenten los cuales estaban solos sentados en una mesa, al parecer lo estaban pasando bien ya que ambos sonreían mientras sostenían un vaso en sus manos, me fui acercando a ellos sin que estos se dieran cuenta, mientras más me acercaba más me sorprendía mi primo se demostraba de lo más coqueto con la castaña… Ya había decidido lo que haría mientras esperaba a que apareciera mi novio, espiar a mi lindo primo y a mi futura prima política jojojojo…

**Matsuri pov**

Ya había localizado a mi próximo "amigo" de la noche… Se trataba de un chico rubio de ojos cafés su cabello era algo largo y despeinado, facciones totalmentes masculinas y apuestas… me dirigí hacia él mirándolo coqueta, él por su parte pareció darse cuenta de mi mirada por que me respondió de la misma manera…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matsuri- le dije son dejar de sonreir coquetamente…

-Mucho gusto Matsuri, mi nombre es Kyo- dijo sensualmente, se acerco a mí quedando cerca de mi oreja- ¿Quieres tomar algo hermosa?- sonreí ladinamente ante esta pregunta…

-Por qué no- le dije para después dirigirme al bar con él siguiéndome de cerca…

Ya estando sentados ambos en la barra del bar, con un vaso con un trago cada uno, él se acercó peligrosamente a mí, iba directamente a mis labios cuando lo detuve…

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Acaso no quieres…?- me preguntó Kyo.

-No es eso- le dije de manera sensual, a lo que creo que logró su cometido ya que note como él me miraba con deseo…- solo no quiero apresurar las cosas- él asintió dándome la razón.

Por mi parte yo no quería que nada pasara todavía, no mientras Gaara no me viera… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No, solamente no quería porque no quería…

**Sakura pov**

-Naruto ¿Estás consiente que cuando Sasuke te pille te va a ir muy mal?- le preguntó Gaara.

-Lo sé- dijo el rubio resignado- pero hagamos que valga la pena ¿no?-

-ESA ES LA ACTITUD- dijo emocionado Deidara, ese chico si que era motivado…

-Bien chicos- les dije llamando la atención de estos- ya que nos hemos perdido de los demás, pongamosnos en acción, vamos al bar- Deidara me quedo mirando raro, mientras que Naruto y Gaara me miraban sonrientes…

-Esto se pondrá bueno- decía Gaara- cada vez que me emborracho con la rosada la paso de lo mejor- dijo como explicándole a Deidara.

-Pero hay un problema- habló el rubio de media coleta- si vamos es obvio que Uchiha nos encontrará, y no fue fácil encontrar un buen lugar para escondernos- y así había sido, cunado Naruto entró en pánico al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho estábamos en el medio de la pista de baile camuflados por la masa de personas que bailaban en ella en esos momentos, rápidamente Gaara lo hizo entrar en razón golpeándolo para que reaccionará, luego de eso les dije a los chicos que nos moviéramos de ahí ya que era obvio que Sasuke nos seguiría por lo que Deidara se le alumbro el foco y dijo que conocía un lugar para escondernos por mientras, y así fue, nos llevó a una pieza donde dijo que se cambiaban los artistas que se presentaban en aquel local…

-Dudo que Sasuke esté por ahí- les dije- ya tiene que haber revisado ese lugar-

-Sakura-chan tiene razón- dijo Naruto- el teme ya tiene que haber revisado ese lugar…-

-Chicos miren- les dije apuntando unos colgadores con ropa que habían en esa pieza, ellos me miraron sin entender…- Podríamos ocupar esa ropa para que no nos reconozcan…-

-Wooo… eres genial Sakura-chan- dijeron los tres al unisono.

Cuando ya estábamos cambiados de ropa decidimos salir en dirección al bar… Tenía un leve cargo de consciencia por andarme escondiendo de Sasuke, pero si no lo hacía no podría tomar nada en esta noche y no es que sea alcohólica pero quería probar los tragos que Akemi me había ofrecido antes de venir… Además quería ver que planeaba Gaara, sé que si no lo seguía podría hacer algo de lo cual se podría arrepentir…

-Un tequila, por favor- dijo Deidara cuando habíamos llegado a la barra del bar… El barman lo miró extrañado, ya que este hablaba como si estuviera siendo perseguido por alguien, miraba hacia todos los lados y hablaba sin mirarlo además su atuendo le daba un aspecto más sospechoso ya que traía puesto pantalones de jeans negros, polera del mismo color al igual que un abrigo que llegaba aproximadamente hasta sus rodillas y para rematar unos lentes y una boina…- ¿Me la darás o no?- el barman comenzó a servir lo que este le había pedido.

-¿A qué se debe esa actitud?- le pregunté- después de todo ya estamos disfrazados, ya actuando así nos descubrirán-

-Es que quería darle la emoción del momento- dijo el, en ese momento todos caímos al estilo anime…

-Será- dijo Gaara más repuesto- tendremos que hacerle caso a mi compa- Hey- le dijo al barman con una voz más ronca- Quiero un wisky, doble- terminó de hablar cortante usando la misma actitud de Deidara… una gota de sudor adorno mi frente…

-Quiero un tequila también- dijo Naruto en la misma actitud de los otros dos, suspiré…

...

Y esta es la primera parte de la fiesta :)

Luego viene la segunda...

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, a mí en lo personal me divirtió escribirlo :D

Déjenme sus opiniones


	22. Capítulo22: La fiesta de las AIM, 2part

**Capítulo 22: La fiesta de las AIM, segunda parte**

**Sakura pov**

Llevábamos cerca de una hora en el bar, entre los cuatro ya nos habíamos tomado demasiados tragos, tanto así era que Deidara y Gaara estaban echándole ojo a cada una de las féminas que se paseaban cerca, bueno eso lo hacen sobrios pero la diferencia con lo que estaban haciendo ahora era que tanto como su expresión como sus maneras de conquistar eran estúpidas, aun así las chicas caían redonditas a sus pies… Naruto por su parte ya comenzaba a hacer sus famosos shows y yo… bueno yo ya estaba en mi estado de euforia…

-ÉCHALE GANAS ROJITO- le gritaba a Gaara el cual estaba en medio de su fase de conquista al frente mío…

-EN ESO ESTOY ROSADA- me respondió él- y así fue como salve al famoso cantante Sasori de que se callera a un acantilado donde lo esperaban muchas anacondas y cocodrilos, presiona le decía seductor, la chica lo miraba encantada, ya veía que le saltaba encima para violarlo, bueno no creo que violarlo porque a Gaara no pondría objeción…

-ÉCHAME BARRAS A MI, CEREZA- me decía Deidara, sí, así era como el rubio de media coleta me había puesto…

-VAMOS QUE SE PUEDE DEI-CHAN- Le animaba mientras el se acercaba a la chica con la que estaba para comenzar a besarla-WOOO A DEI-CHAN LE FUNCIONARON MIS BARRAS-gritaba a todo pulmón, las personas que estaban cerca me miraban como si estuviese loca…

-SAKURA-CHAN MIRAME- me hablaba Naruto solo en pantalones parado en la barra mientras bailaba, bueno más bien intentaba hacer un baile sexy pero debido a lo tomado que estaba se tambaleaba de un lado a otro…

-NARU-CHAN QUE SEXY TE VES AHÍ ARRIBA- le dije, sí, tenía que aceptarlo, el alcohol si que me hacia perder la razón… Mientras tanto Naruto seguía bailando cuatro chicas que estaba por ahí comenzaron a acercarcele mientras lo toqueteaban…-SUELTEN A NARU-CHAN ZORRAS- les grité, las chicas me miraron con caras de psicópatas mientras yo les dedicaba miradas asesinas tenia que defender a mi amigo, el cual también es novio de mi mejor amiga, de esas cualquieras que se entregan así como así… Las zorras, digo las chicas que acosaban a mi rubio amigo se acercaron a mi…

-Maldita perra, ¿A quienes llamas zorras?- Me dijeron ellas.

-A ustedes, ¿a quien más?, no veo a nadie que se entreguen así de fácil como ustedes lo hacías hace poco con Naru-chan- les dije burlona, mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en mi rostro, de esas mismas que ponía mi Sasuke…

-MALDITA- gritó una de ellas mientras se encaminaba hacia mí, cuando ya estaba próxima a golpearme…

-SAKURA-CHAN- gritaron los chicos.

-Sasuke…-dije en un susurro cuando él ya esta frente a mí dándome la espalda sujetando el brazo de la chica que me quería golpear…

**Sasuke pov**

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a Sakura, Naruto, Gaara y al rubio amigo del idiota de Sasori… Ya me estaba desesperando, como era posible que se desaparecieran así como asi, caminaba de un lado a otro sin encontrar nada, con los únicos que me encontraba eran con los demás…

De pronto escuche un ruido proveniente del bar, mientras me acercaba al lugar me di cuenta de que sobre la barra se encontraba Naruto siendo acosado por cuatro chicas…

- SUELTEN A NARU-CHAN ZORRAS- escuche a Sakura…

-Maldita perra, ¿A quienes llamas zorras?- decían las acosadoras

-A ustedes, ¿a quien más?, no veo a nadie que se entreguen así de fácil como ustedes lo hacías hace poco con Naru-chan- Dijo mi novia en tono de burla

-MALDITA- grito una de las chicas, lo más probable es que le fuera a pegar a Sakura, yo no podía ver nada debido a la gran cantidad de personas que había ahí, me hice camino para llegar donde estaban…

-SAKURA-CHAN- gritaban Naruto, Gaara y Deidara cuando la acosadora corría en dirección a Sakura, rápidamente me coloque delante de ella deteniendo el golpe…

-Sasuke…- escuche como decía mi nombre… Solté a la chica de mi agarre mientras ella apenas pudo salió corriendo del lugar junto a las que supongo son sus amigas, me voltee y vi a Sakura, sabia que ella estaba bajo la influencia de alcohol, conocía su estado de euforia cuando tomaba y en estos momentos lo tenía…

-SAKURA-CHAN ¿ESTAS BIEN?- preguntaron Naruto, Gaara y Deidara al unisono…

-ESTOY BIEN CHICOS- le decía ella, luego detuvo si vista en mi, se me acerco y me agarro de mi polera y me acercó a ella para luego besarme, le correspondí aquel beso que era demasiado apasionado…- YA SABEN ES MIO ASÍ QUE DEJEN DE MIRARLO- gritó hacia todos los que nos miraban… La gente comenzó a moverse…

Una gota de sudor corrió en mi frente ante la manera de como Sakura logró que dejaran de mirarme aunque me gustó la manera que me celó… me di cuenta de que los chicos habían relajado el rostro al cerciorarse de que Sakura estaba bien, me sorprendí al ver la manera en como estaban vestidos, al parecer se creían parte de una película de espías los cuatro iban vestidos a juego, aunque Naruto solo llevaba el pantalón puesto… de pronto recordé algo…

-Naruto…- le dije tétricamente, el aludido me miró con temor mientras se abrazaba a Deidara tiritando…

-Sasuke- me habló mi novia- VAMOS A BAILAR- dijo y luego de eso sentí como ella me tiraba del brazo…

Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile ella comenzó a moverse, yo la miraba con el ceño todavía fruncido, después de todo le quería dar su merecido al dobe de Naruto y de paso a los otros dos bakas…

-Sasuke, muévete o no quieres bailar conmigo- me dijo ella con un puchero en su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír ladinamente ante su comportamiento…- Vamos baila conmigo…- me dijo en mi oído, luego de esto se fue acercando lentamente hasta mis labios, los rozó sensualmente- … ¿Si?- esto lo dijo sobre mi boca, no lo resistí más y la tome de la cabeza para acercarla a mí, la bese desesperadamente, ella me correspondió rápidamente…

**Gaara pov**

-La cereza nos abandonó- decía deprimido Deidara…

-Así parece- dijo Naruto- pero creo que era mejor eso antes de que Sasuke-teme nos dejara peor que membrillo colegial- a los tres nos recorrió un escalofrió de solo pensarlo, tambaleándose un poco trataba de ponerse de pie, cuando lo logró no miró…- Bueno, bueno mis queridos friends, compas, panas, entre otros, los dejo, mi hermosa presencia se retira del lugar- decía en pose de galán de cine- ya que tengo que buscar a mi Hinata-chan, la extraño demasiado- dijo dramático, mientras unas lagrimas se caian de sus ojos- Adios- y sin más desaparecio de nuestra vista…

-Dei-kun- habló la chica con la que el rubio estaba antes del alboroto que se formo entre las acosadoras y la rosada- ¿vamos a un lugar más privado?- le dijo melosa…

-Bueno compañero- me dijo Deidara- te dejo porque esta nenota me propuso una oferta tentadorisima- dicho esto se fue conla chica…

-Así que me quede solo- dije murmurando…

Decidí pararme para buscar a una chica para no estar tan solito, mientras buscaba a la afortunada vi algo que no me gustó para nada… Matsuri estaba junto a un chico mirándolo coquetamente a punto de besarlo, por acto de impulso caminé en dirección a ellos, tomé a una chica en el camino y puse mis manos en la cintura de ella…

-Un tequila, por favor- le pedí al barman- ¿Y tú nena que quieres?- le pregunté a la chica lo bastante fuerte para que Matsuri me escuchara, debido a la cercanía en la que estábamos de ellos ella logró escucharme, me hice el desentendido y la miré con sorpresa, después de todo ya había logrado mi cometido, impedir el beso, no sabia porque lo hacia, lo único que sabia era que eso produjo una satisfacción en mi…

-Un Margarita- dijo la chica nerviosamente…

-Hola Matsuri-chan- le dije a ella de forma burlona- no te había visto- noté como ella fruncía el ceño.

-Yo tampoco, si no me hablas no me doy cuenta de que estabas aquí Gaara-kun- me dijo ella acercándose más al tipo con el que se encontraba, fruncí el ceño ante la acción que había tenido ella, para no quedarme atrás le acerqué a la chica con la que estaba y la bese desenfrenadamente ante la mirada de Matsuri y el chico con el que estaba… Cuando corté aquel beso me di cuenta de que Matsuri y ese chico idiota también se estaban besando, ante esta escena sentí un vació en mi interior, no sabía a que se debía pero no me sentía bien, en algún momento pensé que ella al verme con otra chica se enojaría y me haría una escena de celos pero me equivoqué, al parecer ella nunca sintió nada por mi, solo fui un juego… o como ella me había dicho una aventura, no quería creerlo pero así era, sino no estaría con aquel chico en estos momentos, me estaría reprochando a mí por besar a otra que no fuera ella, como yo quería hacerlo en estos momentos… al perecer estaba perdiendo…

**Sai pov**

Había sacado a bailar a Ino por acto de impulso, yo no suelo ser así pero al ver que aquel chico se acercó a coquetearle me provocó un cierto enojo… La música sonaba mientras ella bailaba muy cerca de mí mientras yo todavía me debatía interiormente por la actitud que hace algunos momentos había tenido…

-¿Sai-kun?- me habló ella- ¿Por qué no estas bailando?- no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de bailar…

-hmp- sí, al parecer tanto tiempo que he pasado con Sasuke me a pegado sus monosílabos, pero ahora que lo pruebo me doy cuenta de lo mucho que sirve para evadir preguntas…

-Sabes Sai-kun realmente no te entiendo- decía ella dejando de bailar- tu me invitaste a bailar y desde que llegamos a la pista has estado distraído e incluso has dejado de bailar- esto último lo dijo en tono de reproche- no te entiendo- dicho esto me dejó en la pista mientras ella caminaba en dirección a no sé donde…

Valla, valla el calculador de Sai Kuzo no se vio venir esto… al parecer de algo no me he dado cuenta, al parecer no calculé algo…

**Hinata pov**

Mientras Neji y Tenten estaban en la pista bailando coquetamente el uno con el otro yo estaba sentada en una mesa sola… Naruto todavía no daba señales de vida y yo ya me estaba preocupando, cuando estuve espiando a mi primo estaba entretenida pero cuando se fueron a bailar mi diversión se fue… lo único bueno de todo esto es que tenia material para molestar a Neji por un buen tiempo, jamás de los jamases había visto a mi primo actuar de la misma manera que lo hacia con Tenten… pero bueno la cosa es que ellos estaban en su etapa de conquista mutuamente mientras que yo estaba más sola que un dedo amputado… Muchos chicos se habían acercado a mí para invitarme un trago o para bailar a lo que yo simplemente los rechazaba… Noté como otro chico venia en mi dirección…

-Hola preciosa ¿Por qué tan solita?- dijo un pelirrojo al más puro estilo de galán de telenovela…

-Por que yo así lo quiero- le dije secamente.

-Wow, tienes carácter, eso me gusta- me dijo él.

-Vete, no estoy de humor- le volví a decir a lo que él solo se acercó más a mí…

-Vamos no seas así lindura…- ya se estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto, lo iba a aullentar cuando sentí que lo alejaban…

-Ella dijo que la dejaras en paz idiota- mi novio había hecho su entrada triunfal, sonreí al verlo así de celoso y serio, así era mi Naruto estaba serio como pocas veces lo había visto…-Ahora aléjate de mi novia sino quieres vértelas conmigo…-

-Já, ¿contigo y con quien más?- le dijo el chico.

-Ya basta- dije parándome del asiento donde estaba- Vamos Naruto-kun- le dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a otro lado…

-¿Estas bien Hinata-chan?- me pregunto mi novio- ¿No te hizo nada?- volvió a preguntar…

-Estoy bien Naruto-kun, aunque creo que te demoraste mucho- me acerque a él- te extrañe-

-Yo también te extrañe hermosa- me dijo para luego besarme…

**Neji pov**

Había invitado a bailar a Tenten después de haber hablado un buen rato con ella, cada vez me encantaba más con su personalidad y a pesar de que yo no suelo relacionarme mucho con chicas, bueno a parte de Hinata y Sakura, con ella era diferente, lograba demostrarme como soy…

Estábamos bailando demasiado cerca, yo tenia mis manos en su cintura y ella las suyas alrededor de mi cuello, nos mirábamos fijamente mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música… Desvié mi mirada de sus ojos y me acerqué a su cuello sin detener nuestro baile…

La música seguía sonando y nosotros seguíamos bailando en la misma posición, me fui alejando de su cuello para acercarme a lentamente a su rostro sin despegarnos… rocé sus labios con los míos pero sin profundizarlo, sentía su respiración, ella me miraba entre sorprendida y expectante, no lo resistí más y la besé, la besé desesperadamente como hace tiempo deseaba hacerlo, ella me correspondía con la misma intensidad…

-Neji…kun…- me dijo ella cuando habíamos terminado aquel beso…- yo…- no la dejé terminar porque la volví a besar, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, aquel beso había sido como una droga para mi… no podía negarlo más, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella, aunque ella me rechazara, aunque ella no sintiera nada por mí…

-Tenten…- le hablé, ella me miró con sus mejillas sonrosadas- yo no sé lo que sientas por mí, no sé que sentiste al besarme, pero necesito que sepas lo que yo siento por ti- le dije, ella iba a comenzar a hablar cuando la detuve para que me dejara seguir, Tenten me conprendió…- Me gustas Tenten, provocas sentimientos que jamás tuve con una chica…- terminé de decir, su rostro se notaba sorprendido por lo que le dije, recobró la compostura y me abrazó…

-Neji-kun a mi también me gustas- me dijo despegando su rostro de mi pecho y mirándome a los ojos- a mi también me gustas…- me acerqué a ella y la volví a besar, al parecer si me estaba volviendo adicto a sus besos…

**Matsuri pov**

En cuanto Gaara se había ido del lugar dejé de besarme con aquel chico, noté como la chica con la que el pelirrojo se había besado seguía ahí parada en el mismo lugar donde había estado con Gaara… En cuanto al chico me miró desentendido cuando corté el beso y me paré repentinamente…

-Parece que te dejaron solita- le dije con burla a la chica cuando pasé a su lado, ella me miró con el ceño fruncido…-Por cierto- dije mirando levemente al rubio- Te doy pase libre- y sin más me fui dejándolo entre sorprendido y confuso…

Cuando iba caminando en dirección al baño me encontré con Ino la cual se notaba bastante indignada… Ella me miró y comprendí su mirada…

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté cuando ya estábamos en el baño- ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-

-Digamos que no entiendo a Sai-kun- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido- no tiendo como funciona su cabeza, primero dice una cosa y después hace otra, no entiendo como me gusta, no entiendo nada-

-Tranquila Ino- le dije, se notaba que ella estaba confundida- no sé que decir en estos momentos porque creo que mi cabeza tampoco está funcionando bien- le dije soltando un suspiro, ella me miro sin entender- te voy a ser sincera Ino-chan, tu sabes que desde un inicio a mi me pareció atrayente Gaara, como a ti Sai-ella asintió- y también sabes que entre él y yo pasó algo- volvió a asentir- desde ese entonces juré que el no se reiría de mi por haber sido la aventura de la noche y decidí actuar como Gaara lo hubiese hecho… he tratado de actuar como él lo haría pero solo me doy cuenta de que Gaara me gusta, me gusta mucho… no sé que hacer ahora…-suspiré otra vez…

-Vamos de mal en peor…-

**Akemi pov**

Desde que nos habíamos separado del grupo Sasori y yo habíamos estado buscando a Deidara, pero como no lo encontramos decidimos quedarnos en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile… Durante todo el rato estuvimos conversando de temas triviales… Desde que habíamos "arreglado" nuestras diferencias no había problema entre nosotros, cosa que alegraba demasiado, sentía que estábamos más cerca que nunca, sentía que él me trataba como en los viejos tiempos…

-Hey Akemiiiii- me decía Sasori…

-Ah?- dije distraídamente, al parecer el me hablaba hacer rato y yo no lo había escuchado.

-¿Te estaba preguntando si viste pasar a Uchiha y a Sakura?- me preguntó, lo miré sin entender-aaahh… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- esa pregunta iba más para si mismo…- hace cinco minutos pasaron Sakura y Uchiha cerca de nosotros y tu ni cuenta te diste por lo que me doy cuenta…- suspiró…

-Es decir que… ¿y Deidara? ¿y Sabaku no y Uzumaki?- pregunte, el pelirrojo hizó un gesto con la cabeza para darme a entender que él tampoco sabia nada de los demás…

-Solo los vi pasar a ellos, a nadie más…- me dijo.

-Al parecer serás solista y Uchiha solo tendrá de amigo a Kuzo- le dije..

-A Y tú al parecer despertaste y te las das de humorista- le sonreí ante lo que me dijo, él también me sonrió… me quedé viéndolo y Sasori al parecer hacia lo mismo conmigo,no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos de esa manera. No me sentía incomoda, al contrario sentía como si con él estuviera en paz…

-… y así fue como les dije a las chicas de AIM que no podía tener algo con ellas, porque solo las veía como mis queridas amigas, a pesar de que ellas estuvieran enamoradísimas de mí… ya saben todas caen ante este guapeton, sex symbol…- una voz conocida y ese comentario hizo que me saliera del hermoso momento que me encontraba con Sasori, una vena se me inchó en la frente cuando corroboré que el que hablaba era nada más y nada menos que… Deidara.

-No lo mató Uchiha pero lo mataré yo…- mencioné tétricamente…

Lo siento por la demora D:

No me odien por favor, es que he estado estudiando este último tiempo y no había podido escribir, espero que me entiendan...

¿Les gustó el capi? Espero que si :)

Las parejas cada vez se forman o pelean más xD... y Deidara, bueno él vive su mundo jeje...

Comenten, me gusta saber sus opiniones ;)

kamy0708: Respecto a lo de Sakura, no te preocupes no es como que si fuera alcoholica o algo así, solo bebe para divertirse un momento, aunque este la agarra con poquito xD


	23. Capítulo 23: Nuevos enredos y parejas

**Capítulo 23: Nuevos enredos y parejas…**

**Sakura pov**

Estaba bailando con Sasuke cuando noté que era tarde…  
-Sasuke- le dije a mi novio, él me miró- ya es tarde…- le dije.  
-¿Te quieres ir?- me preguntó, la verdad lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero no quería que mi papá se enojara o algo por el estilo por llegar muy de amanecidas a la casa…  
-Sí- le respondí.  
-¿Vamos?- asentí a su pregunta- Vamos entonces- me extendió su mano y yo la tomé…  
-Sasuke, creo que debemos decirle por lo menos a uno de los chicos que nos vamos-  
-Hmp, está bien-  
Caminamos por la pista cuando note una larga cabellera castaña, la reconocí inmediatamente… Esperen, ese era Neji pero… ¿Se estaba besando con Tenten?... wooo, esto si que era nuevo, cuando le cuente a Hinata… Me paré en el lugar donde tenia la mejor visión, mi novio rápidamente me quedo mirando…  
-Saku, ¿Por qué te detuviste?- me preguntó, sin responder le apunté a donde estaba la pareja besándose apasionadamente, porque sí se besaban apasionadamente… Sasuke se dio cuenta a que me refería y me miró medio sorprendido…- ¿Ellos…?- no lo dejé terminar la pregunta porque le hice un gesto con la cara para darle a entender que también estaba sorprendida con lo que nuestro ojos veían…  
-Creo que ya vimos lo suficiente- le dije- vamos, a ellos no los puedo interrumpir para avísales que nos vamos- mencioné burlona.  
Seguimos con nuestro camino y cuando ya estábamos cerca de la puerta vimos a Sai sentado solo en una mesa mientras se tomaba un whisky.  
-Sasuke- le dije, él parecio entenderme porque rápidamente caminamos en dirección en donde estaba nuestro amigo.  
-Sasuke, feita- dijo Sai- ¿Se van?  
-Así es- le dije- si alguien pregunta por nosotros tú les dices que nos fuimos ¿si?- el asintió- Por cierto… ¿por qué estas solo Sai?- le pregunté, la verdad me parecía raro que estuviera solo, es decir a mi pálido amigo nunca le faltaba con quien estar…  
-Digamos que hay algo que no me cuadra- respondió tratando de hacer como que si no le importara…  
-No me digas que al señor "lo tengo todo calculado" se le descuadró algo por que no me lo creo- le dije en tono burlón-  
-Wou, eso si que es nuevo- me apoyó Sasuke, Sai bufo y tomo un poco de su vaso…  
-¿Y ustedes no se iban?- preguntó él.  
-Ya, ya, ya, no te enojes Sai- le dije, me acerqué a su ojera para decirle algo que solo él me escuchara- Fíjate más en lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, sé que te lograras dar cuenta de lo que pasa aquí- le apunte su pecho, donde está su corazón, él me miró sorprendido, me alejé de Sai para tomarle la mano a Sasuke- Nos vemos Sai, adiós-  
-Hmp, nos vemos baka- le dijo mi novio, al parecer sus celos aparecen hasta con sus amigos, sonreí…

**Tenten pov**

-Neji-kun- le dije llamando su atención- ¿Nosotros…?- no alcancé a terminar la pregunta cuando él me besó…  
-Somos novios- me dijo en un bajito, para que solo yo escuchara…  
-No me has pedido nada- le dije sonriente, él frunció el ceño…  
-¿Quieres…ser…mi…mi… novia?- preguntó Neji, sonreí ante la manera como me lo pidió…  
-Sabes que sí- le dije para besarlo suavemente en los labios…  
-DETENTE DEIDARA- me sobresalté ante el grito que había escuchado…  
-NI LOCO… SI PARO ME MATAS- gritaba otro más atrás.  
Me separé de Neji para ver a la dirección de donde venia los gritos y ahí fue cuando vi a Deidara corriendo entre la multitud de las personas con una Akemi detrás de él con un enojo notable en su rostro…  
-MALDITO BAKA, TE LO BUSCASTE POR ESTAR HABLANDO DE NOSOTRAS-gritaba Akemi, mientras todas las personas se alejaban, inteligentemente, de ellos…  
Cuando ya terminaron de pasar, las personas se miraron entre si continuaron con su baile…  
-¿Esa era Sakuraba y el rubio de Suna no es así?- pregunto mi ahora novio… aww que bien sonaba…

**Sasori pov**

Uh uh realmente creo que de esta no se salvaba el baka de Deidara, creí que con el Uchiha lo dejaría en estado de coma pero Akemi, ella si que es de temer…  
Flash back  
-No lo mató Uchiha pero lo mataré yo…- mencionó tétricamente Akemi. Deidara que estaba acompañado por dos chicas a cada lado no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado cerca de nosotros y que habíamos escuchado lo que decía…  
-Ellas realmente están loquitas por mi, pero no puedo ser…- seguía hablando mi próximo difunto amigo…  
-DEIDARA- habló Akemi con voz de ultratumba, el aludido, que estaba solo a pocos metro delante de ella se volteo lentamente al oír de quien provenía esa voz- DE ESTAS NO TE SALVAS MALDITO BAKA MENTIROSO-  
Como acto de reflejo el rubio salió corriendo y Akemi no perdió el tiempo y salió tras él, las chicas con la que iba Deidara no comprendían que pasaba… Suspiré ante lo que se avecinaba…  
Fin flash back  
Ya habían pasado aproximadamente diez minutos desde que Akemi iba tras Deidara y yo había ido tras su búsqueda también… No podía encontrarlos y el asunto ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar, miré por todas las direcciones por si lograba dar con ellos, pero nada…  
-WAAAA- escuche el estruendoso grito de Deidara, si mi oído no fallaba el grito venia desde el baño, corrí en esa dirección rápidamente, haciéndome camino entre las personas…-NOO, AKEMI SUÉLTAME, YA POR FAVOR DETENTE- escuché cuando ya estaba fuera del baño, unos sonidos que creo que eran de golpes se dejaban escuchar también, tragué grueso y decidí entrar ante las miradas entre asustadas y sorprendidas de las personas que se encontraban fuera del lugar…  
-ESTO TE ENSEÑARÁ A NO INVENTAR IDIOTECES PARA LIGARTE A CHICAS ESTÚPIDO… Y AGRADECE QUE NO LLAMÉ A LAS CHICAS SINO YA NO CUENTAS CON VIDA- decía una Akemi como poseída mientras seguía golpeando al rubio, esté estaba en un estado deplorable, se podía ver la gran cantidad de moretones en su rostro y cuerpo, los rasguños también hacían acto de presencia…  
-Akemi- le hablé a la pelinegra, ella pareció escucharme pero aún así no soltó a Deidara de su agarre- Akemi, basta, déjalo ya…-  
-Sasori- habló el rubio mirándome como su gran salvador.  
-… no vale la pena, solo estas perdiendo tiempo en este lugar, mejor vámonos- terminé de hablar con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios, dedicada totalmente a mi amigo, mientras Akemi relajaba la mirada como dándome la razón…  
-Maldito, ya decía yo que era demasiada maravilla que me vinieras a rescatar de esta bruja- habló Deidara, al parecer este no aprendía porque como acto de magia Akemi lo volvió a mirar con instintos asesinos…- Yo…-  
-Ya Akemi ven- le dije acercándome a ella y tomándola de la mano para sacarla del lugar- Sigamos disfrutando de la noche- le dije al oído, esta acción me sorprendió más a mi que a ella, desde que habíamos vuelto a ser "amigos" no le había hablado de esa manera… Habiamos pasado casi toda la noche juntos y durante todo ese momento me había sentido demasiado bien para mi gusto, yo sabia que Akemi me seguía atrayendo, lo tenia más que claro, incluso cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba Sakura todavía tenia presente a la pelinegra que antes había sido mi novia… Me había hecho creer a mi mismo que ya no me ocurría nada con ella pero cuando volvimos a hablar, cuando arreglamos las diferencia entre los dos me di cuenta de que el sentimiento que había querido ocultar, el que había querido alejar cuando no quería saber nada de ella todavía estaba presente ahí… y la manera de la cual me estaba comportando en este momento me delataba totalmente…  
-Está bien- me dijo ella ¿Nerviosa?, si creo que nerviosa era la palabra que la describía en esos momentos…

**Hinata pov**

Naruto y yo habíamos estado bailando desde que nos habíamos encontrado y ya estábamos algo cansados por lo que habíamos decido ir al sentarnos un momento, cuando llegamos a las mesas notamos como Sai estaba sentado, solo, en una de ellas tomándose un vaso de tequila, nos acercamos a él y noté como unas tres botellas del mismo trago, pero vacías, se encontraban en su mesa, rápidamente me di cuenta de que ya estaba demasiado borracho…  
-Sai… ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mi novio, realmente creo que la pregunta sobraba se notaba que no lo estaba…  
-Sai, creo que será mejor que nos vallamos- le dije, de alguna manera teníamos que ir a dejarlo, en su estado solo no se podía ir…  
-Noosh- dijo él apenas pudiendo articular una palabra-… yo no me voish a irshhh… no hasta deshcubrit que me pasha…- volvió a hablar mientras se trataba de poner de pie, Naruto lo ayudo a hacerlo- voy a bushcar a Ino, ella es la curpablesh- eso realmente me había sorprendido a mi como a mi novio, ¿qué tenia que ver Ino en todo esto?  
-Sai espera- le dije cuando salí de mi sorpresa- creo que lo mejor será que mañana hables con ella, en estos momentos no estas apto como para hacerlo…- le dije tratando de que me comprendiera pero al parecer no lo hizo por que trataba de zafarse del agarre de Naruto…  
-Ya Sai detente- habló serio mi rubio favorito- no se que mierda te pasa pero tu nunca actúas de esta manera- seguía serio he incluso hasta irritado- has nos caso de una vez y deja tus tonterias de borracho que no te hacen ver para nada a como eres realmente- Sai arrugó el ceño y lo miró directo a la cara…  
-Todo losh que he hescho eshta noche esh raro en mi baka, yo… yo tampoco she que me pasha…- dijo esto ya en un murmullo, dejó de forcejear y Naruto logró moverlo para poder sacarlo del lugar…  
-Nosotros nos vamos Hina-chan, lo siento pero creo que tendré que ir a dejar a este baka- me dijo.  
-Tranquilo- le dije mientras me ganaba del otro lado del pelinegro borracho para que este se afirmara tanto en mi como en mi novio- No te voy a dejar que te vallas solo con Sai, puede ser difícil, además si ya no estas aquí no será lo mismo- él me sonrió y asintió…  
-Gracias Hinata- me dijo él- por eso te amo tanto- me sonrojé al escucharlo hablar así tan repentinamente, pero luego le sonreí…

**Sakura pov**

Estaba junto a Sasuke, en las afueras del lugar esperando un taxi cuando recordé que…  
-Sasuke- le dije, él me miró dándome a entender que tenia su atención- este… sabes- balbuceaba apenada- es que… no traje mi celular, ¿me prestas el tuyo para llamar a mi papá?- terminé de decir, la verdad me daba vergüenza pedirle el celular a mi novio…  
-Claro- me dijo él normal- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?- me preguntó.  
-Es que… nunca se me queda el celular y junto hoy se me viene a quedar junto con las llaves de la casa y…-  
-Ya, ya, ya tranquila, toma- me dijo tendiéndome su celular para que pudiera llamar a mi papá, marqué el numero…- aló, papá, si si lo sé, si ya me voy, Sasuke me va a dejar, está bien, estate atento a cuando llegue, nos vemos, chao- dicho esto corté el llamado, iba a pasarle el celular a Sasuke cuando caí en cuenta de algo… Tenia el celular de mi novio en las manos… aproveché de que Sasuke estuviera unos metros adelante mio preocupado del taxi y comencé a buscar en la agenda de contactos hasta que…  
Itachi U. … 763XXXXX (xD)  
Bingo, memoricé el numero rápidamente y luego le devolví el aparato a mi novio, por fin tenía el numero de Itachi en mi manos, bueno en mi cabeza pero ya lo tenia, sonreí…

**Sasuke pov**

-Teme~- me hablaba cantarinamente el dobe de Naruto- Vamos se nos hace tarde para la clase-  
-Hmp, ya lo sé- le dije secamente- no tienes para que repetirlo tantas veces-  
-Que cruel eres teme yo solo te lo recordaba para que te dignaras a apurarte- decía él con falsa indignación  
-Si Naruto. Pero no tienes que repetirlo tantas veces- decía Neji notoriamente enojado, ese dobe hace rato que nos estaba exasperando…  
-ya está- le dije a mis compañeros de habitación- vamos-  
Llegamos al salón y nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos, Sakura todavía no llegaba, por lo que Hinata tampoco…  
-Hola chicos- dijo Naruto totalmente animado- ¿Qué onda con esas caras?- les dijo, y era verdad el rostro de nuestros amigo era realmente enigmática, Sai estaba con cara de desorientado, algo realmente raro en él, aunque desde la fiesta de la cual llegó completamente borracho había estado en ese estado, era como si algo no le cuadrara en su calculadora mente… Por otro lado Gaara estaba entre enfadado y molesto, desde hace tiempo que estaba presentando ese carácter pero desde hace poco, exactamente desde la fiesta, su humor había empeorado notoriamente…  
-Callate baka- le dijo Sai, Naruto iba a decir algo cuando…  
-Naruto-kun- escuché la voz de Hinata, el dobe rápidamente se volteó y la quedó mirando como bobo, decidí ignorarlos…  
-Sasuke- Eso si que me llamaba la atención, así es la voz de mi novia captaba totalmente toda mi atención, le voltee y ahí la vi parada a ella mirándome con esos hermosos ojos jades… Se acercó a mi y me depositó y corto beso en los labios…-Hola chicos- les dijo a los demás, su vista se posó en Neji y noté como una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en sus labios, ya sabia a donde iba todo esto- Neji~~- decía ella mientras se acercaba al Hyuga- ¿Cómo estas querido amigo mio? ¿Dónde está Tenten?- Neji no parecía sorprendido con lo que Sakura le decía lo que me hizo entender que seguramente ellos habían hablado ayer sobre lo que habíamos visto en la noche de la fiesta…- Está tan rande mi Neji- le seguía diciendo ella apretándole un cachete- tan coqueto que me salió…-  
-¿Cómo ha crecido nuestro pequeño no es así Saku-chan?- le decía Hinata, incluyéndose en la conversación, con lagrimas falsas en sus ojos dándole dramatismo a la escena. Neji comenzaba a tener un tic en la ceja…  
-Así es Hina-chan, nuestro Neji-chan ya tiene novia y nos va a abandonar… waaaa- chillaba Sakura mientras abrazaba a Hinata y ambas lloraban falsamente, varios mirábamos incrédulos la escena…  
-Ya párenle ¿no?- dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido y con enojo aparente.  
-¿Neji tiene novia?- preguntó Gaara.  
-Supongo que es Tenten ¿No es así?- preguntó Sai, Neji asintió para luego voltearse a otro lado para que no viéramos su sonrojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para mi…  
-Por lo menos todavía no he perdido mi observación- decía Sai más para si mismo… Realmente el pelinegro estaba raro…  
-No sé que le ven a estar amarrados con una sola persona- decía Gaara ¿Enojado?.  
-Vaya, cuando los conocí jamás pensé verlos así chicos- dijo Sakura, todos la miramos sin entender- Pero bueno… si ustedes no se dan cuenta yo no soy quien para decírselos…-

Sai y Gaara todavía no quieren asumir lo que sienten... Mientras Neji ya dio el gran paso xD  
Saku por fin consiguió el número de Itachi... ¿Qué hará ahora?  
Espero que les haya gustado el capi... Dejen sus opiniones ;)... Con un pequeño comentario me animan a seguir C:


	24. Capítulo 24: La audicion

**Capítulo 24: Las audiciones**

**Sakura pov**

Esos chicos si que son bakas… Como puede ser que todavía no se hayan dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, eso realmente me frustraba…

-Hey saku- me habló Hinata- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el número del hermano de Sasuke?- me preguntó.

-Es un secreto- le dije giñandole un ojo, ella arrugó el ceño pero luego lo relajó…

-Por cierto- me dijo ella- acerca de lo que le dijiste a lo chicos… Tiene que ver con que a Sai le gusta Ino y a Gaara Matsuri ¿No es así?- yo asentí.

-Esos bakas no se quieren dar cuenta de lo que sienten- suspiré- pero bueno…-

-Que tanto cuchichean- nos decía Neji, sentándose en su puesto, venia del puesto de Tenten, su ahora novia…

-Es un secreto- dijimos las dos al unisono riendo, él solo negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa ladina…

La semana pasó rápidamente, los chicos seguían con sus raras actitudes… Ya era jueves por lo que era el día de la prueba, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero traté de controlarme…

-Haruno Sakura- dijo la profesora, me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí a la sala donde sería la evaluación, ese día no había clases, solo eran las evaluaciones, ya que al ser individuales esto se volvía más largo… Ingresé a la sala, en ella estaba cinco profesores y la directora, tomé asiento y me acomodé con mi guitarra…

**Sasuke pov**

Las evaluaciones de nuestro curso ya habían terminado, yo había tocado mi canción y al parecer a los profesores les había sorprendido… En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en una sala del colegio esperando a Ikuto, nos había mandado un mensaje para avisarnos de la reunión extraordinaria que tendríamos esa tarde…

-¿Para qué creen que nos habrá llamado Ikuto-nii?- preguntó Hinata.

-No lo sé- dijo Sakura- lo único que se me ocurre es que a mi hermano ya se le ocurrieron algunas canciones… no me extrañaría que tuviera terminadas unas cuantas…- todos miramos sorprendidos a Sakura- ¿Qué?... cuando Ikuto tiene una idea en la cabeza, la cumple y ya…- dijo ella…

-Hola chicos- dijo Ikuto apareciendo en la sala, junto a él venían Haji y Kai- Como saben las audiciones son mañana-decía tomando asiento- y quiero que ustedes estén en ella-

-Pero eso lo sabemos Ikuto, tú nos habías dicho que teníamos que estar en ella para ver que nos parecía la actuación de los que audicionaran- habló Sai.

-Creo que no me están entendiendo- dijo él- quiero que ustedes audicionen.

-¿QUÉ?- dijimos todos al unisono, ninguno creía lo que habiamos oído.

-Wou, realmente no creí que reaccionaran de esta manera- dijo Kai- Vamos chicos no sean así, audicionen, queremos verlos en el escenario-

-¿Pe…pero por qué?- habló esta vez Hinata- Nosotros no somos buenos en eso-

-Eso es lo que queremos ver- dijo Haji- Ikuto nos había planteado la idea y después de ver los vídeos de su primera presentación una curiosidad nació en nosotros también- terminó de decir.

-Pero aún así, nosotros no estamos lo preparados para hacerlo- dijo Neji, los demás asentimos dándole la razón.

-¿Y no quieren probar? ¿Por lo menos por curiosidad?- dijo Ikuto- Vamos, no pierden nada, en una de esas encuentran un talento escondido-

Nosotros nos miramos sin saber que hacer, a decir verdad una curiosidad nació en mi…

-Acepto- dijo de la nada Sakura sorprendiéndonos a todos, bueno a todos menos a Ikuto, al parecer el se lo esperaba… Los demás nos miramos y asentimos dando a entender que lo intentaríamos…

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en su audición…-dijo mi cuñado poniéndose de pie, Kai y Haji lo imitaron- Por cierto eso no significa que ustedes se vayan a zafar de las audiciones de los demás, también me tendrán que dar su opinión acerca de los demás… Nos vemos chicos…- Dicho esto, los tres se marcharon dejándonos a nosotros en la sala…

-Esto me parece emocionante- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro… yo negué con la cabeza, ella nunca cambiaría nada en cuanto a lo musical tuviera que ver…

**Sakura pov**

-Sakura-chan- me decía Amu agitando su mano en la distancia, cuando estuvo frente mio me sonrio-¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó.

-Bien ¿y tú Amu-chan?- le pregunte.

-Bien también- dijo ella- te veo ocupada- miró hacia mis manos, las cuales tenia una carpeta con muchos papeles en ella…

-Así es- le dije- Estoy ayudando con la audición, jamás pensé que fuera tan ajetreado le dije con pesar, a decir verdad estaba cansada, toda la mañana había estado ayudando en eso, junto a los demás chicos- Por cierto Amu-chan… ¿Audicionaras?- le pregunté.

-Así es- Me dijo alegre.

-Éxito- le dije- aaah… por cierto también eres mi rival en estos momentos- le guiñé un ojo, ella se sorprendió.

-¿También audicionaras?- me preguntó.

-Así es, el director me insistió tanto que al final acepte- le dije.

-Ya veo, entonces luego nos vemos en la audición rival- me dijo agitando su mano en son de despedida, yo también lo hice…

-Hola Sakura-chan- me dijo una voz femenina conocida para mi- Tanto tiempo sin verte que grande estas-

-Utau-neechan- le dije abrazándola, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y cuando mi hermano me dijo que ella también formaría parte del equipo me alegré- tienes razón mucho tiempo sin vernos- le sonreí.

-Wou- me miró- pero si cuando te vi la última vez solo eras una niña y mírate ahora, todo una mujer- me decía.

-Gracias, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás neechan, estas muy guapa- le dije, y así era ella era una mujer hermosa, alta, cabello rubio atado el dos coletas altas, dejando ver lo largo que lo tenia pues a pesar de llevarlo atado le llegaba casi a la altura de sus rodillas, una figura envidiable y sus ojos eran violetas, ella era una bailarina reconocida en todo el mundo a pesar de su corta edad y también había sido novia de mi hermano…

-No cambias pequeña, tan linda como siempre- me sonrió, a lo que yo le devolví el gesto- ¿Los chicos están adentro?- me preguntó a lo que yo asentí- Bien te dejo porque vengo atrasada y no quiero que los chicos me regañen, ya los conoces- suspiré- nos vemos Saku-chan… Por cierto ¿Sakura tu no estas enojada…?- ya sabia para donde iba esa pregunta, rápidamente negé con la cabeza ella me miró comprendiendo lo que le quería decir, Utau asintió y entró al gimnasio, me quedé mirando el lugar por donde había entrado… mi hermano si que era especial…

_Flash back_

_-¿No te duele o por lo menos incomoda trabajar con Utau-neechan?- le pregunté._

_-No- me respondió el mientras ojeaba unos papeles, estábamos en el comedor de nuestra casa._

_-No sé como lo haces…-suspiré, él dejo de ver sus papeles y dirigió su mirada hacia mi- ya sé que neechan es una buena persona, pero aún así supongo que lo que te hizo te debe haber dolido-_

_-Sabes que así fue, pero aún así yo no puedo generar un sentimiento de rencor hacia ella, sabes que Utau fue muy importante para mi, pero que su sueño la obligó a hacer lo que hizo- me decía- además nosotros ya arreglamos todo cuando la llamé para ofrecerle el trabajo, no te preocupes por mi Saku- me sonrió a lo que yo lo miré con admiración…_

_Fin flash back_

Mi hermano había sufrido mucho cuando Utau había decido irse a Estados Unidos para perseguir su sueño de ser una gran bailarina de ballet clásico, ella le había dicho a Ikuto que no podían seguir juntos por esa razón y él quedo destrozado por aquello, pero como siempre mi hermano había salido adelante y ahora después de tres años de ese "Incidente" otra vez se verían las caras para esta vez trabajar juntos…

-Saku, despierta y apúrate que las audiciones no tardan en empezar- escuche que me gritaba Hinata detrás mio…

-Ya voy- le grite, y dicho esto salí en dirección de mi amiga…

Ya estaba todo listo, los primeros en audicionar eramos nosotros, para así tener todo el resto de la tarde para los demás chicos que audicionarian, nos colocamos en la sala donde en un momento más esperarían ellos y nos dispusimos a esperar que nos fueran llamando, primero entro Naruto, luego Neji, Gaara, Hinata y Sai cuando llamaron a Sasuke lo detuve antes de que ingresara al gimnasio…

-Éxito- le dije besando cortamente sus labios, durante la mañana muy pocas veces habíamos podido vernos debido al ajetreo de las audiciones por lo que lo había extrañado demasiado, é me miró con esos profundos ojos que tanto me gustan para luego él besarme pero esta vez más demandante…

-Te amo- me susurro para luego girarse y entrar a la sala, y yo como boba me quede mirando el lugar por donde había entrado con mis mejillas sonrojadas por la manera que me había dicho ese Te amo… había sonado tan tierno en sus labios a pesar de ser Sasuke… sonreí ante este pensamiento, realmente mi novio era alguien especial…

-Haruno Sakura- escuche que llamaba la chica a cargo de ingresar a las personas que presentaban al casting…

Entre un poco nerviosa y me paré frente a los jurados… entre ellos estaba mi hermano, Kai, Haji, Utau, la directora Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei y otros dos hombres que no conocía…

-Buenas tardes- les dije inclinándome respetuosamente- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 16 años de edad y me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con la música- le dije alegremente…

-Muy bien señorita Haruno- me dijo uno de los hombres que no conocía- haga su presentación- me dijo… Yo sabia que en el lugar había toda clase de instrumentos por lo que me di vuelta buscando el que me acompañaría en esta ocasión me dirigí hacia el piano y me senté para poder tocarlo. Ikuto me había dicho que lo importante en esta audición era el sentimiento con el que tocabas o cantabas…

Cuando terminé de tocar los jurados me aplaudieron y yo los miré agradecida por su gesto, cuando iba a irme el mismo hombre que había hablado anteriormente dijo…

-Señorita Haruno, solo una cosa más- me dijo mirándome- ¿si tuviera que poner cara de tristeza cual sería?- entendí a lo que se refería y traté de hacer el gesto que me pedía, sin exagerar obviamente, traté de ponerle sentimiento a este gesto…-¿Y de felicidad?- hice la cara- Muy bien puede retirarse- me dijo y dicho esto me fui del lugar… Cuando llegué a la sala con los chicos ellos me miraron interrogantes…

-Supongo que me fue bien- le dije, ellos sonrieron…

-Bien chicos tomen sus posiciones porque vamos a hacer ingresar a los aspirantes- dijo la chica que antes nos había llamado, nosotros asentimos y fuimos en búsqueda de nuestras cosas… y así comenzamos con las demás audiciones…

El día ya terminaba y al igual que este las audiciones, había sido un día realmente agotador, estaba realmente agradecida de que hoy fuera viernes porque si mañana tuviera clases no lo soportaría… En estos momentos mi hermano y los demás jurados se encontraban decidiendo los personajes y nosotros terminábamos de ordenar…

-Uff, esto realmente es agotador dattebayo- decía Naruto con un cansancio visible, todos estábamos en el mismo estado…

-Por fin hemos terminado- dijo Hinata.

-Si- exclamé feliz para luego seguida de los chicos irnos a sentar a un sillón ubicado en el lugar…

**Hinata pov**

-Bien chicos, los dejo- dijo de repente mi primo todos los miramos extrañados.

-¿Dónde vas Neji?- le preguntó mi novio.

-Aahh… ¿no me digas que tienes que ir a cumplir con tus deberes de novio?- pregunto Sai. Neji no dijo nada solo movió su rostro para ocultar el sonrojo que sus mejillas adquirían…

-¡Hina-chaaaan! Nuestro Neji-chan nos abandona- decía con falso lamento Sakura, sonreí de manera burlona, si que nos gustaba ver a mi primo en estas situaciones, jamás creímos verlo así alguna vez y aprovechábamos cada momento que se nos otorgaba para ver como se ponía cuando lo molestábamos…

-No me lo creo Saku-chan- dije colocándome las manos en el corazón de forma dramática- Neji-chan por fin dejará el nido-

-Tranquila Hina-chan que tu Naruto- decía mi novio apuntándose a si mismo- estará para ti en todo momento para consolarte cuando el desagradecido de tu primo te deje a pesar de todos los años de cariño y preocupación que has tenido para él- terminó de manera heroica, que a mi me pareció totalmente cool… Noté como Neji tenia un tic en la ceja y su aura asesina aumentaba cada vez más.

-Ouh rosadita, tu también estate tranquila que tu rojito te apapachara cuando ese mal amigo tuyo- decía Gaara apuntando a Neji- ya ni siquiera te mire e incluso te ignore y te haga la ley del hielo- iba en dirección a abrazar a mi amiga pelirosa cuando Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo que de mi novia me encargo yo- dijo de manera posesiva.

-Ya Sasuke que Gaara lo único que quería era ayudar a la desolada feita que quedará con su corazón hecho pedacitos al igual que Hinata-chan por que el desagradecido de Neji se ira dejándonos de lado y cambiándonos completamente sobre todo a ellas que ya son mujeres insignificante en su vida a las cuales les hará la ley de hielo- termino de decir Sai… Neji al parecer estallaría pronto, pues su enojo se veía desde kilómetros…

-¡YA PARENLE NO!- Gritó exasperado Neji-USTEDES-Dijo apuntándonos a Sakura y a mi-QUE NO LAS VOY A DEJAR DE LADO PAR DE EXAGERADAS, Y USTEDES-esta vez apuntó a los chicos- DEJEN DE SEGUIRLE EL DRAMA A ESTAS DOS-nos apunto nuevamente- NO SÉ QUE LES DIO SOBRETODO A TI Y A TI- apuntó a Gaara y después a Sai- HAN ESTADO RAROS TODA LA SEMANA Y AHORA PARA JODERME A MI SE LES PASA TODOS SUS MALESTARES Y SE LES SUMAN A LOS DEMÁS, DEJEN DE JODERME- woo, si que había explotado Neji, luego de soltar todo Neji se había calmado relajando su rostro, noté como Gaara y Sai nuevamente adquirían nuevamente su expresión sombría…

-Ya, ya Neji ya la cagaste nosotros solo te hacíamos una pequeña bromita y tu reaccionas tan alteradamente que lograste que estos dos bakas- decía mi Naruto apuntando al pelirrojo y al pelinegro que tenían el ceño fruncido y cara de estar pensando en algo importante- a los cuales habíamos logrado siquiera animar un poco, se volvieran a amurrar- suspiro- ya vete con Tenten, espero que a ella no la hagas sentir tan desgraciada como a ellos-

-Baka, si la culpa fue de ustedes- dijo Neji, al parecer sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero con su enojo todavía en su cara- adiós, nos vemos en la casa Hinata-

-Nos vemos- le dijimos…

-y bien ¿Qué hacemos con estos dos?- preguntó Sasuke.

-No lo sé…

**Neji pov**

Estos chicos realmente me irritaban… aunque debo aceptar que me excedí, debí haberme controlado después de todo las chicas se había pasado casi toda la semana molestándome de la misma manera… suspiré…

-¿Sucede algo Neji-kun?- me preguntó Tenten.

-No, nada, no te preocupes- le dije tranquilamente mientras me acercaba a ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios- Nos vamos- ella asintió, la acompañé hasta su pieza para ir a buscar sus cosas y luego fuimos por las mías…

**Sakura pov**

-Yo creo que hay que despejarlos- les dije a los chicos cuando mi novio había preguntado que haríamos con los "sufridos"…

-Entonces creo que hay que salir de…- iba a decir Naruto.

-No lo creo Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata- no creo que sea recomendable salir a alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo- terminó de decir.

-Pero…- iba a protestar el rubio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata- habló mi novio.

-También lo estoy- hablé yo- creo que hay que tener a los chicos fuera del alcance de chicas-

-¿Pero cómo? Si ustedes saben que Gaara no se resiste a ellas, son su punto débil…- abogaba el Uzumaki.

-No entiendes nada dobe- le decía Sasuke.

-No me digas dobe, teme- comenzaba con sus típicas peleas Naruto.

-Ya déjense, no es momento de comenzar con sus infantiles peleas- les dije, Naruto me miró ofendido y mi novio con el ceño fruncido- creo que lo mejor es hacer algo entre nosotros-

-¿Cómo es que hablamos frente a los chicos- dijo Hinata apuntando a Gaara y Sai- y estos ni se enteran que estamos tratando de animarlos?-

-Para que veas que están mal- dije para después soltar un suspiro.

-Entonces está dicho- de pronto Naruto se puso de pie- mañana haremos una junta en nuestro departamento y les subiremos el animo a estos bakas- dijo en pose heroica como si estuviera a punto de salvar el mundo, una gota de sudor resbaló por nuestras frentes…

-Pero creo que lo mejor sería que esa junta solo fuera de hombres Naruto-kun- dijo de pronto Hinata, todos, los consientes cabe decir ya que tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro de nuestros amigos todavía seguían en su dimensión, la miramos sin entender- Pues verán creo que al vernos el día el cual lo vamos a animar tan juntos como parejas- dijo apuntando tanto a ella como a Naruto para después apuntarnos a Sasuke y a mí- no les hará bien- el rubio miró todavía sin entender a mi amiga mientras mi sexy novio y yo lo mirábamos como el idiota que es.

-Me gusta la idea, puede que ustedes le den buenos consejos a ese par de idiotas que no quieren asumir lo que ya es muy visible- les dije- Además así nos sirve para nosotras juntarnos con las chicas y aconsejarlas a ellas…-

Aquí estoy de nuevo reportandome tarde, enserio lo siento, es que los estudios me tienen ocupada :S

¿Qué tal está? Sai y Gaara aún no reaccionan, al parecer son medios lentos cuando se trata de ellos... ¿Qué ocurrirá en la junta de chicos?

Saku y Hinata están dispuestas a ser cupidos de sus amigos y amigas... ¿Les funcionará? ¿Qué pasará en su junta?

La audición ya está lista... ¿Qué ocurrirá en él?...

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n...

Jannette-BlackWeasley, Ley-83, Minene Uryuu, Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que sigan leyendo mi fic ^^

A las demás lectoras también les agradezco que sigan mi historia...

Hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	25. Capítulo 25: Juntas

**Capítulo 25: Juntas...**

**Sasuke pov**

-Bien, entonces en eso quedamos- decía Naruto, ya habíamos hablado con las chicas para ver eso de nuestra junta y de su junta, habíamos decidido explicarle todo al dobe para que se dejara de preguntar tonterías y cuando por fin lo había entendido había dicho que el quería ser el "cupido" de nuestros amigos… ese dobe…- pero tenemos que avisarle a Neji, dile tu por favor Hinata-chan no quiero que tu primito me grite otra vez- decía con falso pesar…

-Está bien- le respondió ella…

-Bien chicos- dijo de pronto Ikuto entrando a la sala donde estábamos- Gracias por ayudarnos, nos vemos en los ensayos- decía feliz- Por cierto… ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- nosotros hicimos un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que no estaban es su estado normal…- Ya veo ¿Los estamos perdiendo?- dijo de manera burlona a lo que nosotros asentimos divertidos- Bueno chicos los dejo, ¿Saku vamos?- le pregunto a mi novia.

-Está bien- le dijo ella- Sasuke ¿me acompañas a buscar las cosas?- yo asentí.

-Te espero en el auto- le dijo a Sakura- nos vemos adiós- nos miró a nosotros.

-Vamos- le dije a mi novia tomándola de la mano, ella me sonrió.

Ya con nuestras cosas en la mano Sakura y yo íbamos bajando las escaleras para irnos, había quedado de acuerdo con Gaara y Sai para irnos juntos en taxi, mientras que Naruto iba a ir a dejar a Hinata y después se iba solo a nuestro departamento…

-Nos vemos Sasuke- me dijo Sakura cuando ya estábamos en el estacionamiento, se acercó a mi y me besó, la tomé de la cintura para acercarla más a mí mientras ella me tomaba del cuello, el besó se tornó más apasionado, no quería alejarme de ella y al parecer ella tampoco de mi… cuando el aire nos hizo falta tuvimos que cortarlo- Te amo bonito- me dijo logrando sacarme un sonrojo bebido a la manera de como me lo dijo, ella rió al verme así a lo que yo solo bufé- Te ves adorable de esa manera- me dijo ella.

-Hmp, eres molesta- le dije a lo que ella frunció el ceño, le dediqué una sonrisa ladina- Te amo molestia- le dije al oído, sonreí arrogante al sentirla estremecerse ante la manera que le hablé.

Ella se acercó a mi nuevamente- Nos vemos bo-ni-to- me dijo de manera sensual haciendo que esta vez yo me pusiera nervioso, ella al estar tan cerca mio lo notó, me besó cortamente para luego alejarse de mi con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios- adiós-

-Nos vemos mi molestia- al parecer ya le había encontrado sobrenombre a mi novia, reí ante esto, pero luego recordé como me había hablado hace un momento y me volví a estremecer, está chica si que provoca nuevas sensaciones en mi…

**Hinata pov**

-Nos vemos amor- le dije a mi novio cuando me dejó en la puerta de mi casa- yo le aviso a Neji-

-Está bien- me dijo- nos vemos- me dijo agitando su mano en señal de despido, siempre era así cuando me venia a dejar a mi casa, tratando de mantener "respeto" a ella, yo creo que más que nada era por mi papá, sonreí al recordar la primera vez que Naruto vino a mi casa, cuando lo presenté como mi novio, estaba tan nervioso…

_Flash back_

_-Hi-Hinata-chan… ¿Es-estoy bien? - me pregunto apuntándose la ropa, lo miré detenidamente y asentí, ese día se veía muy guapo traía puesto un jeans oscuro, el cual lo hacia parecer un pantalón de tela ya que era liso, sin rasgados o algo por el estilo, la camisa que llevaba era de un color naranjo pero más palido, no tan encendido como acostumbraba vestir, esta la tenia abierta dejando ver la polera negra que traía, su cabello como siempre estaba algo alborotado…_

_-Te ves muy guapo- le dije, él me miró con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, se notaba en su rostro lo nervioso que estaba, sus ojos azules me miraban como queriéndome decir que quería salir corriendo, le sonreí para que se relajara…_

_Entramos a mi casa y nos dirigimos al living, lugar donde nos esperaban mis padres… _

_-Papá, mamá- le dije cuando estábamos frente a ellos- Él es Naruto Uzumaki- apunté al mencionado el cual parecía en estado de shock, noté como mi papá lo fulminaba con la mirada- mi novio- terminé de decir, mis padres sabían que yo ya tenia novio pero eso no quiere decir que mi papá lo aceptara así como así, él era muy sobreprotector con mi hermana y conmigo, mientras tanto mi mamá lo único que quería era conocerlo… Codee a Naruto para reaccionará ya que todavía estaba como congelado…_

_-Ehh…etto… Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, como dijo Hinata-chan soy su novio, un gusto en conocerlos señores Hyuga- dijo respetuoso._

_-Mucho gusto Naruto-kun- le dijo mi mamá con una gran sonrisa- Mi nombre es Hana Hyuga y mi esposo- dijo mirando a mi padre el cual todavía no dejaba de mirar de manera penetrante a mi rubio favorito- es Hiashi Hyuga-_

_-Con que tú eres el novio de mi Hijita- Dijo mi padre entre resentido y protector._

_-Sí señor- _

_-Padre ya deja de estar tan serio- dijo de pronto Hanabi, mi hermana, apareciendo por la puerta del living- Mucho gusto cuñado- le dijo ella._

_-Con que ya llegaste Naruto- dijo Neji, el cual venia detrás de Hanabi._

_Durante la tarde y la cena estuvimos conversando con mi familia, mi padre en todo momento le mandaba miradas asesinas a Naruto, Hanabi contaba una que otra historia, mi madre le preguntaba de todo a mi pobre novio el cual no podía más con las miradas de mi padre y Neji hablaba de su vida como compañero de cuarto de Naruto, poniéndolo muchas veces en situaciones vergonzosas, yo por mi parte reía con todo esto, estaba realmente encantada al tener a toda mi familia y al hombre que amo junto a mi…_

_Fin flash back_

Desde ese entonces Naruto ya había venido varias veces más, y en todas las ocasiones mi padre actuaba de la misma manera con él, aunque creo que ahora tienen más cercanía, ya que de ves en cuando conversan tranquilamente…

-¿Aló?, si está bien, ok, sí, tú le dices a Tenten y yo a las AIM,ya, nos vemos…- corté la llamada, en cuanto había entrado a la casa Hanabi me había dicho que Sakura me llamó por lo que le devolví el llamado, ella me había dicho que llamara a las chicas para avisarle de nuestra junta del sábado… Busqué el número de su casa y lo marqué…

_-¿Aló? ¿Con quien hablo?- _escuché la voz de Matsuri del otro lado de la línea…

-Matsuri, soy Hinata, ¿Cómo están? Hace días que no las vemos ¿Cómo va la grabación de su disco?- le dije, ellas debido a su nuevo disco no habían ido al colegio…

-_Estamos bien, si hace tiempo no nos vemos, lo del disco va bien, creo que ya estamos por terminarlo-_ me respondió ella.

-Que bueno- le decía- Por cierto te llamaba para preguntarte si tienen algún tiempo libre este fin de semana-

-_Ahh… sí, creo que si tenemos, la agencia nos dijo que el fin de semana nos lo iban a dar para que descansáramos ¿Por qué?-_ me preguntó.

-Lo que pasa es que con Sakura-chan decidimos hacer una junta de solo mujeres, por lo que ustedes están consideradas- le dije.

-_Wou- _escuché que gritaba ella emocionada-_ ¿Enserio?, claro que vamos cuenten con nosotras-_ me dijo.

-Que bueno, tú le cuentas a las chicas, nos vemos mañana a las siete de la tarde en la casa de Sakura, luego te mando la dirección por mensaje-

-_Está bien, lo voy a estar esperando y no te preocupes yo les digo a las chicas, nos vemos. Chao-_ terminó de decir. Realmente que las chicas vivieran juntas era una ventaja para nosotras, solo tenia que avisarle a una y sabía que las demás lo sabrían, ellas debido a que son estrellas juveniles viven juntas en los condominios que la agencia les facilitan, al igual que los suna…

**Sakura pov**

-… ya, bueno, nos vemos mañana, chao- colgué el teléfono, había llamado a Tenten para avisarle de la junta y ella me había dicho que si vendría, también le había comentado este hecho a mi padre y hermano y ellos no me hicieron ningún problema…

Revisé mi celular y noté que tenía dos mensajes, revisé el primero…

_ Saku-chan ya les avisé a las chicas y me dijeron que mañana estarán ahí… nos vemos. Hinata_

Bien ya teníamos a todas las invitadas confirmadas ahora solo teníamos que poner el plan aconsejar en marcha… sonreí ante esto. Miré el celular para ver el otro mensaje…

_ Buenas noches mi molestia, espero que duermas bien, mañana te llamo, te amo. Sasuke_

Fruncí el ceño ante la manera como me llamaba pero no pude evitar cambiar mi expresión al ver la manera en como me escribía, suspiré…

-Hermanita- me decía Ikuto entrando a mi habitación.

-Oye se toca la puerta- le dije finjiendo un enojo, él sonrió y se sentó en mi cama, justo a mi lado.

-Sabes que para mi eso no corre mientras se trate de ti- me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Como para mí tampoco corre si se refiere a ti- le dije cambiando mi expresión a una sonrisa.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué te pareció la audición?- me preguntó.

-Mmmm… Me gustó- le dije pensativa- a decir verdad nunca pensé que habían tantos talentos en el colegio, además debo decir que me encanto estar frente a los jurados tratando de actuar, no sabia que me gustara hacerlo- terminé de decir.

-También me sorprendiste Saku- me dijo mi hermano- esta audición si que fue interesante- decía con una sonrisa ladina, de esas que hacia cunado algo le llamaba la atención, conocía a mi hermano a la perfección como para saberlo- creo que fue una buena decisión haber decidido hacer el musical en el colegio-

-¿Qué escondes Ikuto-nii?- le pregunté.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Te conozco baka, sé que algo te llamo la atención en esa audición, ¿Me dirás que fue?-

-Debes de estar loca- me dijo- yo creo que Sasuke te tiene mal-

-Si ohh, evádeme el tema no más- le dije- bueno como sea lo voy a descubrir- le dije burlona, siempre que me lo proponía lo descubría y esta no sería la excepción, él me miró como si dijera "nunca cambias"…

-Bueno, te dejo enana, duerme bien- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie alborotando mi cabello.

-Nos vemos- le dije cuando ya iba saliendo de mi habitación.

_Saku-chan me voy a ir después de almuerzo a tu casa para poder ordenar las cosas, nos vemos… Hinata._

El mensaje de Hinata me despertó, vi la hora… 11:30… ya era tarde, me levante más que rápido y me fui a la ducha…

-Aruto, Hinata va a llegar después de almuerzo- le avisé a mi papá.

-NO ME DIGAS ASÍ- me dijo alterado, no le gustaba que le dijera así y a mi me encantaba molestarlo llamándolo de esa manera.

-Wou no te alteres viejo- le dijo Ikuto burlón.

-TAMPOCO ME DIGAS ASÍ- a mi hermano y a mi nos gustaba molestar a papá.

-jajajajajajaja- me reí- ya tranquilízate papito- le dije con mi mejor cara tierna, él relajó el rostro.

-Aww… Sakura-chan, te ves tan mona así- me dijo levantándose de su asiento y corriendo a abrazarme- mi lindo tesorito- me decía refregando su mejilla contra la mía.

-Que bipolar- dijo en un murmullo mi hermano, murmullo que solo yo escuche ya que mi papá estaba en su mundo…

-Pasa Hina-chan- le dije a mi amiga cuando estaba en la puerta de mi casa, ya eran las 3:00 de la tarde y ella venia recién llegando, traía un bolso con sus cosas y muchas bolsas, las cuales creo que eran nuestras municiones para la noche, sonreí, siempre que Hinata, Neji y yo nos juntábamos comíamos por cantidades industriales…

-Hinata-chan- decía cantarinamente mi papá mientras saludaba a mi amiga.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlo Aruto-san- le dijo mi amiga.

-Así es, nos tenias abandonado- decía con dramatismo.

-Lo siento, es que el colegio nos tiene así- dijo sonriendo Hinata.

- Por cierto papá- le dije, el aludido me miró- Las chicas van a llegar como a las siete, Hinata y yo estaremos acomodando mi pieza, vamos Hina-chan- le dije a mi amiga.

Cuando estábamos en mi habitación Hinata me contó que Neji también se había ido donde los chicos y que se le había pasado el enojo de ayer… Cuando llegaron las chicas ya teníamos todo ordenado, mi cama había desaparecido de mi pieza y en su lugar pusimos colchones juntos, nuestras "municiones" las teníamos en una esquina junto con los vasos y platos para ponerlos…

-Woo, Sakura-chan, ya tienen todo ordenado- decía Matsuri.

-Así es, ya tenemos todo listo para esta noche- les dije.

-Noche de chicas, esto si que será emocionante- dijo Tenten emocionada.

**Sasuke pov**

Ya estábamos todos en mi departamento, Neji había llegado hace unos momentos y ahora ordenábamos el living para colocar las cosas.

-Hey Sasuke apúrate con las frituras- dijo Gaara.

-Sigo diciendo que falto ramen- habló Naruto todavía con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

-Ya tranquilo baka- decía Sai- mejor ayúdanos a ordenar que te la has dado de vago todo el rato- le regañó.

-Pero es que…- trató de justificarse.

-Pero es que nada Naruto, es verdad, ahora ven a ayudarme a ordenar la mesar para que podamos colocar las cosas- le dijo Neji.

-Está bien…- decía el dobe resignado.

Cuando ya teníamos todo listo y ordenado nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de centro, lugar donde teníamos comida y el alcohol, sí, alcohol, teníamos que emborrachar al par de bakas que tengo como amigos para que nos dijeran lo que realmente sentían, ya que sabíamos que así como así no nos soltarían la verdad…

Comenzamos a comer y a hablar cosas sin importancia, bueno más bien Naruto y Gaara hablaban, mientras que nosotros nos limitábamos a escuchar sus tonterías y en algunos casos respondíamos cuando nos preguntaban algo… A medida que pasaba la noche notamos como a Sai y a Gaara los comenzaba a hacer efecto el alcohol en sus organismos, tanto como Naruto, Neji y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para no tomar tanto para así poner en marcha el plan impuesto por el dobe… "Plan para que el par de bakas se les quite la depresión y sean felices para siempre", ese era el nombre secreto que se le había ocurrido a Naruto…

-Oye, oye Naru-baka, como es que sigues tan sobrio- le preguntó el pelirrojo ebrio a Naruto.

-Para que veas que tengo resistencia jojojojo…- decía Naruto en pose heroica.

-Tú, si, seguro- decía un ebrio Sai, realmente era raro ver que el pelinegro tomara tanto, realmente estaba muy raro…

-Bien- les dije para llamar la atención de los demás, Neji pareció entender mi señal, y Naruto, bueno, el no entendió solo espero que entienda en el camino…

...

**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar... lo siento...**

**Como ya ven los chicos y las chicas han comenzado a moverse xD**

**Y bueno Sai, Gaara, Matsuri e Ino no saben lo que planean u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi :)**


	26. Capítulo 26: Sus verdades

**Capítulo 26: Sus verdades**

**Sakura pov:**

-Enserio, no lo puedo creer, felicitaciones Akemi- le dije alegremente.

-Wow, no creí que las relaciones con Sasori-kun fueran tan bien, no me lo esperaba, aunque felicitaciones también- decía Hinata.

-Gracias chicas- nos sonrió Akemi- yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

-Pero en que estas mujer, cuéntanos los detalles, lo único que nos has dicho es que tu y Sasori son novios- hablaba impaciente Ino. La noticia de que Akemi y Sasori eran novios realmente nos sorprendía para todos bien sabido que entre esos dos había algo que nunca se pudo superar, que ambos se seguían gustando, pero aún así no nos esperábamos que sus noviazgo fuera tan pronto, esa noticia realmente me ponía contenta, el saber que por lo menos ellos eran felices, ahora solo nos tocaba ayudar a Ino y a Matsuri…

-Bueno… es que todo fue muy inesperado…- comenzó a relatar la pelinegra- Bueno es que en la mañana Sasori me fue a buscar a la casa…- Ino y Matsuri asintieron, dando a entender que ellas lo habían visto- Me dijo que quería que lo acompañara a un lugar especial, ya que hoy era una fecha especial, yo realmente no sabia a que se refería, en ningún momento se me ocurrió lo que iba a hacer… Llegamos a nuestra antigua sala de ensayos, donde ensayábamos cuando eramos aprendices… en ese lugar me dijo que quería ensayar un momento, entonces cuando puso la canción que practicaría me sorprendí…-

-No me digas…- decía Matsuri- Es cierto hoy…-

-Así es…- la interrumpió Akemi- Un día como hoy hace dos años Sasori me pidió ser su novia, en la misma sala de ensayos, cantándome la misma canción que me cantó hoy- decía con sus ojos iluminados- Me dijo que quería hacerlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho la vez anterior porque quería que ambos hiciéramos como que si el tiempo en que estuvimos separados jamás hubiese existido, como que si siempre hubiésemos estado juntos- sonrió- él me dijo que me seguía amando con la misma intensidad que antes, que quería que estuviésemos juntos para siempre, yo…-

-Akemi- le dije seria, ella me miró- ¿Le dijiste a Sasori-kun la verdadera razón por la cual terminaste con él?-

-No… yo…- titubeaba ella.

-Tienes que decircelo, él merece saberlo, ya te a perdonado por lo que supuestamente le hiciste, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que lo sepa?, además sabes que tarde o temprano deberán enfrentarse a la compañía- le dije.

-Lo sé, pero aún así tengo miedo de decircelo…-

-No seas tonta Akemi, no puedes mentirle de esa manera, menos cuando esa razón fue por la que se arruinó su relación en el pasado, ¿Qué pasaría si se vuelve a repetir la historia? ¿Estarías dispuesta a volverte a separar de él?- le preguntó Matsuri.

-Matsuri-chan tiene razón- apoyó Ino- debes de decircelo, él te comprenderá.

-Lo haré…- dijo ella en un suspiro…

-Así se habla Akemi-chan- dijo Tenten en señal de apoyo, nosotras reímos.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué ocurrió después de eso Akemi?- preguntó curiosa Ino.

-Después de eso… pues luego de decirme lo que les dije y de pedirme que fuera su novia me llevó a muchos lugares donde íbamos cuando eramos novios- una risa nostálgica adornó su rostro- realmente no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, yo… yo realmente lo amo…-

-Wooo, Sasori-kun debió de ser muy tierno ¿No?- preguntó Hinata.

-Debió de serlo, yo creo que Akemi nos oculta información- decía Ino insinuantemente, mientras Akemi se sonrojaba demasiado, nosotras nos reímos.

**Sasuke pov**

-Todosh esh culpa de Inosh- decía un Sai evidentemente más ebrio de lo normal, nosotros al escuchar el Nombre de la rubia Yamanaka lo miramos extrañado, hace un momento se nos ocurrió preguntarle a Sai y a Gaara el por qué de sus cambios de humor tan repentinos y el primero en tomar la palabra fue el pelinegro…- ella esh la culpable de todosh- dijo como si deseara desahogar todo lo que tenía guardado…

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Neji- ¿Qué tiene que ver Yamanaka aquí?-

-Todo- decía Sai mientras hipaba- Ella, ella es la culpable de todo… ¿Alguna vez me habían vistosh tan borrachosh?- preguntó.

-No, a decir verdad que no- respondió Naruto.

-Ven, esa chica me tiene locosh, no entiedo que me pasa con ella, cada vez que she me acerca pierdo mi capacidad de tenersh todo bajo control- decía mientras sujetaba el vaso de licor con una mano y con la otra apuntaba un lugar como si ahí estuviera la según él "culpable" de sus desgracias. Neji y yo nos miramos rápidamente cuando escuchamos lo que nuestro pelinegro amigo nos había dicho… si mis cálculos no fallaban ¿Sai nos estaba confesando que sentía algo por Ino Yamanaka?...- no lo soporto mash- terminó de decir para empinarse el vaso.

-Deja de decir boboeriash Sai- decía Gaara- ¿Cómo puedesh caersh frente a una chica si tienesh tantash para escogersh?- decía un más ebrio Gaara.

-¿Me estash diciendo que me gusta Ino?, já no puedesh ser, yo ya lo ubise previsto baka- le decía el pelinegro.

-¿Tu lo insinuash no?, ¿Sino por qué te descompagina todo?-decía el pelirrojo, Sai lo miró como si estuviera loco- Tengosh una ideap…- dijo poniéndose de pie- Vamos en bushqueda de nenotas para pasarsh el rato, acompáñame mi buen amigosh- cuando este trató de dar un paso casi cae debido al estado en que estaba…

-Cuidado Gaara- dijo Neji ayudándolo a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba sentado.

-Eshtoy bienp- hablaba el pelirrojo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del castaño- lo mejorsh esh desestresarse Sai- lo miró- noshe como eshtos bakas pueden tenesh novia sholo van a shrufir, malditash mujeres- continuó diciendo, un tic se apodero en mi ceja cuando lo escuche hablar así…- digo, Shakura-chan es muy linda y además esh una gran, gran persona, a ella la adorosh y esh mi rosadita, Hinatash-chan también esh una linda chica, Tenten-chan también pero Matsuri, ella esh una peshina persona, no sabe como tratar a un hombre- decía mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba.

Me sorprendí cuando Gaara nombraba a la castaña de las AIM, ¿cómo es que ella nos sabia tratar a un hombre? ¿A qué se refería?...

-Etto… Gaara- habló Naruto- ¿Qué te hizo Matsuri-chan?-

-Ella… pff que no me a hecho… me engatusop para deshpuesh botarme como a una bashura- decía el pelirrojo- me usho por una noche-

-¿Matsuri hizo eso?- preguntó incrédulo Neji, no era como si nosotros la conociéramos muy bien pero eso era absolutamente nuevo…

-Shi…- respondió Gaara.

-Osea…- analizaba Naruto- ¿ella te pago con la misma moneda?... te hizo lo mismo que tu le haces a todas las chicas- terminó de decir, mientras que el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño… Con que eso tenia tan abrumado a Gaara…

-Te enamoraste de ella- le dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Que clase de tonterías dices Sasuke- me gritó el pelirrojo mientras hacia un nuevo intento de ponerse de pie, cosa que esta vez si logro pero se tambaleaba- Que tu estés enamorado no significa que lo demás tengamos que estarlo ¿sabes?- me dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.

-No sacas nada con negarlo Gaara- le dije serio, realmente me molestó la manera en como me dijo anteriormente, pero aún así tenia que hacerle ver al idota de mi amigo lo sentía…- Ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta-

-Creosh que Sasuke-cubo-de-hielo-enamorado tienesh razón- decía Sai, lo fulminé con la mirada.

-NO- gritaba Gaara, otra vez.

-Gaara- lo nombre seriamente- cuando ya estas con esos sentimientos no hay nada que hacer ya- suspire- no sacas nada con andar de orgulloso- no podía creer que yo, si YO Sasuke Uchiha estuviera diciendo esas cosas…

-el teme tiene razón, imagínatelo, Sasuke diciendo esas cosas, nuestro amigo el amargado, el señor frialdad, don seriecito, más conocido como cubo de hielo o iceberg…- un tic se apoderó en mi ceja cuando el dobe de Naruto hablaba-… don "no necesito chicas"…- iba a seguir cuando de un sopetazo lo mande directo al piso- Teemeee! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me dolió- me decía mientras con una mano se tocaba la cara, lugar en donde se había golpeado con el suelo, y con la otra se sobaba el lugar donde le había mandado el golpe.

-Tu te lo buscas Naruto- decía un Neji resignado- pero como sea, Gaara- el aludido desvió su mirada hacia el castaño- No seas idiota, si sigus sin hacer nada la vas a perder, ¿Sabias que Matsuri tiene muchos pretendientes no es así?-

-Yo no necesito a ninguna chica fija- decía el Sabaku No todavía en estado de negación, este chico si que era difícil…

-Ya veosh- desviamos nuestras miradas a Sai- entonces Gaarah se enamoro de Matshsuri y yo de Ino ¿No?- lo miramos sorprendidos, Sai si había entendido lo que tratábamos de decir y ni siquiera lo habíamos presionado o algo por el estilo.- Yo… Realmente no quiero que se la lleven de mi lado saben… el otro diash en la fiestap un tipo- arrugo el ceño, seguramente se estaba recordando lo que había pasado- she intetop hacer el lindo con ella y yo por alguna razón la aleje de él, no she porque lo hice- decía moviendo el vaso de licor en sus manos, tomó un poco del liquido que este tenía y prosiguió- la llevé a la pishta de baile pero no quería bailar, ella…ella se enojo porque pensó que solo estaba jungo con ella y yo… yo no sabía que pasabap- suspiró- ¿Eso es estar enamorado?- pregunto.

-Woow, así que eso pasó realmente- decía Naruto sobándose la barbilla- Sai… ¿Qué sientes cuando la ves?- wow, buena pregunta se había mandado el dobe…

-¿Qué que siento?- El pelinegro se detuvo un momento a pensar- yo… cuando la veo sonrió sin querer- sonrió- ven si hasta acordarme de ella me hace sonreír Cunado no está cerca quiero verla, no me gusta que esté enojada y me molesta de sobremanera verla cerca de otro tipo, es como si la sangre me hirviera y unas ganas de golpear al estúpido que esta con ella se apoderan de mi… siempre estoy pendiente de lo que hace y sin querer la busco con la mirada…- dijo de sopetón y lo dijo claramente a pesar de su estado, todos lo miramos sin creernos que el calculador pelinegro todavía no se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos después de todo lo que dijo.

-Definitivamente estas enamorado- dijo Neji. Sai se mantuvo en silencio, como en shock.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!...- el grito estruendoso de Gaara había resonado en toda la habitación, este se había puesto nuevamente de pie, ya que se había sentado a escuchar la historia de Sai, mientras se tomaba de los cabellos desesperadamente- NO PUEDE SER- volvió a gritar mientras nosotros lo mirábamos cono el idiota que es- YO NO PUEDO ESTAR ENAMORADO- lo miramos sin entender, eso ya nos lo había dicho muchas veces, realmente parecía disco rayado…

-¿No crees que ya los has dicho muchas veces ya?- le preguntó Neji.

-ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES- decía mientras se acercaba al castaño- NO ENTIENDES- comenzó a zamarrear a Neji mientras gritaba una y otra vez que este no entendía Naruto se había alejado del lugar seguramente pensando que Gaara se había vuelto loco mientras yo… bueno yo solo miraba la escena- MIERDA… a mi… a mi me pasa lo mismo que a Sai- soltó en casi un susurro, un susurro que nosotros alcanzamos a escuchar, bueno no sé si Neji habrá escuchado, él estaba en un estado de inconsciencia debido a lo mareado que lo dejo el pelirrojo…

-¿Estará vivo?- pregunto Naruto picando con un dedo a un inconsciente castaño tirado en el suelo, Gaara estaba un poco más alejado de estos dos en shock al igual que Sai, suspiré, estos habían salido incluso hasta más testarudos que yo, y esto era mucho decir…

**Sakura pov**

-… y así fue como logré vengarme de ese idiota que me había llamado rubia hueca- decía Ino en pose heroica.

-Jajajajajajajaja…- nos reíamos todas, habíamos pasado lo que llevaba de noche conversando de cosas triviales, nos reíamos, enojábamos, comíamos, entre otras cosas… Me fije en la hora y creí que ya era momento de entrar en el terreno complicado… suspire…

-Por cierto chicas- todas me miraron- ¿hay algún chico que…?-

-No creo que ese sea buen tema- me dijo Matsuri con un rostro un tanto triste.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hinata.

-No creo que quieren escuchar nuestra triste vida amorosa- seguía Ino.

-Para algo están las amigas ¿No?- les dije- si nosotras no las aconsejamos ¿Quién lo hará?- Noté como Matsuri e Ino se miraban entre si, para luego dirigir su vista a Akemi la cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno…-suspiró la castaña de AIM- pero están seguras de que quieren oir nuestra historia- nosotras asentimos- ¿a pesar de que escuchen insultos para sus amigos?-

-Bueno supongo que ya sabíamos que iba por ese lado- las chicas, excepto Hinata me miraron sin entender- que Hinata y yo sabíamos que tiene que ver con Gaara y Sai- ellas abrieron sus ojos a más no poder.

-Aunque ustedes no nos dijeran nosotras ya lo sabíamos, era cosa de ver sus actitudes hacia ellos, y bueno también ver las actitudes de ellos hacia ustedes- decía Hinata.

-Ya veo…- hablaba Ino- ¿Entonces ustedes saben la historia no?- dijo en un tono un tanto enojado.

-No…- hablé- de hecho ese es el punto, si decidí sacar el tema no es porque les vayamos a contar a ellos o algo por el estilo, si decidí preguntarles fue porque ustedes también me preocupan, he oído por Akemi que no están rindiendo bien en el trabajo y eso me preocupa, además desde ese entonces los chicos están raros, sin contar que varias veces hemos intentado que nos cuenten que les pasó con ustedes cuando se llevaban tan bien y solo nos evaden la pregunta- ellas relajaron el rostro.

- Chicas ustedes saben que tanto Hinata como Sakura jamás harían algo en contra de ustedes, a pesar de que también sean amigas de los chicos- dijo Akemi seria.

-Es verdad, no creo que sea momento de desconfiar, además ellas le podrán dar sus puntos de vista acerca de los hechos- habló Tenten.

-No se trata de desconfianza- decía Matsuri- es solo… es solo que es incomodo hablar de los chicos con ustedes, sabemos que ellos son muy cercanos a ustedes…-

-Y eso lo tenemos más que claro- les dije- sabemos que el tema debe de ser complicado para ustedes, pero queremos que sepan que también estamos preocupadas por ustedes, y bueno los chicos… ellos… deben entender que nosotras los queremos demasiado, a pesar de que solo los conocemos hace poco, ellos se han ganado nuestra confianza y tampoco es como que con lo que nos cuenten nosotras vallamos a cambiar nuestra actitud hacia ellos o hacia ustedes…-

-Lo siento por insinuar algo contra ustedes chicas- habló Ino, nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que la misma rubia decidió romper el hielo- pues verán… desde que llegamos al colegio encontré que Sai-kun era lindo, digamos que yo siempre he sido enamoradiza e incluso las chicas siempre me regañaban por lo mismo- tanto la castaña como la pelinegra de AIM asintieron- por lo que no le tome mucha atención cuando me fije en él, pensé que solo sería como uno de mis tantos enamoramientos… el tiempo pasó y avisaron de la primera evaluación, la cual debería ser en duos mixtos, rápidamente pensé en Sai-kun, todo el tiempo había pensado en lo guapo que era y siempre lo miraba desde lejos, vienpo lo bien que se veía junto a ustedes- Ino nos miró a Hinata y a mi- Incluso creí que a él le gustaba una de ustedes, he notado que pocas veces rie sinceramente y cuando estaba con ustedes siempre lo hacía- Hina y yo nos miramos sorprendidas, ambas sabíamos que a Sai le cuenta sonreir sinceramente pero que alguien más se fije en eso es porque realmente se dedique a mirarlo- Matsuri y yo decidimos armarnos de valor y pedirle, ella a Gaara-kun y yo a Sai-kun ser nuestra pareja de evaluación, no nos sorprendimos que aceptaran ya que creíamos que ellos lo hacían por nuestra fama o algo por el estilo… Mientras más pasaba ensayando con él más me hipnotizaba con su forma de ser, me sentía más atraída, todo de él me llamaba la atención. Cuando terminó el examen pensé que Sai-kun no me volvería a hablar pero cuando me saludo al otro día me alegre demasiado, me dí cuenta que a pesar de no ser las mismas sonrisas que les dedicaba a ustedes ya no eran las sonrisas falsas que me mandaba al inicio y eso… eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba él, sin quererlo me había enamorado… quería saberlo todo de él, y ahí fue cuando me lo propuse, me propuse hacer que él se fijara en mi…- su rostro se veía nostálgico- siempre le hablaba ¿saben? Y él siempre me respondía, incluso en algunas ocasiones lo sorprendí mirándome, eso realmente me ilusionaba, pero lo que realmente me ilusionó fue el día en que Sasuke-kun te confesó su amor- me miró- esa noche Sai-kun y yo bailamos toda la noche, noté la conexión que yo creía que teníamos aquella noche, pero el problema vino para la fiesta de nuestro concierto… esa noche yo me había ido con él a tomar unos tragos cuando llego un chico que yo conocía, un actor, ese chico me invitó a bailar pero rápidamente Sai-kun se interpuso y me llevó a la pista, me sentí realmente bien pero cuando llegamos a la pista yo me puse a bailar mientras él estaba ahí, paradote sin moverse ni un milímetro, rápidamente lo encaré y le dije que por qué me había sacado a la pista si no iba a bailar, él me miró con interrogación como si lo que hubiese hecho no le importara nada, me sentí de lo peor, como si lo que él solo lo estuviera haciendo por mi, porque para que estamos con cosas yo era demasiado evidente frente a él, me enoje tanto que salí corriendo del lugar, albergando en mi corazón la pequeña esperanza de que él me siguiera, pero no ocurrió, Sai-kun no me buscó esa noche, me dije a mi misma que a lo mejor yo había sido la única que esperanzándome a mi misma y que debía actuar normal frente a él, pero cuando volvimos a clases el lunes…él… Sai-kun… él- la expresión de Ino era de total tristeza-… me ignoró, hasta él día de hoy me evita, yo… no sé que hacer.- Terminó de decir.

-Estábamos consiente de tus sentimientos a Sai pero aún así no sabíamos de todos lo que habías pasado Ino-chan- dijo Hinata.

-Hina-chan tiene razón- hablé-… pero aún así… Sabes Ino… no creo que el baka de Sai sepa de tus sentimientos- solté ante la incrédula mirada de las chicas, todas estábamos consientes de los sentimientos de la rubia sin que siquiera nos dijera, pero yo sabía que Sai no se había dado cuenta…

-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero eso si que no te lo puedo creer- habló Matsuri- todas hemos estado de acuerdo en que a Ino…-

-Lo sé- la interrumpí- estamos claros en ese punto, pero ustedes no conocen a Sai…-

-No creo que sea tan idiota como para no darse cuenta- dijo Akemi con aparente enojo.

-Akemi-chan tiene razón Sakura-chan, sé que quieres defenderlo pero…-

-No se trata de eso- les dije- no se trata de que Sai también sea mi amigo- desvié un poco la mirada, no sabía si debía decir algo sobre mi amigo pelinegro.

-Verán- decía Hinata- Sai es alguien que está acostumbrado a darse cuenta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, siempre tiene todo bajo control, como los chicos dicen es alguien muy calculador…-

-Entonces lo que dicen es muy contradictorio- Ino fruncía el ceño.

-No, no es para nada contradictorio- les dije- como Hinata-chan dijo él está acostumbrado a darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero no a darse cuenta de lo que ocurre con él, Sai no está acostumbrado a idear cosas con su persona, no se da cuenta- suspiré- Ino- la aludida me miró- estoy segura de que él no se a dado cuenta de tus sentimientos- la rubia se sorprendió ante lo que le dije.

-Yo… yo… no sé que creer, ¿Entonces por qué me evita?- suspiró- no lo entiendo…-

-Nosotras tampoco lo entendemos Ino-chan- decía Hinata- tampoco…-

-Sai es alguien que no está acostumbrado a sentir, pero lo único que podemos decir es que durante la semana ha actuado muy raro, hemos intentado ayudarlo pero no hay caso…- suspiré, no podía decir más, no podía decir que estaba segura que mi amigo tenía sentimientos por la rubia ni que la razón por la que actuaba tan raro era por ella precisamente.

-Vaya, vaya que amigos mas complicados tienen- suspiro Akemi rompiendo el silencio que se había posado en nosotras.

-Así es…- hablaba Matsuri- supongo que es mi turno ¿No?- nosotras asentimos, mientras que Ino se encontraba analizando las palabras que les habíamos dicho anteriormente, la castaña miró a su rubia amiga y suspiro, al parecer también comenzaba a hablar para que Ino asimilara lo que le habíamos dicho- Pues veamos… al igual que a Ino a apenas llegamos al colegio me sentí atraída por Gaara-kun, me gustaba su manera de sonreír y de ver las cosas, siempre notaba lo feliz que era cerca de sus amigos y de lo coqueto que era con las chicas- una gota de sudor corrió por mi nuca, realmente a Gaara le gusta coquetear- nunca le tome mayor importancia a esto, después de todo sabia que la agencia tenia prohibido tener algún tipo de amorío pero aun así no podía evitar mirarlo. Durante el tiempo que compartimos para la evaluación me di cuenta de algo que era inevitable, ya me estaba comenzado a gustar, luego de la evaluación al igual que Ino creí que ya no nos hablaríamos tanto, pero me equivoqué, él seguía tratándome igual, eso inevitablemente me hizo sentirme feliz- sonrió- ¿saben que fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no solo me gustaba Gaara-kun, sino que estaba enamorada de él?- nosotras la miramos dándole a entender que no, entonces ella sonrió simplemente por tratarme como una persona normal, él siempre me trató como una igual, nunca como a una famosa- su sonrisa se desvaneció- una vez tuve un novio ¿saben?- Matsuri solo nos miró a Hinata, Tenten y a mi, supongo que por que tanto Ino como Akemi lo sabían, nosotras nos sorprendimos ante lo que nos decía, mientras que tanto la pelinegra como la rubia de AIM miraban incrédulas a la castaña- Así es, cuando recién estábamos saltando a la fama conocí a un chico que me hechizó- sonrió secamente- creí que me había enamorado de él, nunca antes había sentido amor o algo por el estilo por lo que creí que él era realmente mi príncipe azul, me trataba muy bien y me cumplía lo que yo quería, jamás note algo raro en él, o algo que me hiciera sospechar, me sentía la chica más feliz del mundo, nunca creí lo que me haría- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, inmediatamente tanto Akemi como Ino se acercaron a ella para abrazarla, mientras que Hinata, Tenten y yo no sabíamos que hacer, la castaña de AIM separo delicadamente a sus amigas y nos miró- yo… yo me entregué a él- nosotras la miramos sorprendidas- a pesar de ser pequeña lo hice, todo por "amor", pero él él lo único que hizo fue sacarse una foto conmigo durmiendo en la cama, obviamente se notaba que estaba desnuda… Cuando desperté él no estaba, apareció una semana después con la foto, diciéndole a la agencia que si no le daban dinero él publicaría la foto- su rostro estaba completamente bañado en lagrimas- luego de eso se armo un revuelo muy grande en la compañía después de todo ellos no sabían nada de mi relación con él, le dieron el dinero pero lo que él no contaba era que lo mandarían a seguir sabiendo que él no tendría tan solo una foto, y era verdad, descubrieron que tenia varias copias, se las quitaron y él dinero también, por lo que quedo sin pan ni pedazo pero aún así, el dolor que tenía yo en mi corazón no paso hasta después de un año, de eso ya hace mucho pero aún así un miedo terrible me invadió cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Gaara-kun. Pero él demostró ser muy diferente, él me trataba como una igual y lo podía sentir, sus maneras eran completamente distintas a las de aquel chico- una sonrisa adorno su rostro, al parecer el pelirrojo le hacía bien- pero todo se arruinó, durante una fiesta él y yo… nos besamos, durante toda la noche estuvimos juntos, besándonos, yo creí que él correspondía a mis sentimientos, pero al otro día escuche como unas chicas hablaban de lo coqueto que era Gaara y me hizo darme cuenta que para él solo había sido la chica de la noche, solo una conquista más, me enojé de tal manera que cuando él me fue a buscar le dije que él solo había sido una diversión para mi y que siguiéramos tan amigos como siempre, Gaara-kun lo aceptó sin oponerse lo que me corroboró mi teoría, al rato después me lo volví a topar pero él estaba besando a otra chica, me sentí de lo peor, pero me juré a mi misma no volver a sentirme así por un chico, menos después de haber sufrido tanto anteriormente, jamás nadie iba a pasar de esa manera por encima mio, tanto me lo tomé así que juré hacer sentir mal a Gaara-kun a pesar de que lo más probable es que si lo veía sufrir yo también sufriría, pero aún así… aún así…-

-No puedo creer que Gaara reaccionará así- soltó de pronto Hinata.

-¿Supongo que para él no hay escusas o sí?- preguntó Akemi.

-No se trata de escusas o no- solté calmadamente, la historia de Matsuri realmente me había sorprendido pero aún así, yo sabia que Gaara sentía algo por la castaña- es solo que Gaara, él no es de actuar de esa manera… lo más probable es que no me creas- miré a Matsuri- pero yo sé que a Gaa-chan le pasa algo raro, ha estado muy cabizbajo y no sé que le pasa, quiero que sepas que estoy segura de que él no quiere hacerte daño, no sería capaz de hacerlo…- desvié la mirada- Matsuri solo… solo no creas que el es malo- terminé de decir.

-Aunque quiera no puedo- la miramos- aunque quiera creer que él es malo no puedo, por alguna razón no puedo-

-Tranquila- Hinata se puso de pie, rápidamente la imite y la abrazamos- gracias por confiar en nosotras…- Tenten también se acerco abrazándonos tanto Akemi como Ino se nos unieron.

-Cuenta con nosotras, siempre…-

**Tanto los chicos como las chicas han contado su verdad... **

**¿Sai y Gaara harán algo ahora que se han dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?**

**¿Ino y Matsuri aceptaran a los chicos si estos tratan de acercase a ellas?**

**¿Neji estará vivo? ¿Tenten quedará viuda? xD**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo n.n**


	27. Capítulo 27: Las secuelas de la junta

**Capítulo 27: Las secuelas de la junta**

**Sasuke pov:**

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación?... aah si ya lo recuerdo, habíamos poco menos que obligado al par de bakas que tenemos como amigos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero el asunto era el siguiente ¿Cómo es que Naruto estaba totalmente ebrio bailando arriba de una silla? ¿Cómo es que Neji estaba en el baño vomitando? ¿Cómo diablos es que tanto Gaara como Sai estuvieran riendo como idiotas para después lamentarse una y otra vez de que porque se habían enamorado? Y por último pero no menos importante ¿Por qué el departamento estaba hecho un desastre? Realmente estaba enojado, ¿Cómo es que en una hora haya ocurrido esto?... Así es durante la hora que me quedé dormido, así es después de Sai y Gaara aceptaron sus sentimientos los habíamos estado aconsejando, sí aunque no lo crean también aporté a esa conversación, para que pudieran arreglar las cosas con Ino y Matsuri, pero alrededor de las 5 de la mañana no aguanté más el sueño y me quedé dormido…

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ AQUÍ?- grité evidentemente enojado.

-Te-te-temeee- hablaba un Naruto notablemente borracho- ¿Por qué gritash tan-hip-to?-

-¿CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ DOBE, ACASO NO VEZ COMO ESTÁ ESTE LUGAR?- pregunté alterado, y es que como no iba a estarlo si los sillones estaban totalmente sucios con tierra y algo de alcohol, los que teníamos de mesa estaba boca abajo, la alfombra estaba totalmente sucia con las frituras y el alcohol derramado, una que otra cosa botada por el piso, un envase de ramen instantáneo a medio comer, otro derramado y otro vacío, además… ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN LAS SILLAS?... Caminé hacia el balcón y me di cuenta de que ahí había una, contando la que tenía Naruto, Sai, Gaara y esta habían 4, pero aún así faltaban dos, me asomé por el balcón y me di cuenta de que… ¿Cómo diablos botaron las sillas desde acá arriba?... cálmate Sasuke, cálmate… Entre rápidamente al departamento, ignorando al ebrio de Naruto, llegue donde Neji estaba, que por cierto iba saliendo del baño con un aspecto horrible…

-Hey Neji- lo llamé con voz todavía molesta, él me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se masajeaba la cien con sus manos.

-Sasuke, no grites me duele la cabeza- decía con molestia.

-Me importa un comino, quiero saber que mierda pasó- le dije. Neji suspiró…

-No, no te quieres enterar…-

**Neji pov**

La cabeza me dolía a horrores, al igual que el estomago… a decir verdad nunca me había afectado tanto el alcohol pero esta vez fue algo que no pude evitar… suspiré.

-Me importa un comino, quiero saber que mierda pasó- me preguntó Sasuke.

-No, no te quieres enterar…- le dije.

_Flash back_

_Gaara y Sai todavía estaban en shock mientras yo recién me acababa de despertar después de que el pelirrojo me dejara inconsciente realmente estaba molesto pero Naruto, si Naruto, me había detenido diciendo que el Sabaku No no estaba en su momento mas cuerdo que digamos, así que mientras que lo superaba yo iba a esperar para hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo… Lo que quedo de noche estuvimos conversando, más bien aconsejando tanto al pelirrojo como al pelinegro para que lograran avances con las chicas que les gustaban, realmente meternos en este asunto si que había salido pesado…_

_Ya eran como las 5 de la mañana cuando Sasuke estaba quedándose dormido, estaba más dormido que despierto. Miré a Naruto y me di cuenta que estaba tomando como si la vida se le fuera en eso, luego dirigí mi vista hacia Gaara y Sai para darme cuenta de que esto lo animaban riéndose de él, al parecer a estos se le había pasado el shock y le habían apostado a Naruto que no era capaz de tomarse una botella de licor el solo, me paré rápidamente tratando de detenerlos pero al tratar de hacerlo unas ganas increíbles de vomitar me invadieron, como pude corrí hacia el baño y me encerre en él, mientras estaba en ello escuché como un gran ruido venia de la sala…_

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunté cuando llegué al living…_

_-Sholo jugabamosh Neji- me decía Gaara mientras tiraba desde el balcón una silla… esperen ¿Dije que tiraba una silla?._

_-¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?- grité alterado._

_-Te toca Sai- decía Naruto ignorándome completamente. Inmediatamente el pelinegro tomó la mesa y la daba vuelta boca abajo, caminó hasta el balcón con otra silla y acto siguiente la aventó._

_-YA ME DIO HAMBRE- gritó de repente Naruto mientras iba corriendo, tambaleándose de una lado a otro por lo ebrio que estaba, a la cocina, mientras este se iba me acerque a los otros dos que se reían como desquiciados…_

_-¿Qué les pasa tarados?- les espeté._

_-¿A nosotros?- se apuntó Sai- nada… ¿o si?- puso cara pensativa- aaaah si ya lo recuerdo me enamoré- decía mientras se deprimia, luego se volvia a reir… creo que él esta mal me dije mentalmente._

_-Buuuaaaaa! Saiiiii ¿Por qué me tenias que acordar de eso?!- decía Gaara tomándose de los pelos._

_-Aquí viene el gran Naruto Uzumaki con el exquisito ramen- venia el rubio con tres empaques de ramen instantáneo, les pasó los de Gaara y Sai a sus respectivos dueños y se fue a sentar con el suyo- aahh, ¿Neji tu también querías - me preguntó con la boca llena, de pronto unas nuevas ganas de vomitar me abordaron y más cuando el baka de Naruto se levento y se acercó a mi… No me aguanté más y corrí al baño junto en el momento que escuche al Uzumaki quejarse conmigo porque por mi culpa había botado su adorado ramen… Estuve alrededor de 40 minutos en el baño, me sentía realmente mal, el dolor de estomago no se me paraba con nada y lo peor de todo es que mientras yo estaba en lo "mio" escuchaba como los otros tres bakas hacían de lo suyo en el living… escuche como rompían cosas, gritaban y reían pero mi mayor pregunta era ¿Cómo diablos Sasuke no despertaba?, cuando más se necesitaba el muy idiota se quedaba dormido…_

_Fin flash back_

**Sasuke pov**

¿Todo eso había ocurrido y yo sin despertarme? ¿Qué mierda había tomado?... Noté como Neji ponía cara de dolor y se devolvía corriendo al baño, supongo que el todavía no terminaba con lo suyo… me apresuré en volver al living, cuando llegue dispuesto a moler a golpes a trio de bakas que había destrozado el departamento pero noté como los tres estaban dormido en el suelo de lo que quedaba de la sala… suspiré, supongo que cuando despierten los haré pagar por lo que hicieron…

Cuando Neji por fin "revivió" de su estado me ayudó a ordenar la cocina, sí, solo la cocina porque del living se encargaban los borrachos que en ella dormían…

-¿Crees que a las chicas les haya ido bien?- preguntó de repente Neji mientras el lavaba los platos y yo barria y recogia la basura de la cocina.

-Solo espero que mejor que a nosotros- le dije…

Ya habíamos terminado de ordenar la cocina y me dispuse irme a bañar mientras Neji se fue a recostar en la pieza, a decir verdad el no había dormido nada y estaba muy cansado, además de débil por haber vomitado tanto tiempo, mientras que yo después de haber dormido por lo menos una hora estaba un poco más descansado…

**Sakura pov**

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana cuando las chicas y yo recién estábamos despertando, nos habíamos quedado conversando hasta las 6 de la mañana, después de hablar acerca de los chicos habíamos estado conversando de temas triviales, las AIM nos relataba sus historias como famosas y Hinata, Tenten y yo les contábamos las típicas aventuras de adolescentes normales…

-Chicas, bajemos a desayunar- les dije sonriente, las chicas me divolvieron la sonrisa y asintieron.

Bajamos a la cocina y mi papa nos preparó el desayuno…

-Papá- lo llamé- ¿Dónde esta Ikuto-nii?-

-Al parecer se iba a juntar con los chicos, se fue poco antes de que ustedes despertaran… Por cierto chicas ¿Cómo lo pasaron anoche?-

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Haruno-san- respondió Akemi.

-Creo que nos sirvió a todas- dijo Ino mientras todas nos mirábamos complicemente.

Las chicas ya se habían ido agradeciendo la noche y ahora me encontraba con Hinata en mi pieza ordenando…

-Sabes… la actitud de Naruto-kun me dejo preocupada… Lo escuché algo raro…-decia Hinata.

-Ahora que lo dices cuando Sasuke me llamo denante noté un tono molesto en su voz… supongo que algo debe haber pasado anoche, aunque no sé de que te preocupas Naruto siempre es raro- le dije burlona, Hinata frunció el ceño en forma de reproche…

-Naruto-kun no es raro- y dicho esto se me tiró encima mientras me hacia cosquillas- Arrepientete de que dijiste sobre mi novio- me decía…

-Jajajajajajajajajaja!... Ya de…jajaja…ten…jajaja…te jajajajajajjajajajajaja…- me reía mientras ella me "atacaba".

-Chicas…- Decía Ikuto entrando en mi habitación- ¡Oh!- exclamó al vernos jugando como niñas chiquitas- Hace tiempo que nos veía así…- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hinata se separó de mí y se rió también.

-Supongo que ya no es tan normal vernos así- decía ella- al parecer nos estamos volviendo amargaditas ¿no Sakura-chan?-

-Jajajaja… tienes razón- Reímos juntos.

-Bueno chicas les vine a ayudar supe que dejaron muy desordenado anoche la pieza de Saku-chan y como soy tan buen hermano me apiadé de ustedes y aquí me tienen- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por cierto llegaste recién?- le dije desviando el tema de que él era el mejor hermano del mundo, si le seguía el juego iba a terminar con su ego muy inflado…

-Sip, estuve con los chicos y acabo de llegar- dijo él.

Ya era lunes por la mañana cuando me estaba levantando perezosamente para comenzar con un nuevo día de estudios, suspiré… Anoche me había encontrado con Sasuke y me había contado todo lo ocurrido con los chicos…

_Flash back_

_Iba caminando por los pasillos de las habitaciones de las chicas comiendo un rico alfajor cuando…_

_-Molestia- escuche que decían detrás mio. Me di vuelta para darme cuenta de que mi guapo novio estaba ahí- ¿tan feliz vas con tu alfajor que no notas que alguien va detrás de ti?- me preguntó. A decir verdad eso era cierto cuando como algo que me gusta me vuelvo algo así como despistada y ese alfajor no me ayudaba mucho…_

_-Etto… ano…- trataba de excusarme noté como Sasuke me miraba con una sonrisa de esas que matan a cualquiera en su boca. Se acerco lentamente a mí y me besó…_

_-Así o más distraída igual te amo- me dijo cerca de mi oreja provocando un escalofrió en mi, es que oírlo hablar de esa manera realmente derritiría a cualquiera…_

_-Baka- murmuré- No es que yo sea así siempre, solo es cuando como algo que realmente me gusta- le dije en tono de reproche con los cachetes inflados. El volvió a sonreír._

_-Vamos…- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, lo miré si entender y él pareció entender mi interrogativa- vamos a dar un paseo, no he tenido tiempo a solas con mi novia y no voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta- yo sonreí ante lo que dijo._

_Caminamos por el colegio hasta llegar al patio, nos sentamos en una de las bancas que había por ahí…_

_-Oye Sasuke- el me miró- ¿Cómo les fue en su noche de chicos?- a decir verdad esa duda me carcomía…_

_-Ni me hables de eso- me dijo en un tono molesto- no sabes lo que es lidiar con un Sai y Gaara completamente borrachos que se ponen de los mas pendejos cuando de amor se trata, con un Naruto que ebrio se pone más escandaloso e idiota de lo que normalmente es y con un Neji peor que una mujer embarazada- suspiró, yo lo miraba sin entender._

_-¿Neji peor que una mujer embarazada?- pregunté, a decir verdad todo me daba curiosidad pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue eso de Neji…_

_-Pues verás…-_

_Fin flash back_

Sasuke me había contado todo lo ocurrido, desde que decidieron emborrachar a Gaara y Sai para que aceptaran sus sentimientos hasta de la manera como habían amanecido al otro día… Realmente me sorprendí ante la manera de como ocurrieron las cosas, es decir que Gaara descargara su frustración con Neji dejándolo toda la madrugada atado al baño, que Sai aceptara sus sentimientos mientras entraba en shock, que Naruto se portara mas pendejo de lo que es, que Sasuke se haya quedado dormido mientras el pelirrojo, el pelinegro y el rubio armaban el medio caos, que después mi novio les haya hecho hacer todo el aseo del departamento, con un cepillo de dientes, además de mandarlos a ir a comprar las cosas que rompieron, con su dinero, para que al final entre él y Neji los amenazaran diciendo que contarían todo lo ocurrido y hablado a sus respectivas enamoradas si nos los obedecían como esclavos, mientras que a Naruto lo amenazaban con decirle a Hinata la manera tan idiota que se portó todo para tenerlo a él también como esclavo… Eso si que era información para mi cabeza…

Lo que también me sorprendía era que Neji participara del "castigo" que le habían impuesto al trio de bakas ebrios, él no era de andar de vengativo, a diferencia de Sasuke al cual se le nota que disfruta jodiendo a sus amigos cuando le hacen algo que lo moleste, al parecer mi castaño amigo si que había sufrido…

-Sakura-chan apúrate o llegaremos tarde- decía Hinata del otro lado de la puerta, yo estaba en el baño terminando de arreglarme el cabello cuando ella me llamaba.

-Ya voy- grité.

-Apúrate de una buena vez- gritó algo molesta Akemi, al parecer ya no aguantaba las ganas de ver a su ahora novio… sonreí con maldad… Me apuré en salir…

-Así que… la pequeña Akemi esta algo desesperada por ver a su queridísimo novio- dije con voz burlona a lo que ella me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza para esconder su sonrojo- ¡Oh!- exclamé falsamente sorprendida- he dado en el clavo… están tan grandes los nenes, si apenas ayer era cuando veía a mi pequeña Akemi-chan corriendo por los pasillos de la casa con su muñequita…- decía con dramáticamente mientras con un pañuelo me secaba las lágrimas falsas…

-Tienes razón Saku-chan- me apoyaba Hinata mientras se colocaba a mi lado colocando una mano en mi hombro demostrando apoyo- y ahora mírala- apuntaba a la ya roja pelinegra- tan grande que esta con novio y todo…-

-Y lo peor de todo es que la pobre esta tan desesperada por verlo que me hace creer que espero mucho tiempo por estar con él… pobre ser… pobre, desesperado y ansioso ser…- suspiraba.

-YA PAREN- nos gritó akemi provocando que tanto Hinata y yo nos abracemos producto de la cara de psicópata que nos mostraba nuestra compañera de habitación…

-Ya viste Hina-chan- le dije con susto fingido mientras aún estábamos abrazadas- las estrellas de hoy en dia dan miedo-

-Tienes razón, ya no son iguales a las de nuestros tiempos- me respondía la Hyuga

-Ustedes dos me superan- decía Akemi con el ceño fruncido- si antes me hubiesen dicho que ustedes dos eran así de insoportables lo hubiese pensado antes de acercármeles- dicho esto se dio la media vuelta caminando en dirección en a puerta de salida.

-No seas mentirosita Akemi si sabes que nos amas, además somos tu luz, tu diversión- le decía mientras aceleraba el paso llegando a su lado.

-Somos tu razón de sonreir- decía Hinata llegando a nuestro lado- bueno nosotras, tu novio y las demás chicas-

-Aparte de insoportables tan arrogantes me salieron- dijo Akemi con una media sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-¡HINATA-CHAN!- se escucho un estruendoso grito en cuanto ingresamos a la sala- DILE AL TEME QUE DEJE DE ABUSAR DE MI- termino de decir mientras se abrazaba a mi amiga como una lapa.

-Yo que tu no pediría ayuda dobe, y menos a Hinata- decía una voz tétrica cerca de nosotros, voltee hacia donde provenia esa voz y me di cuenta de la cara de maníaco que traía mi novio en esos momentos, suspire.

-No es bueno que huyas de tus responsabilidades Naruto- se oyó otra voz tétrica detrás de Sasuke, este último se movio dejando ver a un Neji con un aura negra peor que la de mi novio.

-¡ROSADITA!- escuche un grito, de pronto la imagen de Gaara abrazándose a mi llego a mi vista- Eres mi salvación- me decía con los ojos inundados de lágrimas- Sálvame de este par de demonios- me dijo suplicante.

Una sonrisa Sádica adorno el rostro de Neji que caminado en dirección a Tenten, Ino y Matsuri, las cuales estaban en sus puestos, se agrandaba más, mientras que el pelirrojo miraba con horror en dirección hacia donde se dirigía el castaño

-Neji-sama lamento la falta de respeto de mis compañeros, pero por favor no cometa un error- hablaba respetuosamente Sai, apareciendo de repente al lado del Hyuga… Neji pareció arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer porque inmediatamente después de escuchar a Sai se devolvió con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Realmente me sorprendí al escuchar hablar de esa manera al pelinegro de sonrisas fingidas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue darme cuenta de que tanto este como Gaara y Naruto traían el uniforme del colegio totalmente bien puesto, es más en vez de ocupar una corbata normal tenían una en estilo humita, la chaqueta era como las de los trajes de pingüino, la camisa dentro de los pantalones y en vez de andar con zapatillas traían unos zapatos bien lustrados que llegaban a brillar…

-Bien Gaara que te quede claro que por Sai fuiste perdonado esta vez pero la próxima…-

-Lo siento mi señor, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo interrumpiendo Gaara mientras hacia una reverencia frente a Neji.

-No vueltas a interrumpir a tu señor- dijo Sasuke en tomo autoritario, el pelirrojo asintió- Naruto- llamó al rubio, este de solo oírlo se tensó- vuelve a tus obligaciones y no me hagas volver a repetírtelo- dijo amenazante.

-Esta bien Sasuke-sama- dijo el Uzumaki, todos los presente no entendíamos para nada la situación, de pronto note que en dirección a los asientos de los chicos estaba totalmente cambiado, una alfombra roja se extendía por el sector de los últimos asientos y en el puesto mismo habían dos sillas adornadas al estilo trono de reino, las mesas estaba corridas un poco dejándose ver unas pequeñas bacas, del mismo estilo de las sillas, frente a estas notándose que son para apoyar los pies, dos abanicos gigantes estaban a los lados y mucha comida había en la mesa.

-Gaara tu también- decía Neji.

-Enseguida Neji-sama- decía obedientemente este.

Sasuke se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, yo mientras tanto de tan desconcertada que estaba solo atiné a responderle levemente.

-Buenos días bonita- me dijo galantemente.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí Sasuke?- le pregunte.

-Aquí- dijo como si todo fuera de lo mas normal- nada… ¿Qué va a ocurrir?-

-No te hagas Sasuke…- le dije en tono de reproche.

-¿Por… Por que los chicos actúan así?- preguntó Hinata saliendo del desconcierto que le ocurrió al ver lo que pasaba.

-Pues han estado actuando así toda la mañana- decía Tenten llegando donde estábamos.

-Nadie entiende lo que pasa- decía Ino.

-Solo digamos que están pagando por un error cometido- dijo despreocupadamente Neji, en ese momento mi cabeza hizo un click, ahora comprendía todo… Todo esto se debía a lo ocurrido el fin de semana… les estaban haciendo pagar por todo lo que habían hecho…

-Amos sus lugares están listos- decía Sai con una reverencia llamando la atención de todos- pueden ocupar sus asientos- dijo dando vista a los puestos, donde a cada lado estaba Gaara y Naruto con los abanicos gigantes esperándolos…

-Esto si que es divertido…- decían malvadamente Neji y Sasuke…

...

**Lamento mucho la demora... Se que seguramente me quieren matar D: , pero estaba muy ocupada estudiando D: , lo siento...**

**Ojala el capítulo haya valido la pena, espero que los hayan disfrutado :)**

**Como verán los chicos si que han causado desastres en su junta...**

**Pero tanto Sasuke como Neji están haciéndolos pagar toditas...**


	28. Capítulo28: Resultados de las audiciones

**Capítulo 28: Los resultados de las audiciones...**

**Sakura pov:**

La clase debía haber comenzado hace más de media hora pero como era costumbre Kakashi-sensei todavía no llegaba… A decir verdad él si era un profesor raro, eso de llevas la mitad de su rostro tapado, llegar siempre atrasado a dar sus clases, ese semblante despreocupado y sin contar ese librito que siempre lee deja mucho que desear, pero aún así por lo que se sabe de él es que es un gran cantante y eso lo había demostrado varias veces en clases… En fin el asunto era que mientras Kakashi no aparecía Sasuke y Neji se habían aprovechado al máximo de sus "esclavos" y cada vez lo mandaban a hacer hasta las cosas más simples, como que les pasaran un lápiz… Suspiré… había tratado de detenerlos pero no había caso, todos en el salón, excepto de mi, no entendían lo que sucedía, las chicas me preguntaban y yo solo me hacia la desentendida, no podía decirle la razón…

-Hey Sasuke- lo llamé- ¿No creen que se están pasando?- le dije, fijé mi vista en Naruto, Gaara y Sai que me veian con ojos esperanzados como si fuera su salvadora.

Una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro, se puso de pie y se acercó a mi- Mi molestia- decía provocativamente- Se acercó a mi- Sabes que es su castigo- me dijo para que solamente yo lo escuchara.

-Pero aún asi, es mucho…-

-¡Yo!- decía saludando Kakashi-sensei al salón- lamento la demora pero mientras venia camino a la sala se me apareció una niña perdida, entonces como buen samaritano que soy la ayude a buscar a su mami…-

-¡MENTIRA!- gritaban todos en la sala. A decir verdad me sorprendía las mentiras que sacaba Kakashi-sensei.

-Bueno, pero no se alteren- hablaba el sensei- ¡Oh!- exclamó falsamente- ¿Ahora está de moda el estilo rey? ¿Ó faraón?- decía Kakashi sobándose la barbilla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ver a sus alumnos así.- Bueno como sea, mientras no interfiera en mi clase por mi hagan lo que quieran- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro, bueno supongo que sonreía, así lo demuestra su ojo visible...- Sakura Haruno a su puesto- me dijo.

-Pero sensei…- iba a reprochar Naruto.

-Nada de peros- dijo el Hatake- Haruno a tu puesto y usted Uzumaki siga en su labor- dijo en un tono un tanto burlón.

La clase y el día pasó sin novedades, había tocado el timbre de salida cuando me di cuenta de que había una aglomeración de alumnos, miré a los chicos y nos acercamos a ellos, me hice camino y me di cuenta de que la persona que se encontraba en el centro era nada más y nada menos que mi hermano, así es, Ikuto estaba pegando una hoja en el mural de la entrada al gimnasio, seguí avanzando hacia él.

-Como les dije antes en este papel están los nombres de los seleccionados para el musical- dijo mi hermano- Sakura-chan- me dijo cuando me vio- ya te extrañaba pequeña- dijo para abrazarme.

-Ya- le dije alejándolo de mi, me voltee para darme cuenta de que todos los alumnos que estaban alrededor miraban como si lo único que quisiera era sacarnos de ahí para ver los resultados, rápidamente tomé de la mano a mi hermano y a Sasuke, que estaba a mi lado, y los saqué de ahí, cuando nos movimos todos los chicos se abalanzaron sobre el mural.

-Wow, si que estaban emocionados por saber los resultados- comento Ikuto- ¿Ustedes no chicos?- nos pregunto a Sasuke y a mi, hablando de eso, recuerdo que todos nos metimos a la masa de personas y ahora solo nos encontrábamos Sasuke y yo.

-NO TOQUEN AHÍ- se escucho un grito.

-DÉJENME SALIR- otro grito.

-NECESITO AIRE- otro más.

-QUE SE CORRAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ- un grito femenino bastante conocido para mi hizo que las personas se hicieran a un lado dejando salir a nuestros amigos.

-Veo que no haz cambiado nada Hinata-chan- decía mi hermano con una sonrisa. Mientras que los chicos miraban sorprendidos de que ese grito haya provenido de Hinata.

-Supongo que colmaron tu paciencia- dije burlona.

-Esos chicos no saben cuando hacerme caso- dijo ella.

-Naruto te recomiendo no hacer enojar a Hina-chan- decía Gaara.

-Yo, yo, yo creo…- decía Nervioso el rubio- tranquila Hinata-chan yo me porto muy bien, asi que por favor no te enojes nunca ¿bueno?- a todos nos resbalo una gota por la nuca por la manera de actuar de Naruto.

-Bueno por lo menos estamos afuera- habló Sai.

-Tienes razón- decía Neji con la frente sombreada- creo que me tocaron de todo- dijo ultrajado.

-A mi también- dijo Sai- al parecer se aprovecharon de la situación y nos corrieron mano de lo lindo- decía de la misma manera que Neji.

-Con esto me doy cuenta de lo deseable que soy- dijo Gaara en pose de galán de telenovela, yo lo miré resignada, cuando se trataba del pelirrojo realmente nada cambiaba.

-Conmigo también lo intentaron- dijo de lo más tranquila mi amiga pelinegra, los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Yo los mato- dijo el rubio tétrico, al parecer pasar tiempo con Sasuke hacia estragos en él.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun yo sola me las arreglé- dijo Hinata con aires de suficiencia.

-No me digas que…- le iba a decir.

-Exacto Saku-chan- me interrumpió- Era solo cosa de noquearlos- dijo relajada.

-Ya veo- le dije- apretaste sus puntos ¿No?-

-Sip, así es- miramos a los chicos y nos dimos cuenta de que no entendían nada- Durante la secundaria teníamos un amigo que nos enseñó como dejar inconscientes a las personas apretando un punto de su cuerpo, eso fue lo que hice- hablo Hinata.

-Ahora si que estas jodido Naruto, por segunda vez te recomiendo no hacer enojar a Hinata-chan- decía Gaara.

-Yo, yo, yo…- balbuceaba el Uzumaki.

-No puede ser…- hablaba un chico.

-Sip, al menos estoy en el elenco- hablaba otra chica. Todos volteamos hacia donde provenían los murmullos y nos dimos cuenta de que la masa de personas se había dispersado.

-SAKURA-CHAN- decía Amu desde la pizarra, me acerqué a ella- QUEDE COMO EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL- me grito mientras me abrazaba.

-Felicitaciones Amu-chan- le dije sonriente.

-Felicitaciones a ti también- me dijo- al parecer nos enfrentaremos por el amor del personaje principal masculino- la miré sin entender, ella pareció notarlo porque me apuntó la pizarra.

Miré el papel que mi hermano había puesto en el mural…

-¡Oh! Feita tienes el papel de la antagonista- decía Sai el que ya estaba a mi lado al igual que los chicos.

-Saku-chan seras la malala- decía Gaara.

-Teme- hablaba Naruto- tu seras el reemplazo del personaje principal masculino- todos miramos el papel y así era, Sasuke había sido seleccionado.

-Así es chicos- dijo Ikuto- Sakura-chan iba a ser el reemplazo del personaje principal femenino pero los chicos quisieron verte en el escenario si o si, así que decidimos dejarte como la antagonista, en cuanto a Sasuke era la segunda opción para el personaje principal, asi que lo dejamos como reemplazo, en cuanto a los demás podíamos haberlos puesto como otros personajes pero preferimos dejarlos como la banda oficial- dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa mientras nosotros estábamos algo así como en shock.

-¡TÚ!- dijo de repente Amu apuntado a mi hermano y de paso sacándonos de nuestro shock- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto algo alterada.

-No deberías de hablarle de esa manera a tu director pequeña- decía una voz grave detrás de nosotros…

-Haji-kun, Kai-kun- dije mirando a los chicos detrás de nosotros- ¿En que momento llegaron?-

-Recien- decía el castaño- ¿Oye estas bien?- preguntó mirando hacia Amu…

-¿Co-co-como es que TU eres el director?- pregunto la chica saliendo de su mini-shock.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no sabias que Ikuto era el director?- preguntó Hinata- Él estaba en la audición-

-No es cierto- alegó la pelirosa pequeña- Ese idiota no estaba el dia de la audición- dijo con el ceño fruncido apuntando a mi hermano.

-Creo que en ese momento estaba en el baño- decía despreocupado mi hermano- después de todo todos tenemos necesidades ¿No?- terminó de decir mientras a todos nosotros nos resbalo una gota…

-Así es, Ikuto no estaba en ese momento- dijo Haji, yo los miré sin creerles cien por ciento, sabían que algo escondían, mi hermano no elegiría a la protagonista sin verla en el escenario…

-MALDITO NEKO PERVERTIDO- gritó Amu- No te acerques a mi- dijo trazando una línea imaginaria con su pie- a por lo menos un metro de distancia te quiero de mí, neko-hentai-

-¿Neko?- preguntó Gaara.

-¿Pervertido?- le siguió Naruto.

A decir verdad yo también estaba sorprendida con todo esto… si Amu-chan y mi hermano no se conocían de la audición… ¿Entonces de donde?

-¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?- me atreví a preguntar, noté como mi hermano formaba una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, esto si era algo interesante.

-Si supieras Saku-chan, ese idiota- apunto a mi hermano- es un pervertido, se aprovecho de lo buena gente que soy para lanzarse encima mio- dijo con un enojo aparente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo es eso?- miré a mi hermano.

-Esta niña esta interpretando todo a su conveniencia- decía mi hermano con un tono divertido.

-¿Cómo que todo a mi conveniencia?- lo encaró Amu- me encontré a este chico el día de la audición afuera en el patio durmiendo a mitad de la cancha de fútbol- todos miraron incrédulos a mi hermano, claro todos menos yo- me acerqué a preguntarle si algo le pasaba, pues claro, no es normal dormirse en un lugar como ese… ¿Y pues que lo que me pasa por se buena persona?- la pregunta era más bien para ella misma- que este idiota con pinta de neko, sí, neko porque cuando se me ocurrió moverlo comenzó a maullar tipo gato para después abrir los ojos y en cuanto me ve se me tira encima- dijo ella indignada.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Gaara- jamas me lo hubiese esperado de usted director- dijo con algo de burla.

-Que pervertido nos resulto ser director- seguía Naruto.

-Ves- decía mi hermano apuntado al par de bakas que montaban un melodrama un poco más allá- así es como me dejas frente a mis músicos, si luego no quieren trabajar conmigo me las pagaras- terminó de decir Ikuto, a pesar de ser algo así como una amenaza se podía notar el tono burlón en su voz.

-No cambias Ikuto-nii- dije soltando un suspiro, ahora entendía todo…

-¿Ikuto-nii?... ¿Sakura-chan ese chico es tu hermano?- me preguntó la ojimiel.

-Así es Amu-chan- le dije- Ikuto Haruno, el director del musical es mi hermano- volví a decir.

-¿Pero como?- nos miró a uno y después al otro varias veces- Pobre de ti Sakura-chan ojala y no se te pegué lo pervertida…-

-Mmmm…- miré a Gaara él cual se sobaba la barbilla pensativo- la rosadita pervertida mmm…- todos los mirábamos como el idiota que es…- Auch…- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza- Eres un bruto Sasuke- le dijo a mi novio el cual había sido el autor del golpe.

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke.

-Bien, bien dejando de lado al baka del rojito ese- apunté al pelirrojo, Amu nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos- Amu-chan- la llamé- verás… Cuando mi hermano esta cansado trata de buscar un lugar en el cual dormir, por lo general, cuando no está en casa, siempre elige un lugar donde haya un césped donde llegue el sol pero a la vez sople un poco de viento- le relataba mientras la chica trataba de entenderme- cuando lo encuentra se releja completamente tanto así que cuando lo despiertas siempre le da por actuar como un neko- miré como todos me miraban raro- si es raro pero desde pequeño a sido así, la cosa es que la manera en la cual actuó frente a ti es normal…-

-¿Aunque desde hace mucho no te pasaba no Ikuto?- preguntó Haji.

-Tienes razón- decía mi hermano rascándose la nuca- aunque ese día ese césped se veía tan cómodo…- hablaba con añoranza.

-Aun así eso no va a cambia mi percepción de ti- dijo Amu interrumpiendo a Ikuto- pervertido- y dicho esto se dio la media vuelta para caminar- Nos vemos Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, chicos-decia mientras caminaba.

-Al parecer a esa chica no le agradas nada, nadita de nada- le decía Kai a mi hermano.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo mi hermano casi en un murmullo, murmullo que yo alcancé a escuchar…-

-Por cierto…- dije desviando el tema, ya interrogaría yo a mi hermano…- ¿Qué hacen por acá?-

-Vinimos a ver lo de los ensayos- decía Haji con su tono de voz tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Y a mostrar los resultados de la audición- decía alegre Kai- ¿Sakura-chan viste tu papel?... Seras la tercera en discordia-

-¿Es enserio?- les pregunté- ¿Realmente yo tengo ese papel?-

-Así es, ya esta decidido- decía mi hermano- y que conste que yo no tuve nada que ver, los chicos fueron los que te eligieron-

-¿Wou así que el papel que tiene el teme tampoco es broma?- preguntaba Naruto.

-Nop- hablaba Kai- es más Sasuke fue uno de los que nos sorprendió, felicitaciones-

-Eh… gracias- le respondió mi novio.

-¿Aunque tu te lo tenias bien guardado no Saku?- preguntó el castaño, yo lo miré sin entender- lo de la actución, realmente eres buena-

-Supongo que la faceta de actores de los chicos es una sorpresa para todos- decía Sai a lo que todos asintieron, mientras que yo me sonrojaba y Sasuke hacia el intento por no hacerlo.

-Bien, chicos nosotros nos marchamos tenemos que ir a terminar de hablar con la directora para ver lo de los horarios de las practicas, por cierto Sasuke, Sakura ustedes además de pertenecer a la banda también pertenecen al elenco así que esfuércense… Nos vemos- dijo Ikuto.

-Adiós- decían tanto Haji como Kai.

-Chao- les respondieron los chicos.

-Al parecer ustedes si que tienen responsabilidades ahora- dijo en un tono un poco burlon Naruto.

-Tu cállate dobe- dijo molesto Sasuke- Además- su mirada adquirio un brillo sádico, mientras que Naruto al notarlo comenzó a temblar como una nenita mirando una película de terror- Tienes que ordenar la habitación- sentencio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó el rubio- no es justo teme- decía el Uzumaki con una cascada de lágrimas en su rostro- Ahora entiendo porque tu y Neji desordenaron y ensuciaron tanto la habitación anoche y hoy en la mañana-

-Más respeto con tus señores Uzumaki, y si no quieres que te mande al limpiar el baño con tu lengua mas te vale que te vallas inmediatamente a la habitación- dijo Neji autoritaria mente, entre todos miramos sorprendidos al castaño, realmente era raro ver al Hyuga así, nunca antes se había portado de esa manera, al parecer Sasuke si que estaba teniendo influencias en él.

-Neji- regañó Hinata a su primo- no le hables así a Naruto-kun-

-Él se lo buscó ¿No es así Naruto-kun?- dijo con burla, wow como me cambiaban a Neji. El rubio soltó un bufido.

-Los siento Neji-sama, Sasuke-sama, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Naruto desganado- Inmediatamente me voy a la habitación, si me disculpan- termino de decir con la cabeza inclinada para después salir caminando por nuestro lado en dirección a su pieza.

-Naruto-kun…- balbuceo Hinata mientras el rubio pasaba por su lado… lo observó mientras estuvo a la vista, cuando este ya desapareció volteó con el ceño fruncido y camino hasta quedar frente a frente con su primo- Te pasaste Neji Hyuga, esta te la haré pagar caro- dijo tétrica, Neji pasó saliva dificultosamente.

-Tranquila Hina-chan, ya veras que es cosa de chicos- le dije tratando de alivianar el ambiente, ya sabia donde llegaría todo esto si no detenía a mi amiga…

-Si, tranquila Hinata, solo es un juego y Naruto lo sabe- decía el amenazado escusandose.

-Hmp- "hablo" Sasuke- Ustedes dos prepárennos algo de comer- apunto a Gaara y Sai- y que sea rápido-

-Hai Sasuke-sama- respondieron resignados los otros dos.

-Oye Sasuke creo que lo mejor será irnos- le dijo Neji "para callado", si le pongo comillas en el para callado es porque todos oímos al pesar del intento de ocultarlo-

-Yo me voy con mi novia- dijo Sasuke.

-¡Ouh no! Eso si que no, yo no me quedo a solas con Hinata teniendo su crisis de locura en estos momentos- dijo apuntando a la pelinegra que al oír a su primo se le hincho una vena en la frente aumentando los instintos asesinos para con él- Así que vienes conmigo- y dicho esto agarro a mi novio y se lo llevó del lugar.

-HEY NEJI DEVUÉLVEME A MI NOVIO- le grite.

-VUELVE AQUÍ MI QUERIDO PRIMO- gritaba Hinata tétricamente.

-Eh… Hina-chan- le hablé calmaditamente- Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Si?- ella me miró- así sirve para que te calmes un poco…-

...

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Al parecer a Neji se les están pegando las maneras de vengarse de Sasuke xD**

**Hinata... bueno ella di que esta dejando ver su lado rudo... al parecer nadie lo tenia previsto, se lo tenia bien guardado la condenada...**

**Ikuto realmente es especial, miren que quedarse dormido en medio del campo de fútbol xD y Amu bueno ella solo fue la persona victima de su despertar poco común :D**

**Como pudieron ver Amu-chan tiene el personaje principal y Saku el de la antagonista pero ¿Quien es el personaje principal masculino?**

**¿Qué hará Sakura para calmar a Hinata?**

**¿Donde se fue a esconder Neji de su prima? y de paso ¿Donde se llevó a Sasuke?**

**¿Naruto limpiara bien la habitación?...**

**La respuesta a todas esas preguntas en el próximo capítulo... Nos leemos ;)**

**Saludos a ustedes mi queridas lectoras n.n y gracias por apoyar mi fic, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado...**


	29. Capítulo29:Huida, cambios y organización

**Capítulo 29: Huida, notorios cambios y organización**

**Sasuke pov**

Detras de un árbol estábamos Neji y yo, el castaño trataba de ocultarse detrás de ese árbol mientras yo solo lo miraba como el idiota que es, mientras él miraba en todas las direcciones yo aproveche para darme vuelta para irme cuando…

-¿Esos son Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga de segundo año?- se escuchaba la voz de una chica.

-Sí, creo que ellos son… ¿Pero que están haciendo?- pregunto otra.

-No sé que hagan pero… ¿apoco me van a negar lo guapotes que se ven?- dijo otra más. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ellas, aquella mirada gélida y fría para que se dieran cuenta de que me molestaba su presencia, pero…

-Kyaaaa!...-gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo- Que guapo…- volvieron a gritar, estaba que me paraba para decirles algo cuando Neji rápidamente tomo de mi brazo y me volvió a jalar, no me di cuenta de nada cuando ya estábamos en el baño de hombres…

-Nos salvamos- dijo en un suspiro el Hyuga.

-Deja de arrastrarme en tus estupideces, baka- le dije ya exaltado… mientras intentaba calmarme camine hacia los espejos dándome la mejor vista a la manera en la que estaba vestido… suspiré… el idiota de Neji tratando de huir de su prima nos llevó a la sala de vestuarios del colegio donde me obligó a ponerme el traje que ahora traía puesto… este se basaba en un pantalón, polera y gorro al estilo militar, además de obligarme a pintar el rostro de acuerdo a los tonos de la ropa, él al igual que yo iba vestido de la misma manera.

-Shhh- decía haciendo señas para que me callara- que no ves que Hinata puede oírnos- decía mirando hacia afuera- tenemos que prepararnos para movernos a la siguiente ubicación-

-Deja de decir estupideces… ¿Cómo puedes tenerle tanto miedo a tu prima?... Nejita- le dije en tono de burla.

-No sabes de lo que hablas Uchiha- me dijo él en un tono serio, ignorando la manera en que lo llamé- Hinata no es ella cuando se enoja de esa manera… La Hinata que conoces cambia drásticamente cuando se enoja de esa manera, recuerdo que la últimas vez que la hice de enojar llegué al hospital con un brazo dislocado- dijo con un tenor en sus ojos, yo me sorprendí ante lo que dijo, osea, ¿hablamos de Hinata Hyuga?, aunque viendo como había reaccionado cuando no la dejaban salir hace poco ahora no me extrañaba nada…

-Además, no entiendo cual fue el gusto de vestirnos así- le dije tratando de evitar el tema.

-Obviamente para que no nos encuentren- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Obviamente llamamos mucho más la atención de esta manera, no estamos en una guerra o en algo por el estilo- le dije en el mismo tono que él había usado conmigo. Él pareció notarlo en ese momento… Al parecer estar en situaciones de peligro apendejaba a Neji.

**Sakura pov**

Había llevado a Hinata a comprar un helado a la cafetería para calmarla un momento, para después sacarla al patio…

-¿Nee Hinata?- le dije llamando su atención, ella volteo hacia mi.

-¿Si?- me respondió ella, noté como su furia de hace unos momentos se había calmado.

-Sabes aprovechando que Sasuke no está conmigo… Debería llamar a su hermano ¿no?- le pregunté.

-¡Claro!- me dijo ella- ya queda pronto para el cumpleaños de Sasuke…-

-Bien, aquí vamos- le dije sacando mi celular. Marqué el número que le había sacado a Sasuke…

_-¿Aló?- _Se escuchó la voz ronca detrás del teléfono, miré a Hinata como para que me dijera que decir… Era como que había quedado en blanco…-_¿Aló? ¿Quien habla?- _volvió a preguntar.

-Saku-chan despierta- me dijo Hinata bajito mientras me codeaba el brazo, gesto con el cual desperté.

-Ah, si disculpa- le dije- Ehh…- no sabía como comenzar…

-_¿Perdón pero con quien hablo?-_

-Ah, si, hablas con Sakura Haruno- le dije presentándome- puede que te suene raro pero necesito hablar con usted de Sasuke- hable tratando de ser educada.

-_¿De Sasuke? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Él esta bien?- _preguntaba algo alterado.

-No. No es eso, Sasuke esta bien- lo oi suspirar aliviado- lo que pasa es que…-

-¿_Disculpa pero me dijiste que su nombre era Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno?-_

_-_Si, ese es mi nombre- le dije algo extrañada por la manera en que preguntó.

-_ Entonces eres la novia de Sasuke-_ lo dijo más afirmándolo que preguntando.

-Si, soy la misma- respondí feliz, a decir verdad no me esperaba que Sasuke le hubiese contado de mi a su hermano, después de todo sabia que no hablaba mucho de sus cosas personales con su familia, al parecer su hermano si era distinto para él, me encantaba la idea de que Sasuke hablara de mi, me hacia sentir importante para él…

-_Ya veo, ¿mi hermano sabe que estas hablando conmigo?, es que cuando le pregunte cuando me presentaría a mi cuñada me dijo que no…-_ me dijo, por alguna razón sentí que toda la felicidad que tenia se hubiese esfumado, Sasuke no quería presentarme con su hermano, no sabia que pensar, me quede callada.- _Ehh ¿aló? ¿Estas?-_

_-_ Sí, si, disculpa, es que no Sasuke nunca me ha dicho que usted quería conocerme- le dije tratando de parecer normal. Hinata me miraba sin entender mi cambio de ánimo.

-_No me trates de usted, solo dime Itachi, después de todo somos familia ¿No?- _me sorprendí ante la familiaridad con la que me hablaba- _Sabes me alegra que me hayas llamado, hace tiempo quería hablar contigo, Sasuke nunca a sido bueno hablando sobre sus sentimientos y cuando me conto que tenia novia casi no me lo creo- _alcancé a escuchar una risita de él-_Ese Sasuke aparte de ser frío es un celoso posesivo, cuando le dije que te trajera para conocerte me dijo que no porque no permitiría que te acercaras a nadie más que a él- _mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, Sasuke, él…- _A todo esto, creo que me he desviado del tema, ¿Me llamabas para algo?-_

_-_ Ahh!, si, si- le dije emocionada- Itachi-san quiero pedirte ayuda para organizarle algo a Sasuke para su cumpleaños-

_-Oh! Ya veo, claro Sakura-chan, puedes contar con mi ayuda, pero creo que será mejor vernos para ver todos los detalles_-me dijo alegremente.

-Claro, yo te mando un mensaje para ver cuando puedo y tú me dices si puedes- escuché como me respondía con un si- Gracias nos vemos-

-_ Nos vemos Sakura-chan y cuida a mi hermano- _sonreí ante lo último que dijo…

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Hinata en cuanto corté la llamada.

-Nos juntaremos y veremos que hacer- le dije emocionada a mi amiga, realmente lo que más quería era ver feliz a Sasuke y sentía que con esto lo lograría…

**Sasuke pov**

-Valla, valla dobe, al parecer encontraste algo en lo que no eres tan malo- dije burlón- limpiando- terminé de decir. Note como me fulminaba con la mirada.

- Teme, te estas pasando- me decía entre dientes mientras yo caminaba hasta mi cama. Luego de toda la "travesía" por la que Neji me había arrastrado, así es, el muy idiota me hizo pasearme por todo el colegio escondiéndonos de su prima, y lo peor de todo es que todos se nos quedaban mirando raro, y sobre todo las chicas se quedaban como pegadas mirándonos, ¿y esto a qué se debía? Fácil, al idiota del Hyuga después de darse cuenta de que no nos camuflábamos con su famoso disfraz se le ocurrió decir que era el "uniforme de batalla-anti Hinatas", realmente mi amigo o estaba muy idiota ese día o estaba muy traumado con su prima…- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ja!- el dobe de Naruto de la nada había estallado en risas- jajajajajaja! Teme te ves super sexy en ese traje- me dijo burlón- nombre si seguramente dejaste loca a Sakura-chan jajajajaja!- seguía riéndose mientras un tic se apoderaba en mi ceja- ¿A poco también y le hiciste un baile sensualon hasta con caño incluido? Jajajajajajajaja- no aguante más y me paré hacia donde estaba el rubio tomándose el estomago de tanta risa.

-¿Andas de payaso también no? Dobe- dije en tono de ultratumba, tono que mi idiota amigo pareció notar porque después de haber hablado me miro a la cara.

-jajajajajajaja! Lo siento teme trato de no reírme pero es que te ves de lo más guay ¿no? Jajajajaja- seguía burlandose de mi, no aguante más…

-Sasuke, ¿No crees que te pasaste?- decía Sai mirando al suelo de mi pieza, lugar donde ahora se encontraba un inconsciente Naruto con varios golpes en su rostro y cuerpo, hasta el alma ya se le iba.

-Él se lo busco- dije restándole importancia. Luego de haberle dado al dobe lo que se merecia me había ido a bañar, lo único que quería era cambiarme de ropa, cuando ya estaba listo y me disponía recostarme sentí como tocaron la puerta, eran Sai y Gaara…

- Woow, ¿y ahora qué te hizo para que lo dejaras así?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras lo picoteaba con su dedo- pareciera que no respirara-

-Hmp- le respondí.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?- preguntaba Sai acomodándose en la cama de Naruto- y por cierto ¿Dónde está Neji?

-Es cierto, ¿donde esta?- hablaba Gaara dejando a Naruto en el suelo y él ganándose en la cama de Neji.

-Hmp, supongo que se enteraran de todas maneras- le dije resignado.

Gaara se sujetaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada mientras que Sai tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro… ¿Por qué? claro no lo saben… pues después de contarles mi historia el par de bakas-llorones-no-me-dado-cuenta-de-mis-sentimient os, sí, hablo de Sai y Gaara, se habían reído de la misma manera que el dobe pero al parecer ellos fueron más "inteligentes" por que en cuanto les di mi advertencia se habían tratado de callar, aunque no lo hacían tan bien, ya me estaban desesperando…

-Ya basta ¿no?- le dije en tono amenazante.

-Es que… es que…- El Sabaku No trataba de no reírse.

- ¿Y dices que Neji todavía anda por ahí vestido de esa manera?- preguntó Sai.

-Sí, se quedó con Tenten- le respondí.

-No, esto si que hay que rememorarlo- dijo de repente Gaara poniéndose de pie- ya que Sasukito se nos escapo buscaremos a Nejito- y de no sé donde saco una cámara fotográfica- Posame Neji- gritó para después ponerse a correr en quien sabe que dirección.

-¿Y tu no vas? Creí que a lo mejor te gustaría burlarte de Neji después de todo lo que te ha hecho como su sirviente.

-Ganas no me faltan, y eso también corre para ti, pero si Gaara logra tomarle la foto Neji-sama se va a enojar y lo castigará peor- dijo lo último en tono burlón.

-Como siempre tan calculador Sai- le dije mientras me recostaba- Por cierto buen trabajo con la pieza, la dejaron reluciente-

-Gracias Sasuke-sama- me dijo en el mismo tono que antes mientras también se recostaba.

-Mi cuerpesito- escuche la voz de Naruto- como me duele-

-Realmente estas vivo- bromeaba el pelinegro calculador.

-Maldito teme, ya me las pagaras- me amenazó el dobe.

-Hmp- y dicho esto me di la vuelta para tratar de descansar un momento.

**Sakura pov**

-Saku-chan- escuche que me llamaba Hinata- A todo esto… ¿conoces al protagónico masculino?- preguntó. Si lo conocía, pues no, nunca había oído hablar de él…- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?-

-Suigetsu… Suigetsu Hozuki- le dije- y a decir verdad no, no lo conozco-

-¿Disculpen pero hablan de Hozuki-kun?- preguntó una chica de la clase C, era una chica rubia de ojos verdes algo bajita, usaba lentes y se veía por como llevaba puesto su uniforme era muy ordenada, al parecer era la presidente de esa clase, la conocía de vista. Ante su pregunta asentimos con la cabeza.- Es que él es todavía no ingresa al colegio-

-¿Cómo?- preguntamos al unisono Hinata y yo.

-Verán, según mis informes- dijo sacando de repente un libreta de notas- Suigetsu Hozuki es un nuevo talento de la agencia M.A Stars, 16 años de edad, viene de Tokio centro, estudio en un colegio normal pero se especializó en el canto en una institución aparte, es un tanto carismático y apuesto, por lo que sé es que ese chico vino el día de la audición del musical por lo que quedó como personaje principal, pero al parecer él ingresa al colegio dentro de la semana, como estudiante del segundo C, por ende mi compañero- termino de decir mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Wow- exclamamos las dos, esa chica realmente estaba informada.

-Siempre tengo que estar informada acerca de los chicos de mi clase- dijo la chica orgullosa de si- bueno espero que mis datos le hayan servido, me retiro- y dicho esto se marcho.

-Gracias- le grité- Menos mal no somos de su clase- le dije a Hinata suspirando.

-Y que lo digas, esa chica asusta- decía ella.

-Por cierto la agencia de ese chico es la misma que la de los Suna y que las de las AIM- dije.

-Tienes razón- me dijo Hinata.

-Wow, actuare con una futura estrella- le dije a mi amiga en tono bromista.

-Un nuevo famoso- habló ella- ¿Cómo será?...-

Un sonido de teléfono nos saco de nuestros pensamientos, era el mio…

_¿Dónde estas mi molestia? Quiero verte… Sasuke._

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro cuando vi el mensaje, Sasuke realmente lograba hacerme experimentar muchos sentimientos…

_Estoy camino a mi habitación bonito… yo también quiero verte, ¿Estas en tu habitación?... Sakura._

Le envié de respuesta, al ratito llego otro mensaje de Sasuke diciéndome que si estaba en su pieza y que fuera a verlo y yo como buena novia que quiere ver a su queridísimo novio le hice caso, le dije a Hinata para que de paso viera a su rubio favorito a lo que ella acepto gustosa.

Ibamos en camino a las habitaciones masculinas cuando…

-GAARA IDIOTA DEVUÉLVEME ESA CÁMARA AHORA MISMO O ME LA VAS A PAGAR MALDITO IMBÉCIL- gritaba un Neji totalmente furioso corriendo a tras del pelirrojo el cual llevaba una cámara en las manos mientras sonreía burlonamente, honestamente esos dos si que se portaban raro, pero lo que mas nos saco de onda fue que Neji llevaba un traje parecido al de los militares, nombre si hasta la cara la llevaba pintada en ese estilo…

-Hinata- le dije a mi amiga la cual miraba la escena incrédula al igual que yo- Creo que estamos perdiendo a Neji-

-Creo exactamente lo mismo- decía ella…- Si mi primo de por si ya estaba zafado, ocultamente, pero zafado en si, ahora que lo demuestra hasta pena ajena da el pobre…-

-¿Dónde a quedado nuestro sexy y frió amigo?, ese por el cual las chicas suspiraban y por el cual se derretían…-suspiré derrotada, a decir verdad desde que eramos amigos con los chicos el había cambiado bastante, después de todo estos siempre lo terminaban cabreando…

-Estamos claros que la actitud fría de mi primo se ha ido pero no creo que su atractivo para las chicas no ha cambiado- me decía apuntando a varios grupos de chicas que miraban en dirección por donde habían desaparecido Gaara con Neji con coranzonsitos en los ojos…

-¡Que guapo y sexy se veía Hyuga-kun y Gaara-kun tampoco se quedaba atrás!- gritaban emocionadas las chicas. Hinata y yo suspiramos… y nos dispusimos seguir con nuestro camino…

-¡Hinata-chan!- gritó Naruto efusiva mente mientras abrazaba a mi amiga apenas entrabamos a la habitación- Te extrañe tanto- decía dramáticamente- no sabes que terrible a sido mi vida lejos de ti y cerca del teme- dijo con cascadas en los ojos. Me detuve a mirarlo mejor y me di cuenta de lo golpeado y magullado que estaba, negué con la cabeza, ya imaginaba lo que había ocurrido. Decidí dejarlos en su mundo mientras yo me encaminaba en dirección a mi novio.

-¿Qué tal Sai?- le dije mientras pasaba por su lado, él solo me sonrió.

-Pensé que por culpa del idiota de Neji no te vería mi molestia- me dijo Sasuke en cuanto llegué a su lado, me dio un corto beso en los labios para después dirigirse a mi oreja- No sé que me hiciste Haruno pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti- me dijo bajito solo para que yo lo escuchara, me sonrojé de sobremanera y mi corazón latía como loco, por lo general Sasuke siempre era frío y distante, bueno conmigo no, pero frente a los demás siempre a sido así, por eso cada vez que lo veía actuar de esa manera me provocaba un sentimiento de felicidad máxima aparte de ponerme muy nerviosa… Se separó de mi oreja y me miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada tan hipnotizante como siempre me atrapó completamente, se iba acercando a mi, nuestro labios se rozaban cuando…

-Me voy mi pequeños querubines, no me extrañen que como saben me debo a mi hermosa novia y no estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo con ustedes mientras puedo pasar tiempo de caridad con ella- anunciaba Naruto como si fuera predicador- Sai-baka decídete de una vez y ve a por Ino, Sakura-chan nunca cambies eres la mejor y Sasuke-teme… púdrete, me las pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi bello rostro de galán de telenovela- decía el rubio – Adiosin, vamos HIna-chan- y dichi esto Ambos se fueron tomados de las manos.

-Maldito dobe- murmuraba entre dientes Sasuke, me di vuelta a mirarlo ya que gracias al show de Naruto le había dado la espalda y noté como su aura asesina aumentaba a cada segundo.

-Sasuke, primera vez que te veo tan enojado por los dichos de Naruto- le dije.

-No creo que sea precisamente por eso feita- decía de repente Sai, lo miré sin entender- Sasuke no está precisamente así por lo dicho por Naruto, más bien se enojó porque interrumpió su momento romanticon- me dijo, volví a mirar a mi novio para darme cuanta de que él volteaba su rostro para el lado contrario, un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, se veía realmente adorable.

-¿Eso es verdad?, bonito- le dije acercándome a él, sentándome a su lado, en su cama.

-Hmp- me "respondió" él.

-Mmmm como no quiero hacer mal tercio y viendo esta atmósfera de romanticismo, me retiro- dijo de pronto Sai parándose de la cama.

-Ehh, Sai, espera- le dije- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el tema de Ino?- le pregunté de repente, noté como se tensó ante lo que le dije.

-¿Hacer de qué? no tengo nada que hacer- me dijo él, retomando su paso, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-Sai- lo llamé- pase lo que pase no te mientas a ti mismo, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, y sabes también que yo siempre te voy a apoyar en lo que sea- le dije seria, él por su parte detuvo nuevamente su paso y se giro lentamente, noté como su rostro estaba sorprendido. Sasuke por su parte se mantenía en silencio.

-Ya veo- dijo mi amigo pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- al parecer me conoces mejor de lo que pensaba, feita- me dio una sonrisa sincera para después volver a girarse dándome la espalada- Gracias… y lo tendré en cuenta, pero ten seguro que seras una de las primeras en enterarte de lo que decida- y dicho esto salio de la pieza.

-Que cabezota es…- suspiré.

-Tranquila, Sai puede ser muy cabezota, pero no es idiota- me dijo Sasuke abrazándome por la espalda mientras ponía su cara en mi hombro- Ahora solo enfoquémonos en nosotros- me dijo.

-Esta bien- le dije- después de todo este día de locos nos lo merecemos…

...

**Bien creo que ahora si que me demoré... Lo siento tanto pero enserio que esto del estudio me tenía muy ocupada D:**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me tienen como favoritos, alertas y a quienes me dejan reviews, en serio que me alientan a seguir... :D**

**Como verán ya se mencionó al protagónico masculino... Suigetsu hace su aparición, aunque todavia no físicamente xD**

**Itachi también hizo su aparición y piensa ayudar a su cuñadita *.***

**Pobre Neji parece que pasar mucho tiempo con los chicos les hace un poco mal jajajajajaja...**

**y al parecer a nuestro Sasuke logró con su cometido... un momento a solas con su novia xD**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado... Comenten... enserio que me alientan a seguir con el fic :D**


	30. Capítulo 30:La tormenta de las estrellas

**Capítulo 30: La tormenta de las estrellas...**

**Sakura pov**

-¿Dónde me llevas Sasuke?- le pregunté a mi novio, habíamos estado tranquilamente en su pieza hasta que de repente Sasuke se paró de la cama diciéndome que saliéramos… y hasta ahora era el momento que todavía no me decía a donde íbamos, a pesar de que ya habíamos salido del colegio…

-Todavía no lo sé- lo que me dijo me dejo un poco sorprendida… de repente se detuvo, se volteo para mirarme de frente- Lo único que quería era salir del colegio, no me iba a arriesgar a que te me arrebataran otra vez- termino de decir mientras se acercaba a mi, me tomo una mejilla con una de sus manos y con la otra me tomaba de la cintura, junto nuestros labios en un beso tierno, me sentía totalmente embobada por aquel gesto, no me importó estar en el medio de la calle, ni que la gente nos mirara, en medio del beso coloqué mis manos detrás de su cabeza profundizando mas aquel contacto…

-Te amo- le dije en un murmullo cuando el aire nos hizo terminar con aquel beso, él junto su frente con la mía, me miró fijamente y me sonrió, una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, sonrisa que solo iba dirigida hacia mi…

-Yo también te amo- me dijo, se separó lentamente de mí y tomo nuevamente mi mano- vamos- y dicho esto le seguí el ritmo a su caminata…

**Neji pov**

-¿Dónde la tienes maldito idiota?- pregunté furioso.

-Ya te dije Nejito… no la encontraras muajajaja- decía una Gaara tratando de reírse como el malvado de la telenovela.

-Maldito imbécil, me la vas a pagar… y muy caro…- le dije con voz tétrica.

-Neji-kun creo que lo mejor es que dejas a Gaara-kun- decía Tenten mientras se acercaba a nosotros y me susurraba- hay mucha gente mirando- terminó de decir. Y como no iba a agruparse las personas a mirarnos la escena que montamos por toda el colegio daba para eso… Había perseguido por más de veinte minutos al pelirrojo y cuando estuve a punto de agarrarlo, va y se me atraviesa un conejo… Sí, un conejo, muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué hacia un conejo en el colegio?, pues yo tampoco lo sabia, hasta que después de esquivarlo perdí de vista a Gaara, iba yo muy frustrado y mandando maldiciones cuando llego Tenten y pues ella me contó que por fuera del colegio iba pasando un camión de un zoológico al cual se le reventó un neumático y el conductor por andar arreglándolo, se descuido y se le escapo el conejo… Puto Conejo… Cuando ya pude dar con el baka que se dice ser mi amigo me salio con que tenia la cámara con la que me saco la foto muy bien guardada, fue tanto mi enojo que me abalance sobre él para amenazarlo y que me dijera en donde la tenia… y así es como estamos aquí yo encima de él, en el medio del patio con mis manos agarrándole la camisa mientras lo zamarreaba para que soltara la información que quería…

-Te salvaste de esta Sabaku No, pero de mi no te libras tan fácilmente- le dije con voz de ultratumba mientras lo soltaba y me paraba del suelo- Vamos Tenten- le dije a mi novia cuando pasé por su lado, ella me miró y me dio la mano- Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, ya no soporto que me miren de esa forma- dije mirando hacia alrededor, donde había chicos riéndose de mi, otros me miraban con cierto recelo y las chicas me miraban con con corazones en los ojos, hasta podría jurar que había alguna hasta con baba escurriéndole por la boca…

-Y yo tampoco, esas arpías lo único que hacen es mirarte con esos ojos deseosos de ti- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, sonreí ante su actitud celosa- ¿De que te ríes?- me dijo ella con la misma actitud.

-Nada- le dije negando con la cabeza- Que fácil es para ti cambiar mi humor- le dije, ella pareció no entenderme…

**Ino pov**

-Matsuri-chan salgamos- le dije a mi castaña amiga en forma berrinchuda, me estaba aburriendo como una ostra en mi pieza.

-Ya te dije que no podemos Ino, sabes muy bien que si lo hacemos todos nos reconocerían y se armaría un caos- me dijo ella mientras seguía con su vista centrada en su computador.

-Buuu… ¡Ya sé!- dije de repente- disfracemosnos- ella me miro raro- he oído que muchos famosos se disfrazan para pasar desapercibidos en la calle-

-Estas loca Ino, imagínate nos pillan, nuestra manager nos mata- me dijo ella mirándome, pude notar como a pesar de lo que decía ella también quería salir, como personas normales…

-Ohh vamos Matsuri, sé que tu también lo quieres, no te hagas, además… ¿A poco no es emocionante?- le dije moviendo mis cejas- Solo déjame y me consigo unas pelucas en el departamento de teatro- y dicho esto salí de la pieza rápidamente…

Iba camino a la sala donde estaban los vestuarios y disfraces cuando me acorde de Akemi, sí seguramente ella también querría ir… me desvié para ir a verla a su pieza, pero cuando llegué a ella note que había alguien con ella en esos momentos, alguien que no era ni Sakura, ni Hinata, ni Sasori, como la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta me asome por ella…

-Creo que te lo dije la última vez ¿no?, ustedes tienen prohibido tener parejas mientras trabajen para nosotros- decía Mitsuki-san, nuestra manager- Akemi comprende que no nos conviene que se arme un escándalo con tu relación con Sasori-kun-

-¿Y entonces pretenden hacernos sufrir?, ¿pretenden que nos quedemos con este sentimiento aquí?- decía mi amiga tocándose la zona del corazón- Yo no pienso sufrir como la última vez, como tampoco pienso hacer sufrir a Sasori, él no merece, como yo tampoco, no pienso alejarme de él, no esta vez- decía ya más exaltada.

-¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificar todos estos años en los que has trabajado?- pregunto la manager.

-Si es por Sasori-kun sí, lo único que pido es que a él no le hagan nada- dijo Akemi más calmada. No cabía en cuenta de todo lo que ocurría, si la cosa seguía así Akemi se tendría que marchar, ella tendría que salir del grupo… admiraba totalmente su determinación, ella había puesto su amor ante todo, hasta ante su fama…

-¿Qué haces Ino?- preguntó una voz detrás de mi, me sorprendí al ver a Sasori atrás mio.

-Ehh… Sasori- no sabia que hacer, tenia presente que Akemi no quería que su novio se enterara de lo que había pasado anteriormente ni de lo que pasaba en estos momentos- Nada, solo que…-

-Que acaso eres tonta- se escucho el grito dentro de la habitación, el Akasuna se quedó mirando hacia el interior, supongo que se dio cuenta de que adentro estaba su novia con nuestra manager en una acalorada discusión- Sabes perfectamente que el castigo iria hacia los dos, la última vez te lo dijeron ¿No? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?-

-Sí, y valla que lo recuerdo… ¿Crees que podría olvidar la manera en que me obligaron a separarme de Sasori?, ¿crees que olvidaría la manera en la que me hicieron mentirle?, obviamente no podría por más que lo intentara- decía Akemi. Miré hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, noté como este estaba en shock… Lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido…

-Ino vete de aquí- y dicho esto Sasori entró a la pieza…- ¿De que hablan? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó antes?...-

Sabia perfectamente que esto no me concernía así que como llegué me fui, estaba muy preocupada por la situación, sabia que en estos momentos las cosas se complicarían con Akemi y Sasori, sabia que ellos lucharían por sus sentimientos, eso me reconfortaba, pero… pero no quería que los separaran de sus sueños… ellos querían ser grandes cantantes y aunque suene egoísta quería que lo lograran junto a nosotros, como la pequeña familia que habíamos formado hace algunos años atrás…

-¡Auch!- exclamé de repente, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que chocaba con alguien.

-¿Estás bien?- escuche esa voz… sí la voz de él, la voz del chico que me hacia estremeces con tan solo verlo, tan solo escucharlo, sé que yo estaba enojada con él, más bien estaba enojada por su manera de actuar, pero ver lo ahí, delante mio con esa cara de preocupación en su rostro, porque así era, por primera vez podía leer sus sentimientos y en su cara se reflejaba preocupación, o eso quería creer en esos momentos… a decir verdad no lo sabia, en estos momentos la preocupación y mi nerviosismo no me ayudaban a pensar…- Ino…-

-Yo… yo… no sé, siento que debo alejarte pero necesito apoyo- dijo bajito, pero aún así sé que él me escuchó, me acerqué a Sai y me abracé a él, sentía que lo necesitaba cerca, sé que puedo sonar tonta, arrastrada quizás pero solo por estos momento me iba a permitir serlo- por favor quédate conmigo un momento- le dije levantando mi cabeza para poder verlo, él parecía sorprendido- Por favor…- y con esto él reaccionó, me abrazó. Me sentí completamente protegida en sus brazos…

-¿Qué te pasó Ino? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sai.

-Vamos a otro lado, necesito tomar aire- le dije a lo que él asintió.

Estando ya afuera nos sentemos en la primera banca que pillamos, debido a que ya era tarde no había nadie en el lugar…

-Sai…- le hable sin mirarlo a la cara, solo miraba hacia el frente, sentí su mirada en mí en cuanto lo llamé pero aun así yo no lo miraba- ¿Crees que cuando el amor es tan fuerte, eres capaz de sacrificar hasta tus sueños? Los sueños que has perseguido desde pequeño, ¿Tú lo harías?- lo miré. Noté como el me miraba seguramente sin saber que responder, sonreí secamente- No me tomes en cuenta, solo acompáñame por un momento- volví a mirar hacia el frente.

Lo único que quería era pensar… Akemi era capaz de dar todo por Sasori, tanto así como Sakura por Sasuke, Hinata por Naruto y Tenten por Neji… Mientras yo… sé que no se bien lo que Sai siente por mi y creo que este no es el mejor momento para averiguarlo, pero aun así de solo ver que sus sentimientos son correspondidos me hacían envidiarlas, claro de manera sana…

-Yo…- escuche que él comenzaba a hablar- Yo nunca he sentido ese tipo de amor… bueno, nunca lo había sentido antes- lo miré confundida, acaso él se había enamorado de alguien…- es complicado responder tu pregunta, claro si tuviera que responder de mi parte- lo mire sin entender- Siempre he sido alguien observador- sonrió- una persona calculadora según los chicos, siempre sabia todo lo que ocurria a mi alrededor, me da daba cuenta de todo… Pero supongo que eso no aplica conmigo mismo…- mientras él hablaba miraba hacia el frente, y yo… yo lo miraba atentamente, sentía que con esto me acercaba un poco mas a él, aunque supiera que a Sai le gustaba otra…-Si te cuento todo esto es porque me nace, quiero que sepas cosas de mi- lo miré sorprendida- No me preguntes por qué pero yo lo quiero así- me miró con una sonrisa sincera, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, estuvimos así por un largo rato, sin decirnos nada, en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo…

No sé que te pasó- habló de pronto- pero me puedo dar cuenta de que te afecta- toco mi mejilla, acariciándola- Solo no te deprimas…-

-Sai-kun…- lo miré sin entender su acción…

**Matsuri pov**

Ya había pasado cerca de cincuenta minutos e Ino todavía no llegaba… me tenia un tanto preocupada, mi rubia amiga siempre había sido escandalosa y demorona pero ya me estaba asustando…

Había decidido ir a buscarla cuando por el camino me encontré con Akemi, Sasori y… ¿Nuestra manager?... no… esto solo puede significar…

-Matsuri…- dijo en un susurro Akemi cuando pasó por mi lado, noté como me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa… sonrisa que interprete como de resignación- Nos vemos…- me voltee a verlos… Sasori llevaba un rostro de total determinación, al igual que el de mi amiga, mientras que Mitsuki-san tenia una expresión molesta, siguieron su camino mientras yo solamente podía ver sus espaldas, me sentí impotente, sabia perfectamente lo que esta situación significaba…

-Akemi…- susurré- Suerte amiga…- dije para mi misma… Sabia lo se le venia y realmente quería que saliera bien de esta, ella y Sasori lo merecen…

-¿Hablas sola?- La voz burlona detrás de mi me saco de mis pensamientos, me volteé para ver de quien se trataba, aunque creo que yo lo sabia perfectamente, esa voz no la confundiría con ninguna otra… y ahí lo vi, él como siempre con esa parada decidida y coqueta, Gaara realmente me desordenaba el pensamiento, y los nervios, completamente, se veía realmente guapo, me fijé en su mirada y noté como me miraba raro, diferente a otras veces- ¿Te ocurre algo?- me preguntó y juro que me controlé totalmente para no abrazarlo y decirle que temía por mi amiga, que estaba muy preocupada por ella y por Ino, que tampoco daba señales de aparecer… Ino, claro, debía encontrarla, me dije mentalmente… Me regañé mentalmente por distraerme tan fácil cuando Gaara aparecía frente a mi, y decidí hacerme la fuerte, otra vez…

-No creo que te importe- le dije secamente, ocultando totalmente todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Yo…- intentaba decir él- mira… yo…- decía mientras volteaba el rostro y se rascaba la cabeza como si estuviera un tanto ¿Nervioso?

-No estoy de humor como para aguantarte ahora Sabaku No- le dije seria y fríamente, no podía vacilar frente a él, ¡Oh no!, no iba a ser tonta, no lo iba a hacer… Retomé mi camino al notar que él no diría nada más, pasé por su lado a paso firme y decidido, apuré el paso, no quería estar cerca de él, me desorientaba…

Caminé hasta el patio, necesitaba un poco de aire, pero cuando salí me quedé estática, ahí estaba Ino… junto a Sai… No podía creerlo, ella se había prometido a si misma que no seria débil frente a Sai, ya que estaba muy enojada con él, aunque por lo visto ya se le había pasado su "pataleta", la miré enojada, no podía creer que ella fuera tan tonta…

-Matsuri…- Gaara había llegado a mi lado y me tomaba del brazo- Necesito hablar contigo…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras volteaba el rostro. Miré hacia donde estaba Ino, y vi como Sai la abrazaba- Matsuri…- me volvió a hablar Gaara, lo miré con el ceño fruncido, si Ino era tan tonta como para creer nuevamente en Sai, yo no lo iba a ser.

-Ya déjame, no tengo nada que hablar contigo- me solté de su agarre.

-Matsuri, es enserio- me decía él serio.

-¡QUE ME DEJES!- le grité- DÉJAME EN PAZ- ya no lo iba a soportar, quería estar sola, tranquila, pensar y Gaara, él me desordenaba, no quería caer ante él…

-Matsuri-chan- escuché como me llamaba Ino, al parecer mi "escena" había sacado de su mundo a mi rubia amiga- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirándome tanto a mi como al pelirrojo, noté como él me miraba entre sorprendido y descolocado para después desviar su mirada ¿triste?... No, debe ser mi imaginación, sino ¿Por qué lo estaría?, sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme de esos pensamientos. Rápidamente me di vuelta dispuesta a volver a mi habitación.

-Matsuri- me detuvo Ino, más no me volví a verla- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-No creo que quieras saberlo, al parecer estabas muy ocupada, sigue en lo tuyo- dije venenosamente, sin darme vuelta, realmente no quería que sonara de esa manera, pero la rabia que tenia en ese momento provocó esta situación… moví mi cabeza para ver de reojo hacia atrás, y noté como Ino me miraba descolocada.

-Matsuri, yo…- trató de hablar ella.

-Tu nada- le corte- Tu nada Ino, eres demasiado débil, no sabes darte tu lugar, si sigues así todos te dañaran, y créeme que yo no te ayudaré- me di vuelta para verla completamente.

-¿Tú que sabes por lo que estoy pasando?- preguntó ella alterada- si supieras…-

-¿Saber qué?- espeté- No eres capas de mantenerte fuerte- estaba realmente furiosa, la que no sabia nada era ella- Mientras tu estas aquí de lo más tranquila, Akemi debe estar peleando para no irse- solté, noté como ella abría sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Pensé que tu no…- ya veo asique Ino lo sabia, esto solo me enfureció más.

-Ja, así que lo sabias… que rayos pensabas Ino, no sé que pasa por tu cabeza…- la miré a ella y luego mire a Sai, Ino pareció notarlo- Me voy…- caminé hacia la puerta y sin decir nada más entré, necesitaba pensar, así que, fui a mi pieza, tomé algunas de mis cosas, las metí a un bolso y salí, salí de la habitación y después del colegio, necesitaba estar fuera, por lo menos por esta noche, llamé a mis padres y les pregunté si podía quedarme allá por hoy a lo que ellos asintieron felices, por lo menos, tendría una noche tranquila, junto a mi familia... Aunque realmente me preocupaba mi otra familia, aquella que formaba las AIM y los Suna…

**Gaara pov**

Estaba sorprendido, descolocado… ¿Devastado?... No sabia que era lo que había pasado, todo había sido muy rápido... Había pasado de la felicidad a tristeza, si porque aunque quería negarlo estaba triste…

Había sido tan chistoso ver la expresión de Neji cuando le tome la foto vestido de Militar, que creí que nada me iba a arruinar el dia después de reírme por tanto rato, pero al parecer nada es lo que crees…

_Flash back_

_Después de imprimir unas cuantas copias de la foto de Neji me había bajado el hambre, por lo que había ido a comer a la cafetería, pero camino a ella la vi, así es parada en medio del pasillo estaba Matsuri, me acerque a ella, cuando la escuche decir…_

_-Akemi… Suerte amiga- escuché que decía, miré hacia todos los lados, pero Akemi no estaba, ¿Raro no?_

_-¿Hablas sola?- le pregunté algo burlón, cuando ella me miró me di cuenta de que algo le pasaba- ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunté._

_-No creo que te importe- preguntó secamente, un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda._

_-Yo…- intentaba decir- mira…yo…- estaba nervioso, si, lo admitía quería decirle que me preocupaba, que notaba que algo le había pasado, pero no podía, devié mi mirada hacia otro lado mientras me rascaba la cabeza, tenia que controlarme…_

_-No estoy de humor como para aguantarte ahora Sabaku No- Me dijo ella, sentí como si algo me provocara un dolor, internamente, me quedé ahí parado, sin decir nada, mientras ella pasaba por mi lado y se iba de mi lado, cuando desperté de mi shock, decidí seguirla, tenia que asegurarme que estaría bien, corrí para alcanzarla…_

_-Matsuri- le hablé cuando la alcance en el patio- necesito hablar contigo- le dije tomándola del brazo- Matsuri- le volví a hablar, ella me miró con el ceño fruncido_

_-Ya déjame, no tengo nada que hablar contigo- se soltó de mi agarre._

_-Matsuri, es enserio- le dije._

_-¡QUE ME DEJES!- me gritó- DÉJAME EN PAZ- Su rostro estaba determinado, mientras yo, yo estaba demasiado sorprendido, ella no me quería cerca y eso podía notarlo por como me hablaba, pero algo… algo me decía que lo que más necesitaba ella era apoyo, y yo, yo estaba dispuesta a dárselo sin pensarlo, no puedo creer lo que esta chica me hacia decir, hacer, aunque tratara mil veces de negarlo, ella es alguien importante para mi, es la mujer de la cual me enamoré… y creo que esto es lo que me hace sufrir, sufrir por su desprecio e indiferencia, lo sé, la había cagado y en grande, pero ahora quería redimirme, pero por lo que veía ella no iba a permitirlo, y eso me lastimaba… _

_La miré y noté el gran enojo que tenia, noté como tanto ella como Ino discutían, realmente no entendía nada de lo que decían, ni la razón por la que peleaban, lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue que nombraban a Akemi, de ahí nada más, cuando dieron por terminada la discusión Matsuri se dio la vuelta para irse, pensé, no, más bien tenia la ilusión de que ella se detuviera y me dijera que necesitaba apoyo, que me necesitaba a mi, pero no fue así, ella se fue, sin decir nada más, sin siquiera voltear a mirar una vez más…_

_Fin flash back_

-Gaara- me habló Sai, no me había movido ni un milímetro desde que se había ido Matsuri, me mantenía con la cabeza agachada- Gaara, reacciona- me volvió a hablar.

-Creo que me voy a la pieza Sai, nos vemos- no levante la vista, solo me di la media vuelta para irme… Caminé hasta llegar a la pieza, se me había ido las ganas de todo, hasta el hambre se me había olvidado… Cuando entré vi las fotos de Neji y ni eso lograba levantarme el animo, cuando en cualquier otra ocasión al verlas hubiera estallado en risas… Gaara Sabaku No si que estaba devastado por esto… que cambiada estaban las cosas…

**Sakura pov**

-Sasuke, ya es tarde creo que deberíamos volver- le dije a mi novio, él me miró un poco molesto para después cambiar su rostro a uno de resignación.

-Está bien- suspiró- Vamos- y dicho esto me tomo de la mano y se dispuso a caminar. Habíamos pasado una tarde muy linda, habíamos ido a un café a comer para después ir a dar un paseo por un parque cercano, todo había sido de lo mejor, solo los dos, conversando, riéndonos… Sasuke realmente me hacia tremendamente feliz...

-Nos vemos bonito- le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras me acercaba a él para darle un corto beso en los labios, ya habíamos llegado al colegio, él se me había venido a dejar a la puerta de mi pieza diciendo que alguien me podía hacer algo en el camino, realmente me sorprendía lo celoso que podía llegar a ser Sasuke.

-Nos vemos mi molestia- y dicho esto el también me dio un beso, esperé a que se marchara y entre en mi habitación.

-Sakura, ¿En donde estabas? ¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono?- preguntaba algo alterada Hinata.

-Ehh, lo siento Hina-chan, estaba con Sasuke y acerca de lo del teléfono, pues él me obligo a a apagarlo mientras estábamos juntos- le dije tratando de excusarme pero Hinata todavía mantenía su expresión seria, algo ocurría… Miré hacia la cama de Hinata y noté como Ino dormía en ella, a pesar de estar dormida se notaba que había llorado…

-Sakura… Akemi… a ella la descubrieron- la miré sin entender- Descubrieron su relación con Sasori- la miré sorprendida- su manager se la llevo hoy en la tarde… a ella y a Sasori- terminó de decir.

-No puede ser- dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama- ¿Pero como es que…? No más bien ¿Cómo estarán?-

-No lo sé, no hemos sabido nada, es más yo me acabo de enterar- me dijo ella.

-¿Cómo…?- traté de formular…

-Ino me lo contó, me dijo que ella había escuchado como su Manager y Akemi discutían aquí y que también presencio cuando Sasori se enteró de todo… Sabes Ino esta muy sorprendida y devastada, se peleo con Matsuri- me dijo mirando a la rubia con expresión de tristeza- Me dijo que estaba hablando con Sai, en el patio y que Matsuri se enojo por eso, que le había dicho débil y que cuando volvió a su pieza ella ya no estaba…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda ocurrió mientras no estaba?- pregunté algo exaltada.

-No sé Saku, yo tampoco entiendo mucho, lo único que sé es que yo estaba con Naruto-kun cuando Ino me llamo, desesperada, le dije que viniera a la pieza, pero cuando llegó jamas me imaginé lo que pasaba, ella…- me dijo mirando a Ino- se acaba de quedar dormida, lloró mucho, dijo que solo hablaba con Sai porque necesitaba desahogar la tristeza que sentía por Akemi, dice que no quiere que la quiten del grupo, no quiere perderla… y que necesitaba de él- Hinata suspiró…

- Ya veo… Akemi ¿Cómo estarás?...- miré a Ino, realmente debió haberlo pasado muy mal, su rostro enérgico se veía muy triste, a pesar de estar dormida… -Matsuri ¿Dónde estará ella?- pregunté más para mi misma, estaba preocupa por las tres…- Sai- dije de repente, tanto así que creo que asuste a Hinata- Él, él también debe estar preocupado por Ino, él vio la pelea ¿No?-

-Seguramente- habló Hinata- Oh- exclamó viendo su celular- Naruto-kun me envió un mensaje diciendo que él está con Sai, dice está un tanto perturbado pero que el que le preocupa es Gaara, no dice las razones, pero dice que no quiere abrir la puerta de su habitación ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

-Hinata tu quédate con Ino, voy a ver a Gaara- dije poniéndome de pie rápidamente, no deje que mi amiga me dijera algo porque apenas terminé de hablar corrí, corrí muy rápido, para que a Gaara lo afectara algo debía ser por algo muy grave… Cuando llegue a la puerta de la habitación de Sai y Gaara, vi que tanto el pelinegro dueño de la habitación, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke estaban ahí afuera tocando la puerta…

-Gaara, abre la puerta- decía Naruto un tanto preocupado.

-Gaara vamos hablemos- decía Neji.

-Sakura-chan…- me dijo Naruto cuando llegué a su lado, tenia la respiración un tanto agitada por haber corrido, Sasuke inmediatamente se acercó a mi…

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó a lo que asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Y Gaara?- pregunté rápidamente.

-Esta adentro, no quiere abrirnos- dijo Sai apuntando al interior de la habitación, me acerqué a la puerta…

-Gaara- le hable- ¿Estas ahí?- creo que la pregunta sobraba, pero aún así tenia que comenzar por algo, tenia que hacerle saber que yo estaba ahí- Gaara, necesitas hablar, desahogarte con alguien, sabes perfectamente que no te hace bien guardarte las cosas, sé que algo te pasó como para que actúes de esta manera… Rojito- le dije con cariño-… ábreme, confía en mi- de pronto sentí como el pestillo de la puerta sonaba, clara muestra de que había sacado el seguro de ella, miré a los chicos que estaban atrás mio- Chicos… voy a entrar, sola- y sin dejar que ellos protestaran entré, estando ya adentro cerré la puerta y lo vi tendido en la cama con uno de sus brazos cubriéndole los ojos, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, en la misma cama, llevé mis manos a la de Gaara, aquella con la que se cubría parte de su rostro y la saque para poder verlo bien- Gaara- lo llamé, él abrió sus ojos lentamente pero cuando termino de hacerlo realmente me sorprendí, noté como sus hermosos ojos aguamarina estaban acuosos, clara seña de que había derramado algunas lagrimas, se enderezó levemente quedando sentado en la cama.

-Sakura… yo…- no lo dejé terminar de hablar cuando ya lo había abrazado.

-¿Qué pasó Gaa-chan? ¿Qué te tiene de esta manera?- le pregunté, él sonrió secamente.

-Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen- me separé de él para poder verlo a los ojos- Realmente se sufre cuando te enamoras- lo miré sorprendida.

-Gaara, tu… ¿Te refieres a Matsuri?-

-Ella… Ella estaba preocupada por algo sabes… Al ver sus ojos sentí un opresión, no quería dejarla sola, pero ella no quiso mi compañía, es más estoy seguro que nunca la querrá, ella me aborrece Sakura- me dijo con un semblante triste- Sé que la cagué, sé que nunca debí haberme negado lo que sentía, debí haberme acercado a ella esa vez que lo malinterpreto todo, contarle acerca de los sentimientos que había tenido, pero no, yo y mi orgullo, mírame ahora Saku- me dijo, vi como en sus ojos se comenzaba a acumular lagrimas- mírame, Gaara Sabaku No así de débil- trató de sonreír- doy pena…-

-Cállate- le grité- no te atrevas a volver a decir que das pena… todos nos equivocamos Gaara y sé que tu lo has hecho bastante pero aun así no te puedes rendir solo por esto, eres un gran chico y no solo por que te hayas enamorado dejaras de serlo… el amor es un sentimiento hermoso, tiene sus pros como sus contras, y tu en estos momentos estas pasando por los contras de este… Matsuri-chan no esta pasando por un buen momento tampoco y no es para justificarla pero debes entenderla, y si verdaderamente la amas lucharas por ella… Gaara no quiero que te cierres por esto, son etapas por la que tienes que pasar- el pelirrojo me miró sorprendido y luego me abrazó fuertemente, al parecer necesitaba apoyo, le devolví el abrazo-… Los chicos están muy preocupados por ti Gaa-chan, creo que debes decirle que estas bien- el soltó el abrazo y me miró.

-Gracias Sakura, muchas gracias, pero no quiero verlos, no todavía- me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gaara ¿Por qué no quieres verlos? Es más, ¿Por qué no le abriste cuando te lo pedían?- le pregunté, él desvió la mirada, soltó un suspiro.

-No quería que me vieran así de débil- me dijo- sé que es tonto pero ellos siempre han sido honestos conmigo y yo solo les he negado en todos los idiomas mis sentimientos por Matsuri, creo que la única vez que acepté mis sentimientos fue cuando estaba borracho… Me da vergüenza la manera en las que les he mentido, porque incluso después de esa noche en que acepté todo, lo he negado, varias veces, para no quedar como idiota…-

-No digas idioteces Gaara- lo reté- veo que no conoces a los chicos, ellos saben perfectamente como eres, te aceptan así, por eso son amigos desde hace tanto años ¿No?, bueno y Neji, creo que él ya los aprendio a conocer bien tambien- le sonreí- deja de pensar tantas tonterías y ve a decirle a tus amigos que estas bien, que no se preocupen-

-Eres realmente increíble rosadita- me dijo- agradezco tremendamente el día en que te conocí, eres una gran amiga, una que jamás creí tendría- y dicho esto me dio un beso en la frente- me voy a lavar la cara y salimos- yo asentí…

-Gaara- dijeron los chicos acercándose cuando salimos de la habitación, todos estaban afuera esperando…

-Lo siento chicos, no quería preocuparlos, pero supongo que necesitaba un momento a sola, y supongo que también necesitaba a la rosadita- dijo en un tono más alegre mientras me abrazaba por los hombros- Perdón por preocuparlos- ellos le sonrieron.

-No te preocupes, nos alegra saber que estas bien…- habló Neji.

-Que bueno Nejito- le dijo en un tono meloso Gaara- me alegras que te preocupes por mi- a todos nos corrió una gota por la nuca.

-Baka- le dijo este fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ya enserio, gracias chicos- dijo el pelirrojo serio…

Cuando volví a la pieza, Hinata estaba saliendo del baño con su pijama…

-¿Cómo esta Gaara?- preguntó preocupada.

-Bien, no te preocupes- le sonreí.

-Que bueno… por cierto ¿le preguntaste algo a Sai?-

-No, pero le dije que mañana hablaríamos…- le dije

_Flash back_

_-Vamos Sakura- me decía Sasuke, ya todos nos íbamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…_

_-Al tiro- le dije mientras me acercaba al oído de Sai, el cual estaba sentado en su cama- Tu y yo hablaremos mañana- y dicho esto corrí al lado de mi novio._

_Fin flash back_

Al rato cuando ya estaba con pijama, noté que mi teléfono seguía apagado por lo que lo prendí, vi como aparecían las llamadas de Hinata pero algo más llamó mi atención…

"_Sakura, no te preocupes si no llego a dormir. Si puedes diles a Ino y a Matsuri que estoy bien y que no se preocupen… Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó, y déjame decirte que no me daré por vencida así que ni tú ni tampoco Hinata se preocupen… A por cierto quiero pedirte un favor, dile a Deidara que no deje a las chicas solas y que no crea que será solista, que no cante victoria jaja. Bueno eso es todo… Creo que esto durará un poco así que me vas a extrañar por unos días más en la pieza jaja, nos vemos… Akemi"_

Sonreí, esa tonta ni en momentos como este deja de decir payasadas… Espero que todo salga bien…

...

**Otra vez me demoré, pero creo que esta vez fue menos xD**

**Ojala les haya gustado, traté de hacerlo largo, es más creo que es el más largo que he hecho :D**

**Quien iba a decirlo con lo de Akemi y Sasori quedó la embarrada en todos lados...**

**Este es uno de los capítulos más tristes, pero tranquilos que pronto mejoraran las cosas...**

**Sin más que decir nos leemos n.n**


	31. Capítulo 31:Chico nuevo, celos y ensayo

**Capítulo 31: Chico nuevo, celos y ensayo**

**Sakura pov**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Akemi y Sasori se habían ido, ella se había mantenido en contacto conmigo, según Akemi yo era la única que mantenía la mente fría en estos momentos, confiaba en mí para mantener la situación bajo control, Ino se mantenía cabizbaja y pocas veces la podíamos hacerla sonreír, cabe mencionar que el único que podía hacerlo era Sai, el cual se había mantenido cerca de ella en todo momento…

_Flash back_

_Me encontraba con Sai en la cafetería del colegio, le había dicho a Sasuke que necesitaba hablar con nuestro amigo pelinegro y el a regaña dientes había aceptado…_

_-Sai, mira, no me voy a andar con rodeos, y sé que tú sabes perfectamente de lo que te vengo a hablar…- le decía._

_-Lo sé, Sakura- me decía él en un suspiro- supongo que desde que acepté mis sentimientos me he vuelto más "perceptivo" en cuanto a ese asunto- hizo una sonrisa- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber doctora corazones?- me dijo en un tono de burla._

_-¿Doctora corazones?- le pregunté burlona- Bueno a lo que iba, ¿Cómo estas tú?- él me miró sin entender- Se que también te afecto ver mal a Ino, uno sufre cuando ve sufrir a la persona que ama-_

_-No se te va una ¿No?- me dijo Sai- Al parecer te voy a tener que nombrar mi sucesora-se rió un momento y luego se puso serio- Tienes razón… no me gustó para nada verla así, me dolió a mi su sufrimiento, no sé que hacer, no sé si alejarme de ella o estar a su lado… La razón por la que se peleo con Matsuri fui yo, estoy seguro- lo miré sorprendida- Sakura, al parecer Ino se quería alejar de mi, y Matsuri al verla doblegarse se enojo y la trató de débil- su rostro se mostró triste- no quiero hacerla sufrir, ella ya tiene preocupaciones con sus amigas, no quiero que tenga otra más- termino de decir._

_-No creo que esa sea la solución- le dije- En estos momentos es donde Ino más necesita apoyo, sí, se que lo más probable es que tu hayas sido la causa de su pelea con Matsuri, no te voy a mentir, yo también lo creo, si las cosas pasaron como dijiste… pero aún así, ¿te darás por vencido tan fácilmente? Debes de dar lo mejor de ti por la persona amada, aunque no recibas nada a cambio, creo que con solo ver feliz a esa persona tú también lo seras- terminé de decir._

_-Tienes razón- me dijo- Creo que ya sé lo que haré- me dijo más animado- Gracias- me dijo._

_Fin flash back_

De Matsuri no sabia mucho, la había llamado después de hablar con Sai y me había dicho que necesitaba pasar un tiempo con sus padres por lo que iba a volver el lunes de la próxima semana, me dijo que todavía tenía cosas que pensar… Gaara por su parte trataba de mantenerse igual que siempre pero todos sabíamos que tambien estaba preocupado por la castaña…

-Sakura-chan, hoy es el primer ensayo del musical ¿No?- me preguntó Hinata, cuando íbamos de camino al salón de clases, en estos últimos días también íbamos con Ino ya que se quedaba con nosotras en nuestra pieza para que no se sintiera sola.

-Así es- le dije- Hoy es el primer ensayo, ¿Vas a ir a vernos Ino?- le pregunté a la rubia.

-Emmm… si claro- dijo seria.

-¿Ya lo vieron?- pregunto una chica a su amiga.

-Si, es muy guapo, dicen que próximamente debutara- decía otra.

-Es demasiado sexy- otra más.

Muchas chicas estaban paradas en la puerta de la sala de la clase 2-C, unas miraban maravilladas hacia adentro, otras babosas y otras entre sonrojadas y corazones en los ojos. Ino, Hinata y yo mirábamos interrogantes hacia la acumulación de chicas que había…

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- le pregunte a una de las chicas que estaba por ahí.

-¿Qué no lo saben?- nos dijo la chica, nosotras la miramos sin entender- Llego un chico nuevo a este salón, muy guapo, dicen que es la próxima estrella que va a debutar y según tengo entendido es el del papel protagonice del musical del colegio- dijo ella.

-Ya veo, gracias- le dije a la chica- Entonces él es Suigetsu Hozuki- les dije a Ino y Hinata.

-Oh, jamás creí que se armaría tanto revuelo por una nueva estrella- dijo Hinata.

-Yo creo que aquí se arma revuelo por cualquier chico lindo que aparezca- bromeo Ino, nosotras la miramos sonrientes, realmente nos alegraba que Ino fuera recuperando su humor, en parte se lo debíamos a Sai…

-Ya lo creo- dijimos Hinata como yo al unisono.

-Miren viene hacia acá- dijo una chica, y al instante todas comenzaron a gritar al más estilo fangirl.

-Permiso chicas, pero debo ir a dirección a arreglar unos asuntitos, luego vengo a verlas preciosas- se escuchó una voz varonil y coqueta entre todos esos gritos, las chicas abrieron el paso y dejaron ver al dueño de la voz, era un chico alto, aunque no más que Sasuke, de cabello blanco con reflejos violetas, sus rasgos eran masculinos y afilados, de tez blanca, sus ojos eran violetas y vivaces, por su sonrisa se podía notar que le gustaba que lo miraran y alabaran…

-Wow, ¿Tu eres Ino-chan?- dijo el chico deteniéndose frente a nosotras, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro- Mucho gusto en conocerte- le dijo, Ino lo miraba confusa- Yo soy Suigetsu Hozuki, nuevo debutante de la compañía- se treminó de presentar.

-Mmm… ya veo- le dijo ella- Mucho gusto-

-Que linda chica- dijo Suigetsu mirándome directamente a los ojos- eres realmente única, esos ojos, ese cabello, eres realmente hermosa- me dijo galantemente, todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

-Que suerte tiene Sakura-san- escuché que decía una chica.

-Tienes razón, primero Sasuke-kun, luego los chicos de Blue onfire, después los de Suna, tambien esta Neji-kun y ahora Suigetsu-kun- decía lamentándose otra, una gota resbalo por mi nuca.

-Ehh, supongo que gracias- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Aunque tu tampoco que quedas atrás lindura- le cerró el ojo a Hinata, no ahora si que me encontré con un verdadero casanova…- Pero aún así creo que la que realmente me hechizo fuiste tu- se acerco peligrosamente a mí- ¿Cómo te llamas amor de mi vida?- me dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me pegaba a él.

-Sakura…- Escuche que decían detrás de mi con voz de ultratumba- ¿Qué haces con este idiota?- pregunto esa voz, voz que de por cierto yo sabia perfectamente de quien provenía, traté de soltarme del agarre del peliblanco pero este no me dejó…

-Con que Sakura eh…- dijo Suigetsu ignorando a Sasuke detrás mio y mirándome profundamente.

-Ehh si, por cierto ¿Me puedes soltar?- le pregunté. No quería que Sasuke malinterpretara la situación.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa muñeca?- preguntó.

-Porque su novio la esta esperando- dijo Sasuke en un tono nada amistoso y recalcando la palabra novio…

-¡Oh!- exclamó divertido el peliblanco- Me gustan aun más las prohibidas- termino de decir juguetonamente y guiñándome un ojo.

-Yo lo mato- escuché que Sasuke decía, me separé violentamente de Suigetsu, por que sino lo hacia así ese chico no me iba a soltar, para mirar a mi novio, el cual tenia cara de psicópata asesino, miraba fijamente al Hozuki, el cual solo tenia una mueca de diversión en su rostro.

-Sasuke, cálmate- le dije parándome frente a él- El solo bromeaba- le dije apuntando a Suigetsu.

-No, no muñequita, lo que decía hace rato era tan cierto como que me convertiré el la futura estrella de Japón- decía arrogante.

-No creo que puedas lograrlo idiota, por que antes te mato- amenazó mi novio.

-Sasuke, vamos no te metas en problemas- le dije en un tono un tanto suplicante.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- me preguntó enojado Sasuke.

-No es que lo defienda Sasuke, solo no quiero que te metas en problemas, menos por mi culpa- le dije, él me miró a los ojos y se relajó un poco, aproveché y me acerqué a su oído- Vamos Bonito, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, no quiero que te pase nada malo, vamos ¿Si?-

-No quiero verte así con nadie nunca más, solo conmigo- me decía él, se separó de mi y me di cuenta de que estaba calmado- Y tú- apunto al peliblanco- Aléjate de Sakura, ella es mi novia y no voy a permitir que te le acerques más de la cuenta-

-Okey, okey- dijo él- Supongo que tendré que resignarme a mi amor no correspondido- dijo en un tono melodramático, caminó hasta quedar frente a Sasuke mientras que este me corrió y me ubicó detrás de él, como protegiéndome- Tranquilo, se admitir cuando pierdo- decía con una gran sonrisa- Yo no vengo a llevarme mal con nadie aquí, así que tratémonos bien ¿No?- estiró su mano hacia mi novio… Le codee las costillas a Sasuke para que aceptara su propuesta a lo que él suspiro resignado y estrecho su mano- Nos vemos muñequita, te dejo con…-

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo a regaña dientes, al parecer no le había gustado nada como me había llamado.

-… con tu príncipe azul Sasuke- terminó de decir- Ojala seamos buenos amigos también- me dijo.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos- le dije- Vamos Sasuke, Ino, Hinata- las llamé, las aludidas asintieron y nos dispusimos a caminar a nuestro salón.

-Ese chico se que es especial- decía Hinata.

-Y que lo digas- le respondió Ino.

-Por cierto Sasuke ¿Cómo llegaste a donde estábamos? ¿Y donde están los chicos?- pregunté.

-Iba camino a cómprame un jugo cuando vi el alboroto, ya sabrás lo que paso después…- me dijo un tanto enojado… no puedo creer que sea tan celoso- y los chicos no están conmigo porque se quedaron en la sala, no quisieron acompañarme- termino de decir.

-Sasuke, ¿Sigues celoso?- le pregunté un tanto burlona.

-Hmp- atino a decir él, yo solo sonreí, al igual que las chicas, que miraban la escena divertidas.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, ahora nos encontrábamos camino a la sala de ensayos, lugar donde nos esperaba mi hermano y los chicos…

-¿Es decir que el chico que se le insinuó a Sakura-chan es el protagónico masculino, que de paso también es la nueva adquisición de la Agencia de Ino-chan?- Preguntaba Naruto, por fin entendiendo todo…

-Si Naruto- decía un ya hartado Neji, desde que habíamos salido de clases habíamos tratado de explicarle quien era Suigetsu, y el muy baka no entendía la relación entre él, el enojo de Sasuke, que de por cierto duro todo el día, el protagonista masculino del musical y el nuevo chico que va a debutar en la agencia M.A Stars…

-Woooaah ¿Y por eso el teme a estado con una cara de perro todo el día?- preguntó otra vez. Mire a mi novio el cual tenia un tic en la ceja, no le agradó para nada el comentario del rubio- Que celosito teme- le decía Naruto a Sasuke codeándole las costillas y moviendo sus cejas de forma burlona, noté como mi novio se controlaba de las mil y un maneras para no golpearlo, su rostro reflejaba todo su enojo, mientras que el rubio ni en cuenta- Sasukito si no te pones fuerte te van a quitar a Sakura-chan-

-Ehh Naruto-kun creo que lo mejor será no decir esas cosas- le decía Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa notando el humor de Sasuke.

-Pero hay que decir la verdad Hina-chan- decía siguiendo su plan burlón Naruto. Y creo que esa fue su sentencia de muerte porque termino de decir esto y Sasuke no se controló más…

-¡Auch! SE TE FUE LA MANO TEME- gritaba un Naruto magullado, con varios moretones en el cuerpo y en la cara, un labio partido, un ojo que apenas se le veía de lo inflamado que estaba y un alto de chichones en su cabeza.

-Y que conste que Hinata-chan te lo advirtió baka- le dijo riéndose de él Gaara.

-Debes saber cuando callarte Naruto- decía Sai- sino míranos, nosotros si que sabemos cuando desafiar al peligro, ni de idiotas decíamos algo viendo el humor que se cargaba Sasuke-

-Baka, baka- decía negando con la cabeza Ino.

-Hasta pena das Naruto- siguió Neji.

-Ya párenle no- decía un Hinata con el ceño fruncido tratando de ayudar a su nocvio a levantarse, todos al ver a mi amiga con esa expresión decidieron callarse, supongo que realmente saben cuando contenerse.

-Hmp- "decía" Sasuke.

-Ya dejando de lado al baka de Naruto- una mirada de advertencia de Hinata me hizo callarme- bueno como decía, creo que tenemos que apurarnos sino mi hermano nos va a regañar- terminé de decir, todos miraron asintiendo…

-Saku-chan- decía meloso Ikuto corriendo hacia mi abrazándome- te extrañe hermanita- decía mientras refregaba su mejilla contra la mia, suspiré mi hermano si que era melodramático.

-Hola enana- me decía Kai- Ikuto suéltala creo que la ahogas- le dijo cuando veía que me faltaba el aire por causa del abrazo, inmediatamente mi hermano me soltó.

-Oops, creo que me emocioné, lo siento Saku- se disculpó Ikuto.

-Baka- le dije- Por cierto ¿No ha llegado nadie más?- le pregunté mirando alrededor, no había nadie más que nosotros en ese inmenso salón…

-Nop- decía él sonriente- a ustedes lo cité una hora antes que a los demás-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritamos todos.

-Creo que con lo de la banda deberíamos citarlos antes ¿No?- dijo él, nosotros suspiramos resignados- Pero tengo una duda- preguntó de repente- ¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?- decía apuntando al magullado rubio, nosotros sonreímos nerviosamente al recordar la cruel golpiza que recibió por baka…

-Todo es por culpa del teme- decía refunfuñando el Uzumaki- Es un maldito, insensible, mal amigo, despiadado, vengador…Auch- se volvió a quejar, al parecer el muy idiota nunca aprendía- que me dejes de pegar teme- le decía a Sasuke, el cual estaba dispuesto a volver a golpearlo cuando…

-Bueno chicos creo que no hay que llegar a la violencia- decía tratando de calmar la situación Ikuto- Siéntense- nos dijo señalando unos sillones situados al rincón del gran salón, nosotros le hicimos caso y nos fuimos a sentar…

-Por cierto Ikuto- llamé la atención de mi hermano, él me miro- ella es Ino- le dije presentándole a la rubia- es una amiga que va a ver el ensayo- le dije.

-Mucho gusto Ino-chan- le dijo él- Siempre es bien recibido el público- decía este con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye- le dije- al parecer si que dormiste antes de venir, te noto enérgico- le dije, y sí eso solo ocurría cuando dormía mucho o cuando…- ¿O es que algo te emociona?- le dije, a lo que él solo me sonrió socarronamente, ya lo sabia yo, realmente mi hermano algo tramaba.

-¡Ohh!- llamó nuestra atención Kai- ¿Eres Ino del grupo AIM?- preguntó a lo que la rubia asintió- ya sabia que te había visto antes- decía él.

-Oh, yo no lo sabia- decía Ikuto.

-Es obvio que no lo sabias, no estuviste aquí en años- le decía Kai- pero bueno- suspiró.

-Hola chicos- decía una sonriente Utau entrando al salón, nosotros le devolvimos el saludo, ella se sento en el mismo sillón que mi hermano y Kai, mientras que nosotros estábamos repartidos en varios sillones al frente de ellos.

-Bueno chicos, solo falta Haji, pero a él le puedo ir contando después lo que hemos hablado- comenzó Ikuto- Como saben ustedes son la banda sonora del musical por lo que tienes que estar aquí en todos los ensayos, para darle más realismo. Ya me han mostrado varias de sus creaciones para el musical y déjenme decirles que me gustó mucho, al igual que a los chicos- decía, mientras que Kai y Utau asintieron- debemos darle las letras a las canciones- siguió- como saben ustedes me entregaron las melodías de las canciones ya que no sabían que letras ponerles, y como ya tengo los guiones- dijo sacando unos libros que supongo deben ser los guiones- pues pondremos manos a la obra… Sakura- me habló- tu como personaje en la historia debes trabajar más con los actores de esta y solo cuando no aparezcas en escena formaras parte de la banda- yo asentí- en cuanto a ti Sasuke- miró al aludido- también ensayaras de vez en cuando con ellos, pero primeramente para ti existirá la banda- Sasuke asintió- Bien chicos, creo que como hoy no hay letras, decidiremos en que momentos van las melodías, tomen- dijo pasándonos los guiones- pueden leerlo, pero eso sí, no pueden contarle a nadie de que trata, ya saben pierde emoción- dijo él- comencemos…-

Estuvimos toda la hora decidiendo como seria el orden de las canciones y todo eso, mi hermano nos había resumido de que se trataría el musical y sencillamente nos había encantado, realmente mi hermano era un genio…

-Chicos, lo siento- decía apareciendo Haji-

-Haji, ¿Qué te pasó amigo?- decía Kai parándose del sillón.

-Digamos que hoy no ha sido mi día- dijo suspirando- estaba saliendo del departamento cuando me di cuenta de que no tenia las llaves del auto, me demoré mucho en buscarlas para acordarme que se me quedaron dentro del auto por lo que tuve que llamar para que las sacaran, cuando por fin estaba listo, me di cuenta que no tenia gasolina, fui a comprarla, venia de camino ya por fin en mi auto, cuando me pillo un taco de los mil demonios, MALDITA SEA…- ¡oh ouh!, esto era mal augurio, por lo general Haji era alguien muy calmado pero cuando algo lo cabrea es como si explotara, es aun peor que Hinata…- MALDITAS LLAVES, MALDITO AUTO, MALDITO TACO- seguía maldiciendo Haji mientras todos, bueno la mayoría, miraban incrédulos al pelinegro, tanto Kai como Ikuto y yo lo mirábamos normalmente…- Y MALDITO TU KAI- apunto al aludido mientras que este miraba sin entender- SI, TU POR HACERME RECORDAR TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO LA PUTA MAÑANA- Oh oh oh, Haji caminaba en dirección a Kai totalmente furioso…

-Ehhh Hajito- lo llamaba mi hermano- sabes que no es bueno pelear con los amigos- le decía mientras trataba de oponerse entre sus amigos.

-Tú cállate- le decía el pelinegro con voz de ultratumba, Ikuto como por inercia retrocedió, claro cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría, haji enojado si que daba miedo…

-Hey Haji, yo solo estaba preocupado por ti- decía un temeroso Kai, mientras retrocedia, los chicos miraban todo entre incrédulos y descolocados…

-Haji-kun- lo llamé calmadamente, él me miró- Creo que deberías calmarte, sabes que no es bueno alterarse de esa manera- le dije mientras me acercaba, los demás me miraban como si fuera directo a la muerte, noté como Sasuke trataba de detenerme pero yo negué con la cabeza, seguí caminando hasta que llegué frente a él- Relájate- le tomé la mejilla, él dio un largo suspiro- ¿Mejor?- le pregunté a lo que él asintió levanto el rostro y dejó notar que ya estaba calmado, le sonreí, gesto que el pelinegro me devolvió…

-Ufff, creo que ahora puedo respirar con normalidad- decía Kai relajándose totalmente- Había olvidado que en momentos como estos solo la enana y Saya controlan a Haji- terminó de decir.

-Lo siento- dijo Haji mirando a los chicos- lamento mostrarles ese lado mio-

-Wow, Sakura-chan ¿Por qué Haji te hace caso a ti?- me preguntó Naruto.

-Mmmm…- trataba de buscar la respuesta correcta…

-Verán chicos- decía mi hermano- Kai, Haji y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, por lo que los chicos conocen a Sakura desde que eramos pequeños, por esa misma razón los chicos ven a Saku como su hermana…-

-Así es- afirmó Kai- nunca podríamos tratar mal a la enana- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es- asentí yo- Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Saya-neechan y Diva-neechan?- le pregunté a Haji y a Kai, pregunta que de por cierto sonrojo a los chicos.

-Bien, dicen que pronto se van a venir definitivamente- dijo feliz mi hermano- Supongo que extrañan a sus amados- terminó de decir en tono dramático a lo que los dos objetos de burlas se sonrojaron de sobremanera, yo solo atiné a sonreír. Saya y Diva son las "amigas" de Haji y Kai respectivamente, ¿por que digo "amigas"?, fácil, porque para todos a quienes los frecuentas saben que entre ellos hay química, en pocas palabras se atraen pero todavía no formalizan nada, yo creo que es por que ellas han pasado mucho tiempo en el extranjero, pero por lo que me dijo mi hermano volverían pronto… Yo las conozco desde pequeña, por que al igual que Haji y Kai ellas son amigas de la infancia de mi hermano, son muy lindas y amables. Saya es la mayor por seis minutos, sí, son gemelas, son muy parecidas físicamente ambas de cabello negro azulado y facciones iguales, lo único que las diferencian son su ojos, los de la mayos son rojos mientras que los de la menor son azules, bueno y ahora, por lo que he sabido, una tiene el cabello corto y la otra largo…

-Bien, bien chicos- llamo la atención Ikuto- Ordenemonos porque ya deben de estar por llegar los demás, chicos por allá están los instrumentos- dijo apuntando al otro rincón del salón, lugar donde se encontraban, sobre una tarima, los instrumentos- Sakura tu quédate aquí- me apunto a su lado, que por cierto estaba parado al medio del salón, yo lo obedecí y caminé hacia donde me dijo mientras que los chicos tomaban sus posiciones…- Saku, como bien sabes harás a la prima de la personaje principal, que de por cierto es la otra enamorada del personaje principal, durante el musical vas a tener un gran cambio de personalidad, comenzaras como la fría y cruel Sayuki, la cual por medio del amor cambia a una persona amble y bondadosa, eso si que sufre, por darse cuenta de que su amor no es correspondido…- me iba explicando mi hermano, a decir verdad mi papel me llamaba mucho la atención, estaba totalmente emocionada por interpretarlo…

-Permiso- se escuchó una voz de un chico, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Suigetsu, venia con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, todos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, unos curiosos y otros expectantes, de pronto un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sentía una mirada penetrante en mí, me voltee al lugar de donde provenía aquella sensación notando como Sasuke me miraba de una manera un tanto intimidante, lo único que me quedaba completamente claro era que con ella me trataba de decir "Acércate más de la cuenta a él y lo mato", le sonreí, de manera que el pudiera notar que todo estaba bien, ese Sasuke tan celoso que me salio…

-Hozuki-kun pasa- le decía mi hermano, Suigetsu obedientemente pasó quedando al lado de mi hermano y frente mio…

-Sakura-chan- dijo cantarinamente mientras me abrazaba, alcance a nota que todos abrían los ojos como platos, sin entender la situación, bueno todos menos Hinata, Ino y Sasuke, las dos primeras porque habían visto todo el "espectáculo" de la mañana, aunque no por eso miraban incrédulas, y el último, bueno él, é miraba con cara de asesino a Suigetsu y creo que con enojo hacia mi, supongo que porque me había "advertido"- Amore mio, te extrañé- me decía con dramatismo- no me digas que tu seras mi eterno amor en el musical porque ahora mismo declaro que el destino nos quiere juntos- decía poéticamente.

-HOZUKI- Decía una voz de ultratumba detrás del peliblanco, él inmediatamente me soltó y se dio vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba.

-Sasukito, amigo mio, tu también formaras parte del musical…- le decía amistoso.

-Maldito idiota, te dije que te alejaras de Sakura- decía acercándose lentamente a Suigetsu.

-SASUKITO- se escucho una voz chillona, y demasiado melosa, y tan rápido como gritó vi a Karin abrazando por el cuello a Sasuke, sí, esa idiota estaba abrazando a mi novio, un aura de fuego rodeo a mi cuerpo, Oh no esto si que no lo iba a permitir…

-Oye zanahoria suelta a mi novio de inmediato- le dije a la idiota de Karin con cara de pocos amigos…

-No lo puedo creer- interrumpió de pronto Suigetsu- no puedo creer que le estés siendo infiel a mi hermoso ángel rosado con esa remolacha- terminó de decir, mientras yo miraba al peliblanco como el más grande de los aliados.

-¿A quien le dices remolacha, cara de pez?, además mi Sasuke-kun no le es infiel a esa pelos de chicle, ya que toda su belleza de dios griego es solo mia- le devolvió ella, vi como Sasuke ponía una sonrisa de superioridad por los adjetivos utilizados en él.

-Wow esto se pone bueno- decía un Naruto con una bolsa de palomitas de maíz de quien sabe donde sacó.

-Tienes razón- apoyaba Gaara también con una bolsa de palomitas- es como un cuarteto-

-¿Así que el dios griego no se piensa soltar a la zanahoria?- le encaré a Sasuke con voz de ultratumba. Realmente estaba muy enojada Sasuke no había hecho nada por alejarse de Karin mientras que esta se aferraba cada vez más a MI novio.

-¿Así que la hermosa ángel rosada no se piensa alejar del cara de pez?- me devolvió él con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye Sasukito-kun- le decía burlón Suigetsu- si sigues tan pegado a la remolacha significa que te quedas con ella ¿no?, pues si es así yo me quedo con Sakurita- y dicho esto me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él.

-YO TE MATO IDIOTA- dijo Sasuke sacando su lado psicópata, soltó a Karin bruscamente mientras se acercaba a Suigetsu quedando frente a él- SUÉLTALA- decía tomando de las solapas al Hozuki.

-Ya suéltala Suigetsu que esa hembra es solo mía- decía de pronto Gaara metiéndose en la discusión, nosotros, lease lo que discutíamos anteriormente mirábamos incrédulos al pelirrojo.

-No, no no que equivocado estas chiquito- dijo de pronto Naruto- Esa chica es mía- decía apuntándome.

-No lo puedo creer- decía de pronto Hinata dramáticamente- Y yo que pensé que tenias un compromiso conmigo- apuntaba a Naruto- creo que es mejor así, nos libero de este compromiso y así de paso voy libremente hacia Sasuke-kun- decía falsamente soñadora.

-Pero Hinata- protestaba Sai- tu dijiste que te librarías de tu compromiso para irte conmigo, por algo he estado a tu lado por tanto tiempo, por algo acepte ser tu amante-

-Hinata, como pudiste, has deshonrado a la familia Hyuga, adultera- decía acusante Neji.

-No te hagas el santo Neji-kun, que bien a pesar de estar con Tenten-chan me prometías el cielo y la tierra- Interrumpía Ino.

Que diablos estaba pasando aquí, me preguntaba una y otra vez, que a todos se le había zafado un tornillo, aunque no los culpo, había sido muy divertido, es más en estos momentos yo estallaba en risas.

-Bavisimo- aplaudía alegremente Ikuto, al igual que Kai, Haji y Utau.

-Bakas- suspiraba resignado Sasuke, soltando a Suigetsu, el que de por cierto miraba entretenido la situación- Ya lograron lo que querían, dejen el teatrito- le dijo mirando a los chicos que seguían en sus "papeles"… Claro, ahora caigo, los chicos se habían montado todo este "espectáculo" para que los ánimos de la pelea se calmaran, sonreí, realmente eran increíbles…

-Valla, valla ustedes son únicos- decía Suigetsu sonriente- Me gustan- dijo feliz- y tranquilo Sasuke no intento nada con Sakura-chan, digamos que soy así y no voy a cambiar, ella me cae bien, solo eso, a parte ya se que tiene novio, y uno muy celoso de por cierto… aunque no pienses que voy a cambiar mis actitudes, supongo que vas a tener que aguantártelas- termino de decir. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el peliblanco.

-¿Que diablos pasa aquí?- pregunto algo histérica Karin- ¿Por qué hace hasta unos momentos todos se peleaban a las pelos de chicle?, además ¿Por qué la amiga que parece ciega de la pelos de chicle le declaro amor así, como así a mi Sasukito-kun?...-

- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES QUE PARECE CIEGA, ZANAHORIA DESCEREBRADA- decía algo tétrica Hinata.

-Ya te viste remolacha- hablaba con burla Suigetsu.

-Hina-chan cálmate- le decía Naruto a su novia para que no se abalanzara contra la pelirroja, que de por cierto se veía un tanto aterrada, sonreí con burla, pero poco me duro esa sonrisa, ya que la idiota esa aprovechándose de la situación corrió a donde estaba MI NOVIO y se avalanzó, nuevamente, sobre él…

-SASUKE-KUN SALVAME- gritaba. Una ira tremenda se apoderó de mi al ver como la zanahoria se aferraba a Sasuke y este nada hacia para detenerla.

-SUÉLTALO PERRA- sí, lo admito, estoy terriblemente celosa y enojada.

-Sakura-chan mantén la calma- me decía Gaara mientras me sujetaba un hombro, lo miré de reojo y estoy segura que debo tener una mirada para nada agradable ya que el pelirrojo retrocedió automáticamente.

-Chicos, chicos calmen los ánimos- hablaba Ikuto mientras aplaudía para llamar nuestra atención, dirigí mi mirada hacia él- No, no, no Saku, conmigo no funciona y lo sabes muy bien- me dijo- Chicos a sus puestos- les decía a los de la "Banda"- Saku, Suigetsu acerquence- nos llamó- y tu- miraba a Karin- eres parte del grupo de danza del musical ¿Cierto?- la pelirroja asintió- entonces tienes que esperar- le dijo sonriente, yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Uchiha Sasuke- le dije a mi novio antes de que se fuera a su posición- No te quiero cerca durante el resto del día- y sin decir más caminé hacia donde estaba mi hermano y ahora compañero de musical, lease Suigetsu. Sí, sé que seguramente en estos momentos estaba actuando debido a mis celos, pero no se la iba a perdonar tan fácil a Sasuke, lo miré de reojo y vi que frunció el ceño.

-Jajajajajajaja- escuche una estruendosa risa, era Naruto- teme parece que… jajajajajjajaja- al perecer se burlaba de lo que acababa de suceder, yo por mi parte no voltee a verlos- ¡auch!- se quejó- ¿Qué te pasa Sai?-

-Cállate si no quieres una golpiza como la de denante- le dijo este en son de consejo.

-Sakura-chan- escuche que me hablaban, miré en dirección a la puerta y me di cuenta que la que me hablaba era Amu, le sonreí y le devolví el saludo, ella entro y llegó donde estábamos los actores, saludó a todos los que estábamos, hasta que se detuvo en mi hermano- Hmp- le hizo un desprecio a lo que Ikuto sonrió socarrón.

-Me alegra que me haya extrañado señorita- le dijo burlón, miré a mi hermano y lo ví con una expresión un tanto rara de describir, pero que yo conocía muy bien…

-Cállate baka- le dijo la pelirrosada un tanto enojada.

-Ya, ya cálmense- les dije.

-Woow, también eres pelirosa pequeña- decía asombrado Suigetsu- Por cierto, mucho gusto soy Suigetsu Hozuki, el personaje principal masculino- terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa.

-Valla- habló Amu sorprendida- Mucho gusto también, Amu Hinamori, personaje principal femenino-

-Bien, ya que tengo mis tres personajes principales…- Ikuto comenzó a relatarnos bien la historia mientras, de apoco el lugar se comenzaba a llenar de personas, noté como Kai, Haji y Utau eran los encargados de hacer pasar a los demás alumnos y ordenarlos, cuando mi hermano se desocupó con nosotros, y cuando ya estaban todo el elenco en el salón, él se presentó con todos y comenzó a explicarles como iría el musical y de que trataría. Cuando ya estuvo todo claro comenzamos con el ensayo…

-Siento que muero- dije dramáticamente- maldito Ikuto- masculle. Estaba cansada, mi Hermano nos había sacado el jugo, como se dice, no tuvo piedad porque haya sido el primer ensayo, no… nos había hecho bailar, cantar, actuar, en fin, estaba muy agotada.

-Te lo dije Sakura tu hermano es un bastardo- me decía Amu igual en el mismo estado que yo.

-Jamás me había tocado un director tan rudo, es como si se transformara- habló Suigetsu.

Miramos hacia atrás y nos dimos cuenta que los demás chicos del elenco estaban igual que nosotros aunque en un grado menor. Habíamos avanzado notoriamente en el ensayo y es por eso el motivo del cansancio…

-Bien chicos los felicito, si siguen así el musical será todo un éxito- decía feliz mi hermano, maldito insensible…- Esta bien no me miren así- dijo de pronto- les prometo que hoy fue lo peor, teníamos que ponernos a ritmo pronto, pero el próximo ensayo no será tan terrible…-

Estaba terriblemente agotada, cuando Ikuto-nii dio por terminado el ensayo rápidamente me escabullí a mi pieza, sí, no quería ver a Sasuke, todavía estaba enojada con él…

-Saku-chan te estas bañando- escuche que gritaba Hinata.

-Si, estoy terminando, ¿necesitas algo?- pregunté.

-No, solo te quería avisar que voy a salir y que Ino está con Sai en el patio, nos vemos- terminó de decir.

-Okey, cuídate- le grité.

Ya estaba lista cuando sentí que mi teléfono sonaba, miré la pantalla, era Akemi…

-Alo, Akemi- contesté algo desesperada, necesitaba saber algo de mi amiga.

-_Sakura, ¿Cómo estas?-_me preguntó.

-Bien, bien, pero cuéntame como estas tú-

-_No te voy a mentir Saku, quiero que lo que conversemos no se lo cuentes a las chicas, en estos momentos pude salir para poder llamarte, como sabias solo podía mandarte mensajes… Sasori y yo hemos estado tratando de hacer entender a compañía que no nos van a poder separar, ellos solo nos han explicado las mil y una razones de porque no debemos estar juntos, pero no nos logran convencer, tranquila no nos daremos por vencidos- _Escuché como sonreía.

-Akemi, ¿Cómo estás con Sasori?- pregunté- Supe que se entero de lo que hiciste hace años-

-_Se enojo, pero como no tuvimos tiempo para pelear en el momento cuando lo conversamos ya estaba más calmado… Nos han tenido separados, solo podemos vernos a la hora de almuerzo, pero de ahí nada más, y obviamente supervisados, realmente no entiendo que pretenden, es como si desconfiaran de nuestros sentimientos- _Suspiro-_ Pero ya qué, solo espero que esto se solucione luego… Por cierto cuando me mandas mensajes solo me has contado que Ino duerme con ustedes y que Deidara anda desanimado, pero ¿Y matsuri?-_

_-_ Mira no había querido contarte, pero creo que es bueno que lo sepas, Ino y Matsuri pelearon el mismo día que te fuiste, déjame hablar- le dije antes de que me interrumpiera- Hablé con ella y dijo que necesitaba pensar y quería pasar un tiempo con sus padres, creo que es lo mejor dejarla solo por un momento, me dijo que volvia el lunes, si no lo hace ese dia te prometo que la voy a buscar…-

-_Esa Matsuri… Confio en ti Sakura, cuídame a los chicos, trataré de llamarte cuando pueda, si Ino o Deidara te preguntan de que te hablé, diles que las cosas van mejorando y que pronto estaremos con ellos, sé que es mentira pero en el fondo de mi corazón lo siento así… Bueno no te tomo más tiempo, y tampoco me queda mucho así que cuídate, saludos y nos vemos, pronto me veras llegar sonriente y triunfante con Sasori de la mano- _se rió- _Nos vemos chao-_

_-_Cuídate Akemi, saludos a Sasori cuando lo veas y espero verte llegar pronto como lo dices, nos vemos, chao- corté, solo esperaba que lo que decía mi amiga fuera verdad… lo deseaba de todo corazón…

...

**Aquí estoy yo otra vez reportandome :D**

**Como ven ando media inspirada (por eso me quedan más largos los capítulos xD)...**

**En este capítulo tuve que dejar un poco de lado a Akemi y Sasori, pero no se preocupen que lo más probable es que el el próximo salga la resolución a su problema.**

**En cuanto a Suigetsu, él es un plato... Y después de mucho volvió Karin...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, sigan apoyándome y gracias por sus reviews :D**


	32. Capítulo 32: Disculpas

**Capítulo 32: Disculpas...**

**Sasuke pov**

Habíamos terminado el ensayo del musical, todos los chicos del elenco estaban realmente agotados, se les veía en el rostro, creo que nosotros al ser solamente de la banda estábamos totalmente beneficiados, pero lejos de estar feliz yo estaba terriblemente molesto… ¿la razón?, Sakura, sí esa era mi razón, ella me habia dicho antes de comenzar el ensayo que no me quería cerca durante todo el día, claro en cuanto lo oí me quede petrificado, no atine a reaccionar inmediatamente, solo hasta que el dobe de Naruto decidió molestarme recién reaccioné, y creo que para suerte de él Sai logro callarlo antes de que yo estallara y descargara mi furia con el molesto de mi rubio amigo. Cuando me di cuenta de todo a mi alrededor ya teníamos que ponernos en posición para el ensayo por lo que decidí que luego de este iría a hablar con Sakura, aunque no entiendo porque estaba enojada cuando soy yo el que debería estar molesto…

-Sasuke-teme de nuevo perdiste el ritmo en la cuarta parte- me decía Naruto cuando terminamos de tocar una de las canciones.

-Ya cállate, si- le dije un tanto molesto, todavía no se me pasaba el enojo a pesar de que el ensayo ya estaba por terminar.

-¡Uy! Parece que a alguien todavía no se le pasa el enojo- decía burlón Gaara, lo miré con cara de pocos amigos- Bien, bien me callo-

-Chicos- Ikuto llamó la atención de todos- con esta parte del musical vamos a dar por finalizado el ensayo, así que den lo mejor de si-

-¡Si!- se escuchaban gritos desganados- Por fin- se escuchó también- creo que moriré- decían otros, al parecer el ensayo los estaba maltratando totalmente.

-Chicos de la banda- nos habló el director- la canción 5- nos dijo para señalarlo la canción que correspondía. Miré a Sakura y ví como le sonreía a Suigetsu, ardí en llamas, como me molesta que le sonría de esa manera a otros chicos. Dada la señal hecha por Ikuto ellos comenzaron con la escena, la cual se basaba en la pelea de las dos chicas protagonistas por el chico, ellas decían cual era la que realmente merecía al protagonista, suspiré, la actuación de Sakura era perfecta, además ella se veía perfecta, no podía dejar de mirarla mientras tocaba la canción, estaba todavía enojado, lo acepto, pero aun así no podía dejar de verla…

Cuando terminó todo, me apresuré a dejar la guitarra en su lugar para ir a hablar con ella pero cuando la busque con la mirada no la encontré por ningún lado…

-Ikuto ¿has visto a Sakura?- le pregunté a mi cuñado.

-No, osea si pero me dijo "chao hermano, nos vemos, me voy" y tan rápido como me dijo eso se fue-

-Gracias- le dije y rápidamente salí del salón, cosa que me costo ya que al estar lleno de personas no se podía avanzar…

Camino a la habitación de Sakura me encontré con Hinata, ella me había dicho que mi novia estaba por salir de la ducha, caminé a paso lento para darle tiempo para que saliera de ella, cuando estaba por tocar la puerta la escuché hablar… Según lo que me dijo Hinata ella debería estar solo en estos momentos, de pronto me bajo más la molestia ¿Con quien estaría?, me acerque más a la puerta dispuesto a echarla a bajo si era necesario cuando…

-Akemi, ¿Cómo estás con Sasori?- escuché que preguntaba, ¿Akemi? ¿Pero cómo, ella había vuelto?, como no escuché respuesta, supuse que estaban hablando por teléfono, decidí esperar un poco para conversar con Sakura, obviamente me alejé para que hablaran a gusto… Cuando ya pasaron diez minutos me acerque nuevamente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, cuando estuve completamente seguro de que ya había terminado de hablar con Akemi toqué la puerta…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto mi novia con molestia. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-Por lo menos me podrías hacer pasar ¿No?- pregunté con cierto enojo. Ella hizo una mueca para después mirarme fijamente.

-Te dije que no quería verte por el resto del día, es más todavía no sé si quiera verte mañana o pasado o…- iba a seguir con su discurso cuando sin pedirle permiso entre a su habitación, ella me siguió cerrando la puerta- ¿Quién te crees para entrar así a mi pieza?- preguntó alterada.

-¿Qué quien me creo?- le pregunté un tanto aturdido- Pues tu novio ¿Quién más?, además no entiendo la razón de tu enojo cuando yo debería ser el enojado- le espeté.

-JÁ- se burlo ella- ¿Cómo que no entiendes mi enojo? Te parece poco que por poco y te besuqueas con la zanahoria esa… Te lo dije Uchiha, no, es más, te lo advertí, "aléjate de ella" pero no, decidiste no hacer nada y muy relajado tu ahí con ella ¿No?- me dijo ella, la miré sorprendido, ¿acaso estaba celosa de Karin?- Aparte ¿tu de que deberías estar enojado?-

-De que le sonrías a ese tarado- le dije cuando me preguntó- Además ¿cómo permites que ese idiota tenga esas confiancitas contigo?, Me molesta verte cerca de él y de cualquiera que no sea yo o los chicos o tu hermano… En comparación a eso lo de karin no es nada- terminé de decir.

-Por favor, no compares Uchiha, Sui-chan es mi amigo, además él te dejo claro que no quería nada conmigo, en cambio la zanahoria no pierde el tiempo para decirle a todo el mundo el amor que siente por ti-

-¿Uchiha?- le pregunté, me cargaba que me dijera de esa manera- no peor que eso ¿Sui-chan?- oh eso si que me había molestado- Una cosa te voy a decir Sakura- me acerqué a ella- Karin no significa nada para mi, sabes perfectamente que nunca me ha interesado lo que ella haga, lo siento si te molestó que ella se pegara de esa manera a mi, pero si no te diste cuenta yo estaba más pendiente de tu cercanía con "Sui-chan"…- Ella desvió la mirada y se corrió para atrás para evitar mi cercanía- Mierda Sakura- le dije desesperándome- Me irrita verte con otro, me molesta de sobremanera que me evites, que no quieras estar conmigo todo por la simple y llana razón de que solo me interesas tu, la única chica que quiero que este a mi lado es Sakura Haruno- desvié la mirada- todo por que te amo- me sonrojé. Me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos, pero si es pero ella ya estaba asumido a cambiar, pero aún así todavía no estoy acostumbrado a esto… Sentí como ella se acercaba a mi, tomo mis mejillas en sus manos para que volteara a verla, posé mi mirada en Sakura y ella me sonrió…

-Tienes una facilidad increíble para hacerme cambiar de opinión- decía mi novia- pero créeme que no va a ser tan fácil la próxima vez- me beso fugazmente en los labios- Suigetsu y yo solo somos amigos, y al igual que cualquier chico, que no seas tu, no me interesa… Sasuke te amo, no quiero pelear contigo por cosas como esta, pero Karin, ella me irrita y al verla tan cerca de ti y que tu no intentaras alejarla solo consiguió que me enojara…- volvió a acercarse a mi y me beso, solo que esta vez yo no dejé que se alejara, la abracé por la cintura y ella puso sus manos en mi cuello…- Te amo baka... Te amo, te amo, te amo- me dijo.

-Yo también te amo molesta- le dije.

**Gaara pov**

Estaba con Sai en nuestra habitación ordenando, ya era viernes por la tarde, lo que significaba que nos íbamos a nuestras casas…

Durante los días que habían pasado había pensado mucho, Matsuri realmente me tenía preocupado, sabia por Sakura que ella estaba en casa de sus padres, pero aún así sabia que necesitaba apoyo, alguien que estuviera con ella, y esa persona quería ser yo… No sabia que hacer, estaba un tanto desesperado… Si me mantenía igual de ánimo frente a los chicos era por ellos, ellos lograban mantenerme aliviado y fuera de pensamientos…

-¿Tienes todo listo?- me preguntó Sai.

-Si- le dije.

Dicho esto salimos de la habitación, cuando llegamos a la la entrada del colegio nos encontramos con Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Deidara e Ino…

-Están peores que nosotras- se burlaba Sakura- se demoraron- terminó de decir.

-Gaara tenía todo desordenado, tuvimos que ordenar y luego armar el bolso- decía resignado.

-Pero bueno dejemos de lado el desorden del rojito, vamos- dijo Sakura- Por cierto Ino, Dei-chan, ¿Se iran a la casa de sus padres?- ellos asintieron.

-Será lo mejor, no me gustaría estar sola en casa y a pesar que Deidara estaría al lado decidimos que mejor fuéramos con nuestros padres…-

**Matsuri pov**

Había pasado todos estos días pensado en todo lo que había pasado… Ya era Domingo y en rato me tendría que ir al colegio, se lo había prometido a Sakura, y sabia que si no lo hacia ella se las arreglaría para venir a buscarme…

Estos días alejado de todos me habían hecho muy bien, había tenido tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas, entre ellas Gaara… Así es, sé que lo que siento por él es algo realmente grande pero mi miedo a salir dañada en una relación no me deja aceptar libremente mis sentimientos… Sé también que es algo tonto seguir con aquel "trauma" porque no todas las personas van a ser como aquel idiota, pero… Realmente no sé que pensar, cuando conocí a Gaara rápidamente me llamó la atención, él es muy alegre, amable, atento, y para que mencionar de lo guapo que es… A decir verdad me dejo cautivada, pero creo que no todo dura para siempre, cuando comencé a escuchar los rumores de que él era algo así como un casanova, todas mis ilusiones de encontrar a alguien que me quisiera por quien soy, que solo estuviera conmigo, que me apoyara, que me amara, se esfumaron… La primera vez que nos besamos fue algo tan mágico que realmente me empeñé en creer que lo que decían de él era algo totalmente falso… Sé perfectamente que estoy algo cegada, pero lo que viví me dejo con este problema… A decir verdad creo que este tema para mí todavía no tiene respuesta…

También me dediqué a pensar en la situación de Akemi y Sasori y debo decir que si yo estuviera una relación como las que ellos tienen también haría lo mismo que ellos, lo defendería ante todo… No sé como hacer pero me gustaría ayudarlos, siento sinceramente que ellos se merecen su felicidad…

Ino, sí, Ino era el otro tema en el cual había pensado mucho… Lo más probable es que ella se sienta mal por como la traté ese día, es más, me sentía horrible por mis actitudes, pero es que ese día actué por mis impulsos, descargue mi ira con ella… Pero es que me enfermó haberla visto de esa manera con Sai, cuando ella había dicho que se quería alejar de él, y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que lo más probable es que se haya acercado a él buscando apoyo y creo que Sai era el más apropiado para dárselo, después de todo es el hombre que ama, pero también me quedaba esa sensación que necesitaba a una amiga y yo no estuve ahí, la deje sola cuando yo también necesitaba apoyo, apoyo que me negué recibir de Gaara y sé que es extraño pero ahora es que me doy cuenta de que también le grité a él, a pesar de que se haya acercado, yo lo alejé…Además creo que de cierta forma sentí envidia de ambos, sí, porque sé que Ino esta enamorada de él, pero ese día vi algo en los ojos de Sai, pensé que estaba alucinando por el momento pero ahora estoy segura, él también siente algo por mi amiga, y creo que ella debería saberlo, como también debería saber que estaba arrepentida por lo que le dije, pedirle perdón por abandonarla cuando necesitaba apoyo, cuando necesitábamos apoyo, porque la situación de Akemi y Sasori nos había afectado a todos…

-Matsuri ya baja hija, tu padre te esta esperando en el auto- escuché que gritó mi madre desde el primer piso, salí de mis pensamientos y tomé mi bolso y me dispuse a bajar.

-Me voy mamá- le dije mientras me despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla, mi madre me sonrió.

-Nos vemos hija cuídate- me dijo ella, yo asentí mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa… Los días con mis padres me habían sentado muy bien, estar con ellos me hizo recordar mi niñez, cuando no tenia problemas y disfrutaba de juegos, claro todo esto duraba hasta que me encerraba en la pieza, lugar donde pensaba todo lo que me acomplejaba… Obviamente mis padres no sabían nada de la situación por la que pasábamos con el grupo y tampoco quería preocuparlos, lo único que quería era distraerme aunque sea un poco…

-Gracias papá- le dije cuando me dejó en el colegio, a decir verdad el camino se me había hecho muy corto, todavía no tenia decidido como actuar…

-Cuídate hija- me dijo él cuando me baje del auto.

Caminé hacia la entrada del colegio, como todos los domingos a esa hora, habían muchos alumnos llegando a esta, pero para mi era tan extraño, esta era primera vez que llegaba al colegio sin los chicos, siempre nos venían a dejar al colegio, como vivíamos en el mismo condominio la agencia nos tenia dispuesto un auto con el que nos iban a dejar… Realmente se sentía raro…

-¡Matsuri!- escuché que me llamaban, me volteé para ver a Deidara corriendo en mi dirección, él se detuvo frente a mi, me miró y me abrazó- Te extrañe Matsuri-

-Yo… yo lo siento Dei- le dije aferrándome a su abrazo, me sentía tan mal por haberlos abandonado…

-¿De que te disculpas?- me preguntó alejándose de mí, me miró sin entender…

-Dei, yo lo lamento, no debí haberlos dejados solos, debí estar con ustedes en estos momentos- le dije con la cabeza agachada.

-No seas boba- me dijo él, yo levante la mirada- Algo te molestaba ¿No?- preguntó.

-Yo…- desvié la mirada para luego volverlo a mirar- Aun así no debí hacerlo-

-Ya déjalo, si me pongo a discutir contigo se que no terminaré nunca, te conozco- me dijo con una sonrisa- Vamos, supongo que tienes que hablar con Ino- yo lo miré agradecida y asentí…

**Gaara pov**

Había llegado hace un momento, en estos momentos me encontraba en la cafetería junto a Sakura… Se preguntaran ¿Y dónde esta Sasuke?, pues Naruto lo había obligado, arrastrado, a él y a Neji que lo acompañaran a comprar comida, alegando a que deberían pasar algún tiempo de caridad entre compañeros de habitación, además dijo algo parecido a que se habían acabado sus reservas de comida en la habitación, porque sí, Naruto tenia comida, más bien frituras y esas cosas, claro además de ramen instantáneo, en un cajón debajo de su cama… Esa era la principal razón por la cual en estos momentos estaba solo con mi rosadita…

-Según me dijo Hinata, su padre la vendrá a dejar más tarde- me decía ella, le había preguntado donde estaba la pelinegra, me parecía raro que Naruto no fuera con su novia de compras y en estos momentos se me resolvía mi duda, por suerte yo no estaba en el radio de vista del rubio o sino en estos momentos me encontraría en un supermercado comprando quizás que tontera, sin contar que cada vez que Naruto se encontraba en este se le ocurría cada cosa…- Por cierto ¿Sai está con Ino cierto?- me preguntó.

-Así es, sabes que últimamente Sai no se separa de Ino y como no se habían visto el fin de semana…- le dije.

-Creo que Sai se ha portado como un caballero, es realmente conmovedor verlo así- decía Sakura sonriente. A decir verdad en cierto modo me daba envidia, de la sana, la relación de esos, se notaba que mi calculador amigo estaba poniendo todo de su parte para poder llegar a Ino, para ayudarla…- No te preocupes…- me dijo ella de pronto cambiando su semblante a uno serio-… Matsuri debiera volver hoy sabes- me dijo de pronto, me sorprendí ante lo dicho- lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero creo que solo te hubiese inquietado- me miró algo culpable- Gaara, no sé con que actitud ella volverá, quiero que estés preparado para todo…-

-No te preocupes- le dije interrumpiéndola- desde la última vez me he mentalizado para todo, además cierta personita me dijo que no tenia que darme por vencido ¿No?- ella me miró un tanto sorprendida- Y quita esa cara rosadita, no quiero que te preocupes por mi, prefiero que me sonrías para que me des fuerza-

-A veces me sorprendes rojito- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Terminamos de comer para después dirigirnos a la habitación de Sakura, ella me había dicho que la acompañara ya que estaría sola, al igual que yo… Pero cuando íbamos camino a esta la vi, sí, la vi a ella, a Matsuri parada afuera de la puerta de su pieza junto a Deidara, me quede estático, no reaccionaba, solo la miraba a ella, no sabia si acercarme o alejarme… De repente una ira tremenda se apodero de mí, ella estaba abrazando a Deidara y él le estaba correspondiéndole a aquel gesto, apreté mis puños tratando de contenerme, sabia que para ella yo no era nadie como para armarle una escena, pero aún así yo no podía dejar de sentir celos, porque sí Gaara Sabaku No estaba total y absolutamente celoso, no sacaba nada con negarlo… Cuando sentí que no podía estar más celoso vi como Deidara se separaba de ella y la besaba en la frente, ella le sonrió y se despidió de él con una sonrisa para después entrar a su habitación… Inhalaba y exhalaba una y otra vez tratando de tranquilizarme, no podía creer que estuviera pasando por esta situación y menos podía creer que estuviera celoso por Deidara… Se que ellos son amigos hace mucho tiempo pero…

-Tranquilo… ellos son solo amigos- sentí que decía Sakura tomándome de la mano, mano que todavía estaba empuñada- solo relájate-

-Gracias- le dije bajito.

-Ya que estas relajado ha llegado el momento rojito- me dijo ella de pronto con una gran sonrisa- vamos- decía tirándome la mano hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Matsuri- Me dijiste que estarías preparado para todo como también me dijiste que querías apoyar a Matsuri- la miré sin entender- No puedes perder el tiempo, mientras más lo aplaces más difícil se volverá- y dicho esto toco la puerta- Solo se sincero- me abrazó- Nos vemos rojito- y dicho esto se fue, dejándome ahí parado frente a la puerta de la chica que me robaba el pensamiento… La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Matsuri, pude ver como ella me miraba un tanto sorprendida…

-Yo…- no sabia que decirle, no estaba preparado "_Solo se sincero", _recordé las palabras de Sakura- Yo quisiera saber como estas- le dije.

-Gaara…-

**Sakura pov**

Solo esperaba que a Gaara le fuera bien con Matsuri, él realmente la ama y ella… se que ella solo se rehúsa a aceptar sus sentimientos…

De repente sentí que sonaba mi celular, era Itachi…

-Aló- Contesté.

-_Aló, ¿Sakura-chan?-_ preguntó.

-Si, soy yo Itachi-san- le dije.

-_Sakura-chan te llamaba para que nos juntáramos dijiste que tenias que pedirme un favor, pero debido a que he estado tan ocupado no he podido llamarte, lo siento realmente-_

-No te preocupes Itachi-san, te entiendo, pero bueno, ¿Cuándo puedes?- le pregunté.

-_Mañana_- me dijo- _a las cuatro de la tarde ¿Puedes?_- me pregunto.

-Claro- le dije feliz- Entonces nos vemos mañana-

-_Así es, te mando la dirección del lugar en un mensaje, nos vemos Sakura-chan y cuida de Sasuke-_ y dicho esto cortó.

Estaba muy feliz, por fin conocería al hermano de Sasuke, conocería a alguien de su familia… Entré a mi pieza y me puse a pensar como lo haría para que mi novio no supiera que me juntaría con su hermano… Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes, me pregunté a mi misma cuando llegue a la respuesta… Volví a sacar mi celular…

-¿_Aló? ¿Saku-chan?-_

-Así es Ikuto-nii- le dije a mi hermano, sí, él era mi respuesta…

-_Hermanita, a qué debo tu llamada… a ya sé, te apuesto que me extrañas… lo sé pequeña no puedes vivir sin tu onii-chan, también te extraño Sakura, pero sabes que tienes que estudiar he ir al colegio, todo es por tu futuro, pero no te preocupes nos veremos en los ensayos…- _escuché que mi hermano hablaba y hablaba…

-Ya, ya, ya, si lo que quieras creer Ikuto, pero te llamaba para pedirte un favor- lo interrumpí de su monologo.

-_Que cruel eres Saku, solo me llamas para pedirme favores_- decía mártir.

-¿Me ayudas hermanito?- le dije con voz de niña buena.

-_Bien, bien, nunca gano si se trata de ti- _me dijo- _¿De que se trata?- _preguntó.

-Bien, escucha…- le relaté todo mi plan, no era algo tan complicado después de todo, lo único que tenia que hacer era venir a buscarme a la hora de salida de clases, decir que yo tenia que acompañarlo a hacer algún tramite y luego venir a dejarme, solo de esa manera Sasuke no dudaría… Obviamente le tuve que contar a mi hermano que me juntaría con Itachi para tratar de sorprender a Sasuke en su cumpleaños a lo que él dijo que estaba bien mientras lo invitara a la fiesta… suspiré, ni siquiera sabia si le haríamos una fiesta… Pero ya que, tenia que decirle que si para que me ayudara…

-_Okey, estaré ahí a las tres y media, nos vemos- _ y dicho esto me cortó.

**Matsuri pov**

Cuando me despedí de Deidara entre a mi pieza pensando que Ino estaría ahí, pero no estaba… Me disponía a ordenar mis cosas cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta, dejé el bolso a un costado de la cama cuando me di cuenta de que el de Ino también estaba al costado de la suya, ella ya llegó, pensé inmediatamente, tengo que hablar con ella… Recordé que alguien había tocado la puerta, me apresuré a ir a abrirla, ya había tardado…

-Yo…- No pude evitar sorprenderme al verlo parado en mi puerta, era él, era Gaara, su rostro se notaba un tanto nervioso, pero aún así se veía totalmente guapísimo- Yo quisiera saber como estas- preguntó, lo miré un poco dudosa, no sabia como actuar, ni que responderle.

-Gaara… yo, pasa- le dije dándole un espacio para que pasara a mi pieza, tampoco iba a ser mal educada de dejarlo afuera.

-Matsuri- se apresuro a decir él en cuanto estuvo en mi habitación, no me dejo hablar primero- Sé que en estos momentos tu no me quieres cerca… Pero yo quiero ayudarte, no quiero que te sientas sola…- lo miré sorprendida, él hablaba muy decidido con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, por acto de reflejo desvié mi mirada, sentí mis mejillas arder, él estaba insinuando que…- No te lo tomes a mal, yo lo que quiero es acercarme a ti, no sé por que razón nos alejamos totalmente, no sé que te llevó a pensar cosas de mi, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a cambiar tu imagen de mi, solo déjame ayudarte, sobre todo en momentos como este…- lo miré a los ojos, me perdí en ellos…

-Gaara, no te voy a mentir… no sé si lo más apropiado sea que estés cerca mio, yo no entiendo tu manera de pensar, no entiendo tu razonamiento, me molesta muchas de tus acciones- sentí como bajaba su mirada-… Pero aún así, aunque no sea lo apropiado quiero que estés apoyándome- me sinceré, no sabia lo que hacia realmente, me había jurado y perjurado que no seria tan débil frente a Gaara, pero sentía que lo necesitaba cerca, quizás no como pareja, después de todo él solo me había insinuado ser algo como amigos, según yo, pero a lo mejor como amigo me ayudaba… Además no sacaba nada con seguir alejándolo…

-Gracias- me dijo él de pronto abrazándome, me tomó totalmente por sorpresa que no me dio tiempo para nada, cuando pude asimilar recién las cosas él ya me había soltado, me miró directamente a la cara.

-De nada- le dije- solo no te tomes muchas atribuciones conmigo, no confió totalmente en ti- fruncí el ceño.

-Esta bien- me dijo alejándose totalmente de mi- mi primera ayuda para ti será llevarte donde Ino-chan- me habló de repente con una sonrisa sincera, sonrisa que me aceleró por completo el corazón, claro, sensación que disimule muy bien también.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- le pregunté.

-No sé exactamente donde esta, pero tengo una idea- me dijo un tanto alegre, volvía a ser el mismo Gaara que conocí por primera vez…- Vamos- y dicho esto tomo mi mano y me arrastró fuera de la pieza…

**Ino pov**

Había llegado temprano al colegio ya que Deidara me había pasado a buscar a mi casa, habíamos quedado de acuerdo para irnos juntos, no queríamos perder la costumbre y por lo menos así no nos sentíamos tan mal respecto al tema… En cuanto llegamos Deidara me había ido a dejar a mi pieza, él me dijo que iba a dejar sus cosas a su habitación pero que después iría a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban, por lo que me había dicho que lo disculpara por dejarme sola, yo automáticamente le dije que no se preocupara que podía ir con las chicas… Entre a mi pieza y dejé mi bolso al costado de mi cama, realmente no sabia si dormiría ahí, como había estado casi toda la semana pasada en la pieza de Sakura, Hinata y Akemi… Me dispuse a salir y me encaminé a buscando a las chicas…

-Sakura-chan- le hablé a la susodicha, ella estaba en la puerta de su pieza, al parecer ella venia recién llegando al colegio…

-Ino-chan- me dijo ella sonriente- llegaste temprano-

-Así es, ¿Te ayudo?- le pregunté. Al parecer venia un poco cargada, traía su bolso, una mochila y su guitarra.

-Si, por favor- me miró suplicante- no sabes lo mucho que cuesta caminar con todo esto- yo sonreí…

Entramos y Sakura decidió ordenar un poco sus cosas, estábamos en eso cuando sentí que tocaban desesperadamente la puerta, como mi amiga pelirosa todavía estaba con las manos ocupadas decidí abrir yo, grave error, porque en cuanto giré el pomo de esta, entraron como alma que lleva el diablo Sasuke y Neji, de tanta rapidez que llevaban que ni cuenta se dieron que me pasaron a llevar quedando yo en el suelo…

-NO SE VAN A ESCAPAR MALOS AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS DE PIEZA- Escuché que gritaba Naruto, en cuanto se escuchó el gritó rápidamente Neji se paro a cerrar la puerta con llave, si se paró porque en cuanto entraron a la pieza tanto él como Sasuke se tiraron de lleno a la cama regulando su respiración…

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- preguntó Sakura saliendo de su mini-shock- Ino ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó llegando donde yo estaba y de paso así ayudando a pararme.

-Sí no te preocupes…- le dije- Pero a mi también me gustaría saber que pasa, osa para que ustedes entraran así de esa manera, debe de ser algo grave o por lo menos digno de escuchar- bromeé- Además ¿El que gritó era Naruto?-

-Si- dijo Neji- aunque no creo que sea digno de escuchar lo que nos pasa-

-Tu cállate Neji, que si corriste fue por mi advertencia- decía Sasuke.

-ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA- escuchamos que gritaban desde afuera- QUE MALOS AMIGOS PUEDEN LLEGAR A SER DATTEBAYO- si definitivamente era Naruto- NO SEAN ASÍ, NO NOS DEMORAREMOS MUCHO, ADEMÁS ASÍ PASAMOS TIEMPO DE CARIDAD COMO BUENOS AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS QUE SOMOS- seguía gritando el rubio- OUH VAMOS… SAKURA-CHAN SÉ QUE ESTAS AHÍ, DILES AL TEME Y A NEJI QUE NO SEAN MALITOS Y QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN-

-¿De qué habla Naruto y por qué no quieren acompañarlo?- preguntó Sakura.

-Que el baka de Naruto quiere que lo acompañemos al supermercado a comprar no sé que cosa- dijo Neji.

-¿Y por eso tanto show?- me aventuré a preguntar, a decir verdad me parecía muy ridículo que armaran tanto teatro por ir al supermercado.

-Oh no Yamanaka- habló Sasuke- no vengas aquí con que es un show porque no lo es, tú nunca has ido de compras con el dobe… Si de por si es exasperante de compras es mucho peor- terminó de decir con un escalofrío… Oh valla que Sasuke Uchiha reaccionara así se debe a algo terrible ¿No?

-TE OÍ TEME- gritó de afuera el rubio.

-QUE NO VOY DOBE, VE CON OTRA PERSONA- le gritó irritado el Uchiha.

-QUE NO, YO QUIERO IR CON USTEDES- le reclamaba el Uzumaki.

-QUE NO SEAS MENTIROSO NARUTO, BIEN SABES QUE SI VAS CON NOSOTROS ES PORQUE MI PRIMA LLEGA TARDE HOY Y PARA JODERNOS- gritó después Neji.

-Ya cálmense chicos- trató de calmarlos Sakura- ¿Oigan no creo que sea tan malo ir con Naruto o si?-

-Ni te lo imaginas- suspiró Sasuke.

-Ohh vamos, no sean malas personas, ¿no han pensado que con lo idiota que es Naruto le puede pasar algo si va solo?- les dije.

-QUE TE OÍ INO- gritó otra vez.

-Me vale mierda lo que le pasé al dobe… yo no voy-

-Yo menos, si Sasuke actúa así significa que es grave, además Naruto es insoportable cuando se lo propone- hablaba Neji.

-QUE LOS OIGO MALDITA SEA, COMO PUEDEN SE ASÍ, APARTE DE SER MALOS AMIGOS Y NO ME ACOMPAÑAN AHORA ME INSULTAN-

De pronto sentí como vibraba mi celular, era un mensaje…

_Ino, ¿Dónde estas? Estoy en el patio, si quieres hablar puedes venir… Sai_

Era Sai, kyaaa… sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza, a decir verdad esta última semana Sai había sido algo como mi ángel guardián, mi poca luz en medio de toda la oscuridad, etc… si antes tenia duda de lo que sentía por aquel pelinegro ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo con él, estando a mi lado, apoyándome, estaba completamente segura de que yo Ino Yamanaka estaba completamente enamorada de Sai… Aunque no podía ser tan obvia y tampoco podía decirle mis sentimientos, después de todo a él le gustaba otra chica ¿no?... Despejé de mi cabeza esos pensamientos, ahora lo único que me importaba era ver a Sai… Me olvidé de todo y corrí hacia la puerta para salir… Mal hecho, porque en cuanto abrí la puerta entro Naruto y sacando fuerza de no sé donde se llevó a los dos chicos…

-AHORA SI QUE VAMOS A PASARLA BIEN, MUAJAJAJA…- se escuchaba gritar al rubio.

-NOOOOO…- era el lamento de los otros dos- ME LA PAGARAS YAMANAKA- decían de nuevo, al unisono, Sasuke y neji.

-Jejejejeje, no fue mi intención- le dije a Sakura, la cual me miraba un tanto incrédula y con una gota en la cabeza…

-Ufff… será- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros- vamos- me habló- ¿Ibas donde Sai no?, de paso y veo a mi rojito- me dijo sonriente.

Sakura se había ido donde Gaara mientras yo donde Sai, él estaba sentado en el césped del patio del colegio, debajo de un árbol, al parecer estaba muy concentrado escuchando música porque noté como tenia puestos sus audífonos y como tenia los ojos cerrados, me acerqué sigilosamente para que no me notara, cuando ya estuve frente a él me di cuenta de lo guapo que se veía, me quedé viéndolo por un rato hasta que él pareció notarlo, ya que abrió lentamente sus ojos, me sonrojé y desvié la vista… me había sorprendido viéndolo, no sabia como actuar en estos momentos…

-¿No te vas a sentar?- me preguntó sacándose los audífonos y mirándome con esa sonrisa que que desde un tiempo acá me viene dando, una sonrisa sincera, que me hace sentirme completamente a sus pies…

-Ehh, sí- le dije.

-¿Quieres escuchar?- me dijo pasándome un audífono mientras él tenia el otro, yo asentí ante su pregunta…

Estuvimos un tiempo así, tan solo escuchando música, me sentía totalmente relajada a su lado…

-¿Pasaste un buen fin de semana?- me preguntó.

-Emm… sí, a decir verdad ya extrañaba a mis padres así que pasar algún tiempo con ellos me hizo muy bien- le dije- ¿Y tú?-

-Bien también, a decir verdad como siempre, los chicos siempre son revoltosos- me dijo.

- Ya veo… cuando pasábamos con las chicas y los chicos siempre eran revoltosos también- dije con un aire un tanto nostálgico…

-Tranquila, todo va a volver a ser como antes…- me dijo Sai tomándome la mano, lo miré agradecida- Todo va a estar bien-

-Gracias- le dije…

Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales durante mucho tiempo, aun así yo me sentí muy feliz a su lado, como si nada ocurriese…

-Ino…- escuché que me hablaron, me sorprendí al reconocer la voz, me giré lentamente y vi a Matsuri…

-Matsuri…- dije…

-Sai, creo que deberías acompañarme a la cafetería- habló Gaara, no había notado su presencia hasta ahora, y lo que más me sorprendió de todo esto es que él venia con Matsuri…

-Nos vemos Ino- se despidió Sai, por acto de inercia le tomé la mano, como si necesitara su fuerza, él se acercó a mi oído- Todo va a estar bien, recuérdalo- y dicho esto me dio un beso en la frente, gesto que me hizo derretirme por completo…

-Ino…- habló otra vez Matsuri cuando los chicos ya se habían ido- Mira no sé como decírtelo…- se sentó a mi lado- Sé que te hice daño, que no estuve contigo ni con Deidara cuando más lo necesitaban, pero créeme que en ese momento no pensé claramente, y verte a ti con…- apuntó hacia el lugar donde se había ido Sai- solo hizo que recordara lo que habíamos hablado, lo que me habías dicho y creo que no reaccioné de acuerdo a la situación, no pensé que en esos momentos quizás solo necesitabas apoyo… Yo… yo lo siento mucho- decía mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Ino, enserio no sé de que manera pedirte perdón…-

-Matsuri, ya basta- ella me miró sorprendida- Yo, yo me conformo con que ya volviste amiga, no te miento si te digo que me sentí muy mal con lo que me dijiste y que lloré mucho, pero aun así mi mayor preocupación era que no volvieras, que estuvieras enojada conmigo, que estuvieras sola… Dei y yo nos hemos apoyado mutuamente y los chicos también han estado ahí para nosotros, la que me preocupaba eras tu…- y dicho esto la abracé- me alegra que no estes enojado conmigo Matsuri-

-Gracias Ino, gracias- me dijo ella devolviéndome el abrazo.

-CHICAS- escuché el gritó de Sakura, que venia corriendo en nuestra dirección- Chicas… Sé que Akemi me dijo que no les dijera nada, pero tienen que saberlo, tienen que hacer algo- nos decía, por su voz se podía ver lo desesperada que estaba, su rostro se notaba totalmente preocupado, eso hizo que tanto Matsuri como yo nos asustáramos, nos pusimos de pie, pude notar como detrás de ella venían Sai, Gaara y Deidara- A Sasori lo quieren enviar al extranjero y a Akemi la quieren sacar del grupo…-

...

**Aquí me reporto yo con la actualización xD**

**Como ven Sasuke y Sakura ya están de buenas, esos dos no duran mucho enojados, son sus debilidades mutuamente jojo**

**Matsuri por fin volvió y aceptó la ayuda de Gaara *.* ¿Cómo se desarrollaran las cosas entre ellos? Buena pregunta ¿No?**

** Bueno y Sai e Ino están como en etapa de amigos... por ahora...**

**Naruto, bueno creo que él cada vez enloquece más y ahora arrastró a Neji y a Sasuke con él...**

**Y en cuanto a Akemi y Sasori... ellos están en la últimas de su batalla... ¿Cómo se solucionará todo?...**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :)**

**Saludos mis lectores y gracias a los que me comentan...**

**...**

**Bueno de ahora en adelante trataré de responder a sus reviews aquí ;)**

**Kang Hye Kyo: **No había podido responder a tu review, me da gusto que te haya gustado mi fic, ojala lo sigas, Saludos!

**Jannette-BlackWeasley: **Si pobre Gaara, pero tranquila que las cosas ya se solucionaran para él... Por cierto tu has sido una de las primeras en comentarme al inicio de mi fic así que muchas gracias :D Saludos!

**Sally702: **Si Gaara por fin acepta sus sentimientos, es un cabezota de primera, pero como vez poco a poco se va redimiendo xD y Akemi y Sasori, pues ellos estarán juntos hasta el final, ya veras lo que sucederá... Saludos!

**freya no uta: **Jajajaja te entiendo tanto en eso de que duele la vista leyendo fic día y noche, créeme que a mi también me a pasado xD Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, la escena de cambios de parejas a mi también me gusto, era la única manera de calmar a Sasuke ¿No?... Gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero que te siga gustando la historia... Ah por cierto me gustó eso de que me comentaras varios capítulos era como si me contaras lo que pensaras de los demás capítulos :D Saludos!

**Nora-Maria: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno aquí me tienes con la actualización, Saludos!

**isiita: **Jajaja a mi también me gustó la manera de calmar a Sasuke me divertí escribiéndola xD, lo de la reconciliación espero que te haya gustado, no fue de lo más excitante pero era digno de ellos ¿No?, después de todo ambos son su debilidades, y acerca de los momentos rojito y rosadita, bueno que se puede decir de ellos si son unos loquillos... Y pues aquí esta la actualización :D Saludos!


	33. Capítulo 33: La decisión definitiva

**Capítulo 33: La decisión definitiva**

**Sakura pov**

Había terminado de hablar con mi hermano y en estos momentos me encontraba en mi pieza, como estaba sola decidí relajarme un poco tocando mi guitarra, tenía decidido que para el cumpleaños de Sasuke le tocaría una canción y a decir verdad no la había ensayado mucho, aunque no lo necesitaba tanto, después de todo era una canción hecha por mi… Llevaba un rato tocando cuando sentí vibrar mi celular…

-Aló- contesté.

-_Sakura, por favor, por lo que más quieras, por los años de amistad que nos unen, RESCATANOS DE NARUTO- _Escuché del otro lado del teléfono, era Neji, por lo que podía notar estaba muy exaltado, y algo cabreado.

-Neji cálmate, ¿Dónde están?- pregunté.

-_En el supermercado todavía, ese baka no nos deja irnos- _

- ¿Y Sasuke?-

-_ Esta distrayendo a Naruto, no nos deja llamar a nadie, es más le quitó el teléfono a Sasuke para que no llamáramos a nadie, Sakura, ven a buscarnos, Naruto es extremadamente insoportable en un supermercado, anda de aquí para allá, que me gusta ello, que no mejor aquello, por favor sácanos de aquí ya- _me decía_-… Hey Neji ¿Qué estás haciendo?- _se escuchó a Naruto_- Ehh nada… Neji, ¿Por qué tienes tu teléfono ahí? ¿Con quién hablas?... Con nadie, solo, ehhh, solo estoy escuchando música sin audífonos-_ hay no, Neji que excusa tan tonta- _Hey dobe, mira aquí hay más ramen…-_ Esa era la voz de Sasuke…-_ ramen, woooo, Neji, ven…- _escuché como arrastraban a Neji y después de eso se cortó la llamada… Miré el teléfono, ¿Qué hacía ahora?, bueno tengo que ayudar a mi amigo y novio, suspiré, me levante de mi cama y guardé mi guitarra, iba saliendo de mi habitación cuando sentí nuevamente mi celular… Era Akemi…

-Aló- contesté.

-_Sakura- _Su voz se escuchaba gangosa, al parecer había llorado- _Lo siento…- _me preocupé la escuche llorar- _No pude cumplir mi promesa…-_

_-_Akemi ¿De qué hablas? Tranquilízate por favor-

-_Me echaron del grupo Sakura…- _no, no puede ser- _Pero eso no es lo peor, Sasori, a él lo van a enviar al extranjero Saku, lo van a alejar de mi… lo intentamos todo Sakura, enserio, pero aun así…-_

-Akemi…-

-_No le digas nada todavía a los chicos…-_

_-_Lo, siento Akemi, pero esta vez no voy a hacerte caso, no puedo, ellos necesitan saberlo, necesitan apoyarte, a ti y a Sasori…- Escuchaba como ella lloraba con más fuerza- Lo siento enserio, pero tengo que hacerlo…-

-_ Sakura no sé qué hacer, no sé, no quiero que lo alejen de mi… Sasori no puede zafarse del contrato, lo van a enviar igual, lejos, lejos de mí, de todos…-_

_-_Yo… Ash!- estallé- Quédate ahí, yo, yo no sé como lo voy a hacer, pero te voy a ir a ver, solo espérame- dicho esto corté, corté y corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección a donde estaba Ino y Matsuri… Durante el camino vi a Deidara…

-Dei apúrate y sígueme es urgente- le dije deteniéndome un poco, después retomé el camino… Pasé por la cafetería y vi a Sai y Gaara.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- les pregunté un tanto exaltada…

-Sakura tranquila ¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó Gaara, tanto él como Sai se habían parado de sus puestos al verme tan desesperada.

-QUE ME DIGAN DONDE ESTAN- Les grité.

-En el patio- respondió Sai, dicho esto corrí nuevamente, ví como ellas estaban debajo de un árbol…

-CHICAS- Les grité corriendo donde ellas estaban- Chicas… Sé que Akemi me dijo que no les dijera nada, pero tienen que saberlo, tienen que hacer algo- ellas al parecer notaron mi preocupación porque inmediatamente cambiaron la expresión de su rostros- A Sasori lo quieren enviar al extranjero y a Akemi la quieren sacar del grupo…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Deidara- Co-como pudo pasar…-

-Debemos hacer algo- les dije- no sé qué pero algo se nos tiene que ocurrir-

-Vamos- habló Matsuri- pensaremos en el camino, ahora lo importante es ir a la compañía-

-Akemi y Sasori…- decía Ino saliendo del shock- ellos no…-

-Ya despierta Ino- decía Deidara- tienes que estar lucida-

-Apúrense- les dije- Sai, Gaara, ¿Vienen?- les pregunté cuando pasé por su lado, ellos también estaban sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Si- respondió el pelinegro- A lo mejor podemos ayudar en algo- yo asentí, y dicho esto todos nos dirigimos a la salida del colegio, por el camino nos encontramos a Suigetsu, el cual al vernos nos miró preocupado y después nos hizo una seña para que nos detuviéramos.

-¿Qué ocurre Suigetsu? No tenemos tiempo- dijo Deidara.

-Los acompaño- dijo el peliblanco serio, algo raro en él, Nosotros lo miramos interrogantes- Mi representante me llamó, estoy al tanto de la situación y créanme que no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaron los directivos de la compañía, y tal como yo hay varios artistas más que no lo están, ellos van hacia allá ahora mismo… Yo los iba a buscar pero en vista de que ustedes ya van saliendo vamos juntos, una ban está afuera…-

-Gracias Hozuki-kun- le dijo Matsuri- enserio gracias-

Estando ya en la ban mi celular comenzó a vibrar, miré la pantalla, era Hinata…

-_Sakura-chan, estoy con los chicos en el supermercado, según ellos vendrías para acá, ¿Dónde estas?-_

-Hinata…- iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Matsuri me arrebato el celular.

-Hinata ¿Dónde estas?, bien espéranos los pasamos a buscar- y dicho esto cortó la llamada y me pasó el celular- Será mejor llevarlos, contarles todo por teléfono seria muy incomodo, además ellos también son testigos de todo lo que pasó con Akemi y Sasori…-

-Matsuri-chan tiene razón Saku-chan- habló Suigetsu mientras la mencionada lo miraba como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas por haberla llamado tan confianzudamente, como se nota que no lo conoce…- Vamos- y dicho esto emprendimos la marcha, obviamente Matsuri le dio la dirección del supermercado donde estaban los chicos al chofer…

-… y por esa razón ahora vamos en dirección a la compañía- terminé de contar, hacia ya un rato que habíamos recogido a los chicos y ahora ellos estaban escuchando lo que había ocurrido…

-Ahora entiendo por que no llegabas- me dijo Sasuke, él estaba sentado a mi lado, abrazándome… En cuanto habían entrado a la ban se había dado cuenta de que algo me preocupaba por lo que se había ubicado a mi lado, dándome apoyo.

-No puedo creerlo- decía Hinata.

-Llegamos- escuché que decía Suigetsu- Escuchen chicos, las cosas se pueden tornar un tanto complicadas, el presidente no es una persona que se caracterice por ser alguien fácil de convencer, nuestros argumentos no pueden ser cualquieras…- decía serio.

-Hozuki-kun tiene razón, el presidente no nos va a hacer caso así como así, y por cierto, antes de hablar piensen bien lo que van a decir…-apoyó Matsuri.

-Así que esa es una manera más suave de decir Naruto mantente callado- dijo en un tono burlón Gaara, nosotros nos miramos entre si y nos reimos, primera vez desde que habíamos salido nos estábamos riendo…

-Que te pasa baka- refutó Naruto- ya necesitaran que hable dattebayo-

-Si Naruto…- dijo Ino- bien vamos- y dicho esto nos dirigimos a las puertas del gran edificio de la compañía…

**Ino pov**

Cuando entramos al edificio pedimos inmediatamente una reunión con el presidente, no miento si digo que estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar frente a nuestra petición pero aun así me sentía con la fuerza para combatirlo, después de todo tenia a todos mis amigo apoyándome, y además, lo tenía a él, así es Sai estaba conmigo, nada podía salir mal…

-El presidente Shinomiya está ocupado arreglando unos asuntos- decía la secretaria.

-Esto es de suma importancia, además ¿acaso el presidente no piensa atender a sus representados?- preguntó Matsuri.

-Dígale que si no nos atiende nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche si es necesario, pero no nos moveremos- agregó Suigetsu.

-Dígale también que mágicamente puede venir la prensa a ver la situación de las "estrellas"- dijo Deidara.

-Supongo que no quiere tener más problemas de lo que ya tiene ¿No?- terminé de decir. Inmediatamente la secretaria marco nuevamente el número del presidente, noté como su cara se contraía de vez en cuando y que algo murmuraba sobre que éramos muchos y que no solamente estábamos lo de la agencia…

-El presidente dice que enseguida los atiende-

-Gracias- contesto Matsuri seria.

-y bien ¿A que debo si visita?- preguntó el presidente cuando ya estábamos todos dentro de la oficina, estando dentro de ella pudimos notar que con él también estaban otros compañeros de trabajo, es decir más famosos, ellos debían ser los que Suigetsu nos había contado.- Y veo que también vienen con amigitos- miró a los chicos.

-Presidente, ya que estamos la mayoría aquí creo que deberíamos hablar de la situación que nos convocó a todos aquí- hablo uno de los sempais.

-Muy bien Hatsumoto, y ¿Cuál seria ese tema tan importante como para que los haya convocado a todos ustedes, incluido visitas?- preguntó serio.

-Usted sabe perfectamente a que nos referimos- volvío a decir Hatsumoto.

-Akemi y Sasori- dijo Matsuri de repente para no andar con rodeos-

-Ahh! Ya veo- dijo con falsa impresión- pero aun asi no le veo el asunto a que hayan venido, ese tema está cerrado y la decisión tomada, no se esfuercen en tonterías, como ya lo dije, Sasori se va al extranjero y Akemi esta fuera, así se dieron las cosas y así se mantendrán-

-Eso es estúpido- habló Deidara, enojado- ¿Cuáles son los motivos para esa decisión?-

-Usted debería saberlo más que nadie señor Deidara, ¿No es acaso amigo y compañero de Sasori?- decía el presidente.

-Si me va a salir con que es porque son novios, porque si es por eso es realmente estúpido- la cara de Deidara estaba totalmente contraída, demasiado enojado.

-¿Me vas a decir que es estúpido tomar represarías por incumplimiento de contrato?, porque todos ustedes saben que al firmar un contrato este se debe cumplir al pie de la letra, y que yo sepa en él se expresa claramente que están prohibidas las relaciones sentimentales-

-Sabía que esto alguna vez nos iba a traer problemas- dijo una chica suspirando- Pero aun así, cuando uno firma el contrato tiene la expectativa de triunfar en lo que escogió, uno no se detiene a pensar cómo va a hacer la vida amorosa que tendrá-

-Mio tiene razón- decía un chico dándole la razón a la chica- la gran mayoría de los que estamos aquí firmamos ese contrato cuando éramos pequeños, a decir verdad nosotros solo teníamos la ilusión de cumplir nuestros sueños y nuestros padres firmaron el contrato mismamente…-

-Esa no es una excusa Masato- replico el presidente, interrumpiéndolo- ustedes estaban conscientes de lo que ahí salía, además el papel que ustedes firmaron es un reconocimiento de que sabían de qué se trataba el contrato, así que si me van a salir con que Akemi o Sasori no firmaron el contrato mismamente tal, por lo tanto no llevaron al cabo el cumplimiento de este, no les va a servir de nada-

-Sé que yo no tengo nada que ver con la compañía- dijo Sakura, llamando la atención de todos, su tono de voz era serio y calmado, muy distinto a los ocupados por los demás anteriormente- No puedo decir nada referente a los contratos u otras cosas similares, pero voy a hacer lo posible por defender a mis amigos, a ambos, ninguno se merece lo que está pasando… Ellos dos se aman y todos aquellos lo conocen están de testigos, yo lo único que le vengo a pedir es que reconsidere su decisión, tanto Akemi como Sasori tienen como sueño triunfar con su carrera y sé que a ambos les va excelente y que les encanta cantar para su público, no encuentro justo que por haberse enamorado vallan a perder todo por lo que han trabajado arduamente estos años…- la pelirrosa se mantuvo un momento en silencio- Creo que para nadie es justo que le prohíban enamorarse…-

-Usted no sabe los riesgos que puede traer una relación en este medio- decía el presidente más calmado que antes, su mirada se tornó fría- ninguno de ustedes saben el dolor de una persona cuando la prensa comienza a hablar de la relación de un famoso- nos miró a todos en la sala- el medio te puede destruir por medio de rumores de pasillo, cosas que pueden ser totalmente falsas o pueden tener algún grado de verdad, y eso destruye la relación a fin de cuentas, porque al fin y al cabo esos comentarios deterioran la imagen de una persona como el amor que estas puedan sentir…- hablaba con tanto sentimiento que se podía sentir la amargura en cada palabra, como si él hubiera vivido esa situación, o por lo menos la hubiese visto de cerca, mientras nosotros mirábamos incrédulos la escena que se había formado, nadie sabía que responder.

-Cada quien asume las consecuencias de sus actos- dijo de repente Sasuke, todos los miramos asombrados- Si ellos eligen estar juntos y seguir con su sueños se tienen que abstener a las consecuencias que se puedan acarrear-

-Sasuke tiene razón- hablo Sai- Creo que si solo los alejara de su carrera como cantante ambos se repondrían de esto y saldrían juntos adelante trazándose un sueño mucho más alto, pero el asunto es que de alguna razón a uno lo quiere echar y al otro mandar al extranjero y eso es solamente para separarlos- lo miró acusadoramente- si ellos quieres estar juntos y no se les permite aquí lo mejor sería que ambos salieran de esta compañía, que a todo esto no le convendría ya que la popularidad de ambos es altísima por lo que cualquier otra agencia se beneficiaria de esto- Sai miraba al presidente buscando respuestas- ¿Lo separa porque sabe que si están alejados no lo superaran no es así? Ya que solo al separarlos de esta manera mantiene a Sasori en etapa de "preparación" y además aleja a Akemi de cualquier otra agencia, ya que probablemente no superaría esta situación, para mí que lo único que busca es su propio bien…- El presidente lo miraba perplejico- Usted no quiere alejarlos por su bien, lo que quiere es realmente es no verse envuelto en algún escándalo y como no puede evitar que estén juntos mantiene retenido a Sasori y a Akemi la deja sin opción a nada, eso es realmente egoísta…- todos mirábamos incrédulos al presidente, si todo era como Sai decía, lo que se estaba cometiendo era una canallada de las peores.

-CÁLLATE NIÑATO, TU NO SABES NADA- gritó, de pie, alterado el presidente acusando al pelinegro- no sabes lo que es ver sufrir a tu hija por amor mientras los programas televisivos se llenaban la boca hablando de ellas y sus supuestos amantes, no sabes lo que es sentirte impotente ante esta situación, sabiendo que ella no sería capaz de esto… no has vivido nada parecido- explotó, nosotros mirábamos asombrados por lo dicho, bueno todos menos Sai…- Mi hija era una actriz muy famosa en su época- comenzó a relatar mientras se sentaba resignado- cuando estaba en el apogeo de su carrera comenzó a salir con un chico del cual se había enamorado, cuando la prensa se enteró comenzaron a ser portada de todas las revistas y en todos los programas se hablaban de ellos, a pesar de que el chico no era conocido, durante los dos primeros meses todo era de maravilla, a todos les parecían una pareja adorable… Pero cuando empezaron a notar que esa noticia era vieja no encontraron nada mejor que empezar con rumores infundados, decían que ella era amante de sus coestrellas de novelas, muchas cosas se inventaron, cada vez la imagen de mi pequeña se iba deteriorando, y lo peor de todo era que su manager no supo cómo manejar la situación, no hizo nada para detener lo que ocurría- hablaba con impotencia- Cuando pensé que nada podía empeorar me enteré que el novio de mi hija la dejaba porque no tenía la suficiente confianza en ella, esto terminó por devastarla, no quería nada, no pudo salir adelante con su carrera, se alejó de todo y de todos…- su rostro cambio a uno de decisión- Desde entonces me juré a mí mismo que cuando tomara el puesto de presidente de esta agencia no permitiría que mis representados pasaran por la misma situación, no permitirían que sufrieran de la manera que lo hizo mi hija, porque a pesar de que ella hoy en día está bien, con una familia bien formada y haciendo su vida, tuvo que alejarse de su sueño, tuvo que dejar de ser actriz y lo más importante tuvo que sufrir mucho para poder reponerse de lo ocurrido… Es por esa razón que no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes tenga algún tipo de relación sentimental mientras trabajen aquí…-

-¿Alguna vez le preguntó a su hija si se arrepentía de haberse enamorado en aquella época?- pregunto Hinata a lo que el presidente no respondió.

-¿Alguna vez ella le dijo que no asumía la decisión que tomo en aquel entonces?- preguntó esta vez Sakura.

-Lo más probable es que en ese entonces ella estuviera segura de sus sentimientos por aquel chico- habló Gaara- por lo que asumió las consecuencias cuando comenzaron a hablar de ella, personalmente creo que lo que la arruinó fue que su novio no confiara en ella, eso definitivamente le rompió el corazón, creo que el estar sufriendo por amor no permitió que ella rescatara su carrera como actriz…-

-Usted dijo que ella es feliz ahora ¿No? ¿Qué tiene una familia?- preguntó Neji a lo que el presidente asintió- ¿Cómo conoció a su ahora esposo?-

-Era su psicólogo tratante después de lo ocurrido- respondió.

-¿Y acaso a él no lo conoció después de lo ocurrido?- se aventuró a preguntar Suigetsu.

-Uno siempre debe afrontar piedras en el camino- decía Matsuri- y a ella le toco una muy grande, pero aun así ella se hizo responsable de la decisión que tomo y ahora es feliz-

-Usted no puede decidir el destino de los demás- dijo Deidara.

-Solo ellos pueden hacerlo- terminé de decir. Él presidente estaba con un rostro indefinible, no sabía que responder…

-Sabemos que usted tiene una herida en por lo que ocurrió con su hija y en verdad lo siento, pero nosotros es lo único que queremos es ver felices a nuestros amigos, ellos sabrán afrontar sus decisiones… Lo único que le pedimos es que no los separe…- término de decir Sakura.

-Yo…- al parecer nuestro presidente no sabía qué hacer, su rostro se veía totalmente contrariado, después de todo al parecer lo estábamos haciendo dudar…

-Su dudas se irán al preguntarles a ellos que es lo que quieren- volvió a hablar Sakura, segura de lo que decía- Verá que lo mucho que se aman-

-Por favor, solo llámelos- Dijo Matsuri. El presidente nos miró para después descolgar su teléfono…

-Tráigame a Akemi Sakuraba y Sasori Akasuna No- dijo con voz tajante. Colgó el teléfono y volvió a levantar la mirada, pero aun así no dijo nada… Miré a los demás y noté como todos relajaban sus rostros y alguno que otro esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, miré a Sai que estaba a mi lado y pude ver como sonreí de medio lado, era una sonrisa de satisfacción… Ahora que me daba cuenta él… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta desde un inicio? Él había comenzado a insultar al presidente para que nos dijera las razones de su decisión, lo había hecho como si todo lo hubiese tenido planeado… Sai realmente era increíble…

Al cabo de cinco minutos tocaron la puerta, me sobresalte al oírla, el presidente dio el paso para que entraran e inmediatamente esta se abrió dejando ver a Sasori seguido de Akemi, ambos venían de la mano y se sorprendieron al vernos a todos dentro de aquella oficina, por sus rostros se podía notar que no lo estaban pasado nada bien, en sus rostros habían ojeras, dejando ver que no dormían bien y sus ojos estaban rojos, al parecer por haber llorado, aunque este rasgo se podía ver más bien en mi amiga pelinegra en el pelirrojo también eran notorias, me sorprendí al notarlas ya que desde que no veía llorar a Sasori eran ya hace varios años, cuando Akemi lo había dejado… Me sentí horrible al verlos en ese estado y creo que a todos nos pasó lo mismo, tenía unas ganas terrible de ir a abrazarlos y estuve a punto de hacerlo si no fuera por Sai…

-Debes dejar que ellos se expresen- me dijo en un susurro, lo miré y vi como sus ojos me mostraban seguridad, estaba cerca mío y debido a que se había agachado un poco para hablarme al oído me puse nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, siempre me pasaba lo mismo con su cercanía, me sonrió como lo estaba haciendo hace algún tiempo, sinceramente y yo sentí como mi corazón amenazaba con salir, se alejó de mi y se posicionó dónde estaba anteriormente mientras yo trataba de calmarme regañándome una y otra vez por olvidarme de donde estábamos, miré otra vez a Akemi y a Sasori que ya estaban dentro de la oficina, específicamente frente al escritorio del presidente y me sentí mal otra vez, sentía que ellos me necesitaban, me sobresalte cuando sentí una mano sostener la mía, miré hacia al lado y noté como Sai sujetaba su mano fuertemente a la mía, como dándome apoyo…- Todo va a estar bien- y por primera vez desde que entramos a ese lugar me sentí protegida, segura y confiada, confiada de que todo saldría bien…

-Puede ver que a pesar de mi decisión aún siguen empeñados en estar juntos- dijo fríamente el presidente mirando las manos enlazadas de mis amigos, se podía ver como volvía a mostrar la misma expresión que cuando llegamos y a pesar de que esto ocurría algo me decía que no podría salir algo mal, Sai realmente era un gran apoyo para mí.

-No nos interesa su decisión, no permitiremos que nos alejen- dijo Sasori serio, nadie en la oficina decía nada, solo esperábamos que la conversación se diera entre la pareja y el presidente.

-Sabes perfectamente que tus padres accedieron a que te enviáramos al extranjero- eso si me sorprendió, a decir verdad no me había puesto a pensar porque Sasori había aceptado esa decisión y ahora me daba cuenta que era por sus padres…- Ellos no quieren que pierdas tu sueño-

- Y no lo voy a perder, por esa misma razón no pienso acceder que me alejen de Akemi- hablaba seguro el pelirrojo- Ella ahora es parte de mis sueños y sé que si lo hablo con mis padres entenderán, pero no pienso permitir que nos alejen-

-Ya veo, y usted señorita Akemi ¿Qué piensa?-

-Lo mismo, nada ni nadie me alejará de Sasori, no volveré a perderlo, y si dejar la agencia es una de las consecuencias estoy dispuesta a hacerlo porque lo amo… De lo único que podía arrepentirme es de dejar a los chicos- dijo Akemi mirándonos a nosotros- pero sé que podemos seguir con nuestra amistad- nos sonrió y volvió su vista hacia adelante- Sasori y yo no podemos estar separados…-

-Porque sencillamente nos amamos y por este amor estamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos a todo y a todos- terminó de decir Sasori. Un silencio se formó cuando el pelirrojo terminó de hablar, todos estaban orgullosos de sus palabras y unos que otros hasta estaban emocionados…

-Ya veo, supongo que ustedes estaban en lo correcto ¿No?- Nos decía el presidente mirándonos a los que estábamos detrás- Supongo que no puedo hacer nada cuando están tan decididos- su rostro se relajó para dejar ver una sonrisa nostálgica- al parecer he estado muy equivocado en mucho tiempo- miró a Akemi y a Sasori- ¿He sido su verdugo por mucho tiempo no?- los aludidos miraban con sorpresa mientras el presidente se paraba de su silla y miraba por la ventana de su oficina, dándonos la espalda- Siempre he visto a cada uno de mis representados como mi propia familia y nunca he querido hacerles daño- hablaba- Si lo hice sin darme cuenta les pido perdón- decía dándose vuelta nuevamente, mirando a la pelinegra y al pelirrojo- Solo espero que sean felices juntos, cumpliendo su sueño aquí, en esta compañía- les dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que pedía una disculpas a gritos, al parecer al él también les había afectado verlos en ese estado… Un grito de felicidad hizo que todos nos deportáramos de nuestra ensoñación y de pronto todos corrimos donde la pareja, ahora oficial dentro de la agencia, y los abrazábamos mientras ellos todavía no salían de su shock…

-Felicidades- Gritábamos todos mientras Akemi comenzaba a derrabar unas lágrimas, Sasori salió de su estado y rápidamente abrazó a su novia, todos los demás no alejamos un poco dándoles un momento de privacidad…

-Gracias señor- dijo de pronto Sakura, todos miramos en su dirección y le hicimos una reverencia al presidente que estaba demasiado sorprendido diría yo.

**Sakura pov**

Creo que era normal que el presidente Shinomiya se sorprendiera que le diera las gracias y que todos me apoyaran con ella, después de todo el debe de creer que actuó como el malo de la película durante toda la situación…

-Uste…- iba a hablar el presidente cuando Sasori lo interrumpió.

-Shinomiya-san- habló el pelirrojo serio, con tono seco, mientras se hacía espacio entre nosotros y se colocaba frente al escritorio del presidente, obviamente con Akemi de la mano- Gracias- le dijo sorprendiéndolo nuevamente- Realmente no entiendo sus razones para la decisión que había tomado anteriormente… Pero de todo corazón le quiero dar las gracias por aceptar mi nuestra relación- decía mientras miraba a su novia, le dio una sonrisa dulce a esta y ella se la respondió, luego ambos dirigieron su vista al presidente.

-Gracias- dijeron los dos inclinándose con respeto para luego voltearse a nosotros.

-Supongo que ustedes tiene mucho que ver en esto ¿No?- preguntó Akemi con una sonrisa, los demás nos miramos cómplices entre sí, cosa que no paso desapercibida por nuestra amiga pelinegra- Gracias a ustedes también- nos dijo ella.

-Yo…- llamó la atención el presidente- No creo que me deban agradecer a mí, yo solo entre en razón por sus amigos…- decía desviando la mirada.

-Creo que es necesario que dejemos a Shinomiya-san, a Akemi y a Sasori para que puedan hablar correctamente- decía un chico. Nosotros le hicimos caso y salimos de la oficina.

-Realmente debo agradecerles su apoyo en estos momentos, sin ustedes no hubiésemos podido salvar a los chicos- decía una chica mirándonos a aquellos que no éramos famosos…

-Shizuka tiene razón- Apoyo el mismo chico que había sugerido salir de la oficina- gracias por todo-

-Son lo máximo chicos- decía alegre Deidara.

-No tienen nada que agradecer, después de todo lo hacíamos por nuestros amigos ¿No?- le dije mirando a los demás los cuales asintieron con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de decir esto los sempais de los chicos se despidieron de nosotros y nos dijeron que les dejaban saludos a la nueva pareja… En estos momentos estábamos sentados en la sala de espera Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Matsuri, Sai, Ino, Neji, Suigetsu, Deidara, Sasuke y yo, nosotros nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en esperar a los chicos para irnos juntos al colegio… Ya era tarde por lo tanto el colegio ya debería haber cerrado las puertas a los estudiantes, pero aun así nosotros todavía no nos íbamos, sabíamos que nos esperaba una regañada de aquellas ya que el colegio era muy estricto en cuanto a horarios de ingreso pero a nosotros no nos importaba… Habían pasado aproximadamente treinta minutos desde que Sasori y Akemi estaban en la oficina con el presidente, los manager de ambos chicos tambien habían entrado a esta, mientras nosotros estábamos conversando de cosas triviales en la sala, nuestro humor había cambiado radicalmente, estábamos felices por nuestros amigos, bueno unos lo demostraban más que otros, la secretaria de vez en cuando nos miraba resignada por las idioteces que hablábamos…

-… y por eso yo creo que hay que celebrar este triunfo- decía en pose heroica Suigetsu, estaba de pie frente a nosotros con un pie en una silla y el pelo balanceándose con el viento, que de por cierto nadie sabía de donde venía.

-Yo apoyo a mi compa Suigetsu- decía Deidara parándose al lado del peliblanco.

-Y yo les sigo, dattebayo- gritaba Naruto enérgico, mientras les copiaba la pose a los otros dos.

-Si dicen upa yo digo chalupa mis queridos querubines- decía Gaara siguiendo a los otros tres. Todos los demás los veíamos, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, como locos que eran.

-Ya, ya, ya- dije poniéndome de pie, seria, me acerqué a los cuatro locos- ¿Con que quieren una fiesta?- les pregunté sin cambiar mi expresión- Pues los apoyo, siempre es bueno celebrar- le dije dándole una sonrisa, animada, sentí como varios caían al estilo anime, más los ignoré.

-Pensé que los ibas a detener debido a la situación Saku- me dijo Neji.

-¿Y por qué lo haría? ¿Quién soy yo para hacerlo?- pregunté inocente.

-No sé de qué me extraño- suspiraba el castaño- Será porque todavía no salen los chicos, porque estamos en una oficina y todos nos miran raro- terminó de decir, en eso cai en cuanta que varias personas que deambulaban por ahí nos miraban…

-Ya que ¿No?- Dijo resignado Sai.

-Yo también quiero celebrar- dijo Ino motivada- Creo que estas últimas semanas han sido muy terribles ¿No?-

-Ino tiene razón- Argumentó Matsuri.

-Creo que deberíamos salir el próximo fin de semana a desestresarnos- habló Hinata- ¿Qué les parece?-

-DE LAS MIL MARAVILLAS- gritamos Suigetsu, Deidara, Naruto, Gaara y yo , estábamos emocionados, después de todo habíamos pasado los últimos días muy agobiados…

-Ya dejen su pose esa- decía Neji- Se ven idiotas- nos dijo.

-Que envidioso Neji, todo porque nosotros nos vemos cool y tú no- dijo Naruto, él al igual que el pelirrojo, el peliblanco y el rubio de coleta estaban con la misma pose heroica que había adoptado Suigetsu al inicio, incluso todavía corría ese viento, que de no sé dónde venía que les mecía los cabellos, en cambio yo estaba a su lado pero con las manos en como jarra, una a cada lado de mi cintura, mientras sonreía y el cabello también se me mecía.

-Si como no- decía sarcástico Neji.

-Ya no seas envidioso Neji- le dijo Hinata- no te preocupes amor te ves de lo más guay- apoyaba al rubio- es más yo me les uno- y dicho esto se paró y se ubicó a mi lado en mi misma pose.

-Cada vez se me zafan más estas chicas- suspiraba resignado el Hyuga. Ino y Matsuri veían divertidas la escena mientras Sasuke y Sai ya acostumbrados a nuestras loqueras temporales solo nos veían campantes con una sonrisa de medio lado, Sai creo que por lo divertido y mi novio me sonreía al mírame… Al parecer todos volvíamos a ser los de antes…

-¿Todavía están aquí?- preguntó algo sorprendida Akemi.

-No nos íbamos a ir sin ustedes- respondió Matsuri- Por cierto, los sempais le dejaron saludos- dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que tanto Sasori como Akemi no dudaron en responder.

-¿Cómo estas?- e aventuré a preguntar.

-Un poco cansados pero nada más- respondió Sasori.

-Chicos, los llevo al colegio- dijo el manager de los Suna.

-Por favor- dijo Ino.

-Te los encargo, yo voy a arreglar los papeles de Sasori y Akemi- habló la representante de las AIM, el otro solo asintió.

-Vamos chicos- nos miró- Por cierto gracias por su ayuda- nos sonrió, a decir verdad él se veía un hombre amable, nosotros les correspondimos la sonrisa.

Al cabo de quince minutos ya estábamos en el colegio, el manager de los chicos se habia ofrecido hablar con la directora para que no nos regañara o castigara por la hora en la cual estábamos llegando…

-Dado que el señor Ichinose me dio las razones de porque vienen llegando a esta hora no les voy a decir nada, pero espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir ¿me oyen?- decía seria Tsunade-sama. Nosotros asentimos sin decir nada, después de esto cada cual se fue a su habitación, cuando llegamos a esta pude apreciar la hora, eran las 12:15 am, si había que admitirlo, era tarde como para llegar a un colegio…

-Ahhh- exclamó Akemi cuando se recostó sobre su cama- Como extrañé esto, mi cama, mi pieza, las chicas e incluso a ustedes- decía burlona refiriéndose a Hinata y a mí.

-Baka- le dije- mejor acuéstate y descansa será mejor- le dije, ella asintió y se cambió de ropa, al igual que nosotras… Ya estando con pijama, acostada en mi cama me puse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, suspire… Tengo que descansar ya que mañana me tenía que juntar con el hermano de Sasuke… ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado por completo hasta ahora… Suspiré, al menos me había acordado… Mañana seria el día en que por fin conocería a alguien de la familia de mi novio, me dormí emocionada…

….

**Lo siento por la demora, pero es que estuve con unas semanas horribles de estudio D: con suerte tenía tiempo para dormir xD**

**Espero que por lo menos el capítulo sea de su agrado, y que les guste ;)**

**Como ven la situación de Akemi y Sasori por fin se resolvió :D**

**Saku por fin se reunirá con su cuñis *.* ¿Cómo saldrá todo?**

**Saludos a todos :D**


	34. Capítulo 34: Encuentro con el cuñado

**Capítulo 34: Encuentro con el cuñado...**

**Sakura pov:**

-Saku-chan apurate- decía Hinata desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Como siempre te tenemos que esperar, esto ya se me estaba olvidando después de tanto tiempo- Agregaba Akemi, ambas estaban vistiendo su uniforme y tenían las mochilas en sus espaldas.

-Si igual me extrañaste Akemita- le dije burlona- Solo me faltan los zapatos, no sean tan dramáticas-

-Siempre te demoras Saku- me decía Hinata- y por tu culpa varias veces hemos llegado tarde-

-Hinata tiene razón- agregó Akemi- Y no, no te extrañé, baka-

-Ya está- dije poniéndome de pie mientras agarraba mi mochila y salía rápidamente de la pieza- Chicas si no se apuran llegaran tarde- les dije burlona a las dos pelinegras que me miraban desde la puerta, como me había apurado las había dejado atrás.

-Sakura no cambia- escuche que decía Akemi resignada- vamos- le decía a Hinata.

Por el camino las chicas me alcanzaron por lo que nos fuimos conversando…

-Por cierto Akemi, ¿qué les dijo el presidente al final?- le pregunté.

-Que curiosilla me saliste- me dijo burlona, yo solo le sonreí inocentemente- Él solo nos preguntó como procederíamos ahora-

-¿Procederían?- preguntó Hinata.

-Así es- le respondía ella en un suspiro- El presidente nos contó las razones de por que no quería que estuviéramos juntos…- nos decía- Y en parte le encontramos razón- nosotras la miramos incrédulas- no es como que si yo quisiera alejarme de Sasori, no se equivoquen, es solo que no queremos que los medios destruyan nuestra relación…- un silencio se formó entre nosotras

-¿Y entonces?- me aventuré a preguntar.

-Todavía no hemos hablado bien las cosas con Sasori, debemos tomar una decisión correcta-

-Ya veo- le dije- Eso solo lo tienen que ver ustedes ¿No?-

-Sakura tiene razón, solo vean lo que realmente los va a hacer verdaderamente feliz- terminaba de decir Hinata.

-Tienen razón y por cierto chicas- nos decía llamando nuestra atención- mientras no decidamos que hacer y dado a que nadie en el colegio, claro esta aparte de ustedes, sabe de lo mio con Sasori no diremos nada ni haremos referencias de algo ¿Está bien?-Nosotras asentimos- Gracias chicas- nos dijo.

-Siempre llegando tarde ¿No?- nos decía una alegre Ino cuando entramos al salón, todos nos miraban a nosotras, todavía no llegaba el sensei…

-Ya sabes esas cosas nunca cambiaran- le decía Matsuri.

-Lo mismo digo yo, pero ya saben no hay como apurar a Sakura- decía negando con la cabeza Akemi, mientras avanzaba hacia su puesto.

-¡Oh!- Exclamé ofendida, obviamente de manera falsa, sin moverme de la puerta del salón, Hinata había avanzado solo un poco- ¿Así es cómo va expresar cuanto me extrañaste todo este tiempo?-

-Saku-chan tiene razón Akemi-chan- decía Hinata- que mala amiga eres- decía melodramáticamente.

-Más encima te unes al enemigo- dije apuntando a Ino y a Matsuri, ellas memiraban interrogantes al igual que nuestros compañeros- Así es, que no te engañen con esas caras de inocentes, ellas son las amantes de Carlos Roberto- les dije como si estuviera revelando el más grande de los secretos, todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-Ya deja el drama Sakura, está bien si te extrañé ¿Contenta?- me dijo la pelinegra.

-Sipirili- le dije contenta, mientras caminaba hacia mi puesto.

-¿Y que hay de mi?- preguntó Hinata.

-Si, si, si a ti también te extrañé Hinata- le decía Akemi.

-Wooo, nos extrañan en todos lados Saku-chan- me decía arrogante.

-Ya lo se Hina-chan, somos total y absolutamente extrañables- le dije igual de arrogante. Akemi suspiro resignada mientras todos en el salón miraban entretenidos, supongo que todos extrañaban nuestras locuras…

-Sakura- sentí como me llamaba esa voz que tanto me gusta… miré hacia su puesto y ahí estaba él mirándome con esos ojos tan oscuros y profundos pero que aún así me miraban con un brillo especial… Me acerqué a él y lo saludé con un corto beso en los labios, él me sonrió de medio lado y me acercó más a él para poder hablarme al oído- Salgamos hoy mi molestia- me dijo seductor. Me tensé por un momento, recordé que hoy me juntaría con Itachi…

-Lo siento bonito- le dije en el mismo tono que Sasuke estaba empleando- Pero hoy tengo que salir con mi hermano- terminé de decir sin titubear, no podía permitir que él se diera cuneta de mi mentira, no si quería hacer todo esto por él…

-¿Con tu hermano?- me preguntó mientras se separaba de mi.

-Así es Sasuke, Ikuto-nii me vendrá a buscar en la tarde, quiere que lo acompañe a no sé donde- le dije.

-Ya veo- me dijo un tanto desganado.

-Pero cuando vuelva te voy a ver- le sonreí después de decirle esto para luego besarlo nuevamente.

-Siento interrumpir su tranquilidad chiquitines- decía Kakashi-sensei entrando a la sala- bueno y también siento interrumpir la escena amorosa de la pareja más popular del colegio- nos decía a nosotros, los cuales nos sonrojamos- Pero tengo un anuncio que darles-

-Kakashi-sensei…- decía un Naruto aparentemente espantado- Us-usted- tartamudeaba mientras hablaba- Usted ¿Llego con temprano?- preguntó aterrorizado, todos caímos en cuenta de lo que Naruto decía mientras el sensei los miraban con pesar.- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó el rubio- ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO- Y así como el rubio todos los alumnos entran en pánico, sí, era muy raro que Kakashi llegara temprano…

-YA CÁLMENSE- Grité poniéndome de pie en mi silla, todos se voltearon a mirarme- Dejemos que Kakashi-sensei exponga sus razones-

-¿Qué tan raro es que llegue temprano?- preguntó el susodicho.

-¡SI!- gritaron todos en el salón, el peliplata miro incrédulo como todos respondíamos sin pensarlo.

-Bueno, es verdad que de ves en cuando me pierdo en el sendero de la vida pero…- iba a seguir excusándose cuando noto que todos íbamos a interrumpirlo- Bueno, bueno, como sea, la razón por la cual llegué temprano es que me dijeron que al ser hoy nuestra penúltima clase antes de que salgan de vacaciones les dieran bien las bases para su evaluación devuelta de estas mismas, y pues bueno como nunca nos alcanza el tiempo por variadas razones- lo miramos incrédulos, todos sabíamos que esas variadas razones eran por su llegadas tarde- pues me obligaron a venir temprano…-

-Con que lo obligaron…- razono Gaara- Entonces no cuenta como si llegase temprano…-

-SIIII- gritaron nuevamente todos felices- NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO-

-Ya, ya, ya… Como sea- trataba de tranquilizar kakashi de manera aflojerada- Como les iba diciendo, ahora les explicaré la evaluación de vuelta de vacaciones, como verán ya han hecho pruebas en parejas como individuales, esta vez la evaluación será en grupos…- todos nos miramos entre si-… Así es, como oyen y como es la primera evaluación en grupos consideramos que estos solo estarán compuestos por personas del mismo genero, donde el numero de integrantes irá desde 3 hasta 7, siendo este su máximo, si se preguntan ¿Por qué primero serán personas del mismo genero? Les contesto al tiro que es porque es más fácil amoldar sus voces, es una facilidad para ustedes, pero no se confíen que más adelante las pruebas se pondrán cada vez más difíciles… Bueno como ya tienen que comenzar a ensayar, armen sus grupos…- terminó de decir el sensei.

-Sensei- levantaba la mano Tenten, kakashi la miró dándole a entender que tenia la palabra- ¿Todas las personas que componen el grupo tienen que cantar?-

-Claro, sabia que olvidaba algo- decía el peliplata- no, no toas tienen que cantar, aunque seria lo ideal, se pueden poner de acuerdo para que algunos toquen instrumentos o algo, pero por lo menos tres tienen que cantar- y dicho esto se sentó en su puesto, saco su libro y se puso a leer…

-Hina-chan no te pregunto si estarás conmigo porque asumo que lo haremos juntas, ahora la pregunta es ¿Con quien más seremos?-

-Woo, así de fácil me metes en tu grupo- me dijo mi amiga divertida- y acerca de tu pregunta pues no sé, supongo que las AIM las harán juntas, ¿Preguntemosle a Tenten-chan?- me preguntó a lo que yo asentí alegre.

-Me alegra que incluyan a mi novia- decía Neji.

-No solo es tu novia Neji, tambien es nuestra amiga, asi que no te sientas la gran cosa- le decía Hinata burlona.

-Siempre buscan algo para joderme ¿No?- reclamaba el castaño.

-Sipi, es tan divertido- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Nejiiitooo!- decía cantarinamente Gaara, mientras llegaba a nuestro puesto seguido de Naruto, Sasuke y Sai- tendrás el honor de formar parte de nuestro grupo mí querido amigo-

-¿Honor?, más bien será suplicio contigo y Naruto ahí- respondió el Hyuga.

-Oh, pero si yo nisiquiera he dicho algo… que mal amigo eres, dattebayo- decía enojado el rubio.

-Neji, Neji- decía negando Sai- que razón tienes-

-Sai- reclamaban tanto Naruto con Gaara mientras nosotros nos reíamos.

-Chicos, lamentamos interrumpir…- hablaba Matsuri, detrás de ella venían Ino, Akemi, Tenten, Deidara y Sasori.

-No, para nada- decía apresuradamente Gaara, nosotros sonreímos al ver la acción del pelirrojo, claro, todos aquellos que sabíamos de sus sentimientos.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan- nos habló Ino- Akemi, Matsuri, Tenten y yo queríamos preguntarles si quieren ser parte de nuestro grupo para la evaluación-

-¿Enserio?- pregunté- Creímos que ustedes lo harían solo entre las tres- les dije apuntando a las AIM.

-Pensamos en hacerlo solo las tres, pero creimos que seria interesante si lo hacíamos las seis- decía Akemi-

-Woow, creo que algo interesante saldría entre nosotras- le dije interesada.

-Saku-chan tiene razón- me apoyaba Hinata.

-Bien chicas haremos algo realmente increíble- les dije feliz.

-Asi es, seremos la revolución- decía Ino.

-Ya, ya chicas, bajen los humitos- nos hablaba Deidara.

-Por cierto- habló Sasori- Chicos- les habló a los varones del grupo- ¿Ustedes serán juntos no es así?- decía apuntando a los blue on fire y a Neji, los aludidos asintieron- ¿Que me dicen de una unión?- ellos al igual que Hinata y yo lo miramos sin entender- Que les proponemos una unión entre ustedes y nosotros ¿Qué les parece?-

-Una unión ah- decía Sai sobándose la barbilla pensativo- También suena interesante-

-Yo digo que si, dattebayo- Decía alegremente Naruto.

-Yo también- habló Gaara.

-También pienso que sería interesante- dijo Neji.

-Hmp- "dijo" Sasuke.

-Dice que si, dattebayo, ya saben que el teme no es de muchas palabras- se burlaba el rubio a lo que mi novio solo respondió con una mirada asesina…

-Bien, entonces creo que deberíamos comenzar a ponernos de acuerdo con nuestros grupos- dijo Akemi- nosotras nos vamos para dejarlos organizarse-

-Nos vemos mis nenes- les dije en tono bromista a los chicos.

-Nos vemos mi nenota- me respondía Gaara- ¡Auch!- se quejó cuando Sasuke le mando un zape en la cabeza- ¿Pero que te pasa Sasuke? Que no sabes que es solo un juego- escuché que se quejaba, si, ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente…

-Bien chicas, ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Matsuri- recuerden que debemos ser la revelación- decía animada.

-Debemos buscar una canción realmente buena- acotó Tenten.

-Más que buscar, yo diría que debemos hacer una canción si queremos sorprender- le dije.

-¿Hacer?- preguntaron todas al unisono.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que tú eres una buena compositora Saku-chan- me dijo Hinata- pero eso no significa que nosotras podamos-

-Hinata tiene razón Sakura-chan- apoyó Ino- a decir verdad nosotras nunca hemos hecho una canción a pesar de ser cantantes, solo hemos arreglado las canciones que nos pasa nuestra compositora, que por cierto es muy buena-

-Si cada una pone de su parte no nos costará tanto, además yo puedo arreglar las palabras de manera que suene bonito- les dije alegre- solo es cosa de animarnos-

-Está bien- dijo Akemi- con intentarlo no perdemos nada ¿No?- les pregunto a las demás- Entonces hagamoslo…-

Ya en el almuerzo estábamos todos en el patio, y por todos se entiende a las "fusiones" chicos y chicas, como lo habíamos denominado, habíamos comprado el almuerzo y en este momento estábamos comiendo sentados en el césped, debajo de un árbol, estábamos aprovechando el lindo día que teníamos hoy…

-¿Ustedes también crearan la canción que interpretaran en la evaluación?- preguntó un tanto sorprendida Ino.

-Así es- le respondió Sai- Despues de hablarlo mucho decidimos que lo mejor seria presentar algo de nuestra autoria-

-y después de ver los pros y los contras quedamos de acuerdo que debemos aprovechar nuestro talentos, es decir Sasuke y Sasori han demostrado ser buenos compositores, y por lo que dijeron los chicos Sai, Gaara y Naruto también han hecho una que otra creación…- decía Neji.

-Valla, es decir que en ese sentido estamos en desventaja- decía Ino- como les dijimos nosotras también crearemos nuestra canción, pero Sakura es la única que ha demostrado ser buena componiendo canciones-

-Tranquila Ino- le dije seria, todos me miraron extrañados por mi repentino cambio de humor- nadie nos vencerá menos los chicos… SEREMOS LAS MEJORES MUAJAJAJA- les dije mientras miraba hacia el horizonte con una mano empuñada a la altura de la barbilla. Todos cayeron al estilo anime- Ademas- agregé cambiando la actitud- Hinata-chan también compone-

-¿Hinata-chan?- preguntó Naruto.

-Así es mi querido rubio no conocedor de su novia- le dije con un pequeño tono burlón- Mi Hina-chan también ha escrito sus cancioncitas solo que no las ha mostrado nunca-

-Saku tiene razón- me apoyaba Neji- Eso fue hace unos años atrás- todos miramos a la aludida.

-Yo… etto…- balbuceaba un tanto nerviosa- Así es- acepto un tanto sonrojada y con el rostro bajo, tratando inútilmente de ocultarlo.

-No puede ser- decía Naruto poniéndose de pie- SOY EL PEOR NOVIO DEL MUNDO- gritaba mirando al cielo, para después caer de rodillas al suelo- lo siento Hinata-chan, pero no te merezco, yo no sabia esto de ti, soy lo peor…- murmuraba mirando al piso, todos lo mirábamos con una gota de sudor, era un exagerado.

-Naruto-kun no digas tonterías…- decía Hinata tratando de calmarlo.

-Ya déjate de armar drama por todo dobe- decía Sasuke ya artado.

-Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, además tampoco es como que lleven años juntos para saber todo acerca de ustedes- decía Sai.

-Pero aun así…- iba a seguir el rubio, el cual hasta tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Ya, ya, ya ignoren al baka- les dije- y como les iba diciendo… Además no porque las chicas nunca hayan escrito no significa que no sepan hacerlo…- les sonreí a las aludidas las cuales me devolvieron el gesto.

Estaba en mi pieza terminando de cambiarme de ropa cuando la vibración de mi celular me llamó la atención…

-Aló- contesté.

-_Alo, ¿con la hermanita más fea y antipática de este mundo?- _Preguntaba Ikuto.

-Creo que te equivocaste de numero mi querido onii-chan, en estos momentos hablas con la hermanita más bella, amigable y carismática que haya existido jamás- le dije burlona.

-_Ya, ya, ya, oye estoy esperándote afuera del colegio… apúrate que todas las chicas que pasan me desnudan con la mirada, y las entiendo, lo juro, soy deseable, pero de vez en cuando este dios griego igual se cohíbe-_ decía arrogantemente, una gota de sudor me corrió por la nuca…

-Ya, ya voy, espérame, chao- y corte la llamada no iba a dejar que mi hermano siguiera diciendo idioteces, sabia perfectamente que Ikuto era guapo y extremadamente hermoso para la vista de las féminas, pero aun así cuando se ponía a bromear de esa manera sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, bueno más bien lo hacia solo con conocidos, normalmente no se comporta tan arrogante…

Terminé de arreglarme rápidamente… Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación me encontré con Hinata…

-¿Ya te vas Saku-chan?- me preguntó mientras entraba la habitación.

-Así es, Ikuto me espera en la salida- le dije- No puedo hacerlo esperar ya lo conoces-

-Si, si- decía ella en tono resignado- Que te valla bien Saku, después me cuentas lo que pasó- me dijo giñandome un ojo, así es, Hinata sabia que me juntaría con mi cuñado, de hecho era única, del colegio claro esta, que sabia de esto, la otra persona bueno ya saben, es mi hermano…

-Okey- le dije alegre, salí corriendo para no hacer que Ikuto esperara tanto o si no quizás con que cosa me saldría para "pagarle" lo que hacia por mi, de tan rápido que iba no me di cuenta que chocaba con alguien- Auch- me queje- Lo siento yo no quería…- me iba a escusar cuando me di cuenta que con la persona con la que me había tropezado era Suigetsu- Sui-chan- le dije.

-Si que ibas rápido Saku-chan- me dijo este sobándose el pecho- ¿Dónde vas tan apurada?-preguntó.

-Es un secreto- le dije cerrándole un ojo mientras ponía un dedo en mi boca.

-Por cierto, vi a Sasuke hace un momento, parecía loco mirando su celular mientras soltaba maldiciones hacia él, decía cosas como "puto celular, ¿por que no comunica cuando quiero?" "¿porque no contesta maldita sea?" "¿No creo que se haya ido sin despedirse?" etc- abrí lo ojos cuando el peliblanco terminó de hablar, mierda, no me había despedido de Sasuke con todo el ajetreo, que mala novia soy, ahora sentía lo que sentía Naruto en el almuerzo… Rápidamente saqué mi celular, fijándome de paso que tenia 7 llamadas perdidas de mi pelinegro, marqué su número de inmediato…- Saku-chan ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo me di cuenta que soy la peor de todas- decía regañándome a mi misma- Sui-chan tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos, adiós- le dije mientras comenzaba a retomar camino, pero esta vez en búsqueda de Sasuke, tenia el teléfono en la oreja por si mi novio contestaba…

-Nos vemos…- alcancé a escuchar que me gritaba Suigetsu.

Marqué por tercera vez el número de Sasuke pero no contestaba ¿Estaría enojado? Sacudí la cabeza para no meterme ideas locas, no quería conocer a mi cuñado si mi novio estaba enojado conmigo… Busqué por varias partes del colegio pero no había caso, no lo encontraba, en esto momentos me encontraba cerca de la sala de música, el vibrador de mi teléfono me sobresalto, pensé que era él, pero…

-Aló- conteste de mala gana.

-_Uy pero que humor te cargas ¿Dónde estas? Te estoy esperando- _decía mi hermano.

-Ikuto espérame un rato más ¿vale? Prometo hacer lo que me pides incluso limpiar tu habitación si lo haces ¿Si?- le dije un tanto desesperada, necesitaba ver a Sasuke antes de irme.

-_Esta bien ¿Paso algo?- _Preguntó algo preocupado Ikuto.

-Solo espérame ¿Si?- le dije antes de contar. Un sonido llamó mi atención, era una guitarra, me acerqué lentamente a la sala de música, lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, que de por cierto era una tonada muy agradable y relajante, era preciosa… Cuando me asome por la puerta pude verlo, era Sasuke, ahí estaba él, tocando esa hermosa melodía, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras lo hacia, por acto de inercia entre al lugar, me recargué en la pared cercana a la puerta y cerré mis ojos, escuchando lo que él tocaba…

-¿Sakura?- preguntó cuando termino de tocar, abrí lo ojos y lo ví ponerse de pie, de pronto recordé el porque lo estaba buscando, rápidamente corrí hacia donde estaba abrazándolo fuertemente, él pareció sorprenderse.

-Sakura ¿Qué paso?- preguntó correspondiendo a mi abrazo, me sorprendí por la pregunta.

-¿No estás enojado?- le pregunte separándome de él un poco.

-¿Enojado? Ah, claro, si, si lo estuve, a decir verdad ¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono?- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo… lo siento Sasuke, es solo que no me fije que estaba vibrando- le dije mientras hundía mi cara en su pecho.

-Lo supuse- me sorprendí ante lo dicho, lo miré- Te conozco mi molestia y sé que cosas como esas te pasan, aunque déjame decirte que en su momento si me enoje, de hecho pensé que habías salido sin despedirte y eso me hizo enfurecer más aun, pero después recordé como eres y decidí venir a tocar un poco para relajarme- decía lo último en un tono un tanto burlón mientras apuntaba la guitarra- Se que eres despistada de ves en cuando, boba- terminó de decir regalándome una de esas sonrisa suyas.

-No me digas boba- le reclame con un puchero- Sabes…- le dije llamando su atención- Pensé que estabas enojado y eso me asusto mucho… cuando estaba a punto de irme recordé que no me había despedido de ti y me sentí la peor novia del mundo- me acomode nuevamente en su pecho- sentí que con justa razón te enojarías y me dejarías, me sentí muy mal…- sentí como él me abrazaba más fuerte.

-No seas tonta Sakura, créeme que cuando pensé que te habías ido me sentí mal pero se que no lo habías hecho con mala intención, solo de despistada, no vuelvas a pensar que te dejaría por tonterías como esas- me tomo de los hombros delicadamente separándome de él- No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente molesta- me dijo para después acercarse a mi lentamente depositando un beso, beso que comenzó lento y tierno para después tormarse más apasionado, mordió levemente mi labio para que dejara entrar a su lengua, comenzando así una lucha entre ellas, cuando nos comenzó a hacer falta el aire, nos separamos.

-Te amo Sasuke- le dije aun sonrojada por aquel beso.

-Yo también- me respondió él- y ya vete, se te va a hacer tarde y si te demoras Ikuto quizás con qué cosas salga- me dijo burlón- nos vemos Sakura- y dicho esto depositó un pequeño beso en forma de despedida.

-Nos vemos bonito- le dije mientras me alejaba del lugar.

-¿Me vas a decir porque te demoraste más de lo normal?- preguntaba por quinta vez Ikuto, yo lo ignoré, por quinta vez también.

-Tu solo preocúpate por manejar- le dije un poco hastiada, mi hermano me miro de reojo notando mi expresión, luego dirigió su vista hacia el frente nuevamente.

-¿No deberías estar emocionada por conocer a tu cuñado?- preguntó más serio, de hecho más preocupado diría yo.

-Claro que lo estoy, solo que antes de salir estuve preocupada por algo y supongo que por eso estoy así – le dije soltando lo que me pasaba.

-Ya veo- me dijo- Supongo que no me vas a contar que pasó- me miró de reojo nuevamente, yo no dije nada- Ya veo- suspiró- ¿Pero ese asunto se solucionó no?-

-Sí, si no lo hubiese podido arreglar no me lo perdonaría, yo…- desvié la mirada, podándola en el paisaje que se dibujaba por la ventana del auto.

-Tranquila, como tú dijiste ya esta resuelto… Tiene que ver con Sasuke ¿Cierto?- más que pregunta lo decía como afirmación- Anímate Imouto, que no puedes conocer al hermano de Sasuke con esa cara-

-Ya lo sé…-

-¿A que hora vengo por ti?- me pregunto Ikuto cuando llegamos al lugar de encuentro con Itachi.

-Mmmm… Como a las cinco- le dije ya más animada- Nos vemos- le dije moviendo la mano.

-Nos vemos- me respondió él para después arrancar el auto.

Miré hacia el lugar donde me reuniría con Itachi, iba media hora atrasada, ya le iba a dar una mala imprension a mi cuñado, lloré internamente… Me arme de valor y entre al lugar, era un café alejado del colegio, no quería que nadie me reconociera e inventara cosas que no son, entre al lugar y noté que estaba casi vació, solo habían una que otras personas, miré por todas las mesas hasta toparme con un chico muy parecido a Sasuke, a pesar de estar sentado parecía alto, estaba entretenido con un libro por lo que no podía ver sus ojos, su cabello era negro azabache, pero a diferencia de mi novio era que no tenia esos reflejos azules, su rostro era afilado y varonil, a decir verdad era muy guapo, claro esta que para mí no había nadie mejor que mi Sasuke… Me acerqué lentamente hasta la mesa donde estaba…

-¿Itachi-san?- pregunté cuando llegue donde él estaba, el chico despegó la mirada de su libro y la posó en mi, con este gesto pude notar sus ojos, tenia los ojos del mismo negro azabache que mi novio, solo que estos no me miraban de la manera que solo Sasuke podía hacer… Él se puso de pie, con esto pude notar mi teoría de que era alto…

-¿Sakura-chan?- preguntó mirándome profundamente, yo asentí, con esto corroboraba que realmente era mi cuñado- Mucho gusto en conocerte- me dijo inclinándose levemente- Me presento oficialmente, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, hermano de Sasuke Uchiha- decía cortésmente mientras sonreía amablemente, vaya si que era distinto a mi pelinegro, claro, en cuanto a lo psicológico, en lo físico eran similares, más no iguales.

-Mucho gusto también, soy Sakura Haruno- le dije igual de cortes- Etto… Itachi-san…- no sabía como explicarle mi demora-… Lamento haber llegado atrasada… es que ocurrió algo…-

-Tranquila, sabia que algo debía haberte ocurrido, estabas emocionada por sorprender a Sasuke, toma asiento por favor- me dijo corriendo la silla para que me sentara, me sorprendió su caballerosidad, a decir verdad era llevada al extremo…- Al principio me preocupe de que tardaras, de hecho si no llegabas en los próximos cinco minutos iría a buscarte- nuevamente me sorprendía su manera de ser…

-Yo… lo siento si te preocupe- le dije- no pensé que lo haría…-

-Claro que lo haría- dijo inmediatamente- ya eres parte de mi familia- me dijo sonriente, yo solo me sonroje levemente, a decir verdad que el hermano de mi novio me considerara parte de su familia me hacia tremenda mente feliz… mientras trataba de desviar la mirada posé mi vista en su libro.

- ¿Estabas leyendo?- pregunte de pronto.

-Así es- respondió él- Cuando me preocupo por algo o me estreso la mejor manera de despejar mi mente es leyendo- ¡wau!, si que era distinto a Sasuke…- Supongo que en estos momentos pensaras lo distintos que somos con Sasuke- me dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta- Supongo que mi otouto te a contado acerca de nuestra familia ¿No?- preguntó algo triste.

-Si- conteste- Y por la manera en que me lo contó debe de ser difícil para él haberlo hecho-

-Con esto confirmo lo especial que eres para él- me sonrió, yo solo lo miré algo sonrojada- Verás cuando Sasuke me contó que tenia novia me sorprendí demasiado, sabrás que eres la primera novia de él ¿No es así?- asentí- Desde pequeño Sasuke siempre a sido llevado a sus ideas, mi padre nunca podía controlarlo totalmente y debido a que era el pequeño mi madre lo consentía en demasía, bueno y yo también, después de todo era mi outoto…-sonrió nostálgico- Él desde chico mostró sus talentos con la música y mi padre siempre se negó a esto, pero aun así Sasuke siempre siguió con ella, por esta misma razón yo decidí que para que mi padre dejara a Sasuke en paz me mostraría sumiso hacia él… Cuando los años pasaron él más rebelde se ponía mientras que yo me sometía más a mi padre, creo que esta fue unas de las razones por las cuales nos alejamos tanto, Sabes- su rostro se veía triste- cuando mi madre murió, Sasuke sufrió demasiado, no niego que yo también lo hice pero creo que él lo hizo más, por la simple y llana razón que él convivía mucho más tiempo con ella… Cuando mi padre quizo que Sasuke siguiera sus ideas este se negó rotundamente y como sabrás por esto se fue de la casa, me costó mucho retomar mi relación con él, no quería verme y siempre me decía que era el perro faldero de nuestro padre, después de muchos intentos pude finalmente acercarme a él, aunque no completamente… Mi outoto se volvió una persona fría y cortante, solo se relacionaba con Naruto, Gaara y Sai, por esta razón es que me cuesta creer que tenga novia… Ahora que te veo frente a mi, notando la mirada que muestras cada vez que te hablo de él me doy cuenta de lo mucho que los quieres y solo me queda imaginar lo mucho que te debe de querer él… Gracias- sonrió- Gracias de todo corazón, desde que se que eres para mi hermano él a cambiado mucho, se muestra cada vez más cercano, si se puede decir, no sé de que maneras has influido en él, pero desde ya te doy las gracias- terminó de decir.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias Itachi-san- le dije- Sé, por Sasuke, como ha sido su vida, pero la historia desde tu punto de vista es algo diferente, ahora realmente es cuando confirmo el gran cariño que le tienes a tu hermano, y déjame decirte que yo también daría todo por mi hermano tal y como tu lo hiciste por él, eres alguien muy valeroso Itachi-san- le dije sonriéndole, él pareció sorprenderse- Sé que Sasuke no te cuenta mucho de su vida y creo que eso es en parte por su manera de ser, pero quiero que sepas que su circulo ha dejado de ser solo Naruto, Gaara y Sai- se sorprendió aun más- él tiene más amigos, aunque sigue con su carácter- bromee- Sasuke no cambia en cuanto a eso, aunque puedo decir que cuando solo está conmigo es diferente- sonreí-… Él varias veces me ha dicho que soy especial para él y créeme que para mi también lo es, yo lo amo, lo amo profundamente y por eso quiero que Sasuke se acerque más a ti, tú eres su hermano y te necesita, aunque él lo quiera aceptar, necesita el cariño de su familia- le sonreí- Itachi-san quiero que para el día de su cumpleaños me ayudes a que sea especial y quiero que estés ahí, con él… ¿Aceptas?- pregunte.

-¿Quieres que yo también este con ustedes?-

-Claro, somos familia ahora ¿No?- él pareció emocionarse.

-Gracias, en serio gracias- me dijo feliz- hace mucho tiempo que no paso un día con Sasuke, claro que tendré que pedir permiso en el trabajo-

-¿Trabajas Itachi-san?- pregunté

-Itachi- dijo, yo lo miré interrogante- Solo dime Itachi- y asentí algo cohibida- Sí, bueno a decir verdad trabajo para la empresa de mi padre en tiempo parcial, si se puede decir, el resto del día estudio o voy a la universidad- lo miré sorprendida ¿Cuándo se divertía o salía con sus amigos?-

-¿Y los fin de semanas también?- él asintió- Wou- exclamé- ¿Cuándo sales con tus amigos?- Itachi sonrió un tanto tímido.

-A decir verdad no soy muy sociable, y el hecho de que mi padre se haya empeñado en que trabaje desde ya no me da tiempo para tenerlos- dijo sincero.

-¿Nuca sales a bailar o algo?- volví a preguntar.

-No- respondió- No es como que me de vergüenza esta situación pero se que no es normal que alguien de mi edad en pocas palabra no tenga vida social- se sonrojo un poco.

-Supongo que es raro, pero no anormal…- dije- Supongo que de eso hablaremos más adelante, es un tema que tratar cuñado- le dije giñandole un ojo, el se sonrojo aún más- Ahora pensemos en lo de Sasuke…-

-Saku-chan- decía cantarinamente un Ikuto entrando a la cafetería donde estábamos Itachi y yo, la hora se nos había pasado rápidamente y en estos momentos ya eran las cinco y mi hermano ya me había ido a buscar… En cuanto entro al lugar capto las miradas de todas las féminas del lugar, ahora es cuando notaba que era verdad lo que me decía que lo miraban como si lo desnudaran con ella, una gota corrió por mi nuca… a todo esto de tan absorta que había estado con la conversación con mi cuñado que ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que la cafetería se habia llenado… Bueno volviendo a lo de mi hermano, este llego a nuestra mesa y se paro a mi lado mirando a Itachi.

-Mucho gusto, Ikuto Haruno- Decía inclinándose respetuosamente, Itachi lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza después de todo había llegado de lo más cantarin y alegre para después cambiar su semblante a uno totalmente serio y educado, aun así se puso de pie y se incluso en forma de saludo.

-Mucho gusto igualmente Haruno-san, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha- dijo presentándose.

-Dime Ikuto, tenemos casi la misma edad ¿No?- decía mientras se sentaba en una silla a mi lado, así es señores mi hermano ya había entrado en confianza.

-Eehh… esta bien Ikuto- decía no muy confiado- tu también dime Itachi- le sonrió.

-¿Planearon todo para el cumpleaños de mi cuñado Sasukin?- preguntó animado Ikuto.

-Así es- sonreí.

-¿Y? ¿Hay fiesta?- preguntó mi hermano.

-Eso se esta viendo, necesito ayuda de todos si espero hacerlo- le dije animada.

-Conmigo cuentan para todo… Por cierto Itachi- miro al pelinegro como si fuera su salvación- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?- preguntó, el aludido negó- Pues veras mis queridos amigotes me han abandonado por hoy y necesito un partner y como tu encajas perfectamente con mis apuestas facciones, ya que las tuyas son iguales pues se me ocurrió que salgamos a divertirnos hoy- termino de decir, yo lo miré entre sorprendida, por cada idiotez que decía, y admirada, por la invitación que le hacia a mi cuñado, era lo que necesitaba…- ¿Qué dices?-

-Yo… etto… yo nunca he salido antes- soltó avergonzado.

-Eso no es escusa mi querido amigo- dijo alegre- Sabes en cuanto te vi me pareciste interesante… y ya lo he decidido- dijo firme- Seras mi nuevo amigo y dado a que como dices no has salido nunca…- pareció pensarlo- espera ¿Enserio nunca has salido?- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza- Vaya eso si que es raro- dijo pensativo- pero ya que- dijo moviendo la mano en señal de poca importancia- como decía, ya que no has salido nunca pues yo, me encargaré de despabilarte, de hacerte ver las maravillas de este mundo…- Decía mirando el horizonte, como si realmente hubiera algo, con ojos soñadores, mientras una aura brillante aparecía sobre él, al parecer ya se había imaginado todo montándose su cine mental, pobre Itachi, en estos momentos compadezco de lo que pueda hacer Ikuto con él…

...

**Uf! Por fin pude subir el capítulo, lamento la demora (otra vez) pero es que se me había ido la inspiración... Pero tranquilos que ya me volvió xD**

**Como ven Saku ya se reunió con su cuñado jojo**

**El pobre Itachi nunca a Salido T.T pero ahora si sabrá lo que es bueno xD ese Ikuto es un loquillo...**

**Sakura si que pasó un susto de aquellos con Sasuke, pensó que la iba a dejar, pero ya ven Sasukito si que conoce a su novia...**

**Los chicos y las chicas ya armaron las "fusiones" para las evaluaciones ¿Como vendrán? y ¿Que habrán planeado Sakura e Itachi?**

**Eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos...**

**Ojala les haya gustado, cuídense y Saludos n.n**

**...**

**Nora-Maria, freya no uta, Sally 702, Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha gracias por sus comentarios, no he podido responderlos mejor pero cuando pueda lo haré ;)**

**...**

**Nos leemos mis queridos lectores C:**


End file.
